Algo contigo
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Aomine y Kise fueron grandes colegas en secundaria, sin embargo después de un partido Daiki desaparece. Han pasado seis años y un inesperado evento los vuelve a reunir... ¿Por qué Ryota tiembla ante la presencia del moreno? ¿Por qué Aomine quiere saber más de él? /—Lo único que quiero es tener algo contigo.../ ::Universo semialternativo::
1. Capítulo I

**B**uenas...

No sé por donde empezar... el AoKise se ha vuelto una obsesión para mi ¡Me encanta la pareja que forman ellos dos! Y en honor a eso, decidí hacer un fic. Cabe aclarar que éste es un Universo medio Alternativo ¿Por qué? Bueno, empezamos con que los personajes ya están grandes (unos 21 o 22 años dependiendo) y no existe como tal la "_Generación milagrosa"_. Habrá algo del anime y del manga, si pero no como lo recordamos...

En fin, basta de charla y más acción. Nos leemos abajo~

**Advertencias:** Unas cuantas palabras altisonantes. Drama y cursilerías. Un poco de Angst también.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen, son de Tadatoshi-sensei y yo sólo los uso para que recreen escenas que se encuentran en algún punto de mi mente.

* * *

**Algo contigo**

**Capítulo I**

**.**

—Eso es Kise. Ahora, acomódate pegando tu cuerpo un poco más a Rumiko-chan por favor…

El rubio suspiró. Esa sesión se estaba tardando más de lo que estaba planeado y lo comenzaba a exasperar. No es como si tuviera un compromiso con alguien, pero le molestaba el hecho de que los modelos amateurs de hoy se crean divas y se tomen todo el tiempo del mundo sin considerar a los demás. Sin embargo, mostró su mejor sonrisa y obedeció lo que el camarógrafo le dijo.

Después de todo, él ya tenía veintiún años. Debía comportarse como un profesional.

Unos '_Click_' por aquí, maquillaje y unas cuantas palabras para los nuevos, terminó el trabajo que estaba llevando a cabo y se dejó caer pesadamente en un sillón que encontró cerca de ahí.

—Buen trabajo Kise-kun — una señora le mostraba una gran sonrisa mientras le ofrecía una botella con agua —, estoy segura que el cliente estará satisfecho con el resultado.

—Gracias Nene-san — Ryota bebió la mayor parte de la botella y volvió a recostarse, ahora en las piernas de su manager.

—Kise-kun, tus pendientes por el día de hoy terminaron y son las cinco de la tarde — suavemente, hacia un masaje en el cabello dorado logrando sacar un par de risillas a su representado — ¿no quieres ir a cenar a mi casa con mi hijo y mi esposo? No quiero que descuides tu dieta…

—Muchas gracias por la invitación, Nene-san. Hoy iré a visitar a Kurokocchi, quedamos en salir por un café.

—Bien, tu ganas — se levantó de donde estaba dejando recostado nuevamente al rubio y recogió su bolso de una silla —… sé que ya no eres un niño, y no tengo porque llevarte a casa desde que creciste tanto — simuló secarse unas lágrimas ficticias — pero quiero que llegues temprano a casa y comas bien ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien Nenecchi…

—¿Qué te he dicho de llamarme tan igualadamente, idiota? — Vociferó rudamente la mujer, levantó a lo alto una carpeta gruesa que traía en las manos y la dejó caer en seco sobre la rubia cabellera.

—¡Ite~! Eso dolió, Nenecchi — pero Kise no esperó por otro golpe y salió corriendo del lugar con sus cosas. A lo lejos, escuchó un leve _'¡Idiota!'_ que se coló por todo el pasillo y soltó una risilla traviesa.

Tsumori Nene es una mujer adulta de cuarenta años de edad, aunque por lo bien que se cuidaba solía pasar por alguien de treinta. Está casada en la actualidad con un médico y tiene un hijo de quince años que practica baloncesto. Ella es la representante de Kise Ryota desde que tenia dieciocho años; el rubio sonrió ante el inesperado recuerdo de lo que ella le dijo cuándo se conocieron…

"_Mira niño, no sé qué es lo que te haya pasado y no me interesa en lo absoluto. Seré tu manager de ahora en adelante y yo sólo trabajo para gente que le interese trabajar, al mínimo acto que vea que no estás realizando lo que te corresponde, te botaré y créeme, no conseguirás en Tokio a una representante más efectiva que yo ¡Así que quita esa cara de entierro y nos vamos a conseguir unos cuantos trabajos! ¿Me escuchaste?" _

—Definitivamente Nenecchi es alguien de temer —el blondo soltó una risita nerviosa —. Sin embargo, sin ella ahorita no sé dónde estaría…

Kise caminaba lentamente sobre la –a esa hora- tranquila calle de Tokio. Llevaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y escuchaba su reproductor de música. Al contrario de algunos famosos, al rubio le gustaba la tranquilidad de una caminata; aprovechaba esos momentos de soledad para agradecer internamente por todo lo bueno que sucedía en su vida, entre ellas Nene: ella era una mujer ruda en el trabajo, pero con un corazón lleno de calor para brindarlo a quien lo necesitaba y, desde hace algún tiempo, ella ocupaba un lugar en su corazón como una mamá, su esposo lo quería como un hijo, Ren lo admiraba como a un hermano mayor; ellos eran lo más cercano a una familia. Tenía un trabajo, un techo y algunos amigos que hacían de su día diario algo increíble.

Pero existían heridas que eran muy difíciles de sanar. Involuntariamente, llevó una mano a su hombro y lo apretó fuertemente._ Eso_ era algo que no era fácil de sanar.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, y cerca del local donde se quedó de ver con su mejor amigo, Ryota revisó la hora y observó que aún quedaba una hora para el encuentro.

—¿Habré caminado muy rápido? Kurokocchi llega pronto por favor…

—¡Buenas tardes!

Una peculiar voz chillona atravesó sus tímpanos y saltó de la sorpresa interrumpiendo su fingido drama. Frente a él, una peculiar chica de piel morena con cabello y ojos cafés que lo miraban fijamente y le regalaba una sonrisa.

—Amm… ¿Hola? — El rubio no supo que responder y se limitó a contestar el saludo a su manera.

—Dime ¿Te gustaría participar en un proyecto? — La chica esperaba ansiosamente la respuesta con una enorme sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes en el proceso.

—¿Acaso no me conoces? — No era por presumir, pero Ryota era un modelo algo famoso y el que una chica no lo conociera lo desubicaba.

—No ¿debería de hacerlo? — Ella bufó por el cambio de pregunta — Oye es descortés ignorar la pregunta de alguien más…

—A sí, lo siento— él cambió inesperadamente de actitud y mostró una sonrisa de pose —, ¡Me encantaría! ¿Dime, de qué trata?

—Verás, somos un grupo de jóvenes latinos…

—¡Woooaaa! ¿Vienen de Estados Unidos?

—No, venimos de América Latina — la fingida decepción del rubio la alertó —. Bueno, Joseph viene de la región del tío Sam…

—¡Jajaja! No te preocupes, me gusta conocer mucha gente… mejor continúa diciéndome.

—¡Casi me haces caer! — la morena le metió un codazo en las costillas ¿de dónde venía tanta confianza? — Bien, somos jóvenes latinos recorriendo el mundo, y estamos juntos para llevar a cabo el '_Proyecto Beso'_ — la morena halaba la manga del modelo hasta un punto del parque dónde se encontraba un set de grabación profesional —. Nosotros queremos hacer llegar a la gente que el amor y la química no tienen relación con el sexo, por eso, viajamos a distintos países y tomamos tres fotografías: dos mujeres besándose, dos hombres y una pareja heterosexual besándose. Armaremos una colección en un año y los fondos se recaudaran para ayudar a fundaciones sin fines de lucro ¿Te animas?

—Es muy interesante y noble lo que intentan mostrar a las personas, además suena divertido — Kise se dejó cautivar por todo el esfuerzo implementado en aquel proyecto y decidió cooperar — ¡Claro que te ayudaré!

—Genial, por eso me agradaste mucho cuando te vi caminando pensativo. Ahora traigo a la mujer que besarás…

El rubio estaba frente a una cámara fotográfica, como todos los días. No se encontraba nervioso, para él, era natural todo el ajetreo que se llevaba a cabo tras bambalinas. Al parecer, la luz del día se les acababa ya que el sol comenzaba a despedirse de todos dejando atrás, matices naranjas, rosados y violetas que cubrían el inmenso cielo.

—¿Cómo que se debe de repetir el beso de los hombres? ¡No tenemos tiempo, mañana partimos a Corea!

Los ojos gatunos de Ryota observaban a una chica alta con ojos de color que veía al camarógrafo con cara de reproche. Se notaba que ella tenía la ansiedad a un nivel extremo, pero el chico detrás del foco principal seguía negando con la cabeza.

—Sólo nos faltaba la pareja heterosexual y Romina trajo a una pareja real que accedió sin preguntar siquiera para que era. Fue algo sublime, pues se captaba la esencia y la complicidad de la pareja ¿Entonces por qué…?

—¡Cielos Denisse, cállate un poco! —Sacó una imagen que recién salía impresa y la aventó con enojo a la chica — ¡Hasta un niño de kínder podría darse cuenta que esos hombres no querían besarse! No se nota esa magia, más bien, parece un beso torpe que se dieron dos personas como castigo, no te conformes con algo de calidad tan baja, no seas incompetente.

La pelirroja suspiró derrotada, ella también había percibido ese aire que transmitía la escena captada. Ambos voltearon a ver al rubio que los miraba, se sonrojaron levemente y se dieron cuenta que no tenían que hablarse de esa manera frente a otra gente y se besaron.

—Disculpa, mi novia y yo a veces tenemos dificultades.

—No se preocupen, pero no deberías de llamar así a tu novia, camarógrafo.

—Oye ¿te importaría besar a un hombre?

—En lo absoluto. Soy modelo y si necesitan eso para terminar su trabajo yo los ayudaré — Kise mostró su mejor sonrisa y a lo lejos vio cómo se acercaba la morena que lo había halado hasta ahí —. Amigacchi, necesitamos tu ayuda…

—Sí, ya me enteré tras luces ¿Necesitamos a otro hombre, cierto? ¡No se preocupen, en menos de cinco minutos tendrán a uno aquí!

Ryota se encontraba pensativo. Tenía mucho tiempo sin besar a alguien… es más, tenía mucho tiempo sin tener una pareja y no estaba seguro ya de hacerlo, pero su espíritu de querer ayudar, además de hacer tiempo, lo llevaron a hablar sin pensarlo bien. Se sentó en el suelo para poder tener la cabeza fría, recordó que tenía un par de pastillas mentoladas en el saco y comió una, pasándola por toda su cavidad bucal.

—Lamento la espera, conseguí a un voluntario.

—¿Conseguiste voluntario? ¡Me prometiste una hamburguesa después de esto!

Kise tembló como gelatina, levantó el rostro y lo encandiló la luz del sol, dejando ver sólo una silueta imponente. Tenía años de no escuchar ese timbre de voz tan único, tan poderoso…

Tan excitante.

—¿A-aominecchi?

—¿Kise?

Una burbuja de fantasía encerró a ambos jóvenes en ese instante. Aomine Daiki no sabía que pensar después de seis años volvía a ver a su antiguo amigo de secundaria, su mirada azulina se clavó en los orbes dorados que lo miraban con estupefacción; por inercia, ayudó a levantarse al blondo, sin despegar su mirada del otro.

Ryota no podía hablar, la persona que más admiraba en secundaria hacia acto de presencia frente a él y lo ayudaba a levantarse. Ya no sabía que creer, que pensar o que sentir… pues podía percibir como una oleada de mariposas chocaban contra las paredes de su abdomen, causándole miles de sensaciones que terminaba en un cosquilleo agradable.

"_Eso significa… ¿Qué ya no jugaremos juntos?"_

"_Si, ahora seremos rivales en la cancha…"_

Ante el inesperado recuerdo, el rubio se soltó del agarre y retrocedió dos pasos. Él por sí sólo, rompió el encanto del cual comenzaba a dejarse llevar. No lo negaba, le daba mucho gusto volver a ver a un viejo amigo.

—"_¿Por qué no volví a saber nada de ti, Aominecchi…?"_— Pensó Kise mientras acomodaba sus ideas. Tomó algunos cabellos entre su mano y los halo tratando de concentrarse en el dolor físico.

—¿Podemos empezar? El sol terminará por irse en unos minutos — dijo rápidamente el castaño que maniobraba detrás de la cámara.

—C-claro.

Tenían sólo un par de minutos para acomodar toda la escenografía, la manta en su lugar, los espejos y a los actores principales, los cuales, veían a todos lados, distrayéndose en todo. Menos con el que iban a compartir un beso.

—¿Y cómo terminaste aquí Aominecchi?

—Ella no dejaba de parlar y parlar… hablando algo sobre un proyecto y yo me exasperé y le dije que hacia lo que ella quisiera pero que se callara y me comprara una hamburguesa — contestó el moreno entre bufidos y caras amargas.

—Aominecchi no has cambiado nada — dijo el blondo mostrando una gran sonrisa.

—¿Y tú, cómo terminaste enrollado aquí?

—Solidaridad.

El moreno no dijo otra cosa y simplemente se dedicó a observar a su antiguo compañero. Kise era unos pocos centímetros más bajo que él, tenía unas facciones maduras pero delicadas, su cabello era un poco más largo que en secundaria, era delgado, más delgado de lo que recordaba y ya no tenía esos brazos que bien competían con los suyos en su época.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, el rubio veía minuciosamente a su amigo. Era ligeramente más alto que él y mucho más marcado. Su piel conservaba fielmente su color moreno característico y su cabello seguía igual de corto que antes. Sin duda, aún tenía esa postura imponente que doblegaba a más de uno al verlo.

Seis años no pasan en balde.

—Muy bien, ya está todo listo. Ahora, sólo necesito que se pongan frente a frente y cierren los ojos, déjense llevar por un agradable recuerdo, algo que los ponga alegres.

Ambos, moreno y rubio, obedecieron las instrucciones. Cada uno se encontraba inspeccionando en sus recuerdos, tratando de encontrar algo que los ayudase a crear ambiente.

—Ahora, abran sus ojos y véanse fijamente…

Azul y amarillo se miraron fijamente. Ninguno retiraba la mirada y no tardaron en entrar en una burbuja. Las iris azuladas contemplaban los diferentes tonos de amarillo que se presentaban frente a ellas, encontraba luz, risas y un brillo muy especial que le invitaba a acercarse más, algo parecido a un desafío.

Y él no rechazaba ningún reto.

El rubio sintió que la distancia entre él y el moreno se acortaba lentamente, casi parecido a una cámara lenta. Y sentía quemarse, el azul eléctrico que lo miraba tan profundamente le atravesaba con un fuego abrasador que recorría su cuerpo, llenándolo de una extraña calidez.

Sin darse cuenta, sus labios estaban a milímetros de tocarse, el aliento de uno inundaba las fosas nasales del otro y viceversa. El moreno fue el que rompió el aire que los separaba y comenzó a besar los labios rosados del otro –porque aclaremos, él se dio cuenta que eran de un rosita claro-, con lentitud, fue moviéndose sobre la boca del otro, degustando la saliva seca que residía ahí; al parecer sus manos cobraron vida propia –o eso quiso pensar- pues sin planearlo, posó una mano en la espalda del otro acortando aún más la distancia mientras la otra, se encontraba ya sobre la mejilla del blondo, acariciando la suave piel que ahí se encontraba.

Por inercia, Kise enrollo sus dos brazos alrededor del cuello de Aomine. Su cuerpo reaccionaba ante cada pequeño movimiento del otro y temblaba de emoción. No quería dar batalla, sólo planeaba dejarse llevar por aquel ósculo en el que estaba envuelto; jamás lo habían besado de esa manera… o simplemente él no lo había sentido de esa forma.

Daiki se esforzaba en no meter la lengua, y simplemente optó por acariciar los pomposos labios del modelo con sus dientes; suave y delicado, se contenía enormemente por respetar a su amigo de secundaria pues vamos ¿Quién se encuentra con un conocido después de años y se besan?

Ryota quería guardar eso para siempre, quería poder llevarse aquel beso toda su vida, que su piel no lo olvidara. En un arrebato, enrollo sus delgados dedos en las hebras azules, masajeando en círculos levemente la cabeza de Aomine y éste, encendido y cegado por el momento, empezó a descender su mano derecha despacio, ligero, hasta dar en el inicio del trasero del rubio…

—Listo, ya quedó —la suave voz del director cortó nuevamente la magia que se creaba en el set, pero esta vez lo hizo doliéndole, pues no quería separarlos. Lo que desprendían a través de su beso fue algo que llegó a todos los presentes y algunos incluso lloraron.

Kise se separó agradeciendo la interrupción, ordeno la ropa que se encontraba desajustada y se preguntó por qué estaba desajustada, se estaba dejando llevar, como una hoja en otoño que cae de un árbol y el aire se la lleva. Al voltear a ver al moreno, sintió vergüenza ante el casi imperceptible color carmín que tenía el otro en sus mejillas.

Daiki simplemente refunfuño; quiso golpear al culpable que lo arrebató de ese momento, pero ver al blondo con esos ojos se sorpresa y los labios hinchados con un color rojo en ellos le hizo jadear y tener el perverso pensamiento de ver más…

Mucho más de Kise Ryota.

.

.

_"[...] ese beso salió del alma, de dónde sigo vivo ¡De la parte más intensa de tu corazón! Salió del lugar dónde sólo yo he estado."_

**_Poison_**

.

.

* * *

**¿Q**ué tal con el primer capítulo? Ya se que día actualizaré, será todas las semanas, entre lunes y martes encontrarán un nuevo capítulo y cuando no sea posible, avisaré con anterioridad. Díganme si las personalidades se salen de su órbita porque a mi me gusta que sean lo más apegada posible por fitas :3

Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Son bien sensuales.

Mordidas a todos ustedes.

_Cadiie Mustang_


	2. Capítulo II

**¡A**loha~!

Bien, tal y como lo prometí, vengo a hacer entrega del segundo capítulo de éste fic que al parecer si les agradó. Me da mucho gusto saber eso. Por cierto, para aclarar, éste fic es un AoKise, peeeero van a existir más parejitas (entre ellas, mi inevitable KagaKuro que amo totalmente) como secudarias que irán apareciendo en el transcurso de la historia.

Menos charla y nos leemos abajo~

**Advertencias:** Palabras altisonantes. Mención ligera de temas sexuales.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi-sensei y yo sólo los uso para que recreen escenas que se encuentran en algún punto de mi mente.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**.**

La suave brisa nocturna acariciaba los pómulos rojizos del rubio. Esperaba pacientemente recargado en una barda a su amigo, ya pasaban más de veinte minutos de la hora acordada y Kuroko no era de dejar plantado a nadie, de hecho, se caracterizaba por tener una obsesiva puntualidad con todos. Debido a un impulso irracional, decidió llamarle por teléfono; tecleando con la yema de sus dedos sin cesar llegó hasta el contacto '_Kurokocchi_' y presionó el botón de llamar.

Una suave melodía clásica resonó cerca de él y brincó hacia su lado izquierdo instintivamente. Al voltear, observó a su cita sosteniendo su celular azul sin intenciones de contestar, es más, podría haber jurado ver una risilla traviesa que se atravesó por la impávida cara de su amigo.

—Kurokocchi al fin llegas — una leve sonrisa se colgó en la cara de Kise y guardó su aparato telefónico en el bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones —, creí que te habías olvidado de que habíamos quedado.

—¿De qué hablas Kise-kun? — Una aura negra se dejaba ver en la silueta del menor dando a entender su evidente molestia —, llevo aquí cinco minutos observándote morder tus uñas… a tus jefes no les gustará que malgastes esos miles de yenes que se van en tu manicura.

—¿C-cinco minutos dices? — Ryota se encontraba un poco confundido. Sabía que su amigo carecía de presencia, pero ya se había acostumbrado a detectarlo; al parecer, todo lo ocurrido ese día en la tarde lo tenían distraído.

—¿Qué sucedió Kise-kun? — Kuroko estaba levemente preocupado por tu amigo, después de todo, no quería que tuviera otra recaída. — ¿Hay algo que te tiene preocupado?

—No, bueno — el blondo bajó su mirada y ésta quedó cubierta por sus mechones rubios —… sí — susurró levemente un poco avergonzado.

—¿Te parece si entramos por un café y me cuentas? — Sin duda, la diminuta sonrisa del celeste era muy tranquilizadora para él en esos momentos.

Pasaron hasta tomar asiento en uno de los últimos asientos disponibles, cerca de una pared en un rincón donde nadie podía verlos más que la señorita que los recibió y los llevó hasta ahí. Tetsuya pidió un café americano con leche y azúcar y Kise ordenó un cappuccino de vainilla francesa, les llevaron su orden junto con unas galletas de cortesía –ventaja de ser cliente frecuente en un establecimiento- y comenzaron a comer con lentitud.

Kuroko estaba tranquilo, o eso aparentaba… por dentro, le preocupaba la actitud de Kise; tenía ya mucho tiempo sin actuar de esa manera tan apagada, muy diferente a su acostumbrada vivacidad actual. Aun así, decidió que el rubio fuese el primero en hablar sobre lo que le acontecía. Escuchó el menear de la cuchara larga por el vaso grande de vidrio creando un tintineo un tanto exasperante. Tendría paciencia, la tendría…

—Hoy… hoy vi a alguien, Kurokocchi — Ryota rompió el silencio con un susurró sin siquiera ver al menor a los ojos, seguía concentrado en el menear del líquido que viajaba formando una espiral, no pudo evitar tener el pensamiento que en ese momento estaba su mente de esa manera — es… alguien de mi pasado.

—¿_Él_? — Fue la pregunta instintiva del celeste. Lo único que faltaba era que_ él _volviera a la vida de Ryota después de todo.

—¿Qué? No, _él_ no se volvería a acercar a mí nunca — respondió de golpe, aunque podría decirse que tembló de miedo con la simple idea de volver a ver _esos_ ojos —. Es un amigo de la secundaria, fue como mi modelo a seguir sabes, me gustó mucho volverlo a ver.

—Y entonces ¿Cuál es el conflicto? — No quería decirlo en voz alta, pero el menor se percató de como las comisuras de los labios del otro se levantaron un poco y su nariz se ponía levemente roja. Él no entendía si el otro se había sentido bien ¿por qué esa actitud tan melancólica?

—Ni yo mismo lo sé.

Se rindió el blondo ante aquella interrogante ¿Por qué estaba así si se suponía que estaba feliz de verlo nuevamente? Después de seis años de no tener noticias de él, un día como cualquier otro se lo encuentra y en una situación que no se lo imaginó ¿Podría decir que esa chica era el destino? Sin embargo, aún su cuerpo vibraba en una sintonía hasta ahora nueva para él. Sus manos sudaban, sus piernas bailaban al son de una melodía inexistente, su pecho brincaba excitado y sus labios oscilaban nerviosos…

Ah, _ese beso_…

_**:-: Flash back:-:**_

_Kise intentaba por todos los medios alejar aquel extraño sentir que comenzaba a embriagar su cuerpo, tomó sus dos manos entrelazándolas para calmar el movimiento que tenían ellas y sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro para desvanecer el bochorno en el que estaba atrapado._

_Ladeó su mirar hacia su acompañante y vio como lo observaba con una mirada demasiado intensa. El escrutinio al que era sometido lo puso realmente ansioso y frunció el ceño, aunque estuviera acostumbrado a las miradas quisquillosas de la gente realmente le incomodaba cuando lo veían de esa manera en su propia cara._

—_¿S-sucede algo Aominecchi? — Inquirió dubitativo ante la aún mirada azul eléctrico que lo miraban ahora repasando todo su cuerpo. _

—_Me molestas — respondió sin dudar el moreno, aunque no lo miraba a los ojos, más bien, sus iris se clavaron en los suaves labios que recién acababa de besar y tenía ese color rojo característico por las ligeras succiones a los cuales fueron sometidos._

—_¡¿Qué significa eso?! — Claramente el rubio estaba más que indignado ante esa declaración sincera. _

—_Significa eso rubio tonto, me molestas — Aomine ésta vez se acercó al cuerpo del otro rápidamente. Lo apresó a éste colocando sus manos contra un pilar que estaba a escasos centímetros del set y ahora sus ojos se clavaron directamente con los orbes amarillos que Kise poseía —. Debería de darte un castigo._

—_P-pero yo no hice nada fuera de… — Ryota fue interrumpido ante el pequeño mordisco que le propinaron los filosos dientes de Daiki a su labio inferior. No sintió dolor alguno ya que toda sensación fue sustituida por la sorpresa de la acción _

— _Amargo… _— _fue la respuesta del moreno. Paseó su lengua por sus perfectos dientes blancos y sostuvo una sonrisa arrogante en su cara mientras veía al modelo._

_Los destellos azules que arrojaba la mirada de Aomine dejó sin palabras al blondo, su rostro nuevamente se tornaba rojizo ante la bizarra situación que vivía y simplemente atinó a zafarse de su encierro y correr lejos de ahí…_

**:-: Fin Flash Back:-:**

—Kise-kun… Kise-kun…

Y un golpe en el inicio de la cabeza del modelo resonó como eco.

—Ite~, Kurokocchi ¿Y eso por qué fue?

—Llevas más de diez minutos mirando al techo con la boca abierta — contestó el celeste con una vena en su sien resaltada —. Es de mala educación ignorar a otros, Kise-kun.

—Mo~, lo siento — el rubio se sobaba su cabeza con frenesí para hacerla mejorar mientras repetía como un mantra internamente _'Sana, sana colita de rana, si no sanas hoy, sanarás mañana'._

—Kise-kun, no pienso presionarte ni nada… pero no creo que pueda entenderte bien si no me ayudas diciéndome que es lo que te sucede — dijo Tetsuya con voz dulce — ¿Podrías contarme al menos que fue lo que ocurrió?

La suavidad de las palabras con las que el menor le habló hizo reaccionar a Ryota. Podría no entender lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero eso no quitaba con que lo compartiera con su amigo y él bien haría buen uso de su habilidad de observación y análisis para ayudarle. Estuvo a punto de hablar, cuando un conocido ring-tone resonó interrumpiendo su apenas audible carraspera para prepararse a decir algo. Sacó de su bolsillo su celular y revisó la pantalla, en ella, tenía un número no registrado. Por órdenes de su manager, no debía de responder a esas llamadas, pero sin pensarlo dos veces, deslizó el botón verde para contestarlo. Se excusó con Kuroko y él sólo se limitó a sorber su café ya un poco frio.

—¿Hola? — se aventuró a preguntar para ver si reconocía la voz del otro lado de la línea.

—_Yo _— el timbre de voz de escuchaba con algo de eco, pero se limitó a callarse para que la otra persona continuara — _Acabas de verme hoy ¿y ya se te olvidó quién soy?_

—¿Aominecchi? — Tembló ligeramente y tomó una de las manos del celeste para apretarla ligeramente — ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

—_Amenacé a la chica que me llevo al set_ — Kise recordó que tuvo que dar un número de referencia para que le hablaran cuando saliera el álbum del proyecto —. _Bueno, en realidad le dije que estábamos a mano si me daba tu número de celular…_

—¿Y qué se te ofrece Aominecchi? — El rubio aún recordaba aquella ruda caricia en sus labios y se sonrojo.

—_Tsk, no lo sé_ — la respuesta se escuchó sincera. Del otro lado de la línea, se escuchó un gran suspiro que le causó una risa traviesa, el moreno se enfadaba mucho cuando tenía que pensar más de lo debido, o al menos así lo recordaba en la escuela. — _¿Conoces el nuevo restaurant familiar que está cerca del distrito de Shibuya? _

—¿He? A-ah sí, creo que lo puedo ubicar…

—_Bien, el sábado te veo ahí a las cinco ¡No te atrevas a faltar! Soy capaz de rastrearte y darte una paliza._

—¡Eh! ¿Qué rayos…?

Y Kise escuchó el sonido de finalización de la llamada. Sus oídos retumbaban por las últimas palabras del moreno ¿Eso era una cita? ¡Pero una cita obligatoria! No sabía por qué, pero Ryota estaba muy nervioso desde la tarde, donde tuvo a Daiki frente a frente después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Y bien? — El celeste comprendía que la persona con la que Kise acababa de hablar tenía que ver directamente con la actitud del modelo. Terminó su café y se secó sus labios con la servilleta desechable que venía con su vaso.

—Kurokocchi — la voz monocorde que usaba Ryota le puso los pelos de punta, quiso decir algo pero simplemente sintió como el cuerpo del mayor se dejó venir sobre él en un acto dramático — ¡Sálvame!

El blondo le explicó sin mucha palabrería que lo acompañara ese sábado a la cita que tenía con Aomine. Tetsuya se quedó meditando si era lo correcto; Kise tenía que ver a su ex amigo y por lo visto el otro estaba muy interesado en hablar con su amigo. Sabía que iría a hacer _mal tercio_*, sin embargo, por solidaridad, terminó cediendo ante las plegarías de su acompañante.

—Gracias Kurokocchi, contigo me sentiré más cómodo — susurró suavemente Ryota con una sonrisa relajada. Por primera vez en toda la noche, tomaba unos sorbos de su pedido. Miró con detenimiento a su amigo y vio como éste, como siempre a la misma hora, observaba su teléfono. — ¿Nada nuevo?

—No — contestó con voz deprimente el menor. Cerró con un poco de fuerza su teléfono y comió una galleta para alejar ese sabor amargo que comenzaba a formarse en su boca.

—Kurokocchi… ¿Por qué no lo dejas ir? — Dijo muy seriamente Kise. No le gustaba que a su buen amigo bajito se le fueran los mejores años de su vida pensando en un amor lejano. — Ya van tres años desde que perdiste contacto con él. Es evidente que no está interesado en seguir contigo.

—Ogiwara-kun no es de esas personas, Kise-kun — contestó el celeste por primera vez dudando de sus palabras —. Si él no quisiera ya nada conmigo me lo diría de frente.

—¡¿Entonces por qué no te ha llamado?! — El rubio estaba harto del mismo monólogo de su compañero de preparatoria. — ¡¿Por qué no un mensaje o correo?! Existen muchos medios de comunicación actualmente…

—Lo sé — respondió ante los gritos del otro. Él sabía de sobra que ya tres años constaba de mucho tiempo que el otro aunque sea hubiese tenido un segundo para haber mandado un correo diciendo un '_hola_' o algo; incluso consideraba la posibilidad de que el otro ya estuviera muerto —, por eso, Kise-kun, me prometí que el viernes sería el último día que esperaría… el viernes, hasta ese momento, lo dejaré ir — había tomado una decisión seria esta vez, tomando en cuenta todo lo que implicaba esa elección y estaba seguro de dar el siguiente paso —… mañana voy al jardín de niños temprano, será mejor ir pidiendo la cuenta.

Un silencio un tanto incómodo los envolvió y el rubio se removió en su asiento intentando alejar esa mala bruma que los rodeaba. Tetsuya se reía ante como su compañero se removía como gusano en una tierra y recordó vagamente que el otro detestaba esos animales. Se ahorró comentarios y fue feliz ante el intento de su amigo por cambiarle el estado de ánimo.

—Kise-kun.

—Huh…

—Gracias.

Ryota se calmó bebiéndose todo el café restante de un sorbo. Apoyaría a su amigo sin importar sin importar nada ya que fue él quien lo ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba, y si el otro ahora necesitaba unos cuantos días más, lo esperaría. Salieron del lugar despidiéndose con un abrazo y con la promesa de verse el sábado en el departamento del modelo.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

Cuando el moreno colgó la llamada se golpeó la cara ¿Qué mierda estaba intentando hacer con todo eso? Él quería dejar el pasado atrás por salud mental, aún si eso implicara no hablarle a la persona que muchas veces le dijo que lo admiraba más que nada en el mundo, que siempre lo retaba un uno por uno, que a pesar de su mala leche siempre estaba con él intentando alcanzarlo...

¿Entonces por qué simplemente no podía quitar la imagen de Kise en su cabeza? La cara sonrojada y sus labios hinchados se quedaron en su mente repitiéndose como una película descompuesta. Maldita impulsividad que era parte de su naturaleza, siempre le traía problemas y esta no era una excepción ¿Qué intentaba? ¿Explicar su desaparición después de ese juego? El otro no le estaba pidiendo ninguna ¿Pero por qué tenía esa mirada dolida? No lo quería aceptar –y jamás lo haría en voz alta-, pero el rubio siempre tuvo cierto control sobre lo que hacía o lo que dejaba de hacer.

"_Mo~ ¡No es justo! Aominecchi una vez más, por favor…"_

"_¡Ja! Kise, admite la derrota. Nunca podrás ganarme, es inútil…"_

Pero aun así, siempre que el modelo le pedía sólo una vez más y le decía que en realidad sería la última, él acababa accediendo a sus peticiones. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con él ahora que lo recordaba mejor.

Y siempre con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

No le servía de nada llorar sobre la leche derramada, sólo sabía que ya no le gustaba tanto la idea de encontrarse a solas con él, así que abrió su celular y nuevamente tecleó un mensaje de texto y o envió al destinatario. Haciendo cálculos, tenía el tiempo suficiente para pasar por unas hamburguesas al _Maji Burger_ y llegar a la hora acordada.

Pasada media hora, entró a un parque y suspiró fuertemente. Escuchó atentamente como un balón rebotaba cerca de ahí y sabía bien que la otra persona había llegado.

—¿No puedes esperar a que yo llegue Bakagami?

—¿Ha? Tú eres el que se tarda Ahomine — Vociferó con una sonrisa un pelirrojo de casi la misma estatura que él — ¿Qué haces retándome a un uno por uno a ésta hora? Mañana tengo servicio temprano en la estación de bomberos…

—Bien, te tengo una apuesta — Dijo el moreno tentando la sensibilidad a los retos de su amigo presente —, si yo gano éste juego, tú me haces un favor, el que yo te pida. Y si tú ganas, te llevarás esa bolsa repleta de tus hamburguesas favoritas.

—Tú sabes que aún sin apuestas nunca rechazaría un uno por uno contigo, bastardo.

Y de esa manera empezaron su juego. Ambos tenían sus razones para resultar victoriosos, pero la recompensa de vencer a un rival formidable como el que tenían frente a ellos era la máxima recompensa para salir triunfantes. Sin embargo, en el desempate de canastas, Aomine utilizó su máximo para elevarse y tirar desde un ángulo y una forma no permitido por las leyes de la física.

El vencedor, Aomine Daiki.

—¡Maldición! — Gritó frustrado Kagami, ya tenía asegurada esa dotación de hamburguesas gratis para cenar y las dejó ir por no ver el siguiente movimiento de su igual.

—Perdiste Bakagami — tener una victoria uno por uno con el pelirrojo lo ponía de buenas, ya que sabía que los único que podían vencerle era él mismo y su amigo y vecino.

—Ya lo sé, mejor dime ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero que me acompañes a una cita el sábado.

Taiga se le quedó mirando como si tuviese monos en la cara. Abrió sus ojos a más no poder y habló con voz seria — aún si fuera gay, no serias mi tipo Aomine.

—¡No es contigo la cita imbécil! — Vociferó el chico pantera mientras remetía un buen golpe en la espalda al otro —, simplemente te estoy diciendo que me acompañes a ver a alguien.

—¡Por ahí hubieras empezado idiota! — Kagami regresó el golpe con otro en las costillas que dobló levemente a su amigo. Espero otro golpe de regreso, pero en ligar de eso vio como Daiki se alejaba y regresaba con la bolsa de papel del _Maji Burger_ y se la lanzaba quedándose él con dos simplemente — _Thank you._

—No hables en inglés tonto… es desesperante.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada y se limitó a comer mientras meditaba un poco los hechos. Si de cualquier manera iba a comerse casi todo lo que el otro compro, cuando supuestamente era su recompensa si lo vencía, y él lo había retado simplemente para pedir eso a cambio en lugar de pedir lo que sea…

—Aomine ¿Por qué simplemente no me pediste que te acompañara como un favor?

—No digas que es un favor, te gané una apuesta y eso era lo que exigía como pago — dijo dando una mordida grande a su hamburguesa sin mirar al otro… fuese muy su amigo y todo, pero él debía de saber –como lo parecidos que son- que pedir favores no está dentro de su personalidad.

—¿Qué eres, un tsundere?

Y una nueva guerra de golpeas y hamburguesas voladoras se desató en ese parque por la noche.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

El celeste abría su casa lentamente, entro a ella y cerró con seguro. No había sido broma eso de dejar ir a Ogirawa el viernes y tampoco era por presión… simplemente, ese día se cumplían cuatro años desde que su novio ¿o ex novio? Se había ido a trabajar a Corea y no tenía noticias de él.

Eran jóvenes e ingenuos. Creían que el amor que se tenían podía superar fácilmente la distancia que existiría entre ellos. Y claro que lo hacía, el primer año fue literalmente _miel sobre hojuelas_ ya que podrían decirse palabras de amor por teléfono y en algunas ocasiones llegaron a tener sesiones de sexo por ese medio. También existían los mensajitos diarios de _'Buenos días'_ o _'Buenas noches'_ _'¿Ya comiste?' 'Si hace frío lleva un suéter'_ eran maneras de decirse lo mucho que les importaba la otra persona.

Pero después de algún tiempo dejaron de existir. Había algunas veces que no sabía nada de él en diez días y él le mandaba correos diarios, otras que sólo le mandaba un _'Lo siento, no puedo atenderte ahorita'_ y conforme pasó el tiempo fueron más distantes… hasta que, pasados del año que había dejado de verlo, dejaron de llegar noticias de él. Ogiwara era huérfano, así que no tenía parientes a los cuales pudiera preguntar por él.

Se aferró a la esperanzadora idea de que él pronto vendría con él a explicarle un porque ese distanciamiento cuando prometieron tantas cosas… pero el amor no come sólo de ilusiones, también los actos alimentan esa llama.

Por eso, esperaría hasta el viernes, porque aún mantenía una leve esperanza, una chispa de fe que él pudiera aparecer… si el viernes no tenía siquiera una noticia de él, lo dejaría ir.

Y esta vez, continuaría con su vida.

—Pero aún te espero, Ogiwara-kun… vuelve, por favor — se tiró a su cama con su fiel perro Nigou a un lado de él. De sus ojos, salían lágrimas de amargura. Aún le quería, mucho. Aún dentro de él, era alguien muy especial que ocupaba casi todo su corazón.

—¡Waf! — Ladró animadamente el singular perro del chico tratando de animar a su amo. No conocía mucho de problemas de humanos, pero no le gustaba sentir a la persona que lo recogió cuando era un cachorro triste. Un alma tan bondadosa como él no debería de serlo.

—Lo siento Nigou — el chico fantasma –como muchos lo apodaban- sabía lo que intentaba hacer su perro, pero no tenía fuerza para mirar más por ese día —, mañana iremos a correr cuando llegue del trabajo ¿está bien? — Lo tomó entre sus brazos –ya que la mascota no era tan pequeña- y lo abrazo haciéndole mimos para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

No tomó la delicadeza de cambiarse y se aferró a adentrarse a las sábanas. Apretó fuertemente un peluche de un oso con un singular abanico que el otro le dio cuando partió, dejando claramente que él siempre ocuparía un lugar junto y en la cama de Tetsuya.

De esos amores que siempre llevarás dentro de ti.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

—Taiga ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?

La pregunta que le realizó su hermano y de departamento -temporal- Himuro Tatsuya, lo sacó de del partido de basquetbol que estaba viendo por televisión. Había regresado de estar con Aomine, se dio una ducha caliente para relajar sus músculos excitados y se relajó en el sillón de la sala, secaba con tranquilidad sus hebras rojizas y negras con una pequeña toalla de mano. O al menos eso estaba haciendo cuando la pregunta salvaje del chico que recién terminaba de bañarse y salía hasta posarse cerca de él como vino al mundo lo atacó.

—¡Tatsuya, ponte algo por favor! — reclamó al instante el pelirrojo sintiéndose sumamente abochornado. Le lanzó el pedazo de tela que traía entre las manos y se volteó rojo hacia otro lado.

—¿Por qué te comportas así Taiga? Parece que viviste toda tu vida en Japón y no llevas más de dos años aquí… — contestó mosqueado el pelinegro. Él llevaba más tiempo en el país nipon y aún no lograba acostumbrarse.

—No vives en Estados Unidos Himuro, compórtate como la gente de aquí…

—Se me olvidaba que después de todo, tú eres un romántico de corazón — Fue a su cuarto y tomó una pijama que tenía sobre su cama, se la puso y volvió a salir para sentarse con el más alto en el sofá —. Ya dime ¿Lo has hecho?

—No lo sé…

Siendo sinceros ¿Qué era el amor? Siempre se lo había preguntado. No es algo que te enseñen en libros de texto o lo aprendas en la televisión. Su mundo siempre giro en torno al basquetbol; en la preparatoria, solía recibir algunas cartas de amor, pero siempre las rechazaba por cordialidad.

Sin embargo, recordaba algo que sucedió recién llegó a su país natal…

_**:-:Flash Back:-:**_

_Taiga era nuevo en esa estación de bomberos, y ya era un clásico para cualquier nuevo que le tocaba la novatada*. Ésta consistía en ir en el primer mes a las emergencias más pequeñas que llegaran. Él ya estaba recibido en Estados Unidos, y había entrado en acción en grandes emergencias, pero como le había llegado ahí hace una semana, en puestos, no era mejor que un novato aprendiendo a enrollar la manguera._

_La emergencia de ese día lo sacó de quicio. Era bien conocido que ellos prestan su servicio a quien lo necesite ¡pero eso ya era cliché! Una señora habló para solicitar una escalera y cuerpo técnico para salvar a su gato de un árbol. La rama donde se encontraba estaba a unos tres o cuatro metros de altura y para ella o su hijo –de unos seis años- era difícil subir por él, por eso acudieron al personal capacitado. Kagami llegó al lugar de los hechos y observó como ya un gran tumulto de gente rodeaba la escena esperando a que llegara el salvador de aquel indefenso animal. _

_No llevaba casco y dejó colgar hacia atrás la parte de arriba de su overol. Una playera blanca cubría su bronceada piel y su bien formado cuerpo. Había entrenado mucho para tenerlo como esta, incluso llegó a tomar algunas clases con el cuerpo policial para aprender unas técnicas de defensa, pero a pesar de su cara y su ceño siempre fruncido, en el fondo de avergonzaba tener todas esas miradas libidinosas sobre él. _

_Colocó la escalera y la aseguró. Se subió peldaño por peldaño para acabar pronto e irse de ahí y llegó hasta el gato –que por cierto, tenía obesidad-, al tomarlo, el gato de asustó y lo araño fuertemente en el brazo, a lo que ocurrió que perdiera su centro de equilibrio y cayó hacia el pasto que se encontraba cerca. Afortunadamente, había crecido un poco y sirvió como colchón para no caer en seco. _

—_Mi gatito…— escuchó unas pisadas cerca de él y como una pequeña criatura tomaba entre sus manitas al gato gordo que tenía entre sus brazos. _

_Había sido buena idea tomar el entrenamiento con los policías._

—_¿Estás bien? — una voz seria y directa le preguntó en su cara aún sin levantarse. Abrió los ojos para toparse con un par de turquesas mirándolo fijamente. _

—_Huh… — respondió el pelirrojo moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente. Trató de incorporarse sólo, pero fue ayudado por aquel individuo más bajo que él y evidentemente más débil. _

—_Que bien, bueno tengo que irme — dijo el chico mientras se alejaba de él. No sin antes voltear a verlo nuevamente y dirigirle una tenue sonrisa que se plasmó en su rostro._

_A Kagami le latió frenéticamente el corazón con aquel gesto tan simple. _

_A Kagami lo ascendieron de puesto a jefe ya que el que estaba renunció dejando claramente que la actitud de servicio del chico no tenía precio y por ello merecía el reconocimiento y puesto._

_**:-:Flash Back:-:**_

—Quizá alguna vez, aunque no sé si sea estar enamorado… — susurró esta vez más decidido. Tomó un trago a su cerveza y observó que su compañero ya no le prestaba atención a él, sino a su celular y se enfadó un poco ¿no tenía interés en saberlo? — ¿Tú lo has sentido?

—Puede ser… — dijo pensativo. Dejó de mirar la pantalla de su aparato y volteó sus ojos al techo. Recordó vagamente lo que hizo la noche pasada y quiso dar su punto de vista — ¿Si me masturbo pensando en él y me corro…?

—Iuk no vuelvas a decir eso, cerdo — lo calló de un tajo pegándole con un cojín en la boca para que Himuro cerrará la boca.

El pelinegro simplemente sonrió traviesamente. Se fue a una carpeta que tenía cerca de cien imágenes y la abrió. Amplió una de las fotos y repasó el contorno de ese semblante tan soñoliento que le gustaba ver, el cabello morado se encontraba atado en una coleta mientras entregaba una manzana acaramelada. No pudo despegar sus ojos de esas enormes manos que se mostraban en la fotografía y una descarga corrió por su cuerpo al imaginarse como esas mismas acariciaban su espalda. Se le levantó y corrió a su recámara a masturbarse un poco para bajar su estado de excitación.

.

.

_"Contradecirse en cada acto: la tarea infinita del corazón humano"_

**_Delmore Schwartz_**

.

.

**Aclaraciones:**

*** **Mal tercio: En mi país, cuando una persona va a una cita de dos personas y él solo es el espectador. Es el Chaperon o como le conozcan.

*****Novatada: Es lo que comúnmente hacen en mi país cuando una persona es nueva en algún sitio. Ya sea que pague una comida, vaya por los chescos en fin... muchas formas de hacer una novatada.

* * *

**B**ien, éste capítulo no dice nada mucho sobre la relación antigua de Aomine y Kise pero ¡Al menos saldrán a una pseudo cita en el próximo capítulo! y ¡Apareció Tatsuya! Ahahaha a mi me encanta, aunque recién me enteré que tiene novia en las novelas ligeras T.T

Muchas gracias a _Yami-neechan_, "_ 1"_ y _Tomato12_ por sus reviews, a ustedes lindas personas, les contesto por mp :3

_Fujimy:_ Gracias por decirme que sus personalidades son perfectas, estaba preocupada creeme... que bonito que sentiste maripositas en el estómago, me siento halagada creo, espero te siga gustando la historia. Gracias por el review.

_Mika:_ Ahí está tu dosis semanal (de mi parte) de AoKise... y tengo una profunda obsesión con ellos también. Gracias por el review.

Y también muuuuuchas gracias a las personitas que agregaron a favoritos al fic, a su servidora y por los follows. Ustedes hacen que éste relato crezca con todo lo bonito que me dicen y me ponen más feliz que una lombriz.

Les mando unas mordidas acá bien sensuales donde quieran. De todo corazón, gracias:3

Nos seguimos leyendo.

_Cadiie Mustang_


	3. Capítulo III

**N**ueva semana, nuevo capítulo.

Agradezco mucho a las personitas que lo leen y a las que no les invito con mucho amor. Sólo para aclarar, el fic es 100% AoKi, no descarto la aparición de algunas parejas extras (entre ellas el obvio Kagakuro) pero no será de gran relevancia, serán solo leves cameos (no me maten por favor u.u) Los cameos de personajes y parejas solo seran para impulsar a nuestra parejita protagonista a estar juntos.

Nos leemos abajito~

**Advertencias: **Contiene lenguaje altisonante y una pizca de Angst. Drama y cursilerías y puede que algo -poquitititito- de OOC lo chento.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi-sensei y yo sólo los pido un rato para que recreen esscenas que se encuentran en algún punto de mi mente**.**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**.**

Viernes por la tarde y Kise aún no terminaba la sesión fotográfica de ese día. Desde que volvió al medio del espectáculo, era responsable al grado de llegar a ser fastidioso si llegaba solamente cinco minutos atrasado a una cita. Pero ese día, desde que empezó, fue diferente…

—Ne ¿Ya vieron que Ki-chan tiene unas ojeras horribles? — Comentó bajo un susurro una de las maquillistas del set.

—¡Claro, es inevitable! — Exclamó otra, le encantaba el cotilleo — ¿Creen que algo le haya sucedido?

—No tengo idea, pero además llegó tarde al trabajo por tres horas…

—Si no dejan de estar platicando y vuelven su trabajo, yo misma me encargaré que no las contraten en ningún otro evento ni trabajo — una voz suave y ligeramente escalofriante se escuchó a su alrededor. A Nene le disgustaba que las personas no fueran eficientes en el campo laboral y claro que después de esto le daría una reprimenda al modelo tan fuerte que no sería capaz de llegar tarde nunca a nada en su vida, pero decidió no perturbarlo más y dejar que él le contara sobre lo que le acongojaba.

Lo quería, muchísimo, como a un hijo… y por eso no le gustaba ver esos ojos opacos, como un sol que se encuentra extinguiendo. Kise era muy profesional cuando se trataba de trabajo y lucía como toda una estrella, posando aquí, allá, y de una manera que convencería a cualquiera que él nunca ha padecido dolor alguno en su vida por esa sonrisa tan peculiarmente mentirosa…

Si todos supieran que estaban equivocados. Ella no conocía a una persona que hubiese pasado por tanto como el rubio…

_**:-:Flash Back:-:**_

_Nene se encontraba desesperada. Era su primer mes de trabajo con Ryota y él aún no se acostumbraba al mar de trabajo que ella le había conseguido, cualquier manager hubiese renunciado ante la extraña actitud tan vacía, desanimada y contradictoria de su representado… pero ella no, ella –aunque no lo externara- confiaba ciegamente en el individuo que llevaba cambiándose más de veinte minutos._

—_¡Kise! ¿Qué demonios sucede? Faltan veinte segundos para que comience la sesión — por respeto al chico, siempre esperaba afuera del camerino en lo que él se vestía para posar. Fue una petición un tanto extraña desde antes que buscaran la primera propuesta de trabajo. _

—_L-lo siento Nene-san — pronunciaba Ryota con un leve tartamudeo — ¿Puedes aguardar otros veinte minutos más?_

_La paciencia de la manager se fue al carajo. Kise comenzaba a darse a conocer nuevamente después de su 'extraña' desaparición de los medios, y lo que menos quería ahora era que lo conocieran por su inesperada impuntualidad. Encolerizada, abrió de una patada la puerta que los tenía separados y entró hecha una hiena._

—_¡Veinte minutos podrá esperarte tu abuela, pero yo no mocoso! — Vociferó con potencia, sus ojos aún estaban cerrados tratando de contener un rostro que se quería formar qué bien podía rivalizar con el de un monstruo — ¡A mí no me dejas esperando como si…!_

_Interrumpió su frase al ver la espalda del chico. Enmudeció y su piel ligeramente bronceada se puso pálida, sus manos sudaron frío y su corazón aceleró su ritmo… ni una sola palabra logró pronunciar después de haber visto 'eso'…_

_**:-:Fin Flash Back:-:**_

—_Aún puedo recordar la pesadilla que tuve esa noche_ — un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la señora castaña.

Nunca tuvo la intención de incomodar al modelo, pero era tan poco lo que sabía de él en ese entonces que jamás se le hubiera cruzado que él pudiese cargar y vivir con todo eso solo. A pesar de que Kise intentó renunciar, ella lo convenció para darse una segunda oportunidad como equipo. Desde ese día se prometió protegerlo a toda costa.

Pero su manto mágico no podía ser para siempre ni abarcaba todas las heridas de él. Quizá con el tiempo…

—Nene-san, Nene-san — susurraba el blondo queriendo atraer nuevamente a su manager al mundo del presente —. Ha terminado la sesión ¿queda algún pendiente?

—Ah, Kise-kun — la suave voz de Ryota la sacó de su trance y volteó su mirada negra para enfocarlo a él. A pesar de lucir su impecable presencia, la sonrisa que mostraba era seca, y las ojeras que tenía no ayudaban a disipar rumores —. Esto, deja revisar — abrió una pequeña libreta y repaso los pendientes —… sólo tenemos que pasar a entregar a la agencia los resultados de la campaña y a recoger los nuevos trabajos que hay pendientes por hacer.

—Ah, estoy agotado — dijo el rubio con pesadez. Se desparramó en la primera silla que vio disponible y se concentraba en relajarse.

—Buen trabajo — Nene le estiró una barrita de cereal que siempre cargaba consigo debido a la apretada agenda que de vez en vez tenía Ryota. Él miró con desprecio el alimento y cerró los ojos meneando la cabeza horizontalmente rechazándolo — ¿Qué sucede Kise-kun?

—N-nada — respondió rápidamente —, simplemente me desvelé viendo el final de un dorama y terminé llorando a moco tendido — tanto la inesperada excusa como su tono despreocupado eran una vil mentira y ella pudo ver a través de eso.

—Kise-kun… no intentes engañarme — se sentó junto a él tomando un repentino descaso, cinco minutos de tiempo fuera no le harían malo a nadie.

—¿P-por qué crees que intento hacer eso Nene-san?

—Porqué ayer ninguna televisora emitió ningún final de ninguna serie ni nada similar — dijo con voz burlesca entrecerrando sus lindos ojos verdes, escuchó un suspiro por parte del modelo y sonrio triunfante — Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa ¿Ne?

El rubio dio una mirada rápida ante los ojos preocupados de su manager y sintió una punzada en el corazón… culpa. No le gustaba incomodar a la gente con sus problemas, pero sabía que ignorando aquellas palabras de súplica para que se desahogase lo único que iba a conseguir era intranquilizar a la gente que le conocía.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás lo más que pudo y cerró los ojos por unos instantes. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo a esa oscuridad que a veces lo castigaba… porque veía _esos ojos_, ese par de ojos grises que lo veían emulando a una tormenta de la que le era difícil escapar. Y _esa mirada_, el brillo de su verdugo personal.

—Ayer — pronunció levemente el chico, con miedo a que alguien escuchara —… ayer tuve nuevamente esa pesadilla, Nene-san.

—¿La pesadilla maldita? — Inquirió asombrada. Así le denominaba el chico al sueño catastrófico que se repetía consecutivamente. Tenía casi dos años desde que no había escuchado a Kise hablar sobre _eso_.

—Si — contestó monótono. A él también le costaba creer que aquel sueño terrorífico volviera después de mucho —, pasé casi toda la noche en vela intentando dormir — continuó —, pero cuando cerraba los ojos, _lo veía_…

—_Él_ — susurró con despreció la manager Tsumori. No sabía cómo era, pues Kise siempre evadió esa pregunta… quizá porque ya no quería recordarlo, pero estaba segura que el día que lo supiera, lo enterraría bajo tierra vivo.

Eso era poco a comparación de lo que Kise había vivido.

—¿Y al final… cómo lograste conciliar el sueño?

La pregunta de Nene era muy buena. Kise abrió sus párpados dejando ver sus orbes amarillos brillando ¿Qué había pasado para que pudiese dormir al menos unas horas?

Lo recordó. Cerca de las cinco de la mañana, recibió un mensaje…

'_Recuerda Kise, el sábado a las cinco de la tarde ¡No te atrevas a dejarme plantado o lo pagarás caro! ¿Estabas dormido? Ojalá te haya despertado, nada me daría más gusto… eres un idiota si sigues leyendo esto…'_

—Kise-kun — la suave voz de Nene susurró bajito el nombre de su representado. Estaba impactada, no cabía dentro de la visión que contemplaba con sus enormes ojos esmeraldas que veían con estupefacción aquello…

Kise Ryota estaba sonrojado. Un tierno color carmín se encontraba coloreando su cara sobre el puente de su nariz y pómulos. La diminuta curvatura en sus labios estaba perdida, sonriendo a quien sabe dónde… o a quién.

El modelo suspiró. Aquel mensaje de Aomine lo había distraído al punto de alejar aquellos recuerdos que no cabían en su presente. Le estaba agradecido al moreno por haberlo sacado de los comienzos de una depresión segura, pues eso es lo que le ocurría cuando pensaba en su pasado. El blondo volteó nuevamente a ver a su manager para ver como a través de esos lentes de armazón negra, lo veían con incredulidad genuina.

Ella en cambio, estaba feliz. Podía percibir que esto era el comienzo para que Ryota saliera por completo de _ahí_. Nada le daría más gusto que eso; él se lo merecía.

—D-deja de verme así Nenecchi.

—¡Mocoso irrespetuoso! — Estaba a punto de dar un carpetazo al chico… bueno, lo dejaría pasar ésta vez. Estaba emocionada — Bien, es momento de continuar nuestro camino.

—¡Si! — Ryota estaba contento. Comparando aquella sincera sonrisa llena de entusiasmo, las ojeras que visiblemente se veían quedaban magistralmente opacadas.

—Por cierto Kise-kun — el aludido caminaba a la par de ella y sólo exclamó un leve 'mhp' que le hizo continuar hablando —, mañana Mamoru, Ren y yo iremos al cine a ver la película que se estrena hoy ¿Gustas venir con nosotros?

—¿La de '_¿Ahora somos tres?'_? —Inquirió el rubio con su usual actitud infantil.

—Si, Mamoru irá a comprar los boletos hoy saliendo del hospital y me dijo que te preguntara.

—¡Claro que s...! — su respuesta fue interrumpida ante la voz de Daiki merodeando su cabeza _"¡No te atrevas a faltar! Soy capaz de rastrearte y darte una paliza…"_. Estaba seguro que el moreno cumpliría con su amenaza — No puedo, Nene-san. Veré a un amigo…

—Vaya que inesperado ¿Kuroko-kun o Midorima-kun? O podría ser ese joven alto que le encantan los dulces — esto último ya lo dijo más para si misma. Los amigos del modelo eran muy peculiares.

—¡Murasakibaracchi! Lo visitaré un día en su cafetería — Exclamó el chico con alegría. El pelivioleta era dueño de un pequeño negocio que inició con sus padres y lo visitaba regularmente —… Midorimacchi está ocupado haciendo el internado y aunque estuviese desocupado me enviaría lejos. Saldré con Kurokocchi y… Aominecchi.

—¿Aominecchi? — Nene nunca había escuchado de él. Con los que su representado se frecuentaba era con el chico obsesionado con los horóscopos, el obsesionado con los dulce y el de semblante serio. Además de eso, le extraño la cara de nostalgia que puso el rubio.

—Aominecchi iba en la misma secundaria que yo — repentinamente, llegó la imagen de la primera vez que se conocieron… si, esa vez cuando un balón golpeó su cabeza y el moreno le sonreía ampliamente —… bien podría decirse que fue mi mayor inspiración para jugar el basquetbol.

—No sabía eso Kise-kun… sé muy poco de lo que tú fuiste antes de que pasara _eso_…

—No es como que lo quisiera mantener oculto — decía — más bien, es un poco ¿doloroso? para mí. Él desapareció después de un partido en el cual nos enfrentamos en preparatoria y no había vuelto a saber de él hasta hace unos días.

—Bueno, Ren estaba emocionado de ir contigo, le alegras mucho el día… después me contarás que tal te fue en tu cita con el tal '_Aominecchi_'.

El corazón de Kise se aceleró… realmente iba a tener una cita con Aomine Daiki. Su cerebro explotó y sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse.

—_Vaya idiota_ — pensó burlescamente la manager al ella percatarse del sentir del rubio.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

Aomine llegaba a su departamento después de una jornada de trabajo en la estación de policía. Se sentía cansado y perezoso de siquiera ver que había en la nevera para cenar. Se quitó los zapatos en el Genkan, fue hasta un altar, hizo una honorable reverencia y saludó con un sutil '_Ya llegué' _junto a una diminuta sonrisa a la persona que estaba en el portarretrato, quería decirle tantas cosas. Con parsimonia, caminó hasta el sillón negro que tenía en la sala y se dejó caer de espaldas sin tener miedo a nada.

Recordó como hace unos días le dijeron que tenía que cubrir el turno de la tarde del sábado, se puso enojado. Fue a preguntar al jefe superior sobre a quién demonios se le ocurría pedir el día libre. Lo único que le decían, era que tenía que acoplarse al sorteo que habían hecho.

"_No voy a aceptar esto ¡No corresponde a mi turno!... ¡Maldita sea, yo ya tengo planes para ese día!"_

"_Si quieres zafarte de esto, tendrás que venir desde el jueves en la mañana y no irte hasta el viernes en la noche. Realizarás seis turnos seguidos y es mi última oferta. Así que ¿qué eliges?"_

Era obvia la respuesta a estas alturas. Pero ¿Por qué hacía todo eso? ¿Por qué llevar su cuerpo al límite sólo para tener el día libre para ir con Kise? Es más, era la oportunidad perfecta para liberarse de ese compromiso que hizo por impulso y, en lugar de eso, prefirió las demandas del superior.

¿Por qué Kise podía lograr eso en él? Lo sabía: el modelo pondría una cara tristona, cómo las que usualmente ponía cuando no aceptaba un reto y él sentiría una leve punzada de culpa. Esos ojos lastimeros y manipuladores.

—Vaya bastardo que eres Kise — susurró con su voz ronca a la pared pintada curiosamente con un color miel —, mira que a estas alturas lograr manipularme…

Recordó el mensaje que le envió en la mañana. Estaba en la estación y era el único a excepción de la recepcionista encargada de recibir las emergencias y de otro compañero que estaba durmiendo; se habían rolado los turnos para descansar al menos unas pocas horas y a él le tocaba estar despierto. Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana y comenzaba a cabecear, el sueño comenzaba ha hacer mella en el después de un día sin dormir bien.

Estuvo tentado en hablarle a Satsuki para preguntarle como estaba, pero recordó que se encontraba en un congreso fuera de Tokio y no le respondería. Kagami era también una opción, podría retarlo uno a uno en las canchas de la estación, pero él sería capaz de mandarlo a la mierda con lo del día siguiente.

No tenía muchos contactos en su agenda, pero decidió dar una revisada… hasta que llegó al nuevo número que acababa de registrar días atrás; 'Kise' decía un un kanji muy bien definido y delicado como lo era él. Estaba tentado a marcarle, pero recordó como la voz suave a través del teléfono del día que le marcó lo descolocó tanto hasta marearlo que mejor le escribió un correo. Escribía, borraba y volvía a reescribir. No quería sonar desesperado ni rogón, no era su estilo… pero no quería hacer el ridículo de esperarlo y que él no llegara; así que optó por amenazarlo nuevamente, implementando una burla sobre lo ridículo que se debería de estar viendo leyendo el mail a esa hora sin poder dormir.

Su celular vibró sin tono. Se meneó por toda la mesita de madera que tenía en el centro de la sala y se estiró hasta alcanzarlo; abrió la carpeta de mensajes recibidos y sonrió bobaliconamente por el remitente.

'_De: Kise._

_Lo mismo te digo Aominecchi… te veo mañana. Descanza.'_

Una mueca en su rostro dejó ver sus dientes blancos. Un agradable calor recorrió su abdomen y se quedó en el pecho quitándole el frío que sentía por la ventana abierta.

Estaba ansioso. Deseaba que llegara mañana.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

El celeste iba en el bus rumbo al departamento de su amigo que es donde habían quedado de verse para irse juntos a la tan afamada 'cita'. Su semblante era imparcial y completamente inexpresiva, pero se encontraba triste. Había prometido dejar ir el amor que tenía por Ogiwara –su novio de la prepa- debido a la falta de comunicación por parte de él. Pero era sumamente difícil.

No puedes despegarte de un sentimiento de la noche a la mañana, eso lo sabía a la perfección, pero al menos debería de empezar por algo. Lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormido, abrazando el oso que el otro le había regalado, despidiéndose en sueños de él.

Esa mañana, al salir de su casa, había tirado el celular dejando ir con ese aparato, todos los mensajes y correos que se había enviado con el chico. Quitó algunas fotografías que había en su habitación y pequeñas cosas que le recordasen que él ya no estaba aquí.

Suspiró cansino. Antes de ir con Kise decidió pasar a comprarse un teléfono con todas las nuevas aplicaciones en el mercado, el otro que tenía no pasaba de los usos básicos; podría decirse que con eso planeaba comenzar. Un paso… paso a pasito.

Se bajo unas cuadras antes y caminó lento; revisó el celular y marcaba las dos y treintaicinco de la tarde. Había quedado en llegar con su amigo a las tres así que era buena hora. Al llegar tocó el timbre y a través de la puerta se esucharon una serie de sonidos y objetos cayéndose. La puerta vibró y luego fue abierta por un rubio que se encontraba vestido con una bermuda y una playera simple, éste se sobaba insistentemente su cabeza intentado alejar el dolor que le provocó el choque con su puerta.

—Kurokocchi ¡Qué temprano llegaste! — se avalanzó contra su amigo y lo estrujo contra si.

—Kise-kun, me estás asfixiando — respondió con simpleza Tetsuya ante el abrazo efusivo del otro.

—Kurokocchi por favor… ¡Ayúdame!

El grito desesperado del modelo lo alertó, pero se mantuvo sereno en lo que Ryota lo dejaba pasar a la casa y de ahí, halarlo hasta el cuarto y ver como había prendas regadas por todo el cuarto: la cama, el piso, el sillón… definitivamente había pasado un terremoto, sólo eso explicaría todo el caos.

—No sé que ponerme para la cita Kurokocchi…

—¿Pretendes que yo te ayude? — El celeste se sintió insultado ante la insinuasión de su amigo — Kise-kun, tú eres el modelo aquí. Mirame — se señaló el cuerpo dejando ver unos pantalones sencillos beige, unos tenis y una camisa azul celeste.

—¡Te vez fenomenal Kurokocchi! — La exclamación del blondo era sincera.

—Ponte simplemente lo que te haga sentir comodo. Recuerda que es un amigo.

Amigo… Kuroko había dado en el clavo. Daiki era sólo un amigo, entonces ¿Por qué diantres le dolía el corazón cuando pensaba en él? ¿Por qué sus manos sudaban cuando recordaba ese beso? Suspiró, era verdad. Sonrió al chico celeste y abrió su armario una vez más, para ésta vez, ponerse lo primero que se le cruzara por los ojos.

Tetsuya en cambió, se desorbitó por el repentino semblante triste que puso Kise. Era como si no le gustara pensar que ese chico no era un simple amigo.

—Estaré esperando afuera Kise-kun.

—Adelante Kurokocchi, toma lo que gustes de la cocina.

Antes de salir, el celeste volteó su mirar hacia su amigo y vio como éste se desvestía. Contempló su espalda, contempló _eso_…

Un escalofrío viajo por toda su columna. Siempre había admirado a Kise por soportar todo _eso_ solo.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

—Aomine — habló el chico pelirrojo, estaba recargado en la estatua de Hachiko y el otro sentado en una banca.

—Huh — contestó con el monosílabo el moreno.

—¿Por qué llevas anteojos de sol? — Inquirió por doceava vez Kagami, intentando controlar la risa ante la visión de _'chico malo'_ de su amigo.

—Por milésima vez… ¡Por esto! — Bramó sacándose los lentes de su lugar, dejando ver unas peculiares y terroríficas bolsas que se posaban debajo de sus ojos. Taiga no aguanto la risa tonta y se carcajeó en su cara… por doceava vez — Búrlate todo lo que quieras, en realidad no me importa.

—Ya, ya… es inevitable hacerlo — contestó el chico ante la indignación de su mejor rival —, con lo flojo que eres y como siempre andas durmiendo, desde que te conozco, nunca te las había visto ¡Y se ven horribles!

—Bueno, tener esto — señaló sus ojos sin quitarse el armazón—, es mejor que tener esas cejas deformes que tienes tú. Al menos lo mío se me quita con un buen sueño, lo tuyo, ni haciendo cirugía.

—¡¿Qué tienes contra mis cejas bastardo?! — Vociferó el pelirrojo. Nadie se metía con ellas, le daban esa pinta de rudo y alejaba a muchas personas indeseables.

—Nada en realidad… es mucho mejor que tener tu insaciable apetito.

—¿Qué…?

Taiga no terminó de decir, ya que al mirar a la dirección que veía su compañero, vislumbró una silueta muy familiar… extremadamente familiar. A lo lejos, dos personas venían caminando y conversando alegremente. Uno era rubio, alto y delgado, vestía un sombrero casual con una camisa blanca y saco negro, unos pantalones mostaza y unos zapatos urbanos. El otro, bajito con cabello color celeste y una vestimenta que contrastaba magistralmente con la compañía que tenía a un lado.

—_Me recuerda a alguien_ — pensó Kagami. Más no lograba recordar dónde.

—Yo — saludó Aomine en el acto. Se levantó hasta quedar frente a frente con el rubio y lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro.

—Ite~ ¿Por qué el golpe Aominecchi? ¡Vine como me dijiste! — El blondo no entendía el porqué de su acción y simplemente se sobaba como niño regañado.

—Llegas cuarenta minutos tarde tonto — contestó al instante. No estaba feliz con lo que hiso pero no había de otra… sentía que si no hacía eso, haría _otra cosa_.

—Mo~ — el suave puchero que hiso le crispo los nervios al moreno.

—Bien, entremos a comer… muero de hambre — dijo rompiendo el ambiente el pelirrojo. No entendía porque lo había acompañado si el otro llevaba compañía. Bueno, al menos no se sentiría solo…

—¿Aomine-kun? — el celeste habló por primera vez desde que habían llegado.

—¿Tetsu? — inquirió también asombrado. Sí que daba vueltas la vida.

—Ha pasado un tiempo, gusto en volverte a ver — dijo calmado, pero nervioso.

—Lo miso digo — no quería ponerse sentimental, pero le alegraba ver a un viejo amigo de la infancia — ¿Cómo está el inútil de Ogiwara?

Una lluvia fría cayó sobre el más bajito de los cuatro y se puso en modo depresivo. Disminuyó su presencia hasta volverla casi nula.

—¡Waa, Kurokocchi no me abandones! — Gritó desesperado el modelo. Justo de eso venía platicando el chico y el otro lo arruina. Con fiereza, miró de modo reprobatorio a Daiki — Aominecchi, eso fue muy insensible de tu parte.

—¿Ahora qué demonios hice? — preguntó levemente alarmado al ver el estado del chico.

—No pasa nada Kise-kun — trató de tranquilizar a su amigo —, ya no lo he visto desde hace cuatro años Aomine-kun, no sé nada de él — respondió con un intento de sonrisa. Aomine sabía que algo pasó, pero eso averiguaría después.

—Oigan, si no nos damos prisa el restaurant se llenará — habló Taiga. Un gruñido secundó su oración y todos lo siguieron. Ya dentro y sentados todos, se dedicó a observar más detenidamente al chico bajito, su inexpresiva cara se parecía a la de Himuro, pero había algo más —. _Definitivamente te he visto antes_.

—¿Sucede algo? — preguntó Tetsuya al tener presente el escrutinio al que era sometido por parte del pelirrojo. Nunca lo notaban, y no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien lo mirara fijamente. Incluso había veces en las que Ogiwara no lo notaba.

—N-nada, simplemente te me haces familiar… creo — respondió avergonzado de que lo pillaran. Se quitó la chamarra que traía puesta y dejó ver su playera con un logo de la NBA. Pronto Kagami captó como los ojos del chico brillaban asombrado, al ver que era por la playera se aventuró a preguntar— ¿Te gusta el básquet?

—Si, desde los ocho años — contestó sin siquiera mirarlo. Estaba anonadado que ese artículo de colección estuviera en manos de ese chico de cejas raras.

Taiga al ver que el chico aún miraba su prenda, se sintió un poco abochornado — _¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Qué eres, una jovencita?_ — pensó para si mismo el chico. Pronto se desesperó por esa mirada fija azul — S-si quieres puedo conseguirte una igual.

Los ojos brillantes y esperanzados del otro lo conmovieron. Por supuesto que amaba el basquetbol. Y ese pensamiento le gustó.

Aomine pidió para todos. Él ya había ido a conocer el lugar con antelación y por eso lo sugirió para ese reencuentro. Observó como Kise sonreía estúpidamente al mirar a su amigo y lo conmovió. El blondo siempre había sido un coqueto y enamoradizo desde que iban a la secundaria.

Y ese pensamiento le oprimió el pecho ¿Cuántas personas pasaron por la vida de Kise?

Cuando llegó la comida, aprovechó para retirarse a lavar las manos y despejar esos pensamientos tan impropios de él. Al regresar, Kagami tenía el plato llenó de carne, Kuroko ensalada con piezas de pollo y Kise simplemente se sirvió lechuga y trozo de filete de pescado.

—Creí que el único que comía poco era Tetsu — esas palabras las dirigió al blondo. No es que fuese un comelón como Kagami, pero no estaba comiendo ni la tercera parte de lo que solía comer.

—Mi dieta de la quincena es muy estricta Aominecchi —respondió el rubio y el celeste arqueó su ceja. Kise llevaba dieta, sí, pero era dieta para mantener el peso que llevaba, para que no dejara de comer como antes lo hacía y pudiera entrar en los parámetros de lo sano.

—¿Por qué llevas dieta? Antes no lo hacías, nunca has estado gordo y hacías ejercicio por el basquetbol…

—Por que debo de cuidar mi imagen por el modelaje.

—_Mentiroso_ — pensó rápidamente Tetsuya. No sabía porque le estaba diciendo esas cosas a Daiki, pero él no era nadie para descubrir a su amigo.

El ambiente se tornó denso. Todos comían y nadie decía o intentaba hacer algo para iniciar un tema de conversación.

—¿Murasakibara sigue con esa manía?

—Huh — la pregunta del moreno fue demasiado rápida como para tener una respuesta. Al analizarla bien sonrió. Daiki quería saber de sus amigos… esos amigos que abandonó por seis años.

—Sí, incluso cuando conoció a Kurokocchi quería "_aplastarlo_" por ser demasiado pequeño.

—Jajaja ¿recuerdas lo que decía?

—"_Tengo ganas de aplastarte_" — dijeron al unísono ambos intentando copiar la voz tétricamente aniñada. El ambiente iba suavizándose dejando atrás la pesada bruma que antes había.

Nuevamente el ambiente se quedó en silencio, pero ahora era menos incómodo. El pelirrojo, que pasaba de todo el pasado de Aomine se quedó extrañado ante aquella sonrisa… tan peculiarmente sincera.

—Oi — habló esta vez Taiga dirigiéndose a Kuroko.

—Mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya, gusto en conocerte — respondió a la pregunta que apenas iba a hacerle el otro. Vio su rostro sonrojado por la pena y suspiró. Ese color carmín le quedaba con su cabello.

—Kuroko… ¿Q-que equipo de la NBA te gusta?

—Bien, iré al baño — dijo el modelo levantándose.

—Te acompaño — susurró casi al instante Daiki. Tenía la leve sospecha que el otro escaparía.

Antes de llegar a los baños del restaurant, Aomine haló con fuerza del brazo al blondo y salió del local sin mirar a quien aventaba. Ryota estaba estático, simplemente veía como el moreno caminaba a pasos agigantados alejándose.

—¿Q-qué tratas de hacer Aominecchi? — preguntó al recobrar un poco la consciencia.

—Vamos a un lugar Kise.

—¿Ha? — sabía que iban a un lugar, por algo lo estaba llevando a rastras — ¿A dónde?

—Tú solamente sígueme… — un carro opaco levemente las últimas palabras del moreno.

Kise sonrió. A pesar del ruido, alcanzó a escuchar perfectamente lo dicho por el policía.

'_Tú solamente_ _sígueme… cómo antes lo hacías…'_

Claro que lo iba a hacer. Era una locura, lo sabía muy bien, pero...

Se dejaría llevar por Aomine Daiki una vez más.

.

.

_"La agonía física, biológica, natural del cuerpo por hambre, sed o frío dura poco, muy poco; pero la agonía del alma insatisfecha dura toda la eternidad"_

**_Federico García Lorca._**

.

.

* * *

**P**ues bien, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo. Me consentré un poco más en el pasado de nuestros protagonistas, auqnue individualmente ¡Y tambien en la cita! Kagami es todo un don juan y Kuroko bueno... se despidió de Ogiwara u.u

Les agradezco infinitamente a _Tomato12, Yami-neechan, Mika y Fujimy_ por sus reviews. Y también a los que se van sumando a éste escrito con Favoritos y follows que nace desde el fondo de mi corazón por amor al AoKise.

_Mika_: Espero que éste capítulo te haya dado una idea sobre el pasado de Kise que no es fácil. Fans de Kise, no me maten que ya llegó su policia :3

_Fujimy_: Pues si habrá parejas, pero serán leves cameos u.u quiero consentrarme mucho en el AoKi... pero habrá fanservice jijijiji. Y te doy una pista, ese _él_ no es Kasamatsu-sempai, pero creo que pronto aparecerá :3

Espero leerlos pronto. Les mando muchas mordidas acá muy sensuales.

Tenga una linda semanita n.n

_Cadiie_


	4. Capítulo IV

**¡L**unes, lunes~!

Bailo y brinco de alegría porque hoy es lunes y toca "Algo contigo". La próxima semana ya entro a la universidad seguir con mi carrera amada y deliciosa ¿Quién de ustedes ya entró a la escuela? Bien, invito a todos a leer mi primer AoKi y espero que no sea el último. Sólo para aclarar, sé que ya pasaron tres capítulos y apenas lo digo, pero las frases que salen dentro del fic así "_Lalalalala~_" son recuerdos de nuestros personajes, cómo no son memorias largas y con detalle los dejé así. Espero no se molesten.

Ahora si ¡a leer! Nos leemos abajo~

**Advertencias: **Drama, una pizca de Angst, poquito de comedia y romance. Palabras altisonantes y leves menciones de temática sexual. Spoilers del capítulo 23 del anime.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatishi-sensei y yo sólo los uso para que recreen escenas que se encuentran en algún punto de mi mente.

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**.**

Un moreno y un rubio iban caminando a paso rápido por las transitadas calles del distrito de Shibuya. Kise simplemente se dejaba halar por el otro, no podía evitar que una sonrisa por demás brillante se reflejara en su rostro; una emoción se coló por su cuerpo, instalándose en forma de una extraña calidez, dejándose ver en un sutil color carmín en sus mofletes; quizás estaban así por la brisa helada que se dejó caer en la ciudad pero de algo no tenía duda...

Esa mano grande que sostenía a la suya se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

En cambio, Aomine estaba en un dilema mental: no tenía ni una idea de a donde llevaría al modelo. Tenía que hacer algo con esa maldita impulsividad suya que –curiosamente- se dejaba salir en presencia del rubio parlanchín e infantil que tenía detrás suyo. En el momento que percibió la oportunidad de estar a solas con Ryota no la había desaprovechado, dejando a Kagami y Tetsuya solos para empezar a llevar sin rumbo fijo a su compañero de Teiko… ¿Estaba esperando una oportunidad para estar a solas con él? ¿Qué planeaba hacer ahora? Había cavado su propia tumba.

—_Maldito Kise… sigues moviéndome a tu antojo_.

Bien, no era correcto acusar de esa manera al blondo ya que él no lo amenazaba a punta de pistola. Sin embargo, se dejaba guiar por esa marea inexplicable de sentimientos que brotaron desde aquel beso. Soltó un bufido y volteó su rostro para ver como el sombrero le cubría el rostro al chico. Recordó vagamente como en la secundaria le ganaba por solo tres centímetros; después de seis años le ganaba por seis, o al menos lo suficiente para que se alcanzara a distinguir la diferencia de alturas.

—Aominecchi… —los ojos amarillos hicieron contacto rápido con las azules que lo miraban.

—Silencio Kise, ya casi llegamos — gruñó Daiki mirando nuevamente al frente. No era de las personas que andan mintiendo de esa manera, pero algo le decía que no debía dejar ir a Ryota.

Siguieron caminando un par de cuadras. Aomine intentaba buscar con desesperación algo que le sirviera de pretexto para llevar al modelo y no terminar como un secuestrador de último minuto. Miraba a los locales y a las personas que mostraban espectáculos nocturnos ¿un violinista? No, a él le aburrían esas cosas; ¿Un mago? Se sentía ridículo si se paraba a ver como si fuese un niño; ¿La fuente que cambia de color? Ni hablar, eso era para parejas acarameladas y melosas. Estaba llegando al límite de la paciencia.

Ryota en cambio se dejaba encandilar por los espectáculos que mostraban en las calles. Tenía mucho tiempo sin salir de noche a la ciudad y se asombraba por lo que había cambiado. La melodía que tocaba el violinista la podía reconocer a la perfección, pertenecía al anime que solía ver de niño; el mago se encontraba sacando un conejo del sombrero ¡Eso era imposible! O quizá no tanto, le gustaba el misterio; la fuente en si la había visto muchas veces para sesiones de fotos anteriores, pero esta vez la sentía diferente... casi como algo místico. Aunque seguía caminando, no podía dejar de sentirse atraído por todo aquello. En ese momento, sintió un abrupto movimiento del otro, se detuvo completamente y dirigió su mirada hacía donde vería el moreno.

Un grupo de niños jugaban basquetbol. El deporte que tanto amaba… no, el deporte que tanto aman ambos. Ese juego por el cual se conocieron…

_**:-:Flash Back:-:**_

_Kise cursaba su segundo año de secundaria. Iba caminando sin ánimos por el exterior de la escuela Teiko y observaba, a su vez, con detenimiento y aburrimiento los diferentes deportes que ante él se exhibían. Era bueno en todo, podía dominar cualquier cosa que se propusiera en días cuando cualquier persona mortal podría hacerlo en años. Y he ahí el porqué de su vacío: no tenía ningún reto ni objetivo por alcanzar. _

—_Alguien por favor, encienda una llama en mí — pidió sarcásticamente el modelo, creía que no había cosas interesantes que le faltara dominar —. Me pregunto si hay alguien realmente fuerte que me deje sin oportunidad contra él — trató de esperanzarse sin muchos ánimos — Sé que debe de estar en algún lugar ¡Anda, sal ya! — Retó al cielo como si éste se lo fuera a arrojar — Estoy bromeando — confesó en una risa desganada. De pronto, sintió un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza, uno realmente fuerte, ya que le hizo perder levemente el equilibrio — ¡Ite~! — gimió en un puchero._

—_Lo siento, lo siento — escuchó una voz gruesa que venía detrás; volteó y vio a un chico más alto que él, moreno y de ojos y cabello azul marino. Se encontraba sudado y desaliñado, pero mostraba una sonrisa contagiosa en el rostro —. Oye, tú eres ese famoso modelo Kise-kun._

—_¿Cuál es tu problema? — declaró gruñendo Ryota. Recogió el balón que le causó una leve punzada de dolor y lo arrojó al dueño de mala gana._

—_Thank you — dijo simplemente el otro y se fue corriendo._

—_Baloncesto ¿eh? — Lo meditó un poco —, no lo he probado todavía — siguió al moreno por donde se fue hasta dar con una puerta abierta de par en par que mostraba una cancha de basquetbol. _

_Kise vio el amague y la finta que hizo el chico que conoció momentos atrás. Pasaba por todos, nadie podía detenerlo, para terminar por clavar la bola en el aro. _

'_¿Podré hacerlo?' '¿Puede que algún día logre si lo intento?' '¡Algún día quiero jugar con éste sujeto!' Todo ese tipo de pensamientos llenaron la cabeza del modelo emocionándolo por encontrar lo que tanto había buscado… aminorando las pequeñas mariposas que insistentemente se mecían por su vientre._

_**:-:Fin Flash Back:-:**_

Al regresar de ese torrente de recuerdos, el blondo se percató que Aomine ya no sostenía su mano y frente a él, se mostraba el espectáculo de cómo un hombre moreno de casi dos metros de alto jugaba basquetbol callejero con un grupo de niños que no pasaban los diez años.

Se burló ante lo ridículo que se veía el policía ¿Enfrentarse contra niños? Eso ya era bajo y él había conocido _muchas bajezas_ en su vida. Un insistente fantasma se meció frente a su realidad presente y se asustó. Doblaba su cabeza hacía todos lados posibles, intentando encontrar la silueta que reconocería incluso en el final del mundo…

—Cuidado Kise .

No alcanzó a escuchar la advertencia y un balón le dio en la coronilla de la cabeza. El impacto del golpe fue reducido debido a su sombrero y volteó a ver con enojo al causante de su nuevo dolor.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? — preguntó como si se tratase de una película que repites. Recogió el balón y su sombrero, se acomodó éste último y aventó de una forma bastante mala el objeto a Daiki.

—Lo siento, lo siento — contestó el chico, como hace años lo había hecho, cuando se conocieron. Él lo recordaba perfectamente, como golpeó por pura maldad al chico rubio que caminaba con parsimonia, susurrando cosas inentendibles y del que curiosamente ya sabía el nombre.

—¿Sabes lo extraño que te ves jugando contra pre púberes? — Inquirió Ryota ante la amplia sonrisa que Aomine dejaba ver.

—¡Estoy emocionado! Jugar basquetbol es como algo similar a respirar. Es parte de mi — confesó escuchando las quejas de sus oponentes. Regresó corriendo con ellos para reunirlos y alejarlos lo más que pudiera del otro —. Escuchen, ya es hora de que ustedes se vayan y yo necesito éste balón para jugar con el tipo que ven ahí — señaló al modelo, los otros se rieron ante lo incoherente que decía el adulto que se unió a jugar con ellos —, ¡Hey! Aunque no lo crean él es fuerte y quiero enfrentarme un uno a uno — seguían mirándolo de manera extraña y prosiguió —. De acuerdo, ustedes ganan, les daré quinientos yens a cada uno y me dejan quedarme con él ¿Trato?

Sacó de su billetera tres mil yens y se los ofreció al líder del equipo con quien estrechó su mano en señal de pacto y se fueron corriendo, dejando al blondo confundido.

—¿Por qué les pagaste a esos niños tanto dinero por un balón viejo y desgastado? — preguntó Kise acercándose a la cancha, pisando ese recinto sagrado para él. Tenía años de no hacerlo y ahora la nostalgia lo invadía.

—Porque sería un desperdicio de tiempo y energía ir a comprar un balón a estas horas, además los enanos se los ganaron, dieron buena reta el día de hoy — contestó lanzando el objeto desde la llave para anotar una canasta limpia sin tocar el aro. Corrió hasta donde reboto y regresó hasta posarse frente al otro y extenderle aquella esfera llena de sueños —. Kise, juguemos uno contra uno, cómo en los viejos tiempos — dijo mostrando una sonrisa… de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaba ver al modelo en su época juvenil...

"_¡Aominecchi, juguemos!... ¡Uno más, uno más!"_

"_Para nada, ya terminé por hoy ¿Qué hora crees que son?"_

—¿Intentas burlarte de mí? — susurró entre dientes Ryota. Su flequillo dorado cubría sus ojos, pero no podía oponerse a mostrar la línea recta horizontal del que era presa la boca del chico.

El moreno no lo escuchó y esperaba ansiosamente que el otro aceptara el reto. Daiki era bruto por naturaleza, y por eso no podía darse cuenta cuando algo iba más allá si estaba internado en el ambiente del basquetbol. No vio la tensión en el cuerpo de Kise, ni la lagrima escurridiza que corrió simplona por sus mejillas ni el temblor del cual eran presas sus manos.

—Anda Kise, juguemos. Tu manicura no se estropeara por una noche — Insistió aun conservando esa sonrisa, pero ahora se transformaba en una arrogante.

Se dio cuenta que se invirtieron los papeles. Aomine era el que ahora rogaba por un uno a uno cuando en secundaria el modelo era el que le buscaba siempre, incluso hasta el anochecer y el otro estaba siempre con una sonrisa esperando venganza. Le lanzó el balón esperando que el otro lo atrapara y en efecto, no se equivocó: el blondo tomó entre sus manos el objeto esférico. Daiki esperó a ver el movimiento con el cual el rubio comenzaría ¿Derecha? ¿Izquierda? El modelo era impredecible, tanto como él, cuando se trataba de un uno por uno; además esos seis años debieron de darle una que otra técnica para copiar en más de una ocasión.

Kise se encontraba en un dilema. Había aceptado automáticamente el reto cuando cogió el balón atrapándolo ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Debía decirle lo que le sucedió?

Daiki miraba a Ryota todo el tiempo sin perder un solo instante sus movimientos. A él, regresaba la emoción del momento cuando se enfrentaban, cuando se miraban a los ojos y el otro trataba de imitar su manera de jugar. Siempre fue un digno contrincante…

"_¿Por qué no eres un poco más suave con él? Kise-kun nunca había jugado antes…"_ Resonó la voz de la joven Satsuki en su cabeza.

"_¿Ser más suave con él? No me puedo permitir eso"_

Claro que no podía hacerlo, ni en el pasado ni ahora. El blondo era de armas tomar cuando se trataba del baloncesto. Al ver el cambio de ritmo, se alertó su sexto sentido y respondió ante el mal tiro de tres puntos que intentaba hacer el chico en una imitación a su antiguo compañero de escuela Midorima, deteniéndolo con la palma de su mano sin esfuerzo alguno.

El hecho que lo haya logrado detener no era nuevo… ¿Pero la mala postura al tirar? Él nunca había cometido un error así; siempre daba su cien por ciento para replicar a la perfección las técnicas que veía ¿Estaría fuera de condición?

—No te limites Kise, sabes que yo puedo dar todo para poder barrer el piso contigo — se mofaba el chico ante la creencia que el otro se estaba conteniendo. El sombrero se le había caído, dejando ver sus mechones dorados llenos de sudor, pero sus ojos aún se encontraban tapados. Corrió hasta recoger el balón y lo botó un par de veces para dejárselo en las manos estiradas del joven modelo —. Anda, ven con todo lo que tienes a mí.

Ryota se encontraba angustiado. El dolor incesante que se produjo al hacer ese patético tiro le estaba resultando caro. Su brazo izquierdo le punzaba y ardía… pero decidió intentarlo una vez más, simplemente en compensación por todas las veces que él le rogaba en el pasado _'una vez más'. _

Brinco, estiró sus brazos en busca de una canasta milagrosa que le dijera que aún podía hacer algo... pero sólo encontró la mano de Daiki bloqueando nuevamente su tiro. No se encontraba asombrado, sabía que ocurriría nuevamente.

Aomine, quien era un idiota por naturaleza –al extremo de compararlo con la falta de raciocinio de Atsushi-, le indicó un presentimiento que algo no andaba bien ahí: no después de ver a Kise fallar dos veces, no después de ver ese ligero temblor en su brazo. Confundido, se acercó hasta dónde se hallaba parado el modelo; el otro simplemente se limitaba a hablar en voz baja, ignorando la presencia que se acercaba como depredador hasta él y tomarle sin ninguna delicadeza sus hombros.

—Imbécil, me lastimas — dijo Kise tratando de ocultar aún sus ojos.

—¿Qué sucedió ahorita Kise? — Interrogó con furia contenida, y ésta aumentó cuando el otro no lo veía a cara a cara, ocultando su rostro —. Tú no tiras así de mal, es más, podría decir que Tetsu es mejor que tú ¿Por qué? — Ante el silencio del blondo comenzó a exasperarse — ¡Dime! — quería respuestas y las quería en ese instante.

—¡Por qué ya no puedo volver a jugar baloncesto nunca más! ¿Satisfecho? — Bramó lloroso. Levantó su mirada para ver esos orbes azules acusadoras. Trató de zafarse del agarre del otro, sin éxito alguno por la diferencia de complexión.

Aomine abrió sus ojos de par en par por la sorpresa ¿Qué Kise, el copiador por naturaleza, no volvería a jugar nunca? ¿Qué era eso, una broma de mal gusto? Aplicó más fuerza en sus manos, intentando obligar al otro decirle la verdad, pero al ver los ojos hinchados y rojos del otro, ver esa mirada dolida y sin brillo supo que esa era la verdad. Soltó los hombros de su compañero y se quedaron los dos bajo un manto de mutismo que era difícil de romper. Muchas conjeturas y puede que ninguna tuviera una respuesta agradable; era mejor dejarse de elucubraciones.

—¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó para romper el silencio del otro. Las disculpas vendrían después.

—Un… un accidente — respondió dudoso ¿Tendría caso hablar de_ él_? Frotó sus manos contra sus brazos en un intento por darse calor —, el hombro se me dislocó y fue irreparable. Con esfuerzo y rehabilitación puedo llevar mis actividades diarias normalmente; pero el doctor fue muy estricto…

"_Kise-kun, malas noticias: con ejercicios de recuperación podrás llevar una vida común, pero el basquetbol… me temo que tendrás que dejarlo. Tienes prohibido levantar sus brazos más allá de la altura de tus hombros, ese es tu limite ahora, cualquier esfuerzo y podrías volver a zafarlo de su lugar y cada vez será peor… Kise-kun…"_

"_Huh"_

"_No fue un accidente ¿cierto?"_

—Ya veo — suspiró el moreno. Era difícil renunciar a un deporte que tanto amas por un accidente así… aunque algo le decía al policía que no andaba bien eso.

—Bueno, ya estoy mejor y en mi carrera de modelaje me va bien — dijo, recuperando brevemente esa chispa de alegría que lo caracterizaba. Cuando tocaba temas donde se involucrara su capacidad en el baloncesto le dejaba con ambiente sombrío, pero esta vez lo tomo un poco mejor… quizá porque a quien se lo contaba era a Daiki.

—Pero amas el básquet ¿no? — Aomine era muy insensible y le daba por picar con un dedo la herida sin tenerlo en cuenta — ¿Estás bien así?

—No hay remedio, los accidentes pasan y toca resignarse en algunas ocasiones — reflexionó el modelo. Se aplaudió internamente por lo maduro que se escuchaba eso.

Ninguno se había percatado de la postura que tenían desde que sorpresivamente el moreno abrazó al modelo cuando le contaba lo que dijo el especialista. Ambos se encontraban sentados en medio de la cancha. El policía estaba en forma de casuela* y el rubio sentado en el hueco que se formaba.

Se sentían cómodos de esa manera, cómo si de alguna forma ese vacío que sintieron los últimos días se hubiese llenado sin necesidad de estar buscando.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

—Kuroko… — dijo lo más relajado que podía el pelirrojo.

—¿Si, Kagami-kun? — respondió el otro controlando su aún agitada respiración.

—¿Cómo demonios terminamos así? — Vociferó Taiga conteniendo el pequeño grito con que lo iba a preguntar.

Kuroko y Kagami se encontraban en un callejón de no más de un metro de ancho. Eso no sería problema para personas promedio; pero el cuerpo alto y ancho del bombero ocupaba la mayor parte del lugar, dejando al celeste pegado contra su tronco. Ambas espaldas se encontraban pegadas a la pared y sus pelvis podían rozarse si se movían un poco; una pierna de cada uno se encontraba en la entrepierna del otro.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido…

_**:-:Flash Back:-:**_

_El bombero y el profesor seguían platicando de temas similares al basquetbol. Algunas bromas por parte del pelirrojo y el otro se quedaba callado debido a no entenderlas. De momento a otro, se quedaron callados; era un silencio no incomodo, pero algo de ambiente que generaba una buena discusión con Aomine podría aliviarlo…_

—_Un momento ¿Dónde están esos idiotas? — inquirió volteando a todos lados para ver si lograba visualizarlos. Sacó su celular para revisar la hora y tenían cerca de media hora de 'haber ido al baño'. Suspiró, otra de las jugarretas del policía para liberarse de pagar la cuenta ¡El muy imbécil se escapó! Incluso cuando él lo invitó a esa susodicha reunión._

—_¿Kagami-kun? — Llamó el pequeño al otro para captar su atención. No se aprendió el nombre, pero reaccionó relajándose cuando el otro lo miró sin objetar nada. Al parecer Kise volvía a desaparecerse como solía hacerlo a veces. Malas costumbres por parte del rubio._

—_Nada, estoy seguro que nos han dejado atrás — contestó sorbiendo un poco de refresco. _

_El silencio volvió a hacer mella entre ellos ¿Qué tanto en común tenían ellos? Desde su personalidad contrastaban magistralmente y no habían encontrado algo de interés que compartieran además del deporte preferido. El chico bajito suspiró. Era mejor terminar con todo aquello._

—_Kagami-kun — habló al pelirrojo, él otro simplemente levantó la mirada y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza —, ¿Te importaría si me retirara ahora? En realidad sólo acompañé a Kise-kun porque me rogó, no tenía planeado salir éste día._

—_¿Ha? Sí que esos dos tienen mucho en común — ante la ceja alzada del chico continuó —, Ahomine no quería venir sólo y me arrastró a esto con una apuesta. Ni hablar, vámonos que ya se me está acalambrando el trasero._

_Ambos chicos se levantaron y fueron a caja a pagar, para sorpresa de los dos, la cuenta ya estaba pagada con antelación, cortesía del moreno amigo que compartían. Sonrieron ante la consideración de él y salieron del local. Tetsuya caminaba lento, siendo seguido de cerca por el pelirrojo que lo veía, pensando aún que lo había visto antes._

—_Sabes, no soy una chica para que me acompañes hasta mi casa Kagami-kun — dijo mosqueado ante la idea que el otro pudiese hacerse._

—_¡I-idiota! No lo hago por eso — respondió ante la acusación — yo también tomo el metro cerca de aquí._

—_¿Ah sí? — Dijo acusadoramente el celeste. Puede que no lo haya sentido mucho, pero algo se agrandó al ver ese sonrojo que hacía juego con su cabello — ¿Sabes una cosa Kagami-kun? — Esperó a que el otro volteara — Te ves muy lindo cuando sonríes._

—_¿Quién mierdas es lindo aquí? — Bramó enojado._

—_Tú por supuesto — señaló la mueca picándole una mejilla con un dedo. _

—_Lindo no es una palabra para un varón…_

_Escuchó el ruido de un balón de basquetbol interrumpiendo lo que decía. El rebote y las exclamaciones de victoria; después, un golpe sordo, unas maldiciones y por último, vio como el amigo del amigo de su amigo era tomado por la camisa hasta ponerlo de puntillas y un puño a escasos centímetros del rostro del celeste. _

_¿Cómo acabó de esa manera? El pelirrojo se movió impulsivamente hasta dónde estaba el chico y acertó un severo golpe en la mandíbula, desequilibrando al vándalo que lo veía con odio y después sintió su mano ser agarrada por otra y darse a la fuga. Volteó su cabeza y miró cómo iban cerca de diez jóvenes no más de preparatoria corriendo tras de ellos, persiguiéndolos._

—_Más rápido Kagami-kun — decía entre jadeos, aminorando la carrera poco a poco debido al cansancio._

—_¡Eso debería de decirlo yo! — Exclamó el alto para ahora invertir papeles y halar él el pequeño cuerpo del otro. Corrieron un par de cuadras más para llegar a unos edificios antiguos e internarse rápido en un callejón estrecho._

_**:-:Fin Flash Back:-:**_

Estaban apretados, eso reflejaba sus rostros, pero por alguna razón, no se sentían demasiado incómodos ahora. Reían un poco al ver como lidiaron contra jóvenes más chicos que ellos y compartieron miradas cómplices.

Un sonido se dejó escuchar entre ellos y Kuroko sintió una extraña vibración en una de sus piernas.

—Kagami-kun, te está vibrando.

—Mierda Kuroko ¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera te conozco — respondió rojo como un tomate el chico alto.

—Eso no Kagami-kun, quizá vibra tu celular — dijo estoicamente, pero algo perturbado por las palabras… él no se imaginó que el otro pensara eso con su oración.

—A ver, dame una mano y sácalo por mi ¿Si? — Se movió un poco para que el otro tuviera libertad suficiente y logró obtenerlo —, ahora léelo por favor.

—'_Bakagami, llevaré a Kise a su casa, si quieres puedes irte. Pero antes tienes que llevar a Tetsu a su casa ¡Ese renacuajo suele meterse en problemas a menudo! P.D. No dejes que Tetsu vea este mensaje, cuando se entere que le dije así querrá molerme a golpes.'_ — Recitó Tetsuya leyendo. No pudo evitar que un aura lúgubre lo rodeara y aseguró obtendría venganza.

—¡Aomine bastardo! Ya me di cuenta de eso, gracias por avisarme tan tarde imbécil — rodó los ojos al recordar como quería enfrentarse contra esos vándalos con ese cuerpo menudo que tenía. Aunque una sonrisa malévola cruzó su cara cuando vio al otro enojarse por el mote que le puso el moreno — _Te jodes Ahomine, Kuroko te matará _— se dijo victorioso a sí mismo. Bien, al menos eso compensaría todo.

La buena noticia, habían perdido a esos rufianes.

La mala, no sabían cómo saldrían de ahí.

Y aun así, el extraño sentimiento que nació en ese momento, la calidez y esas mariposas traicioneras fueron los que hicieron que toda aquella loca aventura, hubiese valido la pena.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

Terminó de teclear en su celular y lo cerró con fuerza. Kise se encontraba en ovillo recargado en su pecho. Se sentía muy bien tenerlo cerca ¿Por qué se distancio tanto tiempo de sus amigos? ¿Por qué lo alejó a él de su vida? Demasiadas preguntas con quizá respuestas inconclusas. Lo importante era que ya estaban ahí ahora. De alguna manera, ver su alma quebrada por no poder practicar su deporte favorito lo puso melancólico.

—Aominecchi — el aludido sólo lo apretó ligeramente para darle a entender que continue — ya está anocheciendo, tengo que ir a casa.

—Claro, vamos te llevo — se levantó primero e intentó ayudar al otro sosteniéndolo para ponerlo en pie.

—Ite~ — se quejó el rubio, agarrando instintivamente su hombro izquierdo y frunciendo su rostro en reflejo de dolor.

—O-oye Kise ¿estás bien? — preguntó un poco asustado al ver la cara que puso el modelo.

—Estoy bien Aominecchi — dijo — al parecer, sólo forcé más de lo que debería de haberlo hecho.

—¡Nada de estoy bien, maldición! — exclamó enojado el moreno. Se puso en cunclillas y volteó su cara a la mitad — Anda, sube. Te llevaré al hospital.

—Aominecchi me lastimé un brazo no una pierna — decía con un poco de risa escalofriante —. Además, no soy una chica a la que tengas que cargar — declaró para comenzar a caminar evadiendo el cuerpo encorvado del otro.

—Tsk, uno que intenta ser amable — bufó. Al ir caminando despacio, vio que el chico aún conservaba su perforación en la oreja; sonrió bobamente, hay cosas que no cambian.

—No tienes que acompañarme — sonrió tristemente el rubio, ya sabía que respuesta iba a tener.

—¡Por supuesto que no! — Rugió el otro — Pero, por alguna extraña razón tengo que hacerlo — dijo ante la mirada inquisidora del más bajo — ¡No me mires de esa manera, idiota! Llámalo deber civil o como quieras, pero es mi responsabilidad que estés así y no estaré tranquilo hasta que sepa estés bien.

Ryota estaba anonadado. Esperaba más un '_Sé que no, bien, si no quieres nos vemos'_, pero a cambio de eso, encontró una respuesta de lo más tsundere que le conmovió un poco su corazón. Sonrió, se dejaría consentir un poco por el tacaño de Aomine.

Se subieron a un camión urbano que los dejaría a dos cuadras del hospital donde se supone, Kise conoce al especialista de ese lugar. Daiki revisó la hora: eran cerca de las diez de la noche ¿Tanto tiempo habían estado juntos? No lo recordaba, tan solo hacía memoria de pequeñas idioteces que se decían en la plática como el nuevo sistema de transporte, la nueva campaña de Kise, el trabajo en la estación de policía , si el mismo tenía licencia para usar un arma… enserio, eran cosas mundanas del hoy.

Pero el ayer no lo tocaron. Quizás era mejor de esa manera.

—Hemos llegado Aominecchi — susurró el blondo despertando del mutismo que los inundó. Se bajaron y caminaron un poco hasta dar con un enorme edificio pulcro y las puertas enormes del mismo —. Puedes irte ahora.

—¡¿Ha?! — Gruñó el moreno — ¿Y dejar que regreses así a tu casa? Ni hablar, es más barato tomar un taxi y pagarlo entre los dos.

En realidad eran demasiadas atenciones por parte del ex As de Teiko en el día. Kise ya no sabía si estaba bromeando o simplemente eran sinceras las palabras del chico más alto que él. Ambos pasaron al área de urgencias y explicaron la situación. Debido a que no se encontraba el especialista, lo pasaron al área general. Se sentaron en una camilla y esperaron a que algún doctor los atendiera.

Daiki se encontraba incómodo. Tenía años de no pisar un hospital y ese ambiente no le agradaba demasiado… el olor a desinfectante, los llantos de los niños, las llamadas y códigos que se decían en secreto el personal, todo aquello le traía recuerdos dolorosos.

"_Dai-chan… ya lo sabes ¿cierto?"_

"_¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?"_

"_Por qué ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer, es parte de la vida."_

"_¡Pero…!"_

"_Dai-chan… quiero ir a recoger girasoles ¿me acompañarías?"_

—¡Aominecchi!

—Huh — reaccionó el chico. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio un par de orbes amarillas que lo veían muy cerca.

—Te quedaste dormido quince minutos — dijo Ryota separándose un poco. Vio que Aomine por su parte, se quitaba el suéter ligero que le había puesto el rubio encima —, se supone que yo soy el enfermo — un puchero lindo se dejó escuchar.

—Realmente… — se estiró lo más que pudo y se tronó un par de huesos en el proceso —. Lo siento, no he dormido bien.

—Ne, Aominecchi — habló al otro aún sin verlo — ¿Por qué te fuiste hace seis años?

La pregunta incómoda salió a luz. El moreno se rascaba su cabeza en busca de la respuesta, pero en realidad, cualquier cosa que dijera sonaba como justificación, y él no quería justificar _eso_. Era parte de su vida, pero aún no terminaba por aceptarlo… ¿Lo aceptarían los demás con _eso_ en su consciencia?

—¡Kise Ryota! — Vociferó una voz demasiado conocida — ¿Qué te dijo sensei de cuidarte los brazos? ¡Maldita sea, pareces un niño mimado! — Se quedó callado cuando vio el acompañante de su paciente — ¿Aomine?

—Yo, Midorima — dijo tranquilamente el moreno. Seis años de estar huyendo de su pasado y de golpe se encuentra a otro de su generación milagrosa.

—¡Midorimacchi! — El modelo se abalanzó contra él y lo abrazó, ignorando el dolor que le producía ese acto — Tanto tiempo ¡Ite~! — Se sobó una costilla — ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

—Idiota, estás ingresando por una lesión en el hombro y te abalanzas contra mi sin tenerlo en cuenta — declaró seguro colocándose sus lentes nuevamente en su lugar.

—Mo~, sólo te estaba saludando, eso es todo — se acariciaba el golpe careciente de fuerza, pero usó la suficiente para ponerlo nuevamente sentado en la camilla.

—Bien, vamos a hacer esto rápido ¿Qué demonios hiciste? — preguntó tomando una tablilla con hojas de ingreso y sacó un bolígrafo de su bata blanca.

—Jugué basquetbol — dijo el chico rubio. Shintaro se quedó callado esperando que fuese una broma —, y no es una broma.

—¡Demonios rubio insensato! — Otro golpe de parte del de gafas, ahora en la coronilla de las hebras doradas — ¿Quieres acaso terminar con la poca funcionalidad de tu brazo?

A Daiki esa declaración le crispó los nervios ¿Tan delicado era el estado del blondo para decir esas cosas? Una punzada de culpa lo aterró.

—Oye, yo fui el que le dijo y le picó la cresta del orgullo.

Midorima simplemente lo vio. En esas esmeraldas había una chispa de acusación, pero tambien de tristeza — ¿No le dijiste antes de empezar a jugar?

Kise simplemente guardó silencio. Estaba nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar ahora; a pesar de todo y sus diferencias colosales, Midorima siempre había estado al pendiente de él y sentía culpa, pues creyó haberle fallado.

—Olvídalo, lo importante ahora es revisarte para ver si tienes algún traumatismo que tenga que ver sensei — dijo con voz suave, casi, casi comprensiva ¿Ese era el demonio del tiro de tres Shintaro Midorima? Miró desaprobatoriamente al moreno y le dijo —. Tú, salte de aquí.

—¿Qué? — bramó molesto. Se paró en forma de ataque, pero un brazo lo detuvo.

—Yo no tengo problema, pero no creo que a Kise le guste que lo veas desnudo — declaró firmemente buscando en una cómoda algunas vendas y ungüento.

—Vamos Aominecchi, espera un poco afuera. Midorimacchi sólo hará su trabajo ¿sí?

Daiki salió sin que le tuvieran que decir dos veces ¿Qué acaso ese bastardo de lentes no lo iba a ver desnudo? ¿Lo iba a revisar sin anteojos y por su miopía no vería nada? Se sentó en una silla de la sala de espera, soltando un bufido.

Dentro del cubículo asignado, Kise se sacó el chaleco y la camisa blanca que traía. Midorima lo miraba… ese amague de sacarse la ropa nunca lo había sentido con nadie… excepto Ryota, él podía volver un movimiento de lo más normal, en algo realmente sexy. Decidió dejar ese pensamiento para después, se encontraba en horas de trabajo y atendería a un paciente.

Se puso frente al modelo y comenzó a examinarlo. El otro, reía con el constante roce de los dedos vendados del chico de ojos esmeralda; Shintaro siempre lo había tratado delicadamente cuando se trataba de su hombro y por eso le gustaba que él lo revisara en lugar del sensei… no es que le molestara el sensei, pero él no lograba esa caricia sutil del final, como una cura sin nombre.

—Bien, no encontré alguna lesión, quizá lo único que ocurrió fue que forzaste demasiado y ahora duele — llenó un poco la forma de ingreso y volvió a dejar la tablilla en la cama —. Te pondré una venda y la llevarás una semana. También te daré un poco de ungüento. Ven la próxima semana para que sensei te revise si no tienes efectos secundarios por tu imprudencia — lo vendó rápidamente esperó a que el otro se vistiera para poder abrir la cortina. Iba saliendo cuando sintió una mano halando el final de su bata.

—Midorimacchi… gracias.

Esa sonrisa. Esa amplia, reluciente y sobre todo, sincera sonrisa que cambió la vida de dos personas por completo…

Midorima Shintaro y Aomine Daiki eran completamente distintos: uno era impulsivo, el otro racional; uno era tsundere y el otro simplemente bruto… definitivamente no había en común en ellos.

Más que ese gesto tan abrasador de Kise Ryota.

.

.

_"Me preguntaron sobre las drogas, les hablé de tu sonrisa"_

**_Anónimo._**

.

.

* * *

**¡A**pareció Midorin! Ahahaha, creo que ya muchos sospechan el lugar que tendrá mi simpatico tsundere en ésta historia... no lo haré sufrir no se preocupen.

¡El KagaKuro a mi me mató de risa! Jajajaja reía mientras lo escribía ¿pueden creerlo? Poco a poco se trasluce más y más el pasado de mi rubio favorito y de mi moreno consentido... La generación de los milagros va saliendo a la luz poco a poco.

Ésta historia irá a un ritmo relativamente lento para quienes les desespere un poco. Van existiendo escenas de nuestra parejita preferida y cameos de la kagakuro (si, también tengo una obsesión con ellos)

Agradezco enormemente a _Erza S (Gracias por el review a cada capítulo), Atenea.2395 , Mika y Fujimy_ por sus reviews, me hacen infinitamente feliz de verdad. También a las personas que se van sumando en favoritos y follows, estoy muy feliz de que les guste. También a aquellas que lo leen simplemente, espero les esté gustando mucho.

_Mika:_ No te preocupes, Kagami le dará a Kuroko todo el amor que se merece, es un buen chico y me cae muy bien. Además, creo que con éste capítulo te das una leve idea del pasado de Daiki. Gracias por tu review.

_Fujimy:_ Jajajaja me dio risa tu review ¿Quién necesita de Ogiwara teniendo a Kagami? Lo sé, pero es que está medio lelo mi celeste preferido y sólo necesita un pequeño empujón para volver a amar :3 Gracias por tu review.

¡Que tengan una linda semana!

Nos leemos pronto~

Besos sabor a nuez y a vainilla.

_Cadiie Mustang._


	5. Capítulo V

**¡B**uenas tardes gente!

¿Cómo andan? Les mando a todos buena vibra para que comiencen un año o semestre con todo, éxito en cualquier trabajo. Estoy feliz porque hoy me tocará ver a un profesor que admiro demasiado... mi hombre ideal, lástima que está casado u.u Pero me hace tan feliz de tener una clase con él. En fin, hoy es lunes y toca "Algo contigo" Wao, me sorprende que sin falta he traído cada capítulo y esperemos que siga así, traigo la inspiración a fuego.

En fin, nos leemos abajo~

**Advertencias:** Drama, una pizca de angst. Cursilerías y palabras altisonantes. Mención ligera de temas sexuales.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pretenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y yo sólo los uso para que recreen escenas que se encuentran en algún punto de mi mente.

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**.**

Kise se quedó sentado en su camilla un rato después de ver a Midorima irse. Aún tenía en su mente la pregunta que le hizo al moreno antes de que el interno los interrumpiera…

"_¿Por qué te fuiste hace seis años?"_

Claro que quería saber cuáles fueron los motivos para esa repentina desaparición después del partido que se enfrentaron en preparatoria…

_**:-:Flash Back:-:**_

_Ya había pasado una semana del partido entre las escuelas de Kaijo y Too en la Inter High. Kise se encontraba caminando por la ciudad después de reposar cinco días; sus piernas quedaron destrozadas anímicamente después del intenso esfuerzo por el que fueron sometidas. Aunque no se encontrara en condiciones para entrenar, al menos querías salir a distraerse; estaba seguro que si seguía acostado en su cama le saldría hierba salvaje por todos lados. _

_Caminaba un poco por el barrio; observaba las retas que se jugaban en las canchas de basquetbol y futbol cerca de ahí y sonrió ante el bello recuerdo de sus inicios en secundaria. Los locales de comida a esa hora del día estaban llenos y un gruñido que provino de su abdomen le recordó que debía comer algo; sin embargo, la añoranza de todas sus vivencias ocupó una mayor jerarquía sobre su pirámide de Maslow en ese momento y siguió caminando hasta sentarse en una banca en un parque. Se distraía al ver a la gente pasar frente de él, caminando presurosos y sin mirar atrás; avanzando hacia adelante y dejando todo en el pasado…_

_¡Eso es! Lo que haría para sentirse mejor era ir con su viejo compañero de equipo Aomine y decirle que no le guardaba ningún rencor por esa paliza que la escuela Gakuen impuso a la suya. Se felicitó a sí mismo, convenciéndose que con eso podría continuar. Se levantó y empezó a andar el camino, manteniendo su espíritu elevado y su sonrisa deslumbrante. _

_Al llegar a la casa del moreno, tocó el timbre. No hubo respuesta, así que nuevamente volvió a apretar el botón dos veces seguidas y como antes, tampoco contestaron al llamado. Se escuchaba desesperado, pero ésta vez tocó el timbre cinco veces con un intervalo de cinco segundos cada una. Una vena brotó en su sien y colmó su paciencia._

—_¡Aominecchi! — Gritó a la casa. Lanzó una piedrita que encontró cerca dando un golpe suave a la ventana. Nadie salía a recibirlo — ¡Aominecchi, soy yo, Kise! Mo~_

_Realizó un puchero digno de un niño y tocó el botón demasiadas veces, casi podría jurar que descompuso el aparato ¡Necesitaba hablar con Daiki y éste se hacía el digno y no salía! ¿Qué hacía, echaba una siesta?_

—_¡Aominecchi! — Estaba decidido, gritaría hasta que se le secase la garganta o fastidiase al As de la Generación de Milagros, lo que sucediera primero — ¡Aom…!_

—_Cielos, chico. Mi nieto trata de tomar una siesta y con tus aullidos se remueve como gusano — Comentó una anciana con una sonrisa. Salía de la casa vecina; su mandil rosa la hacía verse adorable y se encontraba sosteniéndose de un bastón —. ¿Necesitabas algo?_

—_A-ah, lo siento — dijo apenado, no tomó en cuenta que podría molestar a terceros —. Sólo estaba buscando a Aomine-kun._

—_Ara~, estabas buscando a Dai-chan — exclamó asombrada acercándose a paso lento al chico —. Cómo decirlo — se quedó callada unos momentos reflexionando sus palabras —… la familia Aomine ya no vive aquí._

_Un balde de agua fría cayó en seco sobre el modelo. Sus piernas perdieron fuerza en un instante y se doblaron, haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo, como si de una marioneta a la que le acababan de cortar los hilos se tratase. Su respiración se volvió pesada y volvió la mirada a la anciana que lo veía desde arriba._

—_¿Y-ya no viven aquí, dice? — Articuló como pudo la pregunta, buscando entre los ojos oscuros de la señora la verdad. Sudo frio cuando la señora movió su cabeza de arriba abajo afirmativamente sin decir nada — ¿Desde… desde cuándo?_

—_Se fueron hace cinco días — confesó tristemente la abuela —. Todos en el barrio estamos tristes por su partida._

—_¿P-por qué? — Susurró para sí mismo. Un cúmulo de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus perfectas mejillas y caían hasta el suelo. Instintivamente volteó a la casa para percatarse que el correo estaba acumulado en el buzón ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Un sonido parecido a una rasgadura de papel provenía de su interior; dolía, le ardía el pecho lo suficiente como para agarrarse su playera y estrujarla entre sus manos, intentando inútilmente quitar esa sensación. Agachó su cabeza para ocultar su semblante quebrado._

—_Nadie sabe que sucedió realmente — dijo la anciana queriendo contestar a la pregunta del rubio. Posó una de sus manos arrugadas sobre la mata dorada y luego la deslizó por el contorno hasta dar un moflete y apretarlo ligeramente —. Jovencito, quita esa cara de angustia ¡Ánimo! Verás que pronto Dai-chan se pondrá en contacto contigo y podrán platicar de todo lo que tienen pendiente ¿Bien? _

_La suave caricia de la abuela sanó el corazón de Ryota. Se alegró levemente, logró ponerse de pie, darle un beso en la frente avejentada que estaba frente a él y se dispuso a marcharse de ahí sin decir otra palabra. A ella no le afectó, más bien, reconoció la fortaleza del joven para aceptar esa partida tan inesperada._

_Kise se aferró con uñas y dientes a aquella esperanza que la sonrisa de la señora le otorgó como un bote salvavidas. Durante un año espero y espero una llamada, un mensaje, incluso una señal de humo por parte moreno… pero siempre acababa el día mirando la foto donde salían abrazados después de ganar su primer torneo en secundaria. _

_Poco a poco sus fuerzas se fueron agotando… poco a poco, volvió a escuchar ese sonido de desgarre dentro de él. No sabía que aquello que se oía en eco era su alma siendo rasgada con cada día que pasaba…_

_**:-:Fin Flash Back:-:**_

El blondo sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, despejando de su mente todo aquello que provino después de eso. La cara que puso Aomine al escuchar su cuestionamiento era de esas que se contraían cuando no querían recordar algo; era la misma que él ponía cuando le preguntaban sobre su _pasado_… sobre _él_.

—Oe Kise ¿Ya estás listo? — Daiki entró sin avisar previamente. Recorrió las cortinas de par en par, observando al rubio palmearse el pecho — ¿Qué haces?

—N-nada — contestó rápidamente ¡Sí que se había llevado un buen susto! Al sumergirse en sus recuerdos, se le olvidó por completo si ya se había puesto su ropa. Se relajó al comprobar que ya estaba cambiado y puso su misma sonrisa de siempre —¡Ves, te lo dije Aominecchi, estoy bien!

—¿Eso fue lo que Midorima te dijo? — Inquirió el policía. Sinceramente, no le había preguntado ni un comino al interno después de cómo lo echó del cubículo donde estaban él y Kise encerrados solos… un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Se molestó ante ese hecho.

—Por supuesto — respondió aún alegre. Sacudía su brazo amoldando un poco el vendaje —. A pesar de ser un interno aún, Midorimacchi es muy bueno. Desde que comenzó la carrera, podría decirse que ha sido mi médico particular para mi brazo y… otras cuestiones más.

—Sí, sí. Ya entendí — le cabreaba que el modelo lanzara flores al por mayor al de ojos esmeralda ¿Acaso había ya conseguido la cura para el ébola? ¡Por supuesto que no! —._ Tan sólo es un pasante más… cualquiera podría hacerlo_ — pensó para sí mismo. Le _molestaba_ no ser aquel a quien Ryota admirara… como antes solía ser de manera natural —. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, solamente iré a recoger mi medicina a la farmacia y podremos irnos.

Desocuparon la camilla y caminaron hasta la sección de la farmacia. Delante de ellos había tres personas más y se formaron. Un silencio se formó entre ellos; Kise estaba pensando en su imprudencia y de lo que explicaría al _sensei_ después; en cambio, Aomine se encontraba debatiéndose sobre lo que significaba aquel calor que nacía en su abdomen y corría por todo su cuerpo, calentándolo. Cuando menos lo esperaban, ya habían llegado al mostrador, dejando ver a una joven con una sonrisa reluciente.

—Buenas noches señor ¿Me permite su receta médica por favor? — dijo amablemente mientras estiraba sus manos para recibir el papel.

—¿Eh? — Soltó el monosílabo el modelo — _¡Olvidé por completo pedirle la receta! _— Se reclamó mentalmente dándose ligeros golpecitos en la frente — Lo siento, no la tengo.

—Sin receta no hay medicinas señor — susurró decepcionada la chica. Era su trabajo y ella simplemente hacía respetar las reglas.

—Pero…

—Aikawa-san, él vino conmigo. Fue mi culpa no haberle dado la receta — Llegó Shintaro antes de que Ryota entrara en un estado de pánico —. Tome, aquí está — estiró su mano con los dedos vendados a la joven y ella desapareció rápidamente detrás de los anaqueles — Kise — la voz del interno era pesada — ¡¿Cómo demonios se te puede olvidar la receta?! — Lleno de un impulso fuera de sí, apretó un cachete del rubio.

—Ite~ — exclamó Kise adolorido — ¡Perdóname Midorimacchi! Estaba feliz de volver a verte después de mucho no salir — confesó el chico liberándose de aquella caricia ruda. Le temblaron levemente las piernas y su corazón dio un brinco, acelerándose por el contacto. Al estarse sobando, se dio cuenta que los ojos del chico estaban rojos y debajo de ellos había una espesa capa de negrura — ¿Por qué tienes ojeras Midorimacchi?

—Una palabra: internado — contestó frívolamente. La etapa que vivía como interno era de lo más demandante. Constantes desvelos y rotaciones nocturnas. Debido a eso, la escasa vida social que tenía anteriormente quedó reducida a nada.

El blondo simplemente se le quedó viendo y corrió por el pasillo. Daiki y Shintaro se voltearon a ver entre sí sin comprender el porqué de la huida del más bajo que ellos. El moreno, quien hasta ese momento se sentía ignorado, recibió los medicamentos del lesionado y suspiró hondamente. Al ver la escena de sus ex compañeros de escuela le removió demasiadas cosas; es como si entre ellos, el tiempo no hubiese pasado y siguieran con la misma actitud y confianza que se tenían en aquel entonces; no, incluso tenían aún más que antes y sintió una molestia nueva, ahora en el estómago. Se prometió a si mismo tomar un antiácido antes de dormirse, quizá la comida le cayó pesada después de todo.

El oji-verde simplemente se dedicó a masajear el puente de su nariz. Esa semana la tuvo complicada con cuatro desvelos, después de seis años veía a uno de sus compañeros de secundaria; y cuando finalmente tenía una oportunidad para ir a descansar un poco recordaba que no le había dado su receta al otro.

—Toma, Midorimacchi.

Aomine viró su cabeza al escuchar la voz del lesionado. Midorima abría sus ojos pesadamente, acomodándose las gafas en su lugar y observando lo que había en la mano estirada de su más reciente paciente.

—¿Qué es eso Kise? — preguntó el de lentes incluso dejando el brazo estirado del modelo.

—Un café por supuesto — respondió de lo más normal. Tomó una mano del chico con bata y lo puso en ésta.

—… — el mutismo de Shintaro dio a muchas especulaciones. El moreno simplemente no se jactaba de ver aquella escena que se encontraba a un metro, pero él lo veía lejano.

—Café americano mediano sin azúcar — Dijo sonriendo Kise. Aún sentía un poco de culpa por su imprudencia y quería enmendar un poco las cosas —. Así es como te gusta, no lo he olvidado.

¿Qué fue eso saltando dentro de Midorima? Él lo sabía, pero no tenía por qué aceptarlo. Al menos no aún.

—Gracias — susurró acomodándose los lentes con una mano mientras sostenía con la otra el vaso. Se dio la media vuelta y caminó por el pasillo — La próxima semana Kise. No se te olvide, idiota.

—¡Qué cruel eres Midorimacchi! — lloriqueó el modelo. Veía su silueta caminar, su bata moverse… raro el sentimiento de sentirse bien con la bizarra manera que el otro manifestaba al preocuparse por él.

—La próxima semana… ¿Qué? — preguntó el moreno sintiendo que se quedaba excluido a un lado.

—Nada Aominecchi — dijo —, vámonos.

El rubio y el moreno salieron juntos del hospital. Sin embargo, para Daiki era una sensación extraña, pues sentía que salieron muy diferente a como entraron. Al parecer, Kise era muy feliz viendo a sus amigos –actualmente en su lista, solamente iba Kuroko y Midorima-. Pero esa sonrisa tan inusual, espontánea que surgió ahí al final, cuando le dio el vaso desechable, le dolió. Esa sonrisa era la que le dedicaba a él cuando le rogaba por un uno por uno.

Qué sentimiento tan cruel ver como aquello que creías único para ti, serle _compartido_ a alguien más.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

El sol salía golpeando su rostro. Sus ojos irritados se abrían lentamente para encandilarse con la luz que lo cegaba. Revisó el celular que estaba en la cómoda que yacía junto de él y se percató que eran las siete de la mañana. Se levantó con pereza de su cama y fue directamente a lavarse el rostro para despejarse un poco; secándolo y viéndose en el espejo, se percató que aquellas molestas ojeras se esfumaron, queriendo indicar que ya se había repuesto finalmente aquella desvelada.

Fue hasta su armario y sacó el uniforme de policía, colocándoselo lentamente. Tendió su cama y camino hasta la cocina para ver que podía hacerse de comer; desde que vivía solo, tuvo que aprender cosas del hogar para atender sus necesidades básicas sin necesidad de pedirle ayuda a nadie, simplemente no era su estilo andar de rogón con favores a la gente.

Habían pasado ya tres días del intento de partido que tuvieron Kise y él. El moreno se encontraba desayunando en su departamento, un omelete con jugo de naranja y arroz le sentaría bien de ahí hasta que fuera la hora del almuerzo. Antes de sus diecinueve años, no creía simplemente lograr hacer una comida completa y balanceada por el mismo. Recordó la época en la que fue dependiente de alguien…

_**:-:Flash Back:-:**_

—_¡Satsuki! — Vociferaba a todo pulmón — No puedes hacerme esto…_

—_¡Dai-chan entiende! Sólo será por un semestre. Ésta oportunidad no volveré a tenerla nunca en la vida — decía totalmente seria, señaló con un dedo a su amigo, quien estaba sentado en una silla y ella se encontraba parada —. ¡Qué tu no vivas no significa que debas arrastrarme a mi también! _

_De acuerdo, eso fue un golpe demasiado bajo. Aomine sabía que otras personas no deberían de estar pagando por sus 'pecados', pero ella era su mejor amiga de la infancia, se conocían desde que eran prácticamente unos bebés ¿No podía ver que la necesitaba más que nunca para no hundirse en su miseria? _

—_Satsuki, no hables de eso como si fuera tan fácil._

—_Dai-chan, no sé si sea fácil debido a que yo no he lidiado con eso en mi vida. Sólo digo que ya pasaron tres años de ello — susurró armónicamente. La mirada maternal que le dirigía al As de su equipo de secundaria era lo más dulce que podría hacer —. Deberías de comenzar a perdonarte, tú no tuviste la culpa de eso._

_Aomine Daiki no era de los que lloraban. Él era un hombre, no andaba con niñerías de estar dependiendo de alguien; pero en ese momento no podía evitarlo, ella era pieza fundamental para no caerse en mil pedazos. Confiaba en que por su amistad de toda la vida, ella no le juzgaría y así lo había hecho todo el tiempo, apoyándolo sin preguntar de más. Por ello, no quería tener contacto con su pasado, nadie tenía la culpa de sus problemas… y mucho menos el rubio, quien era inocente. No soportaría que él lo viera de manera distinta. _

—_Dai-chan — la voz de Momoi se escuchaba cerca, pero con un eco que retumbaba en sus oídos — ¿Acaso eres tan egoísta para no permitirme ser feliz?_

_Ella, con infinita delicadeza, acarició su aún agachada cabeza, depositando su pequeña mano en un pómulo del moreno. Cuando él sintió en sus manos caer gotas, volteó para ver la cara empapada en lágrimas; le dolía verla así ¡Claro que quería que ella fuera feliz! Después de haberlo aguantado tanto tiempo Satsuki se había ganado un pasaporte al cielo directamente y sin escalas._

_Secó sus ojos con el antebrazo de su chamarra y junto su frente con la de ella. Su mirada quebrada cambió a una dura y firme, sus ojos azules hicieron contacto con los rosas que lo veían sin poder creer algo — Si no te vas, juro que dejaré de hablarte. Satsuki idiota._

_Por un momento, por una milésima de segundo, Momoi podría jurar que vislumbró al Daiki de la secundaria. Ese Daiki que era su amigo obsesionado con el básquet y no un cadáver viviente. _

_Desde ese momento, poco a poco Aomine volvía a ser lo que antes era. Claro que con su perspicacia de todo un adulto joven._

_**:-:Fin Flash Back:-:**_

Después de la pelirosa partiera a un intercambio a Londres, el policía conoció a Kagami Taiga, bombero transferido de Los Ángeles. Un evento de un torneo de baloncesto para recaudar fondos entre profesiones. Ese día, Aomine le dio una paliza al joven pelirrojo, con quien poco a poco forjaba una bizarra amistad/rivalidad; fue él quien le enseñó a preparar cosas decentes…

"_¿Qué mierda es esto Ahomine? ¿Intentas matar a los niños? Eso es bazofia espacial ¡Casi puedo ver como camina!_

"_¡Bakagami, si tanto crees saber de cocina… hazlo tú!"_

"_Yo aprendí a cocinar cuando tenía sólo diez años ¡Claro que sé más que tú, imbécil!"_

Cómo se enteró que vivía sólo, el bombero tuvo un deber civil de enseñarle a cocinar a esa pobre alma en desgracia. Si seguía de esa manera, Kagami estaba seguro que un día amanecería muerto por una intoxicación.

—Bakagami… te debo más de lo que crees — dijo a si mismo el moreno mientras comía su arroz. El chico se volvió su confidente. Él era la segunda persona a quien le dijo su más oscuro secreto, aquel por lo cual se aisló de su pasado…

"_Y bien… ¿Qué piensas de mí?"_

"_¿Qué hay que pensar? ¡No seas idiota! El hecho de que antes te veía como un imbécil no ha cambiado sólo por esto… déjame decirte algo: continúa con tu vida y comienza a dejar ir esa insana culpa que te mantiene atado sin poder avanzar"_

Recogió los platos de su desayuno y decidió partir a su trabajo. Fue al altar, se arrodilló y dijo una oración pequeña. Se despidió dulcemente de la persona que estaba en la fotografía con una sonrisa. Antes de partir, llegó un mensaje de Kagami, reclamándole por décima vez por haberlo dejado sólo con Tetsuya el otro día que se escapó con Kise. Le aseguró que le patearía el trasero en cuanto lo viera.

—_Vaya idiota_ — pensó para él cerrando su celular. Echó una sonrisa y una mirada hacia atrás —. Voy y vuelo, mamá…

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

Kise se encontraba descansado en su casa. Ese día la sesión fotográfica terminó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, eso lo agradecía profundamente y Nene lo había llevado hasta su casa, amenazándole con que reposara y no saliera hasta estar completamente recuperado. Como forzaba un poco sus brazos, éstos terminaban doliéndole a raudales y simplemente atinaba a tirarse en donde fuera, pero si era su cama ¡Muchísimo mejor!

Suspiró profundamente, ese día se dedicaría a dormir, dormir y dormir…

Un tono de llamada lo alertó. Su celular estaba vibrando junto a él y lo levantó cansino. Aunque sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el remitente de la llamada.

—¡Murasakibaracchi! — Contestó rápidamente sin permitir que el otro emitiera una palabra — ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado?

—_Kise-chin~_ — la voz del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba relajada, suave… como la de su amigo — _Tanto tiempo ¿verdad? ¿Cómo has estado?_

—Eso te lo estoy preguntando yo — Dijo curioso. Su amigo no cambiaba —. Yo estoy bien ¿y tú?

—_También Kise-chin_ — un silencio se hizo presente. El rubio esperó a que el otro continuara y así lo hizo —._ Oye Kise-chin ¿Estás ocupado?_

—No, hoy el trabajo terminó temprano — aseguró levantándose. Era raro que el ex chico de Yosen le preguntara sobre eso, generalmente él era quien lo iba a visitar a su cafetería — ¿Sucedió algo?

—_Nada del otro mundo~ ¿Puedes venir a que pruebes unos pastelillos que hice?_

—¿Ser catador de pasteles? — preguntó a lo que obtuvo un 'Si' del otro lado. Su dieta no le impedía darse gustos de vez en cuando, y si eran de manos de su amigo mucho mejor — ¡Claro! ¿A que hora me necesitas ahí?

—_A la hora que quieras Kise-chin~_ — dijo para después colgar.

Bien, ya tenía algo que hacer. Se levantó para ir a ponerse un sueter y salir. Pero nuevamente su aparato vibraba y sonaba constantemente. Revisó el remitente, creyendo que su compañero se le había olvidado algo.

—_Kise-kun, buenas tardes_ — la voz de Kuroko se escuchó, era raro que él por si solo le hablara.

—¡Kurokocchi! Que milagro… — fue cortado repentinamente.

—_Necesito un favor Kise-kun_ — berreó levemente al no dejarle terminar, pero dijo un 'Si' para que el otro continuara — _Pásame el número de Aomine-kun por favor._

—¿Eh? — Fue lo único que atinó a decir ¿Para que querría el número del chico? Una punzada se instaló brevemente en su estómago, se sintió irritado.

—_Necesito el número de Aomine-kun para pedirle el número de Kagami-kun_.

—¿El número del amigo que llevó Aominecchi ese día? — escuchó un '_Si_' y simplemente se lo dio.

—_Gracias Kise-kun, buenas tardes_ — y colgó.

—Eso fue muy raro… ¿Kurokocchi interesado en alguien más? — dijo en voz alta viendo la llamada finalizada en su celular. Una felicidad lo lleno, su amigo estaba interesado en alguien más.

Decidió terminar de arreglarse para ir a ver a Atsushi. Su vida se llenaba aún más de color.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

El pelinegro se mordía el dedo pulgar cada cinco minutos. Entre órdenes y pedidos se distraía, pero cuando echaba una mirada a la cocina contenía unos pequeños orgasmos de sólo ver esas manos… tan grandes, de un color vivo, y por supuesto _habilidosas_.

—Muro-chin~ está listo el pedido de la mesa cinco — y una campanilla sonaba.

—Ya voy Atsushi — Tatsuya caminaba lentamente hasta el mostrador, lanzando miradas al chef y dueño de la cafetería y éste, simplemente le contestaba con una sonrisa de lo más inocente. Regresó a entregar la orden a las jovencitas que lo veían como él veía al pelilila… con ese brillo de deseo. Al inspeccionar que todo estuviese bien, volvió al mostrador — Vaya día ajetreado ¿No Atsushi? — El aludido no lo miró ni contestó nada, así que se acercó hasta donde estaba; un suave aroma a fresa con avellanas inundaba el lugar y fue cuando vio la cara de su _crush_ — ¿Concentrado Atsushi?

—Es el nuevo postre — contestó terminando de adornar su creación —. Kise-chin vendrá para probarlo, él siempre me ha dicho la verdad sobre mis postres — decía secándose el sudor con una toalla de tela que tenía cerca. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta baja, dejando ver sus maduras facciones.

—Oh ya veo — respondió. La verdad moría de celos cuando venían sus amigos, pero el más alto no tenía por qué saberlo. Además era injustificado, sólo él parecía tener la paciencia suficiente para aguantar la actitud aniñada de su jefe aun teniendo éste veintiún años. Con disimulo, tomó una fotografía del chico, mostrando su perfil bajo; guardó su teléfono antes de que el otro lo viera, ya tendría tiempo de revisarla después.

Ambos jóvenes escucharon la campanilla de la entrada sonar y el mayor corrió a recibir al nuevo cliente, pero se decepcionó cuando vio que quien era no era otro más que Kise Ryota.

—Himurocchi, que gusto verte — dijo sinceramente esperando un apretón de manos que no fue correspondido — ¿Aún no me aceptas verdad? — Se le escapó una sonrisa torpe haciendo rabiar aún más al otro.

—Mientras Atsushi demuestre interés sobre ti no lo haré nunca — contestó fríamente. Se acercó lo más que pudo al arco que daba a la cocina y gritó —. Atsushi, te buscan — lanzó una mirada helada al modelo que yacía parado en el umbral y se dio la vuelta para atender a la gente que llegó detrás de Ryota.

—Kise-chin, llegas temprano.

—Me moría de ganas por ver probar tu nueva delicia — respondió sinceramente. Sintió como un ojo ónix lo miraba por un rabillo y se tensó, quizá no era buena idea haber ido. Sólo iba a picar al león a la jaula.

—Vamos~. Siéntate en la mesa que quieras — dijo con su voz neutra señalando un par de mesas libres —. Yo traeré el postre — volteó a ver al mayor y gritó — Muro-chin~, ven. Vamos a probar el postre.

De un momento a otro, un pelinegro y un rubio terminaron sentados en la misma mesa y el ambiente se tornó denso. Tatsuya le dirigía una mirada temeraria que crispaba los nervios del modelo. En ese momento, llegó el pelilila y dejó el pay en medio de la mesa.

—Muro-chin, tú cortas bonito ¿podrías partirlo? — Ésos gestos eran lo que hacían vibrar al corazón de Himuro. Tomó el cuchillo y partió tres rebanadas, dejándole el trozo más grande al chef.

Los tres agradecieron por la comida y se llevaron un bocado a la boca. Kise quedó extasiado: la dulzura y acidez combinaban armoniosamente en sus papilas, haciendo estallar su boca en un éxtasis de placer. Él siempre ha sido fan de los postres dulces aunque no los coma siempre por su trabajo.

—¡Está delicioso! — Exclamó lleno de alegría. Llevó otro trozo a la boca y lo degustó de manera tranquila, dejándose llevar por la marea de sabores.

—Muro-chin ¿Tú que piensas? — preguntó Murasakibara dirigiendo su mirada nostálgica al que un tiempo fue su senpai.

—Tú sabes que todo lo que preparas es exquisito Atsushi — dijo serenamente, ocultando la evidente alegría que sintió al ver que al chico le importaba su opinión.

—Qué bien — respondió relajándose en su silla —. Muro-chin ¿podrías darle un nombre al postre?

—Qué te parece… _éxtasis de ilusión._

—Si a Muro-chin le gusta ese, ese nombre se queda. Muro-chin tiene muy buenos gustos dice mi mamá.

—_Oh, sí que los tengo_ — pensó para sí el pelinegro. Observó descaradamente las grandes manos nuevamente y suspiró de alegría.

—Kise-chin, has estado callado y tú no eres así — declaró tajante el más alto de los tres.

Ésa pregunta hizo mella dentro del cuerpo del blondo ¡Claro que no estaba bien! En los últimos días se había reencontrado con su ídolo admirado de la secundaria, con quien compartió victorias y una incipiente derrota; quién le había enseñado lo maravilloso del básquet y con hoy en día no dejaba de salir de sus pensamientos… _¿Por qué?_

"_Aún lo estás recordando ¿verdad Ry-o-ta?"_

"_No tiene caso hablar de eso contigo… me voy."_

"_¡Tú no te vas a ir a ningún lado!... ¡Tú no me vas a dejar! ¿Me entendiste?"_

Se tensó ante esa voz macabra que marcaba su nombre con burla. Tembló ligeramente hasta que comprendió que _él_ no estaba ahí. _Él_ ya no existía ahí… no más _él_.

El pelinegro se sorprendió ante la cara de terror que inundó el rostro del rubio. Nunca había visto una mirada tan llena de miedo como la vio plasmada en la cara del chico; un temblor sutil hacía vibrar el cuerpo de él. No es como si le importase mucho lo que le suceda, pero eso no era normal.

—Kise-chin ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta que le hizo su amigo resonó en sus oídos y volvió a la realidad. A su realidad… a una realidad en la que estaba a salvo… por ahora.

"_Cuando te cruzas con el demonio, jamás te libras de él ¿entiendes?"_

Seguía temblando y apretando sus ropas fuertemente, casi para desgarrarlas. Pero…

"_Kise, juguemos uno contra uno, cómo en los viejos tiempos…"_

—Murasakibaracchi ¿Sabes a quién me encontré? ¡Aominecchi volvió! — dijo, evitando su pesimismo. Su sonrisa era ancha y brillante, era _sincera_; era feliz, después de todo, él volvió.

—¿Mine-chin? Are~, hace mucho que no sabía de él — dijo recibiendo una galleta que Himuro le extendía.

Tatsuya miraba parlar y parlar al modelo, siendo simplemente escuchado por Murasakibara con un deje de sincero interés. En esos momentos dónde sólo era observador, el pelinegro se percató de algo importante: Kise no representaba ningún problema y eso lo descubrió al ver la felicidad que emanaba por los poros al hablar de aquel '_Aominecchi_'. De ahora en adelante, se prometió trataría bien al chico al ya no presentar amenaza y sonrió por primera vez al chico, demostrando así su aceptación. Ryota estaba emocionado y continuó con su monólogo.

Sin embargo, Himuro no podía sacarse de la mente la imagen del siempre brillante modelo Kise atemorizado con un recuerdo que presentía, no quería ni _debía _conocer detalles.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

Estaba aburrido. Había _terminado su turno_ en el almacén hace más de dos horas, llegó a su casa a tirarse al sillón y recostó su cabeza sobre sus brazos. Observaba hacia arriba, estaba lleno de humedad y telas de araña, pero el color que inundaba el techo era _muy similar_ a alguien.

Estaba aburrido y tenía ganas de fastidiar a su rubio preferido. Sonrió macabramente.

Se dio cuenta que su celular estaba lejos de él, lo dejó tirado luego de haber terminado la faena con una chica que se encontró por ahí; al menos le cobró barato para la porquería de sexo oral que le hizo. Simplemente la escogió porque sus ojos eran de esa forma felina que le excitaba; cuando lloró al enterrársela hasta la garganta, le recordó a cierta persona que inundaba sus amielados ojos con lágrimas… de dolor.

Se estiró lo más que pudo sin éxito. Le daba pereza levantarse simplemente a recogerlo, así que optó por regresar a su posición y respiró hondamente el olor a Hachís de eucalipto.

Lo dejaría pasar por ésta vez. Sus ojos grises brillaban con una maldad parecida a la de una cuchilla a punto de ser enterrada en el cuerpo de alguien para producirle muerte.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

Aomine regresó de su trabajo. Estaba ligeramente cansado debido a la última emergencia que le llevó parte de su tarde: un robo a un almacén a las afueras de la ciudad movió todo el cuerpo policíaco debido a la detonación de armas de fuego. No se encontraron víctimas en el avistamiento ni huellas. Robo de efectivo, vándalos o algún drogadicto que requería dinero para el seguimiento de su adicción… o al menos eso escribieron en el informe. Él no estaba seguro de ello.

Se bañó bajo un chorro de agua caliente que le ayudó a destensar sus músculos…

"_Dai-chan, el agua caliente te ayuda mucho ¿Lo sabías?"_

"_¿Por qué mamá?"_

"_Ayuda a relajar tu cuerpo. Cuando te sientas cansado, métete a darte una ducha con agua caliente, que caiga de tu espalda hacia todo tu cuerpo, con eso te sentirás mucho mejor"_

Vaya que su mamá tenía la razón. Hubo un tiempo, cerca de tres años que se bañaba con agua fría, no importase cómo estuviese el clima. Era una forma que él decía _podía_ pagar sus pecados… en ese tiempo se creía inmerecedor de los remedios de mamá…

Se lavó lo suficiente para retirar el olor a sudor y salió envuelto en una toalla alrededor de sus caderas. Llegó a su habitación y ya seco, se puso un pantalón de lino oscuro, pero no llevaba bóxer, a él le gustaba dormir lo más natural posible. Sobre su torso, una playera sin mangas de color blanco lo cubría. Iba a mandar un mensaje a la persona que últimamente tenía atorada entre sus pensamientos… era muy bruto en cuestiones cursis como sentimentalismos, pero algo le decía que tenía que hacerlo, ese mismo impulso irracional que se movía al estar relacionado con algo del blondo. Tomó su celular, y tecleó un simple _'Buenas noches, idiota.'_ que tendría por destinatario a Ryota.

Estaba a punto de apretar el botón de enviar, cuando sonó el timbre de su departamento ¿Quién podría ser a las casi nueve de la noche? Suspiró hastiado, el sonido no paraba de cesar, tocaban el botón en intervalos de un segundo. Le gritaría un par de nada buenas cosas al que estuviese detrás de esa puerta.

—Demonios… ¡Qué putas…!

Pero se quedó mudo al ver a la persona del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Kise? — Preguntó no creyendo.

—Buenas noches, Aominecchi — contestó el blondo fingiendo una sonrisa. Su labio inferior temblaba; sus piernas temblaban; su conciencia se encontraba dentro de una bruma espesa.

Un gato pasó cerca de una pierna del modelo, haciendo un ruido estrellándose en un bote de basura del vecino de junto. Esto a Ryota lo alertó mucho y se volteó casi por instinto, poniéndose en una posición de defensa básica, soltó una absurda copia de un puñetazo a un contrincante imaginario. Daiki alzó una ceja, observando el espectáculo del otro. Eso no era actuado, era real… un miedo real.

—Pasa, afuera comienza a enfriar.

Y con esas palabras, Kise ingresó a la residencia del moreno. Aunque su última hora se vio preso del pánico, ahí, junto a su ex compañero de la secundaria, podía respirar cierta paz que hacía mucho no sentía… una paz que sólo él le traía.

.

.

_"Tengo demasiadas cosas malas dentro, y esas cosas malas nunca las siento cuando tú estás ahí"_

**_Edith Piaf_**

.

.

* * *

Pido humilde disculpa por no poderlo colgar más temprano... mi papá me fue a visitar a mi trabajo, tenía tiempo sin verlo y pues nos agarramos platicando mucho rato.

Ahora si ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Apareció Murasakibara e Himuro. Un Tatsuya que protege lo suyo ¡Yum! Además de Midorin y sus ojeritas ahahaha no lo puse evitar, al ser megane me acordé de Takano de Sekaiichi y del primer capítulo con sus ojeras ¡Se ve tan lindo todo malhumorado! Pero que no niegue si le hizo bonito que Kise hiciera eso por él.

Se desglosa un poco más el pasado de Aomine... y al fin, aparece un breve cameo de _él_...

Kise con sus eternos temores, pero Don't Worry, que ya llegó el policía Daiki al servicio de la ciudadanía. Hoy no apareció KagaKuro *se va a llorar a un rincón*...

Agradezco infinitamente a _Mika, Erza S , Tomato12 , ShioriOrihara_ y a _Fujimy_ por sus reviews ¡Awww! Son tan jodidamente feliz por todas sus bellas palabras en verdad. También una reverencia y agradecimiento a las personas que van agregando la historia a favoritos y por los follows.

_Mika:_ A mi también me late más Midorin para rival de Aomine (Kagami ahí se da un tiro, pero NO, él es de Kuroko que por cierto, fueron cómicos el capítulo pasado XD) Oh si, yo sufrí quitarle su afición a Kise u.u perdoname... pero Aomine lo ayudará a su manera.:3 Gracias por el review.

_Fujimy:_ No poder hacer algo que amas es muy horrible... pero Ahomine ha llegado a su vida para darle color :D Jajajaja todos pensaron mal en la escena KagaKuro pero ño, aún es muy pronto para que mi dulce celeste pierda la virginity en un lugar como ese (quizá es válido en el gimnasio, en la azotea, en un antro...) pero ellos tendrán su oportunidad de ser felices ¿Te gusta Midorin para tercero? Es que a mi se me hace que si siente algo por él; me he vuelto una pseudofan del allXKise (aunque solo me va Aomine, Kagami y Midorin) En fin, gracias por tu review.

Les mando muchas mordidas sensuales a todos (Ya me alivié ¡Yey! :3) pero también muchos besos sabor vainilla.

Los quiero dos puñotes enormes de mi corazón. Que tengan una bonita semana~

_Cadiie Mustang._


	6. Capítulo VI

**¡Es lunes!**

Y toca algo contigo... ahahaha estoy feliz por que es inicio de semana y tengo mi clase favorita entrando. Cuelgo el capítulo y me voy a clases. Cómo lo terminé ahorita, se los dejó de regalo a todos los seguidores de este fic.

Menos charla y más acción~

**Advertencias:** Ligero Angst. Drama. Mención ligera de temas sexuales. Palabras vulgares y altisonantes. Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tafatoshi Fujimaki y yo sólo los pido prestados un rato para que recreen escenas que se encuentran en algún punto de mi mente.

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

**.**

Aomine veía entrar al modelo en modo autómata a su departamento. Kise descalzó sus botas negras militar en la entrada, sustituyéndolas por unas pantunflas verdes; caminaba con lentitud hacia la sala y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón más grande, recargó sus codos sobre sus muslos y se recargó ahí sin hacer nada.

El moreno observaba como respirada el rubio con anomalía; su mirada estaba perdida, desolada, vacía; sus manos temblaban en un ligero tic emulando a una persona de la tercera edad con Parkinson.

Daiki seguía con su mirada sobre su visita inesperada. Realmente no creía que el chico diera con su dirección… un momento, muy pocos sabían su dirección ¿Cómo la consiguió? Quería preguntar muchas cosas, pero el estado frágil en el que veía se encontraba el blondo lo hizo reflexionar un poco sobre si realmente era prudente hacerlo. Lo que menos necesitaba ahorita Ryota era una bomba de interrogantes… o al menos, no le gustaría que eso se le hiciese a él; debido a ello, desapareció sin comunicarse por seis años.

—Este… ¿Quieres un café? — inquirió el moreno desde el arco que conectaba la cocina con la sala.

—Prefiero té negro, por favor — contestó el blondo aún sin verlo.

—No tengo té negro — dijo— iré por un paquete al combini y regresó en veinte minutos — salía de la cocina y se dirigió a la entrada para tomar sus llaves de la cómoda que se encontraba ahí.

—¡No! — gritó con fuerza Kise, sosteniendo a Daiki de un brazo, enterrando sus dedos en la dura piel —. No quiero quedarme solo — suplicó mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez desde que entró al departamento.

Aomine estaba realmente confundido, podía ver perfectamente como en aquellos orbes amarillos se reflejaba una petición demandante… ese '_No_' era rotundo; además, sus ojos brillaban con desconfianza y peligro. Suspiró hondamente, el otro no era de las personas que le tienen miedo a las cosas solo porque si, algo debió de haberle pasado…

"_Kise ¿Por qué tus ojos se apagan cuando ves una lombriz? ¿Les tienes miedo?"_

"_¡Porqué son asquerosas, Aominecchi! Además, no es miedo, es… simplemente asco."_

El par de iris doradas se encontraban apagadas, justo como cuando miraba algo atemorizante. Debía darle tiempo al rubio para que le contase que fue lo que lo llevó hasta ahí. Cerró la puerta y dejó las llaves nuevamente en su lugar.

—Tsk, de acuerdo… pero no quiero que te quejes después porque querías siempre té negro ¿me entendiste? — Amenazó el moreno dando la vuelta. Al pasar junto a Ryota, le depositó unas pequeñas palmaditas en su cabello y se fue directo a la cocina.

Al llegar a la estufa puso la tetera a hervir el agua. Estuvo ahí esperando un rato, principalmente porque creía que el blondo necesitaba un poco de espacio privado, ya después de hacerlo, quizá hablaría con un poco más de fluidez. Sintió su celular vibrar del pantalón y lo sacó para revisar quien llamaba; grata sorpresa, era su amigo Tetsuya, descolgó la línea y contestó.

—Tetsu, creo que no es un buen momento para que me marques…

—_Aomine-kun, no te marco para saber cómo estás_ — dijo el celeste sacándole una vena de ira a Daiki —. _Dime ¿Cómo se encuentra Kise-kun?_

—¿Cómo sabes que Kise está aquí? — Preguntó asombrado por los poderes paranormales de su amigo, vaya que años pueden hacer cambiar a las personas.

—_Pues…_

_**:-:Flash Back:-:**_

_Kuroko consiguió el número del pelirrojo después de charlar con el policía, quien le colgó debido a un operativo de emergencia. Caminaba hacia el encuentro con Kagami, con quien se puso de acuerdo para verse en la tienda Maji Burger; después de pasar algunas horas atrapados en el callejón, se percataron que tenían algunas otras cosas en común como la extraña obsesión que tenían ante la comida de dicho lugar. _

_Al llegar al establecimiento, se pidió una malteada de vainilla y fue a sentarse a una mesa que daba a la calle para poder ver Taiga pasar. No lo negaba, aún pensaba en Shigehiro, en su extraña desaparición y la frialdad con la que se despidió hace tres años para dejar de saber de él. Le dolía, pero debía ser fuerte ya que quizá el otro se encontraba en 'algún lugar mejor' y debía de rendirle el honor que se merecía. _

_Kagami no tardó mucho en arribar; revisó su celular y estaba en el tiempo que el chico que le marcó en la tarde le había indicado para encontrarse. Fue directamente a la caja para pedir una dotación de quince hamburguesas, al recibirlas, se dirigió a una mesa para sentarse._

—_Tsk, ese Kuroko no llega… y él fue quien me citó — musitó entre dientes mirando a la calle. Se llevó una hamburguesa a la boca para darle el primer mordisco cuando sintió una presencia frente de sí._

—_Hola, buenas noches — dijo Tetsuya sin despegar por completo sus labios del popote de su batido. _

—_¡Bastardo! Casi logras que me ahogue — respondió tosiendo fuertemente. Había algo en el educador que lo ponía nervioso. Al tomar un poco de refresco para despejar su garganta, volvió su mirada a los ojos azules —. Y bien ¿Para qué querías verme?_

—_Oh si — rebuscó entre una bolsa que llevaba y sacó trozos de tela —. Te pido una disculpa, mi perro arruinó la chamarra que me prestaste el otro día — estiró el resto de chaqueta del pelirrojo, poniéndola ante él. _

—_¡¿Qué?! — Vociferó con ímpetu Kagami. Recordó que hace unos días, al intentar salir del lugar estrecho, la camisa y playera de Tetsuya se desgarraron con el forcejeó; era obvio que no regresaría desnudo del torso para arriba a su casa y debido a ello, el pelirrojo le ofreció su chamarra para que se cubriese; le dijo que en otra oportunidad se la regresase. Pero jamás se le ocurrió que su chamarra terminaría de esa manera — ¿Por qué no evitaste que eso sucediera?_

—_Nigou estaba muy emocionado… al parecer le agradas Kagami-kun — susurró sorbiendo lo último que había en su vaso. Sintió la mirada amenazadora del otro y se rindió dejando caer su coraza un poco —. Lo siento, yo te pagaré otra nueva — sus cejas formaron un arco por su posición y lo miró apenado._

—_Bah, esa chamarra la traje de Estados Unidos, dudo que la vendan aquí — dijo con un tono despreocupado para recargarse y relajarse. Total ¿Qué tenía de especial esa chaqueta? Nada, simplemente Alex se las regaló a él y a Tetsuya y si no la tenía lo mataría la próxima vez… ya se las arreglaría con ella —. No es interesante ni nada, déjalo así. _

—_No puedo dejarlo así. Ya vi donde venden unas, vamos. _

_Sin preguntarle, tiró del brazo del más alto y salieron juntos del local, dejando atrás los restos de tela y las hamburguesas. Kagami estuvo a punto de matarlo ¿Quién demonios desperdicia de esa manera tal banquete? Pero la mirada decidida del chico era muy similar a la que tenía al enfrentarse a esos vándalos días atrás. Ahora sabía porque Aomine le dijo que solía meterse en problemas... cuando se le metía una idea, no paraba hasta conseguirla. Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro._

_Le gustaban las personas así._

_Al comprarla y salir del establecimiento, Taiga estaba fascinado, pues encontró una chaqueta similar a la anterior pero en diferentes colores; combinaba perfecto con los Jordan que el policía le regaló en anteriormente. Estaba como un niño con juguete nuevo. Caminaba a la par de Tetsuya por la avenida, acariciando y agradeciendo al último por aquella nueva prenda que seguramente se volvería su favorita._

_El celeste sonrió alegre. Se sentía culpable por permitir que su mascota arruinara un artículo que no era de él, de esa manera, buscó en la brevedad a Kagami para decirle la verdad. Había planeado buscar una chamarra igual por su cuenta y dársela a Kise para que se la diera a Aomine y que éste a su vez, se la entregara al dueño… pero algo le hizo moverse y buscar al bombero; la mirada carmesí observándolo a ratos y la manera que compartieron esa cómica aventura logró que se olvidará de Ogiwara por momentos. Todos esos días, sin excepción, el chico pelirrojo y salvaje venía a sus pensamientos, irrumpiendo su rutina y sacándole sonrojos al recordar la cercanía de sus caderas… realmente el otro tenía un buen dotado…_

_Un sonido de violín tocando música clásica lo sacó de sus desvaríos; sacó su celular, identificando el único número que le buscaba más que su propia madre, podría decir que esa persona era impredecible y estaba tentado a no contestarle, pero sabía a la perfección que si no lo hacía, lo tendría molestándolo con mil mensajes y correos._

—_Buenas noches, Kise-kun — contestó el chico, aún caminaba junto al pelirrojo. Nadie contestó de la otra línea, cosa rara, ya que siempre escuchaba un efusivo "Kurokocchi" que duraba como eco en sus oídos durante días —. ¿Kise-kun?_

—'_Kuroko… ayúdame, por favor' — una leve vocecilla se dejaba escuchar. Era nítida, casi imperceptible, pero eso bastó para alertar al celeste —. 'Él… él está cerca, lo sé ¡Te juro que se acerca rápido!' _

—_Kise-kun ¿Dónde estás ahorita? — miró rápidamente al chico que ahora lo veía completamente desconcertado por su cambio de actitud —. Voy a dónde estés, pero necesito que me digas dónde estás._

—'_Estoy' — el rubio calló durante unos minutos, instantes que a Kuroko se le hicieron eternos —'… no sé dónde estoy' — una exclamación de impotencia resonó vagamente._

—_Kise-kun, trata de ver los edificios que están cerca de ti y dime que hay — comenzaba a desesperarse. Kise podría caer en una de las crisis que tuvo hace unos años, el psicólogo les informó que probablemente volverían a ocurrir. Una leve punzada de culpa lo invadió al saberse inútil ante el estado de su amigo._

—'_Estoy… estoy cerca del restaurante que tiene una rata como logo, es lo único que puedo reconocer.'_

—_Maldición, eso está a dos horas de aquí — dijo mordiendo su pulgar, necesitaba una solución para darle contención a Kise._

—_¿Sucede algo? — Inquirió Kagami al ver el caos y la ansiedad que cargaba el pequeño._

—_Kise-kun está sufriendo una crisis y necesito llegar cuanto antes al distrito de Shinjuku — tapó el celular un poco para que el otro no lo escuchase. _

— _¿Shinjuku dices? — preguntó el pelirrojo a lo que el celeste afirmó con la cabeza —. Aomine vive en el distrito de Shinjuku, puedes darle la dirección, que llegue ahí y nosotros llegamos a la casa del idiota._

—_Kise-kun, cambio de planes — declaró firme sin siquiera darle oportunidad al otro —, te irás a la casa de Aomine-kun y te veré ahí en dos horas…_

_**:-:Fin Flash Back:-:**_

—_Y básicamente esa es la historia_ — Aomine se dio una palmada en la cara ¿Por qué creyó que su amigo tendría poderes? Ese es un momento de idiotez que se llevaría a la tumba.

—Bien, ya entendí cómo llegó Kise — dijo ya sirviendo el líquido caliente en una taza —. Lo que no termino de comprender es por qué está aquí.

—… — Daiki dejó de escuchar la voz de su amigo y pensó que la llamada había finalizado, cuando escuchó un murmullo demasiado bajo —. _Eso es algo que sólo Kise-kun podría contarte si quisiera._

—¡Kuroko! ¿Me quieres tomar el pelo? — Eso no se lo esperaba. Que amigo tan reservado tenía.

—_Eso no importa_ — sostuvo su postura, el moreno simplemente bufó —, _Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun y yo llegaremos en hora y media._

—De acuerdo — suspiró derrotado. Antes de colgar escuchó un leve _'Te lo encargo'_. Él sabía que _algo_ bastante _malo_ había pasado para que Kuroko, el siempre imperturbable celeste, tuviese un timbre de voz tan angustioso.

Antes de irse con el blondo, tomó una cerveza del refrigerador, la destapó y comenzó a beberla mientras caminaba. Antes de irrumpir en la sala, vio como Kise estaba sentado en el sofá más chico, pegando sus talones a sus glúteos, apoyando su barbilla en sus rodillas y abrazando sus piernas fuertemente; temblaba como un hámster con frío. Daiki dudó un momento ¿Era prudente atravesar la burbuja que el modelo tenía a su alrededor?

—Toma, aquí está el café — dijo depositando la taza en la mesa de centro, justo frente a Ryota y él no lo miró ni un segundo, no contestó, no dijo nada —. Eh, no tiene azúcar si es lo que te preocupa.

Pero el rubio seguía sin prestarle atención. Sus fuerzas eran dirigidas a mantener su estado de alerta al máximo por si el peligro llegaba inesperadamente. Cualquier movimiento que hacía el moreno, Kise reaccionaba de manera exagerada, haciendo leves movimientos y removiéndose incómodo en el pequeño sillón que era su guarida. Daiki se acercó y se sentó en la afombra, quedando a escasos centímetros del ser indefenso que se había colado en su casa…

Y en su corazón, pero esto último no sabía en qué forma. Debía esperar, al menos hasta saber bien que es lo que pasó con Kise en esos seis años.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? — inquirió el moreno genuinamente preocupado. No lo veía, sólo se dedicaba a beber de la lata que tenía en las manos.

El modelo no contestaba; había entrado en una fase de mutismo y de indiferencia con todo el mundo que lo rodeaba. Tenía temor, sentía un escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo, vibrando y haciéndole arder su espalda.

Hace una hora, salió del negocio de Murasakibara ya algo tarde; tenía que tomar el tren para que lo dejase lo más cerca de su casa, pero para la estación tenía que cruzar la _zona rosa*_ del distrito. Caminando escuchó algo que lo perturbó demasiado…

"_¡Fue horrible! Ese tipo era sumamente agresivo, aventó su cosa contra mi garganta asquerosamente."_

"_¿Cómo era? ¿Al menos estaba bueno?"_

"_Tenía el cabello negro y en un extraño corte. Pero sus ojos fueron lo que me dieron mucho miedo…"_

"_¿Por qué sus ojos?"_

"_Sus ojos era grises y brillantes, pero no era un brillo seductor… era un brillo de malicia y destrucción. Además, el maldito era gay, susurraba 'Ry-o-ta' cada vez que cerraba los ojos"_

—¡Kise! ¿Qué demonios te sucedió? — preguntó fuertemente Daiki al ver la mirada perdida del otro. Llevaba más de quince minutos hablándole sin que el otro le contestara. Ahora estaba frente a frente.

—… — Por primera vez, el blondo lo observaba. Sus ojos estaban acuosos, estaba a punto de llorar. Escondió su cara en sus piernas buscando protección ante la intensidad azulada que lo veía —. N-no… no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—¡Maldición, no intentes verme la cara! — Tomó entre sus manos los hombros de Kise y lo zarandeó hasta que el otro lo volteó a ver —. Estás en mi casa por alguna extraña razón que desconozco y exijo saberla.

—¡Ya te dije que no tiene que ver contigo! Además, estás lastimándome — rugió soltando las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas, éstas surcaron por los marcados pómulos hasta perderse en la barbilla. Lo que menos quería recordar en la vida, el moreno quería sacárselo a gritos. Aomine no tenía por qué saber lo que fue…

"_Estoy harto de las cursilerías. Desde ahora, serás mi puta personal."_

"_¡¿Qué?! Olvídalo enfermo. Tú y yo hemos llegado hasta aquí."_

"_No te estoy dando a elegir. Dije que lo serás y punto."_

—Si no me dices que te ocurre ¡No puedo saber la manera de ayudarte!

La voz de Daiki no devolvió a la realidad. _Él_ no estaba cerca, _él_ no podía hacerle daño mientras alguien estuviese con él… _él _no podía hacerle nada porque _él_ le temía al monstruo interno de Aomine.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lloró a mares. Soltó todas las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en el tiempo; desde la noche que tuvo '_la pesadilla maldita_', el recuerdo cuando le dijeron que tenía que dejar el básquet, las constantes remembranzas de las amenazas de _él_. Lo curioso y asombroso de todo, era cómo el moreno se encontraba ahí presente después de cada suceso, alejando la paranoia que amenazaba con nublar su juicio, brindándole la contención necesaria para no perderse a sí mismo.

—Aominecchi — dijo hipando. Su boca contra el hombro de Daiki amortiguaba sus palabras, pero él las escuchaba perfectamente —, no vuelvas a dejarme… nunca, por favor.

—No lo haré. Ya no — susurró seguro el policía. No sabía cómo habían terminado en la posición en la que estaban, pero ahora ambos estaba en el suelo, Kise sobre sus piernas y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro sin despegarla. Con sus delgados brazos abrazaba sus omóplatos y él acariciaba la espalda. No era de prometer cosas ya que no estaba seguro de tener el poder de cumplirlas, pero el rubio siempre había sido una excepción para todo.

Estaba seguro que esas eran las palabras que necesitaba escuchar el modelo para que recobrara el sentido. Su respiración se normalizó y dejó de lagrimear. Ya no lo abrazaba con fuerza, ahora era una sutil caricia de refugio y salvación.

Las caderas de Kise quedaban a la altura de la pelvis del moreno. A Daiki se le olvidó un dato muy importante…

—Aominecchi… ¿No traes ropa interior? — preguntó el rubio sintiendo como algo crecía chocando contra su trasero.

—Mhp — Bufó Aomine. Ya sabía que era lo que había olvidado. Intento separarse del blondo, pero éste simplemente afianzó más el agarre de su contacto, restregando su cuerpo al de Daiki cual felino preparándose para dormir.

—No importa, sólo… no me sueltes — respondió rápido ante la respuesta corporal del moreno. Estaba completamente abochornado, pero no le importaba que ese insistente bulto se pegara contra él. Podía jurar que su cara estaba roja, y sí, claro que el otro estaba _bien dotado_ de _esa_ _parte_; pero a él no le importaba eso en ese momento… el calor y la calma que le brindaba la cercanía de Aomine era más que suficiente para alejar a sus demonios.

Daiki obedeció. Dentro de ese momento, comenzaron a recordar algunas cosas de cuando iban juntos a Teiko: el siempre insaciable antojo de Murasakibara y su manía de querer aplastar a todos; el temor que sentían algunas ocasiones ante la retorcida y madura personalidad de Akashi y sus demandas como ser absoluto; la personalidad espontánea y vivaracha de Momoi, así como sus dudas sobre su orientación sexual; la extraña obsesión por los horóscopos y su obediencia perfecta ante Oha Asa de Midorima… ante éste último nombre, el moreno se removió incómodo; algo le decía que Kise y él tenían una extraña conexión y eso le hacía cabrearse.

No sabía cuánto tiempo duraron platicando y riendo ante ese mar de recuerdos. De un momento a otro, Ryota cayó dormido en su regazo. Con suma delicadeza, casi como si se fuese a romper, cargó al blondo y lo llevó hasta su cama y lo dejó ahí acostando; como acto reflejo, el chico se acurrucó en posición fetal, protegiéndose aún de todo lo que le rodeaba. En su cara, pudo ver las marcas de las lágrimas secas y el contorno de sus ojos estaba enrojecido. No podía decir que se enterneció, pero un instinto de protección afloró de sus poros.

_Tenía_ que protegerlo. _Quería_ protegerlo… no permitiría que la historia se repitiera, no con él. No si él puede hacer algo. Ésta vez haría algo.

Era mejor dejarlo descansar por el momento. Cerró la puerta de su recámara y salió a la sala. Recogió el café frío sin tomar; la lata tenía aún la mitad de cerveza y se la bebió de un trago; revisó en un reloj de pared que ya era cerca de la una de la mañana, cuatro horas pasaron Kise y él platicando de cosas banales ¿Por qué él nunca sentía pasar el tiempo cuando estaba junto al modelo? Su celular vibró irrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—_Aomine-kun, hemos llegado_ — fue todo lo que dijo para colgar.

El policía fue a la entrada y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar al pelirrojo y al celeste. Kagami simplemente lo saludó con una palmada en la espalda y el pequeño pasó sin siquiera mirarlo, a lo que desencajó su cara. Kuroko volteó a ver a todos lados, pero no veía por quien estaba preocupado y se desesperó un poco.

— ¿Dónde está Kise-kun? — preguntó evidentemente preocupado. Revisaba hasta debajo de los cojines como si el chico se pudiese esconder ahí.

—Tranquilízate Tetsu — decía mientras iba por unas cervezas a la cocina —, Kise ya está dormido. Yo creo no despertará hasta entrada la mañana ¿Acaso eres su mamá?

—Es sólo que con tu personalidad borde, Kuroko tenía miedo que Kise saliera despavorido de aquí Ahomine — respondió Taiga tomando una de las cervezas y sentándose junto al celeste por inercia. Levantó una ceja ante la extraña mirada que les dirigió el moreno —. ¿Qué?

—Nada, es raro — los otros lo vieron sin comprender —Olvídenlo ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?

—El tren se detuvo una hora debido a un suicidio — dijo tristemente el celeste —. Antes de venir, Kagami-kun y yo pasamos a un templo a rezar por la persona y sus familias.

—Vaya… que duro — pronunció el policía. Sus ojos se desviaban hacia la puerta que daba a su cuarto, cómo si pudiese ver a través de ella y tener la certeza que el rubio seguía durmiendo apacible como lo había dejado.

—¿Kise-kun te dio problemas?

—Nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado viniendo de él — sorbió un poco de cerveza. Realmente había demasiado misterio ¿Qué problemas podría dar una persona asustada? — Tetsu ¿Qué le ocurrió a Kise?

—Ya te dije Aomine-kun, Kise-kun es el único que tiene el derecho de contar su historia — respondió bebiendo un trago.

—¡No me vengas con esa mierda! — Vociferó Daiki intentando contener su grito.

—Fue algo muy malo Aomine-kun — dijo dispersando de su mente el día que Kise pidió su ayuda por primera vez —. Puede que Kise-kun te haya pedido que no lo abandones, si se lo prometiste, cúmplelo — dictaminó para beber todo el líquido restante de un trago y levantarse. No tenía caso quedarse si el otro ya estaba dormido; y si no estaba gritando desesperado es porque había encontrado paz ahí. Kagami le siguió poniéndose sus zapatos junto con él para dejar descansar al policía —. El psicólogo dijo que Kise-kun puede tener brotes de crisis de ansiedad, quizá estaba así esta noche debido a un momento de intenso estrés.

—¡¿Qué?! — Rugió Aomine desconcertado por más información a medias sobre el pasado del modelo — ¿Psicólogo? ¿Crisis de ansiedad? ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?

—Es lo único que puedo decirte por ahora. Entenderás todo cuando él te lo platique — Ya estaba en el marco de la puerta cuando se volteó a ver al moreno —. Por cierto, Aomine-kun…

—Huh…

—Acércate — Aomine bajo su cabeza hasta la altura de la de Tetsuya y éste le propinó un cabezazo en la frente. Kagami sólo respondió a reírse a carcajada suelta ante lo cómico que se veía Daiki.

—¡Kuroko bastardo! ¿Y eso porque fue? — Gruñó Aomine sobándose la frente.

—Hace unos días me dijiste '_renacuajo_' ¿Lo olvidaste? — El otro simplemente lo veía sin comprender —. Es nefasto olvidarse de lo que uno dice Aomine-kun. No vuelvas a decirme así ¿Quedó claro?

El aura demoniaca que cubrió el cuerpo del educador a lo que un ligero escalofrío recorrió la columna de Daiki. Taiga le sacó la lengua cual niño de kinder y ambos vieron al moreno cerrar la puerta del departamento.

Caminaron hasta llegar a los elevadores y esperaron a subirse a uno para salir del complejo departamental. Kagami y Kuroko bajaban por el ascensor. Los diez pisos no eran en balde y un ligero silencio cubrió el ambiente.

—Kuroko… ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Aomine lo que me contaste de Kise?

—¿De qué me hablas?

—Del intento de suicidio — musitó por lo bajo como si fuese un tema tabú. Recordó cómo después de ver el accidente en las vías del tren, el celeste lo halo hasta estar llegar un templo y se puso a rezar compulsivamente; después de ello, compraron un café en una máquina y le contó ese incidente, temiendo lo peor para su amigo en el estado en el que lo había llamado —. De esa manera, Ahomine debería de prestar mayor atención a Kise.

—Kise-kun no querría que se enterara más gente — dijo mirando el espejo del cubículo que los rodeaba —. Además, no hará nada ésta vez.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque jamás lo había visto con esa mirada tan emocionada por estar con alguien — una sonrisa adornó su cara relajándola de su estrés de las últimas horas —. Por lo que me platicó Kise-kun, Aomine-kun fue una figura muy importante para él en secundaria, algo así como su mayor aspiración. Además…

El silencio, la confianza que había nacido entre el pelirrojo y él lo empujó a decirle sus sospechas.

—… puede ser que Kise-kun sienta algo más por Aomine-kun.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

_Él _caminaba cual gato encerrado en su micro departamento, le urgía salir a ver a su rubio favorito, pero por el momento eso no era lo más viable debido a que estarían vigilando los alrededores de dónde hizo el atraco. Su mirada se posaba en el teléfono, pero las ganas que tenía para llamarlo y escuchar su voz desesperada se habían pasado desde hace rato.

Ahora quería verlo, aunque sea a la distancia; pero no era conveniente. Eran cerca de la una de la mañana, seguramente el modelo estaría durmiendo en su cama. Llegó a las bolsas del combini que depositó en la mesa y sacó una revista; sin falta compraba las sesiones fotográficas en las que modelaba, observaba el burdo intento de sonrisa que hacía en esas sesiones de maricas. Cualquiera pensaría que esa era una cara de felicidad, pero él sabía que era una total farsa.

Kise sólo sonreía cuando recordaba o hablaba de Aomine Daiki. Cuan enfermo se ponía al ver esos ojos iluminados de ilusión cuando alguien recordaba la época que compartieron en Teiko, dónde hablaban del moreno, de sus hazañas como el As del equipo, del trato único que tenía para el rubio ¿Qué habrá sido de él? Bueno, ahora que Daiki no se encontraba cerca, todo el camino lo tenía libre.

Esos tres años observaba a lo lejos a Kise. Le divertía la forma en la que el chico miraba para todos lados, siempre vigilante ante su amenaza…

"_Puede que ahora te sientas a salvo con todos apoyándote… pero volveré Ryota. Cuando te cruzas con el demonio, jamás te libras de él ¿entiendes?"_

Eso fue lo que le dijo antes de ser arrestado por violar la orden de restricción. Ya de eso poco menos de tres años. A _él_ no le iban los chicos, vaya no era un marica, pero los ojos dorados del rubio siempre fueron_ especiales _para él: la manera en la que brillaban con horror, el cómo de ellos salían cascadas de lágrimas dolorosas, su peculiar forma de pedir ayuda a un recuerdo que se volvía vago y difuso.

Presentía que pronto se daría la oportunidad para hacerle una _cordial visita_. Ya saben, simplemente para que no se olvide de su demonio personal. Lanzó una risa retorcida al aire y se relamió los labios en busca de algún vestigio de aquella pálida y suave piel que tanto le gustaba morder, maltratar, quemar...

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

El moreno cerró la puerta con los seguros correspondientes y apagó la luz de la sala. Se fue hasta su cuarto y ando hasta su cama haciendo el menor ruido posible. La tenue luz de las farolas de la calle iluminaban su recamara y a su vez, el rostro dormido del rubio. Se había cambiado de posición acurrucándose hasta la orilla de una cama, dejando colgar uno de sus pies fuera de la cama como si se estuviese preparando para huir. Lo acomodó mejor, metiendo sus piernas dentro del edredón y cobijó sus desnudas muñecas; no se había percatado de lo delgado que era hasta ese momento, cuando tomó entre su gran palma el brazo de Kise y pudo rodearlo con una facilidad insólita. El chico siempre había sido delgado, pero eso estaba a un paso de lo insalubre.

Un trueno cayó, presagiando una impetuosa tormenta que se avecinaba y se escuchó un gran estruendo. El modelo, aún dormido, rodeó el torso de Daiki quien se espantó por el abrupto acto del que fue preso; trató de zafarse sin éxito, parecía que le chico lo quería tener ahí, sin despegarse de él. Había planeado irse a dormir a la sala, pero al verse preso de esos frágiles y delgados brazos que parecieran se romperían si hacía uso de su fuerza violenta, terminó por acostarse junto al otro atrayendo el cuerpo rubio a su lado.

Las hebras doradas de Kise caían en su pecho, y sentía la fuerte respiración del chico sobre la boca del estómago. Con cada trueno que caía, el blondo daba un ligero respingo de susto; el policía se dedicó a masajear la cabeza del menudo chico que tenía debajo de él, pasando sus dedos morenos por las mejillas y las orejas del otro quitándole los rastros del llanto. Se le miraba tan tranquilo, con su aspirar neutro y lo increíblemente quieto que podía ser.

Se le veía tan indefenso, y en él, con todo su instinto de protección y deber civil, floreció el sentimiento de querer encerrarlo en una burbuja para que ya nadie le hiciese daño, para que sólo él accediera a su brillante sonrisa y a sus berrinches ¿A eso se le llamaba el querer poseer algo?

En un acto descarado, lamió y dio un beso en el párpado, quitando la última lágrima que amenazaba con salir. Dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada, durmiéndose con el aroma a miel que desprendía la melena del rubio.

En cambio Kise se sintió rodeado por miles de nubes que lo protegían; suaves, esponjosas y éstas lo acariciaban en sus sueños, conteniéndolo cuando saltaba entre ellas. El olor a jabón de canela inundó sus fosas nasales, saboreándolo y degustándolo, sintiendo como ése vacío que sintió desde hace muchos años, era llenado eventualmente. Ya no existía ese agujero en su alma, ya no sentía ese nudo en su garganta y sus manos, ansiosas y temblorosas ahora estaban firmes y seguras, estaban llenas.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kise Ryota durmió con una sonrisa adornando su cara. Descansó como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

.

.

_"... no quisiera menospreciar a mis tormentos_

_pero tu sonrisa sobre mi lágrima_

_consiguió ser el mejor de los remedios..."_

**_Elvira Sastre_**

.

.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¡Ya hay acercamientos! No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, pero los espero en los comentarios ;) la _Zona rosa*_: Es el barrio donde están todas las prostitutas. Al menos así se le conoce donde yo vivo XD.

Agradecimientos infinitos a _ShioriOrihara , Erza S , Tomato12 , Mika y Fujimy_ por que siempre me dejan un sensual review :3 ¡Adoro todas las palabras que me dicen, enserio! Soy muy feliz sabiendo todos sus comentarios y lo que piensan. También muchas gracias a todos los que se van sumando a la historia con los favoritos y los follows ¡Muy agradecida!

_Mika:_ Lo sé, a mi me encanta el MuraHimu :3 son tal para cual. Si el kagakuro va haciendo presencia poco a poco, colándose en éste fic según enteramente Aokise XD Es que son muy lindos como para no ponerlos. Gracias por tu review.

_Fujimy:_ Me da gusto que puedas leer MuraHimu, perdón por no poner MuraAka, quizá un día haga un fic de ellos (aunque me encanta Himuro para Atsushi) Desgraciadamente, él volverá a escena, pero tranqui que Aomine ya está con Kise y prometió no despegarse de él. Midorin será el tercero... pero no te preocupes, que llegará el amor para +el (Kazu-chan cof cof) para amarlo. Espero te haya gustado el leve kagakuro *o*)9 Gracias por todas tus bellas palabras. Gracias por el review.

A los demás, les contestaré por mp en la tarde que ya casi salgo volando para ir a clases *o*) (Prometo lo hago cuando me desocupe de la escuela)

Que tengan una excelente semana. Los adoro. Les mando muchos besos de limón y mordidas sensuales.

_Cadiie Mustang._


	7. Capítulo VII

**Lunes **¿Saben lo que significa eso?

Si, nueva entrega de "Algo contigo". Diré mi choro mareador hasta abajo para dejarlos leer tranquilos ;)

**Advertencias: **Palabras subidas de tono. Drama, cursilerías y ligero Angst. Romance.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no basuke no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual del gran Fujimaki sensei y yo sólo los pido restados un rato para que recreen escenas que se encuentran en algún punto de mi mente.

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**.**

"_Dai-chan, cuando quieras a alguien para ti, cuando desees protegerlo con tanto esmero y no quieras compartirlo con nadie más, esa persona será especial…"_

"_¿A eso como se le llama, mamá?"_

"_A eso se le llama…"_

Unos cuantos rayos de sol comenzaron a restregarse en su cara, despertándolo del sueño armonioso; en el, veía a su madre y a si mismo de niño platicando mientras caminaban en un campo de girasoles. Se tapó los ojos con una almohada para evitar que la dañina y exasperante luz de la mañana siguiera irritando sus ojos. Abrazó a la misma y rodó al costado para extenderse sobre toda su cama…

Sobre toda su suave y _sola _cama.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente recordando que, a comparación de otras noches, él no se había ido a dormir solo. Kise debía de estarlo acompañando. Con violencia, levantó su celular de la cómoda y revisó la hora: cerca de las diez de la mañana ¿Cómo pudo dormir tanto tiempo? Además ¿Por qué se sentía tan malditamente bien? Estiró sus brazos hacia arriba tratando de despejarse un poco de aquella sensación que recorría su cuerpo.

Se puso en pie y comenzó a andar por su departamento, revisando el baño, la sala y el cuarto de visitas; estaba ofuscado y mentando madres por no encontrar al chico con el que _compartió la noche_. Sacudió su cabeza, esa frase bien podría ser malinterpretada. Por último llegó a la cocina observando como en el desayunador había un cuenco con fruta picada, una torta de huevo, un vaso de jugo y un café frio; junto a éstos, había una nota…

"_Aominecchi, tomé prestada tu comida y te dejé preparado un poco de comida. Tuve que salir, tengo trabajo hoy y salí desde temprano. No necesitas preocuparte por mí, estoy muy bien (°-°)9_

_Gracias por todo…"_

Una sonrisa automática se instaló en su rostro. Desde que se había vuelto a reencontrar con Kise hace días, su vida comenzó a girar poco a poco en torno a él, y, extrañamente, había comenzado a sonreír más de lo usual. Ahora, después de lo que vio la noche anterior, se percató que _sentía algo_ por él, pues quería protegerlo, quería tenerlo cerca, ver su resplandeciente sonrisa, y aspirar el olor a miel que desprendía su cabellera.

Sacó su celular para enviarle un mensaje al rubio, tecleó un poco, borrando y agregando cosas para después presionar el botón de enviar. Rio a sus adentros al imaginarse la expresión que pondría el rubio al leer eso.

Se sentó en el banco del desayunador y se dispuso a comer la fruta y el jugo que el modelo dejó para él. Se relamió los labios llenos de miel que tenía la fruta. Sólo Kise era capaz de recordar esa mentira que le dijo años atrás…

"_Aominecchi, dime ¿Cómo te gusta acompañar la fruta?"_

"_¿Fruta? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Yo no como eso, yo como carne."_

"_Mo~ ¡Anda, dime!"_

"_Con miel ¡Y deja de fastidiar!"_

Esa vez le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente ya que conocía de antemano la exasperante e insistente personalidad del blondo; no se rendiría tan fácil si el otro no le decía algo. Una especie de alegría se instaló en su corazón al ver que él recordaba pequeños detalles como ese.

Agarró nuevamente su celular, esta vez, tenía que hacer una llamada.

—Satsuki, necesito un favor…

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

Ryota llegó al edificio de su departamento; emprendió una carrera contra reloj impresionante cuando salió de la estación del metro. Cuando subió al ascensor, se dispuso a relajarse un poco y respirar hondo para recuperar el aire que se le había ido. Al cruzar la puerta de su departamento, se dejó caer deslizándose con su espalda hacía abajo y tapó su rostro con sus manos. Intentó contener el frenético latir de su corazón, pero no podía; quiso desvanecer el enorme sonrojo que abarcaba su cara completamente, pero sus manos frías eran insuficientes.

Simplemente ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer eso?

_**:-:Flash Back:-:**_

_El blondo abría lentamente sus ojos, se encontraba realmente desorientado; intentó levantarse para estirarse un poco como cada mañana antes de levantarse de su cama, pero un peso aplastante lo mantenía firmemente contra la cama. Al abrir por completo los ojos, vio como un brazo rodeaba su torso y sintió una pierna que cruzaba sus muslos apretándolo contra ese cuerpo extraño._

_Quiso gritar y pedir ayuda, pero reparó en quien era la persona que lo mantenía atado: era Daiki. Su corazón se aceleró al contemplar el semblante dormido de su amigo de Teiko; su entrecejo se mantenía levemente fruncido, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos y un gracioso charco de saliva corría por la mejilla izquierda para dar a la almohada. _

_Se rio ante lo gracioso que se veía y se dedicó a contemplar un poco a la persona que le dio asilo durante esa noche. No había reparado en las facciones maduras que ahora poseía el As de su equipo de secundaria hasta ahora que las vio de cerca; sin duda, era una persona adulta. Paso su mano por el pómulo, recorriendo los pequeños mechones que enmarcaban el rostro del otro._

_Sin duda alguna, Aomine Daiki era un hombre muy guapo. El día que tomaron las fotografías para el evento, se dejó llevar por el aura que emanaba el otro. Recordó el sabor de los besos, y trajo al presente lo que sintió con la presión de los dientes sobre su boca y las manos de él en su cintura._

_En un impulso, se acercó lo más que le permitió la pierna morena, besó la comisura de la boca del policía y se separó rápidamente esperando que el otro no despertara. Al ver que no se movió ni un milímetro, realizó un acto más osado que el anterior…_

_Le robó un pequeño beso en los labios. Pero Ryota quería algo más y con mayor atrevimiento, succionó un par de veces el labio inferior, para llevarse un ligero sabor a cerveza. _

_¿Cuánto tiempo había soñado con eso? De algo estaba seguro, desde el día de la sesión fotográfica, desde aquel mordisco que el moreno le propinó cínicamente, Kise había reprimido las ganas de volver a tocar aquel pedazo de cielo que probó días atrás. Jamás se lo diría y lo guardaría celosamente para él. _

_Como pudo, logró zafar su brazo para revisar en su bolsillo el celular y sacarlo; quería pegar el grito en el cielo al ver la hora, cerca de las ocho de la mañana. Se escurrió como pudo de la prisión cálida que eran esos brazos y las piernas para levantarse e irse de ahí. Bueno, no podía irse sin más de ahí, quería hacer algo por el policía… se dispuso a hacer un desayuno sencillo, simplemente para tener una manera para agradecerle al chico todo lo que hizo por él; no pudo evitar preparar algo también para sí mismo y comerlo felizmente._

_Cuando terminó y dejó ordenada la cocina, escribió un recado para dejar la mesa puesta para cuando el chico dormido despertara y salió corriendo del departamento. Tenía la firme sospecha que si no salía corriendo, atravesaría todo hasta llegar con Aomine y besarlo nuevamente…_

_**:-:Fin Flash Back:-:**_

Los mofletes de Ryota estaban a punto de estallar de solo recordar su osadía.

—¿En qué diablos estaba pensando en ese momento? — Se autorrecriminó el blondo. Se levantó con calma, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas, como alguna clase de vértigo, pero lo que lo hacía marearse, era la imagen persistente del bello durmiente —. ¡Basta! Tengo mucho trabajo… trabajo, trabajo.

Se pegó un par de veces en sus mejillas y echó andar hasta su baño dónde se quitó toda su ropa sucia y la depositó en el cesto. Abrió la llave de la regadera y cuando salió el agua caliente, se metió para dejar caer las impetuosas gotas sobre su espalda, relajando sus músculos y quitando el aroma a canela que su cuerpo adquirió al estar en contacto con el otro.

¿Qué sentir por Daiki? Un torrente de mariposas se acumuló en su abdomen. Esa noche fue la primera en mucho tiempo que pudo conciliar el sueño de manera profunda, tranquila y serena. No existía la sombra de sus miedos ni había rastro de esa angustia de la que era preso su cuerpo antes de cerrar los ojos; cada noche que pasaba, presentía que volvería a ver en la oscuridad a _él_.

Después de todo, las últimas palabras que _él_ le vociferó fueron una amenaza explícita…

"… _volveré Ryota. Cuando te cruzas con el demonio, jamás te libras de él ¿entiendes?"_

¿Qué había hecho en su vida para que el karma le haya pasado una factura tan grande? Tenía claro que el que juega con fuego termina quemado; pero ¿No había sido suficiente todo lo que ya paso? ¿No le bastaba con haberle arrebatado su pasión más grande? Estaba seguro que _él_ hizo la amenaza porque sabía que la iba a cumplir, no por nada tenía _eso_ en la espalda.

Una paranoia leve comenzó a bullir de su interior; estaba seguro que el individuo de quien escuchó anoche de aquellas chicas, era _él_.

Pero encontró refugio en los brazos de Aomine, el chico le prometió no volver a dejarlo. Las gotas delinearon la deslumbrante sonrisa de Kise. Claro que quería saber qué fue lo que había pasado con el moreno esos seis años, pero sabía tenía que ser paciente, ya que él también tenía una historia turbia y llena de cosas que nadie merecía pasar.

Salió de la ducha y se puso una bata, se secó el cabello con una toalla pequeña y la puso sobre sus hombros. Caminó hasta su recamará y revisó su armario; Nene no tardaba en pasar por él, unos veinte minutos a lo mucho. Sacó un pantalón de vestir caqui y se puso una camisa de manga tres cuartos blanca dejando los primeros botones desabrochados; volteó hacia la ventana y vio que estaba nublado el día, seguramente la época de lluvia comenzaría, así que sacó un suéter beige cerrado.

Iba a comenzarse a cambiar cuando escuchó el sonido de su teléfono que provenía de la cómoda. Abrió el correo y su cara se desencajó ante el grotesco mensaje que recibió…

"_De: Aominecchi._

_Asunto: Yo._

_Eres molesto ¡Asaltaste mi cocina! Esto lo tendrás que pagar de alguna manera._

_P.D. El café y la torta estaban fríos ¿Quién es tan tonto como para dejar cosas calientes sin saber a qué hora se levantará la otra persona?"_

Todavía que se tomó la delicadeza de dejarle preparado el desayuno ¡¿Y quiere cobrárselo?! ¿Qué demonios tenía ese sujeto en la cabeza? Trató de calmarse, tenía que llamar a su manager para saber cuánto tardaría. Tecleó rápidamente un par de cosas y presionó el botón de enviar y aventó con fiereza el aparato contra la cama. Ryota seguía berreando por la insensibilidad del moreno.

Sin embargo, todo el día, Kise tuvo una sonrisa completamente natural tatuada en su rostro.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

Shintaro se encontraba en su casa cambiándose para irse de turno al hospital. Ese día sólo tuvo oportunidad de descansar tres horas, se suponía era su día de descanso, pero le hablaron de urgencia por falta de personal y como internista y sin el poder para decir '_No_' se vio obligado a aceptar en favor al deber comunitario.

Le apasionaba su profesión; desde chico le interesó el campo de la salud. Sin embargo, hasta hace apenas cuatro años, casi a punto de terminar la preparatoria, se decidió ir por el área de la salud física.

El factor principal que lo movió a presentar el examen de medicina, fue el _querer_ ayudar a Kise.

Su mente viajó a esa época, cuando iba a mediados de su tercer año de preparatoria, y recordó que el modelo tenía desaparecido tres meses, nadie sabía dónde estaba. _Él_ siempre gritaba que terminó con Ryota y ahora éste quizás estaba con su nueva conquista en un paseo por el Caribe. Nadie creía esa absurda mentira, pero no tenían las pruebas para acusarlo directamente. Fue una noche que Kuroko, su imperturbable amigo, le marcó cerca de las tres de la mañana. Fue la primera vez que le escuchó tan alterado…

"_Midorima-kun, he encontrado a Kise, pero necesito tu ayuda para poder salvarlo."_

Después de ello, Akashi ayudó a la recuperación exitosa del blondo debido a sus influencias. Sin embargo, cuando vieron como uno de los policías lo sacaba alzado por aquella puerta de esa abandonada fábrica, le vieron tan mal que creyeron por un momento, que el chico se encontraba muerto, creyeron que habían llegado tarde; pero su esperanza se recuperó cuando observaron como Kise abría sus ojitos de par en par. Al momento de contemplar ese amarillo opaco, se les partió el corazón a los amigos de éste; el rubio era el más vivaracho de todos; estaba cubierto solo con una manta blanca que encontraron y antes de caer por el cansancio, les dio una tenue sonrisa de agradecimiento.

En ese momento, Shintaro lo supo: _quería_ al modelo fastidioso y caprichoso de vuelta. _Quería_ volver a ver esa sonrisa que lo identificaba desde Teiko. No _quería_ que le volviesen a hacer daño.

Y todo se resumía en esa palabra… _quería_ a Kise Ryota ¿Desde cuándo? No lo sabía y no tenía importancia. Aún no lo aceptaba en ese entonces y no terminaba por aceptar tales sentimientos. Pero él lo sabía, mientras pudiese proteger y cuidar al blondo lo haría sin dudarlo.

Por ello, había ya tomado la decisión de estudiar como especialidad Medicina Deportiva en favor de encontrar alguna manera de ayudar a la rehabilitación del chico. Por eso había platicado con el doctor de cabecera del chico, para comenzar a aprender de primera mano todo lo relacionado con ello.

—¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? — Midorima sacudió su cabeza para despejarse de todo aquello. Sobó su puente de la nariz en busca de relajación —. Creo que comienzo a desvariarme — el sonido de su celular lo hizo salir de esa introspección matutina, se puso los lentes y se dispuso a contestar —. ¿Qué quieres Kise?

—_Midorimacchi, vamos por un helado hoy_ — se escuchó la estridente voz del modelo, resonando como eco en sus tímpanos. Probablemente el otro lo dejó sordo.

—¿Huh? No tengo tiempo Kise, estaré de guardia todo el día. Además mi tiempo libre no querría compartirlo con un escandaloso como tú — declaró sin clemencia el pasante —. Y no me vengas con _'¡Que cruel!'_.

—_¡Que cruel! _— repitió Ryota con tono ofendido, Midorima rodó los ojos al sentirse ignorado —. _¿Pero no estarás ocupado en la tarde verdad? _— Sin darle tiempo de contestar, el rubio prosiguió hablando —. _Vamos Midorimacchi…_

—_Ya veré_ — dijo monótono y dio una pequeña esperanza para que el otro dejara de insistir; aunque después de todo, esa era la verdadera personalidad de Kise… una bastante viva para hacerte sentir a ti mismo que estás vivo.

—_Mo~_ — escuchó que Ryota musitó derrotado —. _Bien, me despido…_

—Kise — interrumpió antes de que el otro colgara ¿Ahora qué diablos iba a decir? — ¿Cómo te has sentido de tu hombro?

—_¿Eh? ¡Ya estoy mucho mejor! No me duele, pero aún me pongo la venda porque tú me dijiste que lo llevara una semana y yo confío en ti _— una agradable sensación recorrió el cuerpo del peliverde al escuchar eso y se instaló en su abdomen.

—Uh… no se te olvide que mañana tienes cita con sensei — dijo conteniendo el tartamudeo que sentía en la punta de la lengua.

—_¡Entendido, Midorimacchi-sensei! _— gritó el modelo para finalizar la llamada.

El de ojos esmeraldas se le quedó viendo un rato al celular y una diminuta sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

Aomine se encontraba en la estación de policía haciendo turno de media tarde, las cosas estaba tranquilas. Desde el día que Kise se fue de su casa como ladrón, no había vuelto a saber nada de él más que ese mensaje que le sacó mil y un carcajadas…

"_¡Que cruel eres Aominecchi! Sólo preparo desayunos a mis amigos más cercanos ¡No planeo pagarte nada! (¬.¬)"_

Cada que tenía oportunidad, leía y releía el correo tratando de imaginarse la cara ofuscada que debió de haber puesto el modelo, y reía ante el gracioso mohín infantil que ponía.

—Aomine ¿Por qué esa sonrisa? Da escalofríos — preguntó Imayoshi, su superior, llegando por detrás y dejándole un bloque enorme de papeles frente a él sobre su escritorio — ¿Acaso te conseguiste una novia?

—Nada de novias para mí. Me hacen feliz las revistas porno, es sólo eso — declaró sin verlo guardando su celular en su bolsillo.

—Bien, como no me gusta que mis subordinados tonteen en horas de trabajo ¡Te traje éste lindo regalo! — señaló la pila de documentos —. Tendrás que separar los casos de violación de órdenes jurídicas del resto los últimos cinco años…

—¡¿Qué?! — Bramó Daiki al ver que esa cima era sólo el inicio, el pelinegro venía acarreando una carretilla roja con otros dos pilares —. ¡Eso no me corresponde a mí! Diles a administración…

—Estamos cortos de personal, mi querido _kouhai _— susurró con malicia el de gafas —. Así que enviaron muchos de éstos. Y cómo te vi que estabas tan _desocupado_… no pude evitar pensar en ti como _voluntario_…

—Eres el mismo Satanás ¿Lo sabías? — Afirmó sin consideración el moreno. Si ese sujeto no se retiraba de ahí, estaba seguro que le clavaría una pluma en el cráneo.

—¡Y además me llevo cumplidos! — Dijo felizmente Imayoshi. Claramente se mofó de las palabras dichas por Aomine —. Te lo encargo mucho — sonrió para darse la vuelta.

—Maldito zorro astuto — masculló entre dientes el policía observando con gran pesar la nueva carga de trabajo que tenía.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que habló con Satsuki por la mañana…

"_Satsuki, necesito un favor…"_

"_¡Dai-chan, que milagro! Aunque estoy enojada ¡Tú sólo me usas para tu conveniencia!"_

"_Deja el drama y escúchame que es importante. Necesito que investigues lo que pasó con Kise Ryota en los últimos seis años…"_

"_¿Ki-chan dices? Creí que no querías saber de ellos… bien, no me respondas. No te preocupes, haré lo que pueda, pero será difícil ya que es una figura pública. Resultados confiables y certeros podré dártelos en unos dos días"_

—Maldita chica informal… son tal para cual — maldijo Daiki leyendo rápidamente el informe inicial de cada documento para separar esos casos. Le llevaría parte de la tarde. Se levantó de su asiento y fue por un café a la máquina expendedora y mientras esperaba que se llenara el vaso su celular comenzó a vibrar y lo sacó para ver quien llamaba —. Al fin llamas, dijiste que te tomaría sólo dos días…

—_Buenas tardes Dai-chan_ — dijo sarcástica la voz del otro lado de la línea _—. ¡Ya ni porque me esforcé para conseguir tu encargo! _

—Al grano y deja el teatro un rato — dijo socarrón Daiki mientras le ponía la tapa a su vaso desechable.

—_Ash, bien… buenas y malas noticias Dai-chan ¿Cuál quieres primero?_

—Las malas, ponme de peor humor por favor — contestó ¿Qué podría ser tan malo como para terminar de joder su día?

—_Las malas fueron que la información con respecto a los últimos años Ki-chan son ultra secretas, realmente faltaba poco para que lo protegiera la el gobierno de Japón_ — dijo Momoi con pesar. Le pesaba que ella fuera experta en el ámbito de recolección de datos —. _Pero… hubo algo raro que encontré…_

Daiki sentía que no estaban hablando de la misma persona. No sabía que el asunto con Ryota fuera demasiado confidencial para que su experta amiga cotilla no pudiera encontrar algo relevante. Las palabras que Kuroko le dijo aquella noche vinieron a su mente…

"_Fue algo muy malo, Aomine-kun"_

—_¿Dai-chan?_

—Te escucho Satsuki — habló intentando calmar la oz preocupada de su amiga — ¿Qué es eso raro que encontraste?

—_A-ah sí… bien, lo que sucede es que en el registro familiar de la familia Kise, no está Ki-chan_ — susurró lo último la pelirrosa.

—¿Qué significa que no está? — inquirió. No comprendía a que se refería ella.

—_Significa que la familia de Ki-chan no reconoce a Ki-chan como miembro. Lo quitaron de la lista de hijos. Ahora las únicas que se encuentran son las hermanas de Ki-chan._

Aomine, quien iba llegando a su silla de piel, se dejó caer pesadamente en ella ¿Por qué los padres del blondo harían algo así? ¿Cómo quitarían a un miembro? ¿Qué motivos los llevaron a tomar esa decisión? Realmente intentaba hacer memoria sobre los padres del modelo y recordó que ellos, a pesar de que le daban muchas libertades a Ryota, eran conservadores; y sus hermanas, mayores que él, lo consentían a niveles insospechados.

¿Cómo alguien puede hacerle eso a una persona?

—¿Sabes por qué fue? — preguntó intentando calmarse.

—_A saber… las leyes japonesas no son exigentes para ello_, _así que no hay mucho que pueda decirte _— respondió con sinceridad Momoi —. _Otra cosa, Ki-chan desapareció del medio del espectáculo por dos años._

—Kise amaba ser modelo ¿Por qué mierdas haría eso?

—_Al parecer, los padres de Ki-chan dijeron que se retiraba por motivos personales. Eso lo dijeron en una entrevista que les hicieron como representantes de un menor como figura pública._

El moreno se encontraba realmente mareado con las pequeñas pistas que descubría lentamente. Bufó para sus adentros, eso, hasta para él, era una excusa demasiado dudosa y rara, además de estúpia.

—¿Algo más de lo que deba de saber? — Dijo comenzando a revisar nuevamente los papeles que tenía en el escritorio. Debía de acabar eso antes de que fuera el cambio de turno o de mínimo, adelantar un poco el trabajo.

—_Nada, es todo por el momento. Lamento no poder decirte algo más que fuera de ayuda. Seguiré investigando por mi cuenta ¿sí? _

—Bien, gracias. Espero seguir contando contigo — decía Daiki sosteniendo su celular con su hombro contra su oído —. Por cierto ¿Qué le ves al demonio de tu prometido? Es un bastardo…

—_C-cállate Dai-chan. Imayoshi es una persona perversa, pero tiene ese lado tierno que todos tienen escondido_ — Aomine pensó que ese lado tierno estaba muerto o que a la pelirrosa le faltaba un tornillo — _¡Recuerda que me debes una cena de lujo!_ — Gritó la chica arrebatándole un quejido al otro — _Por cierto…_

—Huh…

—_Cuidate Dai-chan… y cuida mucho a Ki-chan ¡Salúdamelo tambien!_

—Si.

Al colgar esa larga llamada, el policía sentía que cuando podía estar cerca de descubrir el pasado de Kise, en realidad estaba demasiado lejos. Aventó su café a un rincón.

Esa sería una larga tarde.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

Kuroko iba caminando por el área de Shinjuku, en un intento por ir a hablar con Aomine. La otra noche, el pelirrojo dijo algo que acertó demasiado…

"_¿No crees que sería mejor que Ahomine supiera, aunque sea un poco lo de Kise? Sé que no debo meterme, es tu amigo después de todo… pero él ya está más que involucrado. Tan sólo para que se dé una idea sobre cómo debe de actuar. Él es un idiota por naturaleza después de todo y creo que eso tú lo sabes…"_

Tenía que darle puntos por haberlo puesto a reflexionar. Durante esos días, comenzó a ver qué cosas podía contarle al moreno para que Kise estuviese bien. Saliendo del interinato del preescolar, se dirigió a comprar una malteada de vainilla y caminó rumbo a la casa de su amigo de la infancia…

Si se dirigía al departamento de Daiki ¿Por qué terminó frente a la puerta del departamento del bombero? Sus piernas se movían por si solas y cuando se percató ya estaba subiendo el ascensor ¿Qué podía decir para excusarse por estar ahí? Sin medir consecuencias, tocó el timbre y espero. Ya inventaría algo, el chico tenía un lado inocente que le _agradaba_, podía tomar ventaja de ello.

—Voy — gritó una voz masculina y se abrió la puerta, dejando ver una alta figura pelinegra que no veía estoico; era como ver un reflejo —. ¿Kuroko?

—¿Himuro-kun? — Decir que se destanteó al ver a Tatsuya ahí es poco —. Busco a Kagami-kun — dijo seriamente el celeste. Recordaba vagamente haber visto al chico en el local de Murasakibara las veces que acompañaba a Kise. Apretó con su mano el vaso que llevaba conteniendo ese mar de emociones dispuestas a salir.

—Oh, eres amigo de Taiga — declaró ya con una sonrisa el chico. Con su único ojo se dedicó a inspeccionar aquella persona que preguntaba por su hermano menor y esbozó una diminuta sonrisa de alegría; ése chico era quien traía al bombero hecho un manojo de nervios — Taiga, te buscan — gritó mirando hacia dentro y volvió su cabeza al chico en el umbral de la puerta —. Pasa, él debe de estar cocinando algo.

Kuroko paso altivo frente a los ojos ónix que lo inspeccionaban. Se sentó en un sillón viendo las fotografías que adornaban el lugar y se detuvo en una que le llamó la atención: en ella, dos chicos de unos diez años de abrazaban por los hombros con complicidad, ambos sostenían un balón de basquetbol y sonreían a la cámara. Un momento completamente perfecto.

—¿Kuroko? — La voz grave del chico lo sacó de su ensimismamiento —. ¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito ayuda Kagami-kun, no sé cómo decirle a Aomine-kun lo que platicamos la otra noche — dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Ese hombre le crispaba los nervios, pero no debía dejarlos manifestarse.

—¿Lo de Kise? — Preguntó a lo que obtuvo una afirmación por parte del otro — Estaba por salir a comprar algunas cosas que necesito ¿me acompañas y platicamos en el camino?

—¿Eh? Taiga, dijiste que comeríamos juntos — Himuro, quien por primera vez estaba callado, quiso meter su presencia a la plática. Abrazó al pelirrojo por detrás y colocó su cabeza al costado del cuerpo de éste. Sonrió con malicia al ver el ligero tic en el ojo de Tetsuya.

—Tatsuya, no seas infantil. Puedes venir con nosotros si quieres…

Un ligero sonido se dejó escuchar para ver como el vaso desechable se encontraba destrozado entre el puño blanquecino que lo sostenía. Kuroko no pudo evitar desencadenar ese malsano sentimiento de _celos_ al ver como se hablaban por su primer nombre y como el pelinegro lo abrazaba sin miramientos.

—Ah, se tronó tu vaso — susurró con picardía el pelinegro mirando el desastre de Kuroko.

—Iré por un trapo, ahorita vuelvo — dijo Kagami caminando a la cocina y desapareció por ese pasillo.

Las miradas de los chicos que se quedaron parados sacaban chispas. La celeste veía con desprecio a la mirada ónix que lo miraba con superioridad. Tatsuya no tenía interés en lo más mínimo por su hermano menor –hablando amorosamente-, pero tenía tiempo sin divertirse, pero el implacable cielo que se dejaba caer sobre él le dio un poco de miedo, ese chico estoico era de los que dan muchos problemas. Deshizo el contacto visual y vio a su amigo llegar con un trozo de tela.

—Taiga, si quieres ya váyanse… tengo que ir a vigilar a Atsushi y debo bañarme. Adema… no creo que a alguien le guste que los acompañe — Dijo mirando a Tetsuya.

—¿Quién no querría que nos acompañes?

—Eres demasiado inocente para tu bien Taiga.

Kuroko casi… casi sonreía triunfal. La ingenuidad del pelirrojo era demasiado para que alguien común la tuviese, debía de ser suya.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

—Kise-kun, hemos terminado por hoy — dijo la manager mientras conducía el carro en el que trasportaba al modelo — ¿Tal vez deberías…?

—Lo siento Nene-san, me toca ir con el doctor — contestó con mucha pena Ryota. Nene llevaba dos semanas invitándolo a pasar tiempo con su familia y él le negaba.

—Ya entendí, ya entendí. Eres un adulto ya después de todo. No olvides que nosotros también te queremos ¿vale? — Volteó sus ojos verdes por el retrovisor y vio a su chico sonrojado; sonrió de manera perversa y traviesa — Por cierto, nunca me contaste como te fue con ese tal _'Aominecchi'_…

Kise se sonrojó violentamente. Realmente no había dicho o pensado mucho en Daiki esos días y el hecho de escuchar su nombre le removía todo lo que ocultaba su alma, mostrándolo en ligeros temblores y en el torbellino de mariposas que comenzaba a sentir en su vientre.

—¿D-d-de quien hablas N-nenecchi? —Sintió una mirada furiosa y observó por el espejo una vena en la frente de su manager.

—¡Nada de Nenecchi, irrespetuoso! Considérate afortunado porque ahorita no puedo pegarte — Bufó molesta. Sin embargo, a esas alturas de la vida, el hecho de que el blondo la llamara así era muy lindo, pero era una manera de mantener ese toque de humor y alegrarse el día —. Bien, si quieres evadir el tema adelante… pero te lo advierto Kise — la chica frenó en un alto y giró su torso para ver directamente a su representado.

—¿Nenecchi?

—Quiero conocer a ese tal '_Aominecchi'_ ¿Quedó claro?

—¿¡Eh!? — Exclamó el modelo ¿Escuchó bien o ya se había vuelto loco? Su cara se tornó completamente roja ante la petición de su casi madre.

—Nada de _'¡Eh!'_ — dijo mirándolo a los ojos seriamente —. Quiero conocer a ese chico que te hace sonrojar tan endemoniadamente bonito. Apuesto a que mi esposo y mi hijo se pondrán celosos de él — volvió su cuerpo para sentarse correctamente y aceleró con el verde. Continuaron en silencio un rato hasta llegar a las faldas del edificio departamental del rubio —. Sabes una cosa Kise…

—Huh… — su cara aún estaba caliente y con su nariz rosada por el torrente de sentimientos que se descargaron.

—Es la primera vez que te veo feliz — la cara confundida de Ryota la animó a continuar —. No me malinterpretes, claro que antes has vivido momentos de alegría… pero es la primera vez que puedo ver tu verdadera sonrisa. Y es algo que me da mucha envidia de _'Aominecchi'_.

Kise bajo su cabeza con el fin de ocultar el eterno sonrojo del que quizá ya era presa su cara. Ya había aceptado que _sentía_ _algo_ por el moreno, pero era muy difícil asimilarlo y no ponerse nervioso ante el sencillo acto de escuchar su nombre.

Aomine sin duda, le había devuelto algo que sintió haber perdido hace mucho tiempo.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

El policía salía muy cansado después de revisar con detenimiento aquellos documentos que tenía que separar. Le faltaba solamente un cúmulo pero esos os dejó para el día de mañana y se escapó antes de que Imayoshi se percatara de su descarada ausencia. Realmente no quería llegar tan temprano a la casa y suspiró, pasó a una tienda de abarrotes a comprar algunas cosas que le hacía falta y cuando esperaba su turno de pagar en caja, vio una revista de Kise. Al parecer la reciente sesión fotográfica ya había salido a la venta.

Tomó su celular y tecleó el contacto que, en la última semana, se había vuelto el más reciente. Un tono de espera llenó sus oídos mientras terminaba de pagar.

—_¡Aominecchi, ni creas que te pagaré la comida que tomé! _— Se escuchó una estridente oración y Daiki frunció el entrecejo, entendía el sarcasmo de la tarde por parte de Momoi al no saludar siquiera.

—Kise bastardo, no te di opción ¡vas a pagar porque vas a pagar! — rugió el moreno ignorando todas las miradas insólitas que le dirigían los transeúntes — Dime dónde estás para ir y obligarte.

—_No puedo salir hoy Aominecchi_ — una pausa se dejó escuchar mientras berreaba por dentro el policía —, _tengo algo que hacer_.

—¿Qué mierdas es más importante que me pagues mi comida? — Inquirió bromeando.

—_Tengo cita con mi médico por lo del brazo de la semana pasada_ — Daiki paró su andar y miraba el aparato como si saliesen tentáculos de él. Kise por su parte, creía que la comunicación de había cortado y no hacía más que gritar _'¡Aominecchi!'_.

—¿Midorima va a estar ahí? — preguntó con voz realmente profunda y seria. No le agradaba la extraña cercanía que tenían sus dos ex compañeros de secundaria.

—_¿Eh? A-ah sí, probablemente ¿Por qué…?_

—Llego al hospital en cuarenta minutos — declamó seriamente —. Kise, no se te ocurra entrar sin mí ¿de acuerdo?

—_¿Pero qué significa…?_

Y Daiki colgó antes de escuchar los reclamos del otro. Le regaló a un pobre vagabundo sus revistas de Mai Horikita que había comprado anteriormente, su cerveza y salió corriendo sin esperar el agradecimiento del hombre.

Definitivamente no permitiría que Shintaro Midorima se llevase para él la sonrisa que, por derecho de antigüedad, le pertenecía.

.

.

"_Quiero hacerte llorar, quiero que me mires. No quiero y no te dejaré ir._

_¿Esto es lo que significa atesorar algo?"_

**_Kuroneko Kareshi No Amaekata _**

.

.

* * *

Bien, no me convenció la frase del final del capítulo ¿Alguna sugerencia? Se aceptan todas, digánme para ustedes cual sería la más acertada para la descripción del capítulo, lo medito con mi almohada (Oh, gran sabia llena de musas) y la próxima semana se modificaría.

En este capítulo no apareció _él._.. pero se dio a conocer un poco más el pasado de Kise. También Kurokocchi celoso fue lo máximo, me encantó ponerle así, Kagami se pasa de inocente, pero el celeste sabrá como manejarlo :D Nene quiere conocer al futuro yerno *o* ¿Qué pasara en esa bizarra cena familiar?

Aomine y Midorima... ambos quieren proteger y cuidan a su manera de nuestro rubio. Tengo envidia, Kise tiene a dos chicos que lo quieren mucho :3

¡Gracias por todos los reviews! Me hacen eternamente feliz realmente: _ShioriOrihara , Erza S , Fujimy , Tomato12 , Mika y Yami-neechan_ son personas muy bellas al dejarme esas bellas palabras que me animan a continuar °-°)9 También eternamente agradecida porque los favoritos y follows van aumentando. Gracias por leer a ustedes bella gente.

_Fujimy:_ Si, Kise aún no está listo para contarle su pasado al morenazo de fuego... pero se acerca poco a poco el momento clave de hablar. Aomine está muy interesado en Kise y por ello quiere protegerlo investigando por su cuenta. Hay si, a mi también me encanta que Kuroko y Kagami se vayan acercando inconcientemente, después de todo, es natural para ellos luz y sombra.. se necesitan obviamente ;) Todos detestamos a él... es un maldito bastardo ¬¬ Y sip, Midorima sufrirá poquito por desilusión, pero nada que el gran y simpático Kazu-chan no pueda curar con su personalidad. Gracias por tu review :3

_Mika:_ ¡Siempre contestaré los reviews de mis fans (?)! XD Si ustedes me dejan bellas palabras, es recíproco que yo lo haga ;) El Sexy de Aomine lo protegerá con su manto eterno de amor (?) y ayudará a nuestro Kise temeroso. No te preocupes, él es un maldito hijo de puta reconcha su madre :p Kise y Aomine aprenderán a sobrellevar el pasado teniéndose uno al otro. Gracias por tu review.

Y bien... sé que me odiarán porque lo corté ahí *se esconde en una bolsa de papel* pero les tengo una maravillosa noticia... ¡A partir del próximo capítulo ya estará más marcado el acercamiento entre nuestros tórtolos! (Y también de Kise con Midorima XD) *se aleja de los jitomatazos de las fans del MidoTaka*

Les agradezco que hayan leído hasta aquí, me hacen muy feliz :)

Que tengan una muy bonita y gratificante semana. Les quiero dos puños de mi corazón.

Nos leemos~

_Cadiie Mustang._


	8. Capítulo VIII

**¡Muy buenas tardes, días, noches!**

Algo contigo viene con un nuevo capítulo, oh si baby. Lamento la demora de éste mismo, así que meno charla y más acción.

Nos leemos abajo~

**Advertencias: **Romance, cursilerías, palabras altisonantes y subidas de tono. LIGERO CONTENIDO LIMME.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y yo sólo los pido prestados un rato para que recreen escenas que se encuentran en algún punto de mi mentecilla maquiavela.

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

**.**

—Ah, mo~ —Kise miraba con cara horrorizada su celular. Sus pupilas se aceleraron debido a la súbita excitación de la que fue preso en cuestión de segundos con la declaración y amenaza que escuchó decir al moreno antes de que le colgara repentinamente ¿Quién se creía ese tipo? Inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces para calmarse y distraerse un poco. Al recargarse frente a una panadería, se vio reflejado en ella y su mandíbula se desencajó —. ¡Perfecto! Primera vez que veré a Aominecchi en días y se me ocurre estar en estas fachas…

Frotó su rostro con ambas manos y se dispuso a caminar lentamente hacia el hospital. Daiki le dejó en claro que lo vería ahí en cuarenta minutos y eso le daba un margen de tiempo libre de veinte, de esa manera, decidió despejarse de su rutina y relajarse un poco de su vida acelerada.

Eran cerca de las siete de la noche y la vida nocturna de Tokio comenzaba a esa hora. El blondo, quien iba hecho un manojo de nervios debido a la visita del moreno, no se percató que llegó rápidamente al hospital y espero ahí hasta que el otro llegase. Pasó una hora completa y la desesperación se vino en picada ¿Y si se había arrepentido? Bueno, en sí, no tenía ninguna responsabilidad de acompañarlo… pero él se lo había prometido…

—¿Quién demonios te necesita? — Musitó enojado al comprobar que ya había pasado media hora del tiempo acordado —. Estúpido Aominecchi — y con eso en mente, ingresó al edificio por las puertas corredizas. El aroma peculiar de los hospitales inundó sus fosas nasales y se dedicó a acercarse al elevador para ir al consultorio de su doctor; los cinco pisos, desde su punto de vista, fueron interminables. Al llegar al piso, caminó por el pasillo para llegar al cubículo; cuando estaba a punto de girar golpear con su mano, se detuvo debido a unos susurros.

—Sensei… ¿realmente no hay nada que se puede hacer? — Una voz peculiar que formaba parte de su círculo social le llamó la atención.

—Midorima-kun, la lesión de Kise realmente no tiene solución — una declaración que ya sabía de antemano. No hacía falta que se lo recordaran —. El cuerpo de Kise era muy débil para poder reponerse de un trauma de esa magnitud. Si en el tiempo no se logró nada, ahorita es nula la posibilidad de siquiera dale esperanzas.

—Sensei, en mi política de vida diaria, no hay imposibles para mí — declamó firme el peliverde. Sonaba seguro, firme… algo que le movió el corazón al rubio.

—Los chicos de ahora quieren comerse el mundo de un bocado — mencionó el anciano doctor. No sonaba a regaño, más bien era como un recordatorio satisfactor —. Me recuerdas a mí saliendo de la licenciatura. Es buena esa hambre de querer ayudar… pero siempre hay casos extraoficiales.

—Pero Hirikato-san…

—Midorima-kun… hay veces que es mejor aceptar hasta dónde son tus límites como médico — declaró con un tono de voz profundo y serio —. No es bueno alimentar algo que no es posible.

—Entiendo — la voz de la derrota inundó la oración de Shintaro, se levantó realizando una reverencia —. Si me disculpa, me retiro…

—Midorima-kun — interrumpió el médico —. ¿Aún quieres especializarte en medicina deportiva?

—Esa es mi meta, sensei — dijo sin moverse.

—¿Aún después de saber que no existe nada que hacer con Kise-kun? — Preguntó el anciano — Midorima-kun ¿Hay alguna razón en especial porque quieras tratar a Kise-kun? — miró inquisitivo al chico, y observó como el otro desviaba sus ojos y un tierno tono carmín, casi invisible, cubría una mejilla. En ese momento comprendió la complejidad de los sentimientos —. Ya veo — susurró ya tranquilo.

—Con su permiso...

El ritmo cardiaco de Ryota se encontraba por los cielos. Una calentura extraña se extendió por su rostro, enrojeciéndolo a su paso ¿Qué sucedía con su amigo? ¿Por qué ese sentimiento tan particular surgía cuando pensaba en él? Un abrupto movimiento lo detuvo de su introspección y se asustó al ver a Shintaro frente a él con una expresión de horror.

—¿Desde cuando estás ahí? — preguntó firme y sin cautela ¿Habrá escuchado todo eso?

—Acabo de llegar, Midorimacchi — respondió Kise ocultado su acelerado latido. El modelaje te deja una que otra maña para poder mentir bien —. Me sentí un poco mareado y por eso me recargué antes de tocar.

—¿Mareado? ¿Estás bien? — Y sin contemplar cómo se interpretaría aquello, el peliverde estiró su antebrazo a la frente del modelo —. No tienes fiebre… ¿Haz estado comiendo adecuadamente?

—E-eh… s-si — la acción por parte de su compañero de secundaria lo sacó de su estado de confort y lo puso a prueba. Midorima, quien es unos siete centímetros más alto que él, le sacaba algo de estatura y su nariz quedaba en una posición idónea: su cuello. Un olor a colonia fina sustituyó el desagradable característico de hospital y enrojeció por el pensamiento.

—Prefiero que te vea el nutriólogo — dijo separándose, liberando al chico de una evidente tensión física —. Ven la próxima semana, yo haré tu cita para que pases enseguida — recogió una tablilla que había dejado en un escritorio y comenzaba a andar, hasta que una improvista mano lo detuvo.

—Midorimacchi ¿te vas? — inquirió asombrado. No sabía porque, un pequeño hueco se formó en su cuerpo.

—Si.

—A-ah, ya veo…

El doctor, quien observaba lo idiotas que se veían en ese momento esos jóvenes que evidentemente se atraían, se burló de ellos internamente; condenadamente adorables. Ah, el amor joven... decidió darle un pequeño empujón a su alumno favorito. Sólo por ésta vez…

—Midorima-kun, tengo una urgencia que atender ahorita — recogía sus cosas para encontrarse con la cabeza ladeada de ambos chicos. Vaya par de idiotas —. Y no puedo revisar a Kise-kun en éste momento…

—Le recuerdo que soy sólo un pasante, sensei — ¿Qué acaso estaba perdiendo los tornillos? Una de sus manos comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con una pluma.

—Y eres el mejor pasante que he tenido en toda mi vida profesional. Técnicamente tú has atendido a Kise durante tres años, lo conoces mejor que yo mismo — dijo saliendo del consultorio —. Te lo encargó, puedes hacer uso del espacio de atrás para revisarlo si gustas — su voz era melodiosa y pícara —. Nos estaremos viendo, Kise-kun. Ven más seguido al hospital.

Y después de eso, el veterano doctor se retiró cogiendo su gabardina del perchero. Ryota y Shintaro no sabían que hacer al respecto; se encontraban solos en un cuarto que era el más alejado de todos. Midorima suspiró derrotado, al parecer su superior se percató de sus peculiares sentimientos.

—Molesto — masculló entre dientes el más alto sin ver al otro. Con lentitud, se pasó hasta quedar detrás del escritorio y tirar de una cortina, dejando ver una camilla —. ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Vamos, no tengo todo lo que resta del día para esperarte!

El mutismo de Kise, junto a la despampanante sonrisa que dejó ver mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos fue lo necesario para que el alma de Midorima sufriera un colapso y su mente dejara de funcionar.

Ah, realmente sentía algo por ese rubio fastidioso.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

—Maldición, estúpido tren hijo de puta — gruñó Aomine mirando constantemente el gran hueco oscuro por donde salía su transporte público.

El metro ese día sufrió un considerable retraso debido a un accidente; de esa manera, todas las unidades llegaban más tarde que la anterior. Ya había pasado media hora de la llamada de Kise y él estaba a veinticinco minutos del lugar dónde acordaron verse… pero el tiempo seguía y seguía. Comenzó a menear una pierna con desesperación, alguien ese día moriría esa noche si no se daban prisa.

Mandaría un correo, pero dentro de la estación y más en el subterráneo estaba terminantemente prohibido utilizar la red de internet. Otros cinco minutos marcó su reloj. Quizá había sido un poco maniaco al pedirle al chico que no entrase sin él; pero tenía un miedo irracional que el rubio se encontrase a solas con su ex compañero, ese día, el único en el que había visto al chico peliverde, vio en sus acciones un indicio de ser especiales por Ryota.

Sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamar nada, puesto él no era quien pudiese decir algo ¿Con qué argumentos? ¿'Siento algo por Kise'? Eso sería algo mundano de decir.

Volvió a revisar su teléfono. Sólo transcurrieron otros dos minutos de la última vez que miró la pantalla. Se sentía impotente por no poderle marcar al chico para avisarle por lo menos que ya iba en camino.

Estúpidas leyes y etiquetas sociales.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

—¡Demonios Kise! — Midorima recorría con sus dedos vendados la axila del modelo —. ¡Deja de moverte que no puedo hacer una revisión decente!

—E-es que Midorimacchi — trataba de justificarse el chico cubriéndose con sus manos la zona inspeccionada —, me dan muchas cosquillas que me toques ahí.

—Deja de comportarte como niño y permíteme hacer mi trabajo — la paciencia de Midorima se mermaba considerablemente con la actitud infantil de su amigo. Aunque eso no quitara el hecho de estarlo disfrutando. En cierta forma, él y Ryota tenían ese juego previo antes de la revisión seria y formal que le proporcionaba; era como una especie de ritual que daba paso a la confidencialidad y confiabilidad.

Con cuidado, Shintaro rodeó con sus dedos largos el brazo del rubio y lo alzó un poco, teniendo en cuenta su estado; en ese momento, Kise confirmó que el pasante daba por finalizado la ceremonia. El peliverde comenzaba a sobar el área lastimada una semana antes, inspeccionando con alerta de una posible lesión o consecuencia infortuna de aquel desdichado momento que compartió con Daiki… recordar al modelo en una cita con su impulsivo amigo de secundaria le hizo sentir una irritación severa en el estómago.

Aomine y él nunca llevaron una relación más allá del compañerismo debido a las diferencias entre sus personalidades; uno irracional, el otro completo devoto a las normas. Y sin embargo, los tres años estuvieron juntos en el mismo salón de clases; Shintaro con calificaciones que podían competir por el primer lugar y el moreno, con algunas el mínimo aprobatorio. Daiki solía saltarse las clases por ser tediosas y el peliverde era el comisionado de halarlo dentro del salón.

En realidad, ellos sólo compartían dos cosas en común: pertenecer a la Generación de milagros de Teiko y... aquella singular emoción al ver la sonrisa despampanante de Kise Ryota.

Cuando el modelo ingresó al equipo de baloncesto en el segundo año, fue un caos digno de admirar. El tener a tan chillante e irritante persona en cada entrenamiento había logrado un ambiente más amistoso; cuando faltaba por alguna sesión de modelaje, la práctica se volvía tediosa y exasperante… de esas veces que quieres salir corriendo al exterior y ver el sol.

Claro que eso siempre lo ocultaron. En especial él por ser tan difícil con sus sentires.

La mirada de Midorima volvió del pasado y se concentró nuevamente en el cuerpo de su paciente. Seguía recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos la piel blanquecina y levemente pálida de Kise. Ejercía presión en busca de algún indicio de malestar en el otro y sólo encontró lo normal… la queja marcada en el rostro cuando ascendía su brazo un poco más allá de lo permitido.

—Midorimacchi… me duele — comentó el blondo en un leve susurro para que el otro no pensara mal. Esperó a que su brazo bajara de aquel lugar incómodo, pero eso no ocurrió.

—Debes de esforzarte un poco más — declaró molesto por la poca colaboración. Realmente era un médico muy gentil en el trato con las personas. Pero Kise siempre fue una excepción a la regla.

—Me duele, realmente me duele — dijo soltando leves lágrimas de impotencia. No era que no quisiese hacerlo, claro que lo que más anhelaba en la vida era volver a realizar una clavada o un tiro… pero las cosas seguían igual de hace tres años cuando le diagnosticaron su trauma. Reconocía que era débil —. ¿Podríamos parar? No me duele de la semana pasada, te lo dije por teléfono.

—Bien — su monosílabo sonó con un toque de impotencia. Bajo la extremidad poco a poco hasta dejarlo completamente sobre el regazo del chico y el otro, instintivamente, se lo abrazó protegiéndolo. Regaló esa caricia que prometía que todo estaría bien, rozando con sus yemas el hombro hasta depositar completamente su mano. Era la primera vez que hacía aquello, pero quería hacerlo, sentía la extraña necesidad; cuando tocó la piel, una corriente eléctrica subió por su cuerpo: suave y fría, así era la delicada piel de su paciente. Notó los dedos flacos y le preocupó nuevamente si el otro estuviese comiendo adecuadamente. Soltó el hombro para tomar entre sus manos, la tablilla para anotar cosas importantes.

—¿Ya estoy bien, Midorima-sensei? — Preguntó Kise con evidente intriga, aunque su extraño tono de voz era alegre y mostraba una sonrisa reluciente. Siempre se había caracterizado por sus cambios de humor repentinos.

—Sí, ya no es necesaria la venda, pero necesito inyectarte un analgésico para que reposes el brazo por hoy y ya mañana estarás como nuevo — decía Shintaro sin verlo, siguiendo anotando cosas —. Además, estás muy delgado, iré a sacar cita con el nutriólogo — depositó su pluma en la bata y miró por primera vez a esos orbes amarillos —. Quédate aquí en lo que regreso.

—Entendido sensei — se mofó el modelo poniéndose recto sobre la camilla y mostrando un saludo tipo militar.

El otro simplemente salió mostrando una línea recta por boca. Estaba evidentemente preocupado por el estado de Kise, probablemente el chico nuevamente quería dejar de comer; pero algo lo alertó y fue ver esa sincera mueca de felicidad estampada en la cara ajena.

Esa sonrisa solamente la ponía cuando algo giraba en torno al As de la Generación de milagros. Una punzada de caló en su pecho y un extraño sabor inundó su boca.

Quizás el café estaba amargo.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

_Él_ estaba en la acera mirando con detenimiento el enorme edificio que se postraba cruzando la calle. Miraba en concreto el tercer piso del lado derecho; las luces apagadas indicaban que el dueño no se encontraba en su residencia y probablemente estaría afuera a esa hora ¿A quién mierdas se le ocurría con ese aire tan frio? Solamente a un imbécil como Ryota, claro.

Se alejó lentamente del lugar, no era bueno si alguien lograba reconocerlo. Llamarían a la policía y eso significaría que el rubio se enterara que seguía a su asecho. Jamás y nunca se libraría de él. Una sonrisa por demás retorcida se tatuó en su rostro.

Seguramente el modelo se encontraba en otro de sus estúpidas sesiones fotográficas… a pesar de haberlas prohibido…

"_D-déjame… por favor. T-te prometo no seguir trabajando ahí, pero suéltame… me lastimas"_

Tenía que volver a recordarle que sus demandas son leyes absolutas.

Ryota era realmente un chico muy desobediente.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

Midorima iba regresando por el pasillo con la medicina en mano y la cita con el pasante nutriólogo de la semana. Debía de comenzar a controlar sus emociones que afloraban naturalmente con respecto a Kise, pero no sabía cómo… definitivamente se parecía tanto a Takao ¿O Takao se parecía a Kise? Tembló ante la posibilidad de que esos dos se volvieran amigos, menos mal que el otro se encontraba estudiando en el extranjero.

—Kise, la cita quedó a las seis del miércoles — decía entrando mirando aún la tablilla de anotaciones —, quizá ese día no debas…

Calló al momento que se percató que el otro estaba acostado en la camilla profundamente dormido. Probablemente el modelo había tenido mucho trabajo últimamente y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de relajarse su cuerpo se desvaneció.

Su cuerpo hecho un ovillo le trajo muchos recuerdos de cuando Kuroko y él, junto con Murasakibara y Akashi se turnaban de cuidarlo después de su incidente. Días después de salir de una hospitalización de tres semanas, el chico volvía a un departamento que le consiguió su amigo heterocromatico para mantenerlo alejado de aquel con quien compartió piso el último tiempo.

Había veces en las que Shintaro no dormía por contemplar la expresión de Ryota por las noches. Su rostro se compungía en terror absoluto cuando se hallaba solo en la oscuridad y debido a eso siempre intentaba quedarse despierto para consolarlo. Sin embargo, veía con algo de nostalgia, que había cosas que nunca cambiaban… por más que el peliverde le acercaba a él, Kise nunca cambiaba su posición fetal; era como si de esa manera se sintiera a salvo de cualquier mal.

Se acercó hasta él y se sentó de frente; después, pasó su mano por la venda aún puesta. La columna vertebral del rubio se traslucía de su piel y se le veían los huecos entre las vértebras. Quería hacer más por él, pero no sabía cómo; sentía la necesidad de acunarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo ya que no confiaba tanto en eso.

Él más que nadie sabía que había cosas que no sanaban, ni por mucho tiempo que pasara. Él mismo se sentía culpable por haberlo dejado sólo con _él _tanto tiempo. Apretó con gran impotencia su otra mano, intentando desviar su frustración de _eso _que Kise tenía en su espalda; _eso_ que lo marcó para siempre. Afortunadamente, el vendaje le ayudaba y no dejaba a la vista nada. Si tan solo todo aquello se arreglara de esa manera.

Acercó su mano a la melena dorada de su paciente y la acarició con suavidad; le gustaba mucho su cabello porque era sedoso y manejable, algo que ningún hombre podía obtener con facilidad. Al mirar su rostro tranquilo, se alegró internamente por los grandes avances que tenía el chico en su recuperación psicológica. Su mano se colocó al final de las hebras amarillas y el pulgar se coló hasta los labios rosas de Ryota para acariciarlos; se sentían suaves y esponjosas.

—Aléjate de él — una mano se ciñó firmemente a su muñeca y no tuvo la necesidad de ver para reconocer la voz de esa persona —. Te lo repito sólo una vez más, aléjate de Kise.

—Aomine — susurró con fingida calma Shintaro para ser alejado de un manotazo del cuerpo aún dormido del lesionado —. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Eso mismo debería de preguntártelo a ti — respondió socarronamente. Su entrecejo se dobló hacia dentro aún más de lo que ya estaba —. ¿Qué no se supone que Kise vino con el especialista? Yo tengo entendido tú eres un practicante.

—Hirikato-san me encargó la revisión del paciente… ¡¿Y a ti por qué demonios tengo que darte explicaciones?! — Exclamó cayendo en cuenta que él no debía rendirle cuentas a su ex compañero.

—Excusas — bufó antes de interponerse en el aún cuerpo inerte del modelo y el tirador de tres.

—Piensa lo que quieras — contestó Midorima ante la mirada cargada de celos que le dirigía. Suspiró muy enojado, Aomine podía ser un bruto, pero cuando se trataba de Kise era demasiado perceptivo y estaba más que seguro que el chico se había dado cuenta de algo, no por nada reaccionaba de esa manera —. Tú eres quien debería de decirme por qué estás aquí. Que yo sepa, es un consultorio privado…

—La recepcionista solo me dijo quién era el especialista, yo sabía que Kise vendría para acá — observó como esa discusión se debía a la persona que no les prestaba importancia en ese momento —. Me lo llevaré a casa.

—No puedes, tengo que inyectarle un analgésico y avisarle sobre su futura cita con el nutriólogo.

—¿Nutriólogo? ¿Para qué querría Kise un nutriólogo? Está muy delgado, debería de comer más no bajar de peso — dijo con un deje de obviedad. A Midorima le revolvió los intestinos la idiotez de su amigo.

—Realmente eres un idiota ¿cierto? El nutriólogo no sólo es para bajar de peso, es para mantener un peso ideal de acuerdo a tus factores físicos y ambientales con dieta balanceada — contestó arrancando una mueca de total desagrado al otro —. Kise no ha comido bien, se le nota con sólo ver el color de sus uñas.

El moreno suspiró fastidiado. Había muchas cosas aún que no le cuadraban con el pasado del blondo, pero lo que más le podía era ver que el peliverde si sabía eso 'muy malo' que le ocurrió a su amigo.

Después de ello, Daiki recorrió un banquillo y se sentó junto a Kise. Shintaro no se quiso quedar atrás e hizo lo mismo. Ambos chicos de más de uno noventa custodiaban al otro. Parecían guardianes capaces de espantar las pesadillas y los fantasmas del rubio ya que con su sola presencia, el modelo logró sonreír aún en sueños.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

—K-kuroko…

—K-kagami-kun a-ah~

¿Cómo habían terminado de esa manera? Simplemente habían salido a beber un café y platicar sobre el tema de Kise y Aomine. Lo poco que sabía Kuroko por parte del modelo y del escaso pasado que el moreno le había contado a Taiga. Después de eso, la plática giró en torno a ellos, sus gustos un poco más profundos, sus miedos –como aquel miedo irracional del pelirrojo por los canes- o la poca tolerancia al alcohol por parte del educador; sobre la débil presencia de Tetsuya y el hambre de cien hombres del bombero.

Con todo ello, mientras Taiga e acompañaba a tomar el tren, les llegó la lluvia que imposibilitaba al trasporte público desplazarse, tuvieron que refugiarse en un hotel, rentando un cuarto para encontrar algo de calor. Se bañaron y pusieron a secar sus ropas; tuvieron que conformarse con la toalla de baño que había en el lugar.

Los dos se veían con una sonrisa de complicidad. Siempre que estaban juntos, les sucedía cosas extrañas que los llevaban a situaciones poco comunes y eso les hacía creer que estaban conectados. Sabían que tenían algo.

Una mirada, un acercamiento, un roce y un beso fue lo que bastó para desatar la pasión contenida de aquellos dos seres que comenzaron a amarse a través de actos. Y ahí estaban, con la pelvis de Kagami que se empujaba salvajemente contra la entrada de Kuroko, llegando al punto del delirio; llevando a los dos al paraíso.

La piel perlada del celeste se veía magistral. Los duros músculos de Taiga se marcaban con cada estocada que daba. El caótico vaivén del que eran presos sus cuerpos sonaba de manera celestial; casi podían ver el nirvana.

—K-kagami-kun… e-estoy…

—Y-yo también estoy en el límite.

¡Y faltaba menos! Llevaban en esa danza erótica cerca de media hora, dejando que sus pieles y cuerpos se reconocieran. Kuroko jamás lo había hecho con alguien, sentía que la primera vez debía ser muy especial, era algo cursi si se lo preguntaban… pero ver los ojos brillantes del pelirrojo mirándolo con un sentimiento único fue lo suficiente para jurar no arrepentirse en toda su vida de aquello.

Taiga por su parte, reconoció a Tetsuya después de quebrarse la cabeza. Ese chico fue aquel quien le ayudó a levantarse aquella vez que tenía poco de haber llegado a tierras niponas. Su mente logró extraer esa memoria y esclarecer todo; siempre, dentro de él, la imagen de aquel chico parecido a un ángel se mantuvo presente.

Con un gemido cargado de éxtasis y un sonido gutural de alivio, ambos cayeron rendidos en aquella cama matrimonial. Kagami se mantuvo aún dentro del cuerpo más pequeño y se dejó caer a un lado de éste, poniéndose de lado abrazándolo fuertemente, inhalando el aroma a lavanda que emanaba el cabello celeste y repartió un par de besos en la coronilla, sintiendo temblar al otro por sus caricias. Sonrió ¿A quién le importaba si sólo tenían una semana de conocerse? No había dudas en su corazón y por el beso dado en sus manos supo que el otro tampoco las tenía.

Ahora sabían que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

Kise iba despertando de su letargo encuentro con Morfeo y estiró un poco sus brazos para despabilarse. Tenía muy en cuenta que se había dormido profundamente en la camilla del hospital esperando a Midorima, pero realmente estaba triste al ver que Aomine no había llegado como se lo prometió.

—Al fin despiertas Kise.

Esa voz terminó por causarle un severo mareo y abrió sus ojos de par en par, encontrándose con una mirada azulina que lo veía con bastante enojo. La posición rígida y los brazos cruzados de la otra persona no auguraban nada bueno.

—¿A-Aominecchi? — Inquirió con una torpe sonrisa, provocando un malestar aún más grande en el moreno —. ¿A qué hora llegaste?

—¡Idiota! Si te digo que vendré es porque lo haré — vociferó propinándole un leve golpecito con sus dedos en la frente al modelo — ¿No te quedó claro cuando te dije que no te metieras sin mí? ¿El tinte te ha dejado sin neuronas? — Se mofó claramente de lo que siempre le decía en su época de secundaria.

—¡Sabes que mi cabello es natural Aominecchi! — Respondió ofendido inflando sus cachetes cual niño pequeño —. Además, habían pasado ya el tiempo del que me dijiste, no podía dejar esperando a sensei toda la noche por tu culpa…

—No mientas, te atendió Midorima no el especialista — dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno grave. Un brillo acusatorio se instaló en los orbes azules y los amarillos no lo resistieron, evadiendo la mirada.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? — Preguntó un poco molesto —. Midorimacchi siempre ha estado conmigo estos años, me conoce y sabe cómo tratarme…

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! — contestó cegado por los celos que se dejaban venir al ver el aura que emanaba el chico al decir el nombre del peliverde.

—Por cierto ¿Y Midorimacchi? — Ignoró el reclamo y movió su cabeza en busca del pasante sin encontrarlo.

—¡No evadas lo que digo! — Se levantó aventando ligeramente el banquillo hacia atrás, teniendo como respuesta la agitada respiración más los ojos abiertos llenos de pánico. Era un idiota —. Lo siento. Tuvo que salir a un parto. Te inyectó un medicamento y te dejó la venda, pensó que una semana más serviría — la cara de Kise recobró el color que había perdido levemente ¿Había algo de malo?

—Vaya.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. Daiki se dedicaba a ver al rubio apretando las sábanas con sus delgadas manos; sus nudillos se marcaban de una manera esquelética ¿Por qué estaba tan delgado? Eso le hizo recordar el otro recado que tenía para el modelo.

—Por cierto — dijo captando nuevamente la atención de Ryota —. Midorima dijo que tienes tu cita el próximo miércoles.

—¡Pero ese día tengo una sesión importante! — Berreó el chico muy molesto. Al parecer, todos no querían tener en cuenta sus horarios.

—¡Nada es más importante que tu salud, rubio tonto! — Con suavidad, le cogió una mejilla y la apretó.

—Ite~ A-aomine_shi_, me _lele~._

—¡Di que asistirás a la cita! O no te suelto…

—_Gno~_.

—¡Que sí!

—_Gno~_.

—Si.

Y la batalla continuo por largo rato. De alguna manera, se sentían nuevamente en secundaria al revivir todos esos bellos recuerdos. Hubieron ocasiones en las que se comportaban como niños; algo muy similar a ésta situación y los dos tenía esa sonrisa. El moreno terminó por sentarse en la camilla y acorralar contra la pared al individuo culpable de sus últimos desvelos. Los suaves labios de Ryota se alzaban orgullosos; Aomine frunció el ceño, Midorima _acarició_ ese trozo de piel sensitivo con su pulgar y él en un arrebato realizó lo mismo, intentando quitar el rastro que dejó el peliverde con ese toque.

Moría por besar nuevamente a Kise.

—¡_Egta_ bien! — Terminó cediendo el modelo, la voz lo devolvió a la realidad —._ Jolo jueltame…_

Y Daiki sonrió en señal de triunfo con esa mueca petulante y castrosa. Se separó un poco para darte espacio al chico y cruzó sus brazos prepotentemente. El blondo simplemente se reclamaba por haberse rendido tan fácilmente, pero el tacto que le había dado el As de Teiko lo hizo temblar y dejarse llevar. Se sobaba su profanado pómulo enrojecido.

Sin embargo, aún después de todo ese tiempo separados, ambos tenían ese extraño sentimiento que nacía al ver la presencia del otro.

—Por cierto Aominecchi — la voz de Kise volvió a la normalidad después de un rato —, Nenecchi quiere conocerte…

—¿He?

.

.

_"Me pasé la vida imaginándote, no es momento para ser cobarde."_

**_Gustavo Cerati_**

.

.

* * *

Éste capítulo va dedicado al que, por mucho tiempo, fue mi muso (?). Lamento mucho la muerte de Cerati, pero ahora ya toca y canta música para los que lo vean donde quiera que esté.

Bien ¡Sé que me quieren matar! *se esconde tras un fuerte hecho de cajas de cartón* ¿Cómo la pareja secundaria que nisiquiera sale como oficial y se cuela en los capítulos sale primero haciendo cuchiplancheo antes que los protagonistas? Bien, es que siento que Kuroko ya quería y Kagami también ¿Por que negarselos? Aomine y Kise son otra onda... ¡Prometo que ellos tendrán un capítulo lleno de Lemmon harcor enterito!

¿Takao donde jolines está? Ni yo lo se XD Jajajaja no se crean, falta poco -mucho menos de lo que piensan- para que entre a escena, al menos ya salió aquí implícitamente...

Eternas gracias a: _Mika, Tomato12, ShioriOrihara, Erza S y Yami-neechan_ por sus maravillosos reviews. Soy infinitamente feliz por sus bellas palabras de apoyo, enserio son la onda. También los que se van sumando a favoritos y a los follows, Kise, Aomine y yo se los agradecemos mucho ¡Haré que ellos se digan lo mucho que se quieren y tengan cuchiplancheo rico! *Kise y Aomine se me quedan mirando raro*

_Mika:_ Soy un tanto maquiavelica *muajajaja* pero si, a mi también me encanta la personalidad de Himuro, es tan asdfghjklñ, no le gusta que se acerquen a su amado pero a él si le gusta fastidiar a los demás XD Jajajajajaja morí con lo de negro azotador, claro que él si puede contra Midorima (y si no, le hago esquina) Gracias por tu review.

Bien, los dejo descansar de mi un rato (solo poquito, regresaré muy pronto)

¡Qué tengan una excelente semana muy productiva!

Les mando muchos besos de chocolate y nueces ¡Las nueces son ricas!

_Cadiie Mustang._


	9. Capítulo IX

**Sigue siendo lunes~**

Lo lamento... éste fin de semana fue un caos para mí... demasiado. Lleno de emociones intensas que no me permitían focalizarme en el capítulo y hasta ahorita acabo de concluirlo. Espero les agrade.

Nos leemos abajo~

**Advertencias: **Palabras altisonantes y subidas de tono.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y yo sólo los uso para recrear escenas que se encuentran en algún punto de mi mente.

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

**.**

Aomine se encontraba vistiéndose para su _cita_ de esa noche, se miraba al espejo con detenimiento tratando de encontrar algo malo en su vestimenta y solo atinó a sonreír arrogante al ver que lo más importante era sentirse cómodo consigo mismo. Terminaba de ponerse un suéter casual que tenía al fondo de su ropero, cortesía de su amiga Satsuki…

"_Dai-chan ¡Deberías de tener algo descente en tu guardarropa! Por eso, te adelanto éste regalo de tu cumpleaños…"_

"_¿No le quedó a Imayoshi, verdad?"_

"_¡Ganguro! Mo~ ¡Verás que algún día me lo agradecerás… tendrás que vestir formal casual para algo especial!"_

"_Si, si claro… cómo salgo demasiado…"_

Bien, no podía decir que en éste momento no le agradecía que le obsequiará una sobra de otra persona; en éste momento estaba seguro que se veía medianamente presentable. Se roció un poco de colonia en su cuello y pecho sobre la ropa. Estuvo satisfecho con el resultado que le mostraba su reflejo.

Fue al refrigerador por una lata de cerveza y la abrió. Se sentó en el sofá tomando entre sus manos su celular para revisar la hora que eran: cerca de las siete de la noche. Bebió un trago y aventó su aparato al otro extremo del sillón. Se estiró un poco, dejándose inundar por esa efímera relajación que ahorita sentía.

¿Cómo había terminado un sábado con planes para la noche? Ah, Kise Ryota tenía la respuesta…

_**:-:Flash Back:-:**_

—_Por cierto Aominecchi — la voz de Kise volvió a la normalidad después de un rato —, Nenecchi quiere conocerte…_

—_¿He? _

—_Nenecchi quiere conocerte — volvió a decir el rubio sobándose su aún mangoneado cachete._

—_Si te escuché eso idiota — bufó el moreno —. Lo que no entiendo es quién mierdas es 'Nenecchi'._

—_¡Nada de mierdas, Aomineechi! — respondió levemente enojado por la manera de hablar del chico —. Ella es mi manager desde hace tres años y simplemente es por logística._

—_No entiendo la necesidad de ella de conocerme — se dejó caer en la camilla, dejando colgando sus piernas y colocando sus brazos como almohadas improvisadas._

—_Es sencillo — dijo con obviedad el modelo, recostándose cerca de Daiki —, ella necesita saber quiénes son las personas que me rodean, conocerlas de cabo a rabo y verificar que son cien por ciento confiables._

—_¿Es tu guardaespaldas acaso? — Se mofó el más alto mirando de reojo la cara del otro, viendo cómo se descomponía en un mohín muy tierno._

—_Es más que eso — intentó hacer un tiempo, pensando en la palabra correcta que describía lo mejor posible a la señora castaña —, es una mamá para mí…_

"…_en el registro familiar de la familia Kise, no está Ki-chan."_

—_¿Cómo una mamá? — Inquirió Aomine, siendo atacado por el recuerdo inesperado de lo que le comentó su amiga de la infancia por la mañana._

—_No 'cómo', Aominecchi — se volteó de lado, quedando cerca del cuello del otro —. Nenecchi es una mamá para mi ¡Una mamá muy amable y buena!_

—_Vaya, entonces si es importante para ti — comentó Daiki, pasando discretamente un brazo por debajo de la cabeza del blondo, siendo correspondido por el otro. _

—_Claro que lo es — contestó simple, acurrucándose un poco junto a ese cuerpo que lo abrazaba de una manera muy sutil, pero eficiente._

—_Bien — con su enorme palma, apretó un poco el hombro, acercando ese cuerpo aún más hacia él, como si de esa forma se asegurara que no se lo arrebatarían —. ¿Cuándo?_

—_¿Puedes el próximo sábado?_

—_Mejor lo dejamos para en quince días — dijo recordando algo importante —. Antes de salir hoy, me dijeron que iríamos a una concentración física a partir del miércoles y regresaremos hasta el otro. _

—_Ah, vaya. Qué bien, Aominecchi — no pudo evitar sentir un leve nudo en la garganta ante la sensación de vacío que se formaba en su pecho. Aomine volvería a irse… pero le prometió no dejarlo; miles de recuerdos sobre la época de secundaria vinieron a él… cuando se sintió sólo al ver que el moreno se había mudado sin decir una sola palabra. _

—_Volveré… lo prometo — susurró sintiendo que el cuerpo contrario se tensaba; podía deducir porque el modelo reaccionaba de esa manera sin siquiera preguntarlo —. Sólo espera…_

—_S-si — musitó el rubio. Se sintió muy avergonzado ante la rápida lectura que le dio el policía sin necesidad de inspeccionar mucho; una extraña felicidad lo llenó por completo. Enterró, sin hacer mucha presión, su nariz en la playera del otro, inhalando un extraño aroma que desprendía el otro —. Aominecchi…_

—_Huh…_

—_¿Por qué apestas a sudor? _

_Daiki aventó a Ryota por la camilla hasta tirarlo al suelo, escuchando en consecuencia una exclamación e improperios de odio contra él._

_**:-:Fin Flash Back:-:**_

Después de ello, el moreno se dedicó a no dejar solo a Kise… al menos no en presencia mental: lo acosó hasta el cansancio por mensajes irritantes a las tres de la mañana, o con saludos rápidos y concisos a la hora de despertar y a las once de la noche.

Por alguna extraña razón, daba resultados; el chico le contestaba todos y cada uno de los correos que le enviaba. Algunos muy animados y otros en exceso iracundos y dando a entender fingida molestia. No importaba que tan pesado fuese el entrenamiento ese día, o la dieta a la que estaba sometidos… nada importaba para él si al final del día podía bien valerse de unos minutos para releer todo lo que se decían ellos.

Y con ello, era feliz. No podía pedir nada más.

El timbre sonó, y con ello, supo quién se encontraba al otro lado de esa puerta. Se levantó de su sillón y caminó hasta la puerta, encontrándose con la figura de todo un modelo arreglado para una sesión. Unas botas cafés estilo militar, un pantalón de mezclilla sencillo, una playera de manga larga blanca; llevaba unas pulseras y un extraño collar fino que colgaba de su cuello

Pero lo que lo mató, fue ver un adorable sonrojo que le llenaba de mejilla a mejilla el rostro.

—B-buenas noches, Aominecchi — las manos del rubio jugaban tras su espalda como un niño nervioso. Su mirada siempre iba dirigida hacia arriba, logrando hacer lucir a sus largas pestañas.

—Geez — contestó el policía admirando el escultural cuerpo de Ryota. Por algo era modelo el chico: el porte que lucía era muy elegante a pesar de estar vestido como un mortal.

—N-no me veas así — masculló entre dientes con una evidente vergüenza. Él también, pero más discreto, observaba la masculina presencia de Daiki, quien vestía un pantalón oscuro y un sueter azul marino; se veía condenadamente _sexy_ —. Cómo sea… ¿estás listo?

—Yo nací listo Kise — respondió arrogante logrando sacar un bufido al otro —. Vuelvo en un minuto.

El blondo se quedó en el Genkan observando la foto familiar que había. En ella una mujer, con un cabello increíblemente largo de color azul marino, abrazaba a un señor por detrás, dejando caer su melena a un costado como cascada; el señor poseía una increíble sonrisa muy similar a la de Aomine, sus ojos eran azules eléctrico y su piel tostada le comprobó a Kise que ellos eran sus papás y el policía, la copa exacta de su padre. Ambos sonreían a la cámara, como si nada alrededor de ellos existiera.

—Lo siento, fui por mi billetera — llegó el moreno irrumpiendo la contemplación de Ryota sobre la fotografía —. ¿Podemos irnos?

—Ah, claro — dijo saliendo del trance en el que se encontraba. Daiki se colocó unos Convers azules y salieron del departamento.

Caminaron hasta el ascensor y al subirse, el modelo presionó el botón de planta baja, pero el otro presionó el de sótano; ante esto, Ryota no comentó nada. El cubículo descendía y ambas personas dentro de él se mantenían calladas, solamente la música de fondo reinaba en el lugar e involuntariamente, Kise comenzó a tararear la melodía.

Al marcar la planta baja, el rubio hizo el ademán de salirse, pero fue interceptado por una gran mano que se ciñó sobre su muñeca y lo obligó a regresarse dentro del elevador. No comentó nada por lo abrupto del momento y simplemente se regresó a su posición original, pero ahora se encontraba tenso debido a que aún Aomine lo tenía agarrado, cómo si se tratara de un mero acto _natural_.

—Hoy nos vamos en mi motocicleta — habló Daiki rompiendo el silencio. Sutilmente acariciaba la piel ajena con su pulgar, tratando de sanar con ello muchas cosas que comenzaba a comprender.

—¿Tienes una motocicleta? — Inquirió el blondo, comenzando a sentirse tranquilo a medida que el tacto del otro le brindaba _algo_ que no lograba comprender.

—Y la mejor del distrito — la voz del policía se encontraba evidentemente orgullosa. Salieron del ascensor al llegar al sótano y caminaron hasta el estacionamiento destinado con su número de departamento —. Ésta es.

—A-aominecchi — tartamudeaba el modelo —… ¿Sabes? — Esperó un poco para tragar su saliva — Quiero llegar vivo al día de mañana…

—¿¡Qué mierdas dices!? — Bramó molesto — ¡Yo soy el mejor detrás de una motocicleta!

—¡No Aominecchi! — Rezongó Ryota —. Nos iremos en taxi…

—¡Acaban de entregármela ayer del mecánico, maldición! — Exclamó el moreno acariciando el asiento de piel de su transporte — ¡Quiero sentir el aire en el cuerpo!

—Definitivamente no, nos iremos en taxi.

—Por supuesto que sí, la motocicleta es mi vida.

—No.

—Si.

—No.

—Si…

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

—Kagami-kun, tengo ganas de verte — dijo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza el celeste a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono.

—_¡¿Por qué demonios dices cosas tan vergonzosas?!_ — Tetsuya podía casi ver el sonrojo que seguramente tenía su novio.

—Tengo ganas de verte… ¿es malo eso? — La voz de cordero a medio morir era su mejor arma.

—… — El pelirrojo mantenía un mutismo difícil de descifrar para Kuroko. Quizá se había excedido —. _Voy para tu departamento ¿Quieres que lleve algo?_

—Batido de vainilla — contestó el celeste victorioso —. Gracias, Kagami-kun.

—_No es nada Kuroko_ — dijo el chico algo penoso —. _Te amo, si quieres que haga algo, pídemelo._

Y tras eso colgó. Tetsuya simplemente se dejó caer en su cama, tapándose el sonrojo que reinó su rostro tras lo dicho por su novio. Simplemente había veces en que no debía de provocar al tigre y eso lo iba aprendiendo poco a poco.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

—Si Nenecchi, ya vamos para allá… ¿tren? No, tomamos taxi…

Si, KIse Ryota ganó la disputa verbal sobre cómo se irían. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por la victoria reciente sobre su más acérrimo y admirado rival.

Daiki en cambió, iba soltando improperios y bufidos de frustración ¿Cómo el chico logró ganarle con una cara lamentosa y moquienta? Ah, cierto… Kise _tenía cierto poder_ sobre él. De momento que logró calmar su vena de rencor, logró recostar su cabeza sobre su mano y admirar la implacable noche que los cubría, así como las luces de la vida nocturna de Tokio que llenaban los locales y edificios; éstas, opacaban las estrellas por su débil destello en comparación con la tecnología artificial. Extrañaba en cierta forma la concentración que tuvo lugar en las montañas. De noche, podía salir a recorrer un poco el campo y dejarse maravillar por las maravillas del universo…

"_Dai-chan ¿Logras ver esa estrella? Esa es tu estrella hijo… curiosamente, el día que naciste, esa estrella nació contigo… naciste con una luz. Sé que lograrás grandes cosas en tu vida, sólo aférrate a ellas y nunca las dejes ir…"_

—_Aferrarme y nunca dejarlo ir_ — inconscientemente, miró por el rabillo de su ojo al modelo que aún continuaba platicando por teléfono. Las comisuras de su boca se arquearon hacia arriba y por un momento, comprendió lo que su mamá le dijo aquel verano que ellos fueron a las montañas por última vez…

—¿Rencchi estará, verdad? — Preguntó al otro lado de la línea el rubio esperando una respuesta. Sin embargo, la mención de un nombre de varón que no conocía alertó a Daiki, logrando focalizar su audición a lo que decía Ryota —. Pásamelo un poco — esperó unos cuantos segundos y contestó eufórico —. ¿Cómo para qué? ¡Quiero preguntarle si necesita algo! — Su cara después de aquello, hizo un mohín tierno y berrinchudo — ¡No lo mimo! Simplemente me gusta Rencchi…

La última oración dicha por el blondo, hizo _click _en la mente del policía y se vio abruptamente sorprendido, girando su cuerpo en contra de su voluntad y abriendo sus ojos de par en par ¿Kise tenía a alguien que le gustaba? ¿Era de ese gustar? Muchos pensamientos inundaron su cabeza en una masa colosal de inseguridad que simplemente se vio reflejado en el infantil acto de arrebatar el celular de las manos de Kise y colgar sin medir las consecuencias.

—¡Aominecchi! ¿Qué demonios te sucede? — Preguntó molesto el modelo. Se acercó rápidamente para intentar recuperarlo sin éxito debido a los buenos reflejos que poseía Daiki —. ¡Aominecchi!

—Basta de hablar en taxi — soltó con una voz más grave de lo que planeaba hacerla oír —. Es de mala educación y me taladras los oídos con tu chillante e irritante voz — estiraba su mano hacia atrás lo más lejos que podía para que no estuviera al alcance del otro.

—¡Deberías solo de haberlo dicho! — Rezongó el rubio mosqueado por los leves insultos del que fue preso. Se volvió a poner en su lugar y estiró una mano hacia el moreno —. ¿Me devolverías mi celular?

—No — decretó sin tapujos Aomine —. Esto — señaló el aparato que traía entre sus dedos, lo llevó hasta la bolsa de su pantalón y lo guardó ahí —, se queda aquí hasta nuevo aviso. Nadie me asegura que no intentarás hablar nuevamente.

—Mo~, Aominecchi tonto — musitó por lo bajo evadiendo la siniestra mirada que extrañamente le dirigía Daiki ¿Quién lo entiende? ¿Por qué diablos reaccionó de esa manera?

Pasaron cerca de quince minutos hasta que llegaron hasta una casa dentro de un fraccionamiento privado. La estructura era antigua, pero al remodelarla le añadieron toques modernistas y occidentales en la fachada. Ryota se bajó corriendo a tocar el timbre, mientras que Daiki se quedaba pagando el taxi; al ver partir el vehículo, se puso junto a Kise esperando a que abrieran las puertas para recibirlos. Aomine no podía negar que se encontraba nervioso por conocer un pedazo de la vida que el blondo había llevado hasta ahorita; pero se relajó, nada le servía si se encontraba en ese estado de tensión… muy probablemente aquellas personas se lo comerían vivo de ser así…

O al menos, los _padres_ de Kise lo harían sin dudarlo.

—¡Aniki! — Gritó efusivo un niño de trece años mientras se abalanzaba contra Ryota, abrazándolo por el abdomen —. ¡Nos tienes muy olvidados!

—¡Rencchi! — Correspondió al acto el rubio dejándose envolver por una gama de sentimientos que pretendía haber olvidado —. Sabes que yo nunca los olvidaré ¡vendré más seguido a jugar videojuegos, lo prometo!

—Ya lo prometiste Aniki ¡Mas te vale cumplirlo! — Enterró su cabecita en el pecho de Kise y dobló la misma para poder respirar. Fue hasta ese momento que el castaño se percató de la compañía que llevaba su hermano esa noche y frunció el ceño — ¿Y tú quién eres?

Aomine gruñó muy profundamente al verse preso de la mirada retadora y la voz tan territorial que utilizaba el niño contra él ¡No le había hecho nada y ya lo quería matar con su mirar! Bien, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.

—Aomine Daiki, mocoso ¿Y tú? — masculló tragándose una grosería para el infante.

—Tsumori Ren, abuelo — contestó el menor logrando sacarle una vena de ira al moreno. Sonrió satisfecho.

—Rencchi — habló Kise captando la atención de ambas personas que se miraban intensamente —, Aominecchi es un amigo y tiene la misma edad que yo… si le dices anciano a él, me lo estás diciendo a mi ¿comprendes?

—¿Entonces cómo le puedo llamar? — Preguntó mirando hacia arriba para hacer contacto con los ojos amarillos.

—Veamos — meditó Ryota sintiendo un agarre más fuerte por parte del más chico — ¿Qué te parece Aomine-san?

—Es asqueroso — dijo mirando a Daiki —. Le diré Ganguro.

—Entonces yo te diré enano ¿bien? — respondió defensivamente el policía. Estaba regulando sus impulsos de sacar unas esposas y amarrarlo afuera de su casa a un poste para que no irrumpiera más su calma y cena.

—_Creo que será una larga noche_ — pensó el blondo a sus adentros mirando como colisionaban sus miradas y se formaban destellos. Aventó a ambos hacia dentro y en la sala vio a su padre sentado en sillón principal leyendo el periódico —. Momoru-san, buenas noches…

—Kise ¡Bienvenido muchacho! — Llegó el señor con Ryota apresándolo entre sus brazos en un cálido saludo —. Nos tenías muy abandonados… te quedas uno o dos fines de semana por mes en la casa y ahora no te hemos visto en un buen tiempo…

—He estado un poco ocupado — contestó rascándose su nuca y muy apenado por las múltiples veces que rechazó las invitaciones de ellos a cenar.

—_¡No es cierto!_ — Se dejó oír una voz que provenía de la cocina que a Kise le cayó como piedra sobre la cabeza.

—Ya, ya no te preocupes — dijo tranquilizadoramente el azabache intentando calmar el nerviosismo. Sus ojos miel miraban con paciencia al chico que se mecía nervioso —. Sé que el medio de la farándula es muy pesado, pero un descanso por semana ayudará a tu salud.

—Sí, muchas gracias — susurró más relajado. Le encantaba ser recibido por la calidez de ese hombre. Recordó que venía acompañado y buscó con la mirada a su amigo para verlo aún con esa manía de pelearse con un niño al que le lleva por casi ocho años. Sonrió y haló a Daiki rompiendo ese duelo — Mamoru-san, él es Aomine Daiki: un amigo de la secundaria.

—Vaya, de la secundaria — estiró su mano dando un apretón grande al muchacho que se mostraba relajado ante él. Le debía dar puntos por la presencia que traía —. Un gusto, Tsumori Mamoru. Médico cirujano, esposo, padre de familia de dos increíbles muchachos y fanático del basquetbol.

—Aomine Daiki, un placer — contestó firme y sin titubear. Ese hombre le agradaba —. Policía, soltero aficionado a capturar langostas y amante del basquetbol…

—¿Atrapas langostas? — Preguntó Kise, dejando de lado el saludo que él había iniciado.

—Tan sólo como pasatiempo.

—La cena está lista — entró a la sala una Nene con un mandil de cocina —. ¡Ren, vete a lavar las manos! — Se acercó lo más que pudo al chico moreno que se encontraba en su sala y se fascinó ante el evidente salvajismo que desprendía la mirada azulina de él. Hombres como él necesitaba el mundo —. ¡Falto yo! Tsumori Nene. Manager actual del modelo Kise Ryota, esposa y madre de familia de dos apuestos chicos — estiró su mano para saludar a Daiki y se sorprendió por la enorme mano que poseía el chico.

—Aomine Daiki… me fastidian las presentaciones — dijo con una sonrisa. Evidentemente si le molestaban, fue demasiado brutal y directo, pero la sinceridad que desprendía al hablar fue lo que le llamó la atención a los adultos. Eso a la castaña le gustó; ya tendría tiempo para saber más de él.

—Bien, vamos a pasar al comedor, la cena está lista.

El primero en llegar fue Ren, quien se sentó en su mismo lugar de siempre, halando consigo a Ryota para que se pusiera junto a él. En la cabecera de la mesa, tomó su lugar el patriarca y a su derecha, la señora de la casa. Aomine tuvo que tomar asiento junto a Nene y frente a Kise.

La cena pasó sin muchas interrupciones, más que por la evidente batalla que libraban desde sus asientos Ren y Daiki hacia el otro. Acciones de niños como tomar el último trozo de pescado frito, o no pasarse el puré de papas; servirse el último vaso de té de Oolong, robar un pedazo de postre de más… todos se daban cuenta de ello y les causaba gracia ver hasta qué punto llegaban.

La plática comenzó en la sobremesa, aquel momento después de la cena cuando los temas de especial interés emergían para satisfacer las dudas de todos.

—Bien Aomine — hablaba el señor mientras ayudaba a recoger algunos platos y acercarlos al fregadero —. Cuéntame un poco sobre ti, lo que se te ocurra y quieras compartirnos para conocerte un poco más — llegó a la mesa trayendo de la cocina un paquete de cervezas consigo —. ¿Gustas una?

—Gracias — respondió al momento de recibirla, la abrió y bebió un buen trago para relajarse de la guerra que había tomado contra el diablillo —. Comencé a asistir al cuerpo policial recién me gradué de la preparatoria y me recibí hace apenas un año — relató mirando a los ojos al azabache que le preguntaba —. En éste momento estoy en emergencias y mi turno aún es un poco inestable, pero me dijeron que en un par de meses me podrían dar ya uno fijo.

—Interesante ¿Portas licencia de armas? — Inquirió a lo que el otro le contestó con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo —. Me dijiste que eres un amante del baloncesto…

—Sí, he jugado toda mi vida desde que puedo recordar — hizo una pausa trayendo al presente aquellas memorias de su infancia —. Desde niño, salía a jugar a las calles contra oponentes fuertes y eso no ha cambiado hasta ahorita.

—¿Sigues jugando en la actualidad?

—Lo tomo más como un entrenamiento físico y de relajación. Aunque en algunos eventos pertenezco al equipo de baloncesto de la jefatura policiaca.

—Mamoru-san ¡Él es un prodigio! — Irrumpió el modelo quien se había mantenido al margen —. Asistía a Teiko igual que yo, y pertenece a la _Generación de milagros_.

—¿Perteneces a esa Generación de milagros Aomine-san? — La voz excitada del menor confundió a los presentes. Hasta hace poco, quería deshacerse de Daiki ¿Y ahora le habla con respeto?

—Claro, el único que puede vencerme soy yo mismo — contestó sonriendo arrogante. De alguna manera, se tenía que ganar a ese renacuajo y ya había encontrado el punto exacto al que le podía llegar discretamente.

—¿Me enseñarías uno de tus tiros sin forma? — El castaño se levantó de su asiento y corrió hasta llegar junto al moreno, comenzando a halarlo para que se levantara —. Ándale, vamos, por favor…

—Ya que — contestó petulante Aomine. A Kise no lo podía engañar, al chico policía le gustaba presumir de sus habilidades bestiales en el baloncesto y que mejor que impresionar a un niño para ganárselo. Se levantó con el niño a cuestas y salieron corriendo hacia el patio.

—¡Perdónanos, Aomine-kun! — Gritó la señora, pero al no recibir respuesta volvió a sentarse.

Los señores Tsumori a partir de eso, comenzaron a asechar a Kise con preguntas indiscretas sobre su relación con el moreno ausente. Era épica la cara abochornada que ponía el chico ante esa situación.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

—Y es así como se hace un tiro sin forma — contó Daiki al menor agachándose hasta su altura —. Pero no se lo cuentes a nadie, éste es un secreto entre nosotros dos — dijo revolviendo el cabello castaño del chico en cuestión, quien lo observaba como si estuviese en presencia de un Dios.

—¿Puedo intentarlo? — Preguntó dubitativo, tomando entre sus palmas el balón.

—La práctica hace al maestro — resolvió la inseguridad del menor en cuestión de segundos y ahora fue su turno de sentarse y contemplar como a la primera le salía. Era una oportunidad única para hacerse de la información que supiera Ren acerca de Kise; y no desaprovecharía ese momento —. _Ren-acuajo_…

—¿Qué sucede, Onii-san? — El pequeño estaba muy concentrado y eternamente agradecido con el moreno como para reparar en como lo llamó.

—¿Cómo conociste a Kise? — Ignoró por completo la mención parental tan extraña y se dedicó a recopilar datos.

—Un día mamá lo trajo a la casa y dijo que sería mi hermano. Eso es todo — contestó deteniendo sus tiros para prestar atención y sentarse en el césped junto a lo que presumiría en su clase el lunes a sus compañeros.

—¿Algo más? — Fingía no mucho interés, parecía que el chico era muy perceptivo.

—Cuando yo lo vi la primera vez, pensé que era como un zombie — contó el chico pasando el balón de una mano a otra —… ya sabes, se parecía mucho a esos zombies del programa de la televisión: todos esqueléticos, huecos, vacíos y sin ganas de vivir — esto último lo comentó con un deje de tristeza —. Pero mamá nos dijo a papá y a mí que necesitaba mucho amor y comprensión. Así que comencé a molestarlo hasta que me aceptó como su hermano menor.

—¿Nunca has jugado con Kise baloncesto?

—¡Ni hablar! Aniki no puede esforzarse mucho porque tiene malo su hombro dice mi papá — negó con entusiasmo y meneando su cabeza horizontalmente —. ¿Puedo contarte un secreto?

—Dale.

—No me gusta _lo que tiene_ Aniki en su _espalda_ ¡Tengo pesadillas de sólo recordarlo!

—¿Qué tiene? — Preguntó volteando su mirar al chico.

—No lo sé… cuando le dije a mamá, me dijo que cuando fuera más grande me contaría que fue lo que sucedió con Aniki — sacó un dulce que traía en su pantalón y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Ya veo — pasaron un par de segundos antes de que Aomine volviera a atacar con otra pregunta —. ¿Conoces a los papás de Kise?

—¿Acaso estás tonto Onii-san? — Inquirió molesto el chico, a lo que Daiki se enfureció por el adjetivo despectivo que le decía —. Los papás de Aniki son mis papás y yo soy su hermano — respondió con un tono de obviedad —. Pero si a lo que te quieres referir, es que si conozco a las personas que abandonaron a Aniki cuando los necesitaba… no, no los conozco y no quiero hacerlo.

El chico no tenía un pelo de tonto. Él sabía muchas cosas y eso lo llevaba a tomar sus propias decisiones sin depender de sus padres para hacerlo. Estaba madurando y eso le arrebató una sonrisa melancólica a Daiki. Si tan sólo él hubiese sido así de despierto a esa edad…

No habría _colaborado_ para _arrebatarle_ la vida a alguien.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

—Kise-kun — comenzó a hablar el señor Tsumori rompiendo la tranquilidad —. Hablé con Midorima-kun ayer y me comentó que has bajado de peso nuevamente…

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse Mamoru-san — respondió ante la evidente pregunta —. _¡Estúpido Midorimacchi! Haces un escándalo por nada_ — le insultó en sus pensamientos al su amigo peliverde y volvió al presente —. Sólo ha sido poco más de un kilo, pero no es porque haya dejado de comer…

—¿Me podrías explicar entonces por qué es…?

—Mamoru-kun ¡Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie! — dijo defendiendo a su hijo —. Simplemente Kise-kun está enamorado y eso implica, sabes muy bien, muchos cambios en el metabolismo.

Ambos hombres presentes, escupieron lo que acababan de tomar debido a la hipótesis no tan errada de Nene. Ella les dio unas servilletas para que se secasen y bebió de su té caliente un poco.

—¿Estás enamorado Kise-kun? — Inquirió el patriarca al modelo mientras veía como una capa carmín cubría todo el rostro del chico. Sonrió de lado, las palabras sobraban ante eso.

—N-no sé si estoy enamorado… pero _creo_ que es _algo_ parecido — musitó muy bajo Ryota tratando de pasar desapercibido _— ¡Muy parecido!_ — Gritó dentro de él, confirmándolo irremediablemente.

—Con el tiempo te darás cuenta que es aquello que sientes dentro de ti — dijo zanjando el tema el señor. Poco después, escucharon la puerta corrediza abrirse y pasar hasta el comedor, a un moreno cargando de caballito a un chico evidentemente dormido.

—Se quedó dormido — no había más, la baba del niño caía en su suéter nuevo y lo maldijo un poco. Sin embargo, en el fondo le agradeció que le haya dicho mucho más del rubio en cuestión —. Me llamaron de emergencia para cubrir turno ahorita en la noche, tengo que irme…

—No te preocupes, yo lo llevo — se levantó el señor y lo tomó entre sus brazos, caminó hasta las escaleras y volteó despidiéndose con la cabeza para perderse tras el piso. Nene simplemente gritó y aventó a Ryota contra Aomine para irse a acompañar a su esposo.

—Ellos son todo un caso… les caíste bien — susurró apenado el chico viendo cómo se secaba la baba seca que tenía en su cuello. Rio ante lo gracioso que se veía el moreno.

—Si claro, el mocoso me babea y luego se duerme — berreaba el policía rascándose la cabeza y acercándose a la salida.

—Te acompaño a la estación — dijo Kise corriendo alcanzando a Daiki en el umbral para ser detenido desde su frente con un dedo que lo presionaba y dejaba dentro de la casa.

—'_Acompañar'_ ni que nada — refutaba Aomine sosteniendo su postura altiva —. Es de noche y es mejor que te quedes aquí con ellos. Yo puedo volver sólo ¿Lo olvidas? Tengo licencia para portar un arma…

—Pero en éste momento no la tienes… ¿cierto? — el bufido que soltó el policía le dio la entera razón a Ryota y suspiró resignado; su compañero era demasiado orgulloso y no lo haría cambiar de opinión —. De acuerdo, sólo ve con cuidado ¿sí?

—¿Crees que soy una princesa? ¡Es repugnante! — La cara de Aomine se contrajo como si hubiese chupado un limón agrio —. Eso te va más a ti…

—¡Aominecchi! — Fue el turno de quejarse de Kise y trató de acertarle una patada que el otro esquivó olímpicamente —. Lo que sea ¿Podrías devolverme mi celular? Ya te vas y necesito arreglar pendientes en mi agenda.

—Todo tuyo — lo estiró para que el otro lo tomara, pero cuando el blondo colocó su mano sobre la otra, Daiki reaccionó rápido y lo tomó de la muñeca, lo acercó lo más que pudo y le plantó un beso suave, lento y tronado en la comisura de Ryota —. Ese es mi regalo de buenas noches.

—T-tu… p-pedazo d-de… — Kise no lograba articular ninguna palabra sin tartamudear. La acción del policía lo sacó de su estado de tranquilidad. Su cara pasó a ser un monumento a la cereza.

—Me voy…

Y así como lo dijo, se fue dejando tras de él a un Ryota muy confundido y excitado con el beso que le propinó inesperadamente. Aomine Daiki definitivamente era como un huracán… o mejor dicho, una estrella fugaz que lo iluminaba de ratos, cautivándolo con su luz y poniendo en peligro a su corazón, el cual, se vio levantando una bandera blanca en señal de rendición ante esos inesperados actos y encantos por parte del moreno.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

Daiki fue llegando a la estación policiaca una hora más tarde, justo a tiempo para alcanzar la última taza de café disponible en la cafetera. Se sentó en su escritorio y observó que el departamento se encontraba sólo, sin contar a la chica que cubría el turno de la recepcionista.

No tenía ánimos de hacer mucho, mejor dicho, de lo único que tenía ganas era de molestar un poco a su rubio parlanchín favorito. Sin embargo, aún tenía pendiente las pilas que le dio el comandante Imayoshi dos semanas atrás para dividir los papeles… y cómo no tenía más que hacer –sólo si surgía una emergencia- entonces se dispuso a cumplir con esa absurda tarea.

Tomó el segundo monte de papeles que se encontraba en el carro rojo estacionado junto a su archivero y lo dejó caer sobre su escritorio y los leía, tratando de leer sólo el motivo del acta. Los de administración bien que hacían su trabajo…

—Cabrones… y nos meten a nosotros su trabajo — masculló el policía separando los papeles tal y como se lo solicitaron. Bien podía ser una larga noche, pero al menos acabaría con el pendiente.

Dieron las tres de la mañana y bebía su segundo café en la guardia. La pila no iba disminuyendo tan rápido como quería, pero aún tenía parte de la noche para hacerlo; de ese modo, no se desesperó. Pronto llegó un papel que le llamó bastante la atención; no por el crimen cometido, más bien, por el nombre tan familiar que se presentaba ante sus ojos como dagas afiladas…

—Haizaki Shougo…

.

.

_"El amor es como uno de esos cometas que pasan cerca de nosotros cada cierto tiempo poniendo en peligro nuestras vidas."_

**_Carlos Sadness_**

.

.

* * *

Enserio, siento traer el capítulo hasta ahorita... ¡Pero les gustó! ¿O no? Háganme saber que es lo que sintieron :)

Aparece una microminichibi escena Kagakuro (como siempre ._.) Y Midorimacchi es un chismoso ¡Pero Aomine con Ren fue lo épico! Del odio a la amistad en un capítulo :D

Eternas e infinitas gracias a: _Fujimy_ (gracias por los dos reviews) , _Mika , Erza S , ShioriOrihara y Yami-neechan_ por sus maravillosos comentarios. También a los favoritos y follows que se van agregando poco a poco ¡Gracias!

_Fujimy:_ Aomine quiere y ansia saber que fue lo que le pasó a Kise y se hará de todo lo que esté a su alcance para averiguarlo... Midorimacchi sufrirá poco, pero lo normal cuando se trata de desamor ¿No? Los jitomatazos los recibo con mucho amor (?) La escena Kagakuro casi roba el protagonismo... pero sólo es poquis, Kise y Aomine merecen mucho amors :D Una amistad entre Kise, Takao e Himuro es explosión colosal de diversión sin fin :3 Jajajaja consuelo Midotaka que no falta mucho por llegar... Ryota siempre querrá a Daiki ¡Y de eso me encargaré yo en éste fic! Pero eso no quita con que le guste ese sexy pasante~ Gracias por tu doble review *.*)9

_Mika:_ Me da gusto que el Kagakuro te gustó... y si, prometo un lemmon super hard de Aokise :D Jajajaja me acordé de la canción "Dos mujeres, un camino" Los celos de Aomine son lo máximo! No me cansaré nunca de hacerlo ver celoso *¬*) Yo te ayudo a castrarlo gratis :3 ¡Gracias a ti por tu review!

Y bueno... a los que celebramos el Grito de la Independencia ¡A comer muchos antojitos mexicanos y tomar agua loca y refresquito! Diviertanse sano y recuerden que sus familias y amigos los esperan si salen de viaje.

Nos leemos en una semanita~ que la gocen y disfruten mucho.

Besotes de sabor a Pocky y mordidas ultra sensuales a todos ustedes...

_Cadiie Mustang_


	10. Capítulo X

**¡Buenas, es lunes!**

Y si, yo paso discretamente por aquí a dejar éste décimo capítulo ¡Confetti por que hoy el fic cumple dos meses de vida! Además, estoy muy feliz por que una personita a estado atenta a mi, y como yo tengo faltas de ortografía, se ofreció a ayudarme con ello ¡Muchas gracias, **_Erza-san_**! Ella será mi beta por aquí de ahora en adelante. Puede que en éstos días, se corrijan los capítulos anteriores, pero no afectaría en nada a la trama ;)

Ahora si, a leer~

**Advertencias: **Romance, cursilerías, leve Angst, palabras altisonantes.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y yo sólo los uso para que recreen escenas que se encuentran en algún punto de mi mente.

* * *

**Capítulo X**

**.**

Era viernes y ya habían pasado un par de días desde aquella cena familiar dónde se presentó a Daiki ante los Tsumori. Desde aquel día, Kise no había visto al policía ni de cerca; sólo algunos mensajes o llamadas en la semana que le realizaba el moreno para fastidiarlo y burlarse de él. Y como si de una compulsión se tratase, él respondía a todos y cada uno de sus comentarios con fingida molestia. Esos instantes valían la pena cuando imaginaba que el chico se acordaba de él aunque sea un poco en su rutina.

Se dejó caer perezoso nuevamente en su amplia cama y se ocultó debajo de la cobija, tratando de controlar aquel brutal sonrojo que tuvo al recordar el beso que le propinó Aomine desprevenidamente. Con sus manos, tocaba sus mejillas y las sentía calientes. Estaba demasiado avergonzado como para poder pensar con claridad sobre lo que pudo haber pasado para que el chico en cuestión haya hecho tal _cosa_. Comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en la zona dónde los labios de su amigo hicieron contacto directo y con sus dedos, quiso quitar la sensación tan placentera que se apropiaba de él sin éxito.

— ¡Basta! No puedo seguir así — gritó buscando de convencerse. Al tratar de levantarse de la cama, sus piernas se enredaron con la sábana y tropezó hasta dar al suelo —. ¡_Ite~_!

Sus manos sobaban su espalda y ligeras lágrimas surcaban su cara. Al levantar un poco la vista, sus ojos hicieron contacto con un calendario que tenía junto a su cama y se sorprendió bastante al ver la fecha. Nueve de mayo, eso era lo que marcaba aquel círculo rojo. Su cara, repentinamente, cambió a una seria y nostálgica. Se recargó en su cama y se levantó con ayuda de ésta; caminó al otro extremo de la habitación y se acercó a un viejo baúl que tenía arrumbado en una esquina. Lo abrió con la pequeña llave que llevaba en una pulsera y sacó unas fotografías algo maltratadas.

Su madre, su padre, sus hermanas y él posaban con una amplia sonrisa. Ese día, estaban de vacaciones en una playa de viaje improvisado; Ryota tenía unos nueve años de edad, no cabía duda que su familia era muy agraciada en belleza y riqueza; eran la envidia del distrito. Aquellos años eran felices…

Hasta que sucedió _eso_…

"_Yo no tendré a un homosexual en mi familia… te exijo que recojas tus cosas de esta casa y te largues ahora mismo."_

Eso le rugió su madre en una tarde de invierno. Sabía a lo que se arriesgaba cuando decidió contarle a su familia sobre su orientación sexual y por ende su relación estable de un año con, en ese tiempo, su _novio_. Pero hay veces en que las cosas no salen como uno las planea. Desde ese día, lo consideraron fuera de la familia Kise, sin embargo, en un _gesto bondadoso_ por parte de sus progenitores, le permitieron conservar el apellido, pero él ya no figuraba dentro del registro familiar.

Alejó esos recuerdos pesimistas agitando su mano al aire y volvió a admirar la foto que estaba entre sus manos y sonrió con genuina felicidad. Sabía que aquellos momentos _no _volverían más.

Un sonido de su celular le llamó la atención y dejó el baúl justo como estaba antes de tocarlo. El correo era de la única persona que figuraba en su mente como familia cercana y su rostro obtuvo una expresión suave…

"_De: Sis_

_Asunto: Mi persona favorita~_

_Ryota ¿Cómo has estado hermanito? Espero que muy bien… Voy de regreso a Japón después de una larga temporada fuera de ahí. Cuando llegue te marcaré para salir por un helado ¿de acuerdo? ¡No trates de huir! Buscaré a Midorin si es necesario para saber dónde estás._

_Te quiero °-°)/***_

_P.D. ¿Has visto a mamá? Ve a visitarla… Por favor, se te extraña en casa."_

Su cara pasó de estar tierna y contenta a una realmente compungida por dolor. No era que no perdonase a su progenitora, al contrario, el simple hecho de pasar todo aquello que vivió le hizo percatarse que era innecesario todo ese disgusto y rencor que sentía contra ella… ya había hecho las paces con su familia y con parte de su pasado; dentro de él no quedaba ningún atisbo de mala vibra. Pero ellos no pensaban igual; tanto como su padre, madre y hermana mayor no le querían ver ni en pintura en lo que les quedaba de vida.

Claro que le provocaba desconsuelo ser ignorado por tres cuartas partes de su parentela más cercana, pero había aprendido a vivir con ello; después de todo, no podría forzarlos a aceptarlo nuevamente… No en contra de su voluntad. Su hermana, _Harumi,_ era la única que lo visitaba desde el incidente, trayéndole regalos de países a dónde iba de gira con su elenco de teatro; también era ella la que lo tenía informado sobre las noticias nuevas de su antigua casa.

Suspiró hondamente. Bloqueó su celular y se encaminó al baño para lavarse la cara y terminar de despertar. Con una pequeña toalla, secaba las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su rostro y se miró al espejo. No se deprimiría por ello… no podía permitirse sucumbir en la tristeza nuevamente. Puso su mejor sonrisa para él mismo, recordándose hablar a la florería para que enviasen el mismo ramo de flores al mismo domicilio como cada año.

Mañana era el día de las madres.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

—Kuro-chin — la voz adormilada de Murasakibara resonó en su solitario local. Eran las nueve de la noche y la cafetería se encontraba desierta a pesar de ser viernes —. ¿Quieres otro café?

—Me gustaría, Murasakibara-kun — respondió el celeste. El gigante se retiró a la cocina y miró como un pelinegro le sonreía con astucia. Su ceja sufrió un tic nervioso, evidentemente le disgustaba aquello —. Himuro-san ¿Podría dejar de hacer eso? Es molesto — musitó con franqueza.

—Oh, perdón Tetsuya — canturreó el nombre del presente logrando que al otro le saliera una vena muy pronunciada en su frente —. No sabía que te molestara mi escasa sonrisa.

—La sonrisa es lo de menos — contestó limpiándose la boca al dar un bocado a su tarta —, lo que me inquieta es el tono en que lo haces.

— ¿No puedo sonreír por ver con mis propios ojos a la persona que ama mi hermano? — Inquirió burlesco Tatsuya. Limpió una mesa que se acababa de desocupar y volteó a ver al único chico que había como cliente; realmente le gustaba molestarlo —. Por cierto, no dejes tantas marcas en el cuello — la mirada de fiereza que le dirigió le incitó a continuar —, es mejor si las dejas en lugares más _escondidos_… aunque bueno — alzó sus hombros y pronunció aún más su mueca —, terminaré viéndolas. Taiga siempre anda _semidesnudo_ por la casa…

Se escuchó el quebrar de un objeto de cerámica. Cumplió con su objetivo: verificar que era lo que sentía el celeste por Kagami. El chico, que ahora sostenía sólo un fragmento de lo que había sido hace no mucho tiempo, una taza, era más expresivo de lo que todos pensaban; todo se reducía en presionarlo en puntos sensibles o extremadamente importantes para él como para que se rompiese esa coraza estoica y sacar a relucir sus colores.

—Are~ Kuro-chin ¿estás bien? — Cuestionó Atsushi cargando al chico para ponerlo en otra mesa. Kuroko se encontraba molesto como para poder reclamar algo —. Muro-chin, necesitamos limpiar esto…

—Enseguida, Atsushi.

—Toma, un nuevo café y va por la casa — el gigante dejaba una taza frente a Tetsuya —. Debió venir defectuosa.

—No creo que sea eso, Atsushi — replicó suavemente el pelinegro comenzando a recoger los vidrios regados —. Más bien sería… _el poder del enojo_.

— ¿Kuro-chin enojado? — La línea recta que tenía en lugar de boca el educador respondió la pregunta de Murasakibara —. Como siempre, Muro-chin tiene la razón.

De alguna u otra forma, aquella personalidad parecida a la suya, pero tan distinta a su vez molestaba a Kuroko de manera colosal… aunque tendría que comenzar a hacerse a la idea de tolerarlo por el nexo que los unía: Kagami Taiga. Sólo por él…

— ¡Kurokocchi, Murasakibaracchi! — El grito bíblico de Kise resonó en el local, llamando la atención del gigante y de Himuro —. Ya llegué.

—Poco más y me iba Kise-kun — dijo tranquilo Tetsuya sorbiendo un poco de su café.

— ¡Cruel! — Las palabras de su mejor amigo le hicieron derramar lagrimillas falsas de sufrimiento. Observó que el pelinegro lo recibía con una sonrisa; al parecer, ya le había dejado de odiar. Llegó hasta la mesa dónde estaba sentado el otro y se dejó caer en la silla contraria —. Estoy muerto…

—Tu pedido especial, Kise-chin — el dueño llegó y dejó frente al rubio un frappé y una rebanada de tarta.

— ¡Banzai! — Exclamó muy feliz el modelo alzando su brazo sano lo más alto posible y comenzó a comer, degustando el delicioso sabor que residía en los alimentos hechos por las propias manos de su amigo titán — ¡Está exquisito! Murasakibaracchi… ¡Cásate conmigo!

La propuesta hecha por Ryota no pasó desapercibida por nadie; el celeste desencajó su cara y se le soltó una risilla por las ocurrencias de su amigo. Sin embargo, el pelinegro no se lo tomó de igual manera y se acercó hasta ellos, dejando caer su brazo junto al blondo.

—Vuelve a repetir eso — bramó suave el mesero, observando el terror en la mano temblorosa del otro. Si se puede decir que Tatsuya tenía algo realmente característico, podría decirse que eran esos celos bestiales que se desataban al menor atisbo de seducción o proposición hacia Atsushi —. Anda, repítelo por favor… no logré escucharte bien.

—M-M-Murasakibaracchi… S-sálvame — tartamudeaba con pánico el modelo. Buscó apoyo en el celeste, viendo como sonreía con interés ante la faceta que el estoico joven venido de Estados Unidos mostraba en ese momento.

—Muro-chin — el pelivioleta llegó abrazando al mesero por detrás, recargando su cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro. Con esa acción, logró estremecer al otro —, yo nunca me casaría con Kise-chin… Sólo te quiero a ti — confesó un par de minutos después —. Además, Kise-chin está enamorado de Mine-chin…

Todos en la cafetería se quedaron callados cuando Atsushi dijo naturalmente esas palabras y Ryota palideció ¿Cómo era que el titán de Teiko sabía eso? No cabía duda que el chico no tenía un pelo de tonto a pesar de tener siempre su expresión de desgano. El pelinegro, por su parte no le importó otra cosa y se volteó para abrazar fuertemente al gigante.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso, Murasakibara-kun? — Inquirió Kuroko mirando la melosidad que desprendían los jóvenes uniformados. Cuando volteó sus ojos a Kise, éste estaba completamente rojo.

—El otro día Kise-chin no paraba de hablar de Mine-chin — respondía el chico, siendo aún tomado por el otro y simplemente se dejaba —, y Muro-chin me dijo después que estaba feliz porque se veía que a Kise-chin le gustaba ese tipo Aominecchi.

—N-no es como si estuviera enamorado — habló por primera vez en su defensa el rubio. Captó la atención de todos y continuó —. Y-yo en realidad, no sé qué siento por Aominecchi…

—Sea lo que sea que sientas — el celeste comió un poco de pastel que tenía —, deberías disfrutarlo… no sabes lo que mañana pasará, no sabes si mañana le vuelvas a ver — una punzada de tristeza golpeteó el alma de Tetsuya; a pesar de haber renunciado a Ogiwara y haber comenzado una relación con el bombero, quedaba la espina de lo que pudo haber sucedido.

—Kurokocchi…

—No importa ya Ogiwara-kun — dijo tajante, evitando que el otro sintiera siquiera un atisbo de lástima por él —. Ahora estoy con Kagami-kun. Él y yo… juntos — lo último lo dijo volteando al único ojo visible de Himuro. No le importaba hablar del pasado, él ya había plasmado las cartas sobre el asunto con el pelirrojo y él lo había aceptado —. Me gusta Kagami-kun. Y creo que la única manera de rendirle honor a eso que siento es estar con él.

Ryota se quedó callado. Realmente sí sentía algo muy fuerte por el moreno, sino ¿cómo se emocionaría tanto por pequeños detalles que el policía le hacía? Además, no se olvidaba del beso que se atrevió a darle cuando éste estaba dormido. Enrojeció violentamente, levantando sospechas en todos los que lo miraban.

—Kise-kun — llamó Tetsuya —, deberías platicarle a Aomine-kun _eso_.

—…. — El modelo abrió sus ojos de par en par, sustituyendo su vergüenza por un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo —. T-tengo miedo…

—Tú sabes que puedes decírselo y no te recriminará nada — respondió el más bajo, refutando el temor que el blondo transmitía a los demás.

—No soy capaz de tolerar su rechazo, Kurokocchi — su mano temblaba encima de la mesa, dejándose embargar por ideas pesimistas y escenarios catastróficos. De la nada, sintió dos manos sobre la suya, viendo como el Kuroko y Murasakibara le daban confort con ese simple gesto.

—Aomine-kun es un bruto… pero no sería capaz de juzgarte — susurró con seguridad Kuroko.

—Mine-chin siempre te protegía — sacó un Pocky de su bolsa del pantalón y se lo llevó a la boca. —. Siempre fuiste _especial_ para Mine-chin.

— ¿Especial? — El desconcierto e interés del rubio alertó al gigante. Se metió en problemas, estaba seguro.

—Ya sabes, como Muro-chin es importante para mí, así lo fuiste para Mine-chin — contestó tranquilo —. Prometí no decirlo nunca Kise-chin, no insistas que no conseguirás nada conmigo — y acto seguido, hizo un mohín infantil.

El modelo sonrió ante el apoyo que le brindaban sus amigos a través de sus palabras. Aún no estaba realmente convencido, pero lo meditaría seriamente. Sintió una vibración en su pantalón y era un mensaje de Daiki, quien le exigía que se encontraran en la estación de Shibuya mañana a las cuatro de la tarde; recordó vagamente que tenía que ir con Shintaro a que le retirara la venda y le contestó rápidamente que sí. De alguna manera, terminaba cediendo ante las demandas egoístas y de último minuto que le hacía el policía.

No cabía duda que Aomine conseguía lo que se proponía.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

Shintaro se encontraba resolviendo algunos informes que tenía pendientes de algunos pacientes. Su escritorio estaba levemente hecho un desastre: libros de terapia de rehabilitación e investigaciones recientes, así como papeles pendientes de archivar. Cuando reparó en cómo estaba su lugar de trabajo, se desencajó su cara gravemente, nunca era descuidado con sus cosas y se preguntó porque se encontraba en caos…

Cierto, ese día vería nuevamente a Kise. No pudo evitar que su corazón brincara contento por aquella buena noticia, sin embargo, lo suprimió violentamente ignorándolo. Guardando la calma, comenzó a ordenar todo en su lugar. Y debajo de todo eso, encontró una fotografía de sus años de secundaria; Nijimura, su primer capitán en el equipo de baloncesto, les había obligado a participar en ese momento conmemorativo y capturaron la imagen improvisadamente. En ella, Murasakibara salía comiendo un maibu felizmente en el fondo, Akashi sonreía con su diminuta sonrisa autosuficiente, hasta el frente, Kise abrazaba por los hombros a Daiki y a él; ambos primeros, sostenían una amplia sonrisa mostrando sus dientes. Y él, fingía incomodidad, tratando de separarse de ese rubio gritón… pero colaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura del modelo, encontrándose con el brazo moreno que hacía la misma acción.

¿Desde ese entonces estaba destinado a vivir aquello? La situación se repetía como película en su cabeza… ambos, Aomine y él, peleaban inconscientemente por la atención de aquel sol que irradiaba calidez, capaz de brindarles a ellos algo que buscaban fervientemente.

—Doctor Shin-chan — la voz cantarina de alguien le obligó a reparar dónde se encontraba —, su paciente Kise-chan se encuentra en el consultorio de Hirikato-sensei en este momento.

—Gracias, Takao — contestó amablemente el peli verde, guardando la fotografía en uno de sus cajones y saliendo junto al enfermero y caminó por el pasillo.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Shin-chan? — Inquirió el pelinegro —. Yo si te extrañé mucho, tsundere-sama.

— ¿T-tsundere-sama? — El rostro de Midorima se descompuso y tuvo un leve tic en su ojo.

—Ya eres todo un pasante, Shin-chan — dijo burlescamente el chico —. Ya no puedo tutearte de esa manera… Comenzaré a acostumbrarme a decirte de esa manera tan respetuosa.

—Prefiero mil veces la manera confianzuda que usas para llamarme desde que estábamos en preparatoria — respondió seriamente el chico. Volteó a ver a su compañero de muchos años, viendo como caminaba despreocupadamente, alzando sus brazos y con ello a su filipina que le otorgó una vista de su abdomen plano. Alejó aquel calor que sintió en sus manos —. ¿Cómo te fue en Corea?

—Fue muy interesante — comentó mirando ahora su tablilla con hojas de pacientes —, todos pedían que me quedara…

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Verás — con una pluma se tocaba la mejilla mirando al techo —, no lo acepté porque quería regresar por alguien…

— ¿Alguien? — Pero el cuestionamiento de Shintaro fue evidentemente ignorado y simplemente no decidió prestar más atención a ello. Después de un par de minutos, llegaron al consultorio del doctor especialista, observando que el rubio ya estaba ahí sentado en una de las sillas —. Llegas temprano, Kise.

— ¡Takaocchi! — Gritó efusivo el modelo, corriendo a abrazar al pelinegro —. ¿Cuándo regresaste? ¡Yo quería salir contigo para que me platicaras!

—Kise-chan, tranquilo — correspondió el apretón del chico —. Llegué esta semana, podemos salir hoy en la noche si gustas…

— ¡Eso me gusta! — Respondió contento —. Hola Midorimacchi.

—Nunca cambias Kise — la voz resignada del interno le sacó un mohín a todos los presentes —. Sensei no está en este momento, pero yo te atenderé en su lugar.

—Estoy a tu cuidado, Midorima-sensei — canturreó feliz Ryota, logrando sacarle una diminuta sonrisa al nombrado.

—Bien, yo los dejo — la sonrisa fingida de Takao era demasiado buena como para que alguien notara que no era verdadera —. Tengo algunos pacientes que medicar. Te marco en la noche Kise-chan, pero vamos solos, los _tsunderes _sólo nos arruinan la salida.

— ¡Takao! — Vociferó enojado el peliverde. Iba a reclamar algo cuando vio que el chico ya se había ido de ahí. Se apretó el puente de la nariz y volteó a ver al modelo —. No tengo todo el día, vamos a terminar esto pronto.

—Entendido — Kise siguió a Midorima hasta llegar detrás del escritorio a la camilla y se sentó en ella.

—Quítate la playera — pidió el peliverde, quitándose su bata por el calor abrasador que llenaba el cuarto.

Ryota se sacó la ropa, doblándola y colocándola a un lado de él y cerrando los ojos, confiando ciegamente en el interno que en ese momento se posicionaba frente a él para comenzar a examinarlo. El pasante comenzó a retirar el vendaje, enrollando a su vez los trozos de tela que se iban despegando del cuerpo del modelo. Por momentos, las yemas de los dedos de Shintaro tocaban la suave piel del rubio provocándole cosquillas y escuchaba la suave risa del chico contra su oído.

Algo se contrajo en su vientre. Unas mariposas se arremolinaban en su estómago, sacándole un diminuto sonrojo en su cara. Faltaba un par de vueltas para quitar la venda por completo y se alejó un poco, observando el rostro tranquilo que Kise le mostraba sólo a él. Se sintió dichoso al poder contemplarlo: la sonrisa del modelo comenzaba a seducirlo de una manera inusual…

Bastó un impulso y que su conciencia abandonara su cuerpo un segundo para aventurarse a probar esos carnosos labios rosados. Fue un contacto ligero, sólo presionando un poco sus bocas. Abrió los ojos que tenía cerrados y vio en los mofletes del blondo un color carmín que le quebró todas sus barreras y volvió a besar con mayor ímpetu al otro siendo correspondido; sus bocas se unían en una mezcla de ternura y pasión, moviéndose con parsimonia, degustando el maravilloso sabor que residía en ese pedazo de sol que tocaba.

Separó sus rostros levemente para otorgar aire a ambos… aunque preferiría haberse quedado hundido en el cuello para siempre. La mirada que le dirigía Ryota era una alegre, pero con un atisbo de nostalgia impregnada en ella; se veía casi como un ángel.

En ese momento lo comprendió. Ese beso, ese momento no volvería a repetirse nunca. Algo que quebró en su corazón y simplemente pidió permiso para hacer otra cosa… el rubio, estiró una mano detrás de la nuca de Midorima, halándolo y envolviéndolo en un abrazo. El peliverde, posó sus manos en los hombros desnudos del chico y depositó un beso en la clavícula, recargándose un poco sobre el blondo. Kise simplemente suspiró y dejó un beso en el lóbulo, provocándole un respingo al otro y comenzó a reírse.

Shintaro bufó por cómo su cuerpo sucumbió ante ese simple acto y se recriminó mentalmente, pero disfrutó de la melodía que se desprendía de la boca del modelo. Por siempre, escogería esa risa entre todas, lo supo desde que la escuchó por primera vez.

Después de pasados unos minutos, se despegó de su paciente y terminó de quitar lo restante. Le aplicó una pomada de eucalipto y permitió que el otro se pusiera la ropa y se despidió con sólo un gesto estoico. Salió del consultorio y caminó hasta recargarse en un pasillo desolado; sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que surcaron sus mejillas hasta perderse en el cuello. Tomó su rostro con una mano, dejando salir un par de gemidos agónicos.

Cuanto dolía el amor no correspondido.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

Aomine estaba nervioso. Esperaba a Ryota recargado en la estatua de Hachiko, buscándolo entre las masas de gente que se arremolinaban en la entrada de la estación. Bueno, en realidad no estaba seguro que viniese, ya que simplemente le demandó su presencia ese día sin siquiera preguntarle si tenía otras cosas que hacer. Cerró sus ojos, esperando calmadamente… Exprimiendo todo lo posible su paciencia.

—Aominecchi, ya llegué ¡¿sabes lo que me costó llegar a tiempo?!— Kise llegó agitado para posicionarse frente al moreno y tocar con sus dedos su pecho.

—Ya era hora, te tardase diez minutos — la mirada de muerte que le dirigía el blondo le dio risa y suspiró reduciendo su ansiedad al ver al que esperaba frente a él.

—Aominecchi, tonto — reclamó Ryota ante lo dicho por el moreno.

—Basta de charlas, tenemos un largo camino que recorrer — dijo el policía. Tomó del brazo al rubio y sin preguntarle comenzaron a caminar hacia dentro de la estación nuevamente.

El rubio se dejaba halar por el otro, siendo llevado contra la corriente de las personas, pero seguro del camino que tomaba ya que el policía lo llevaba firmemente agarrando su mano. Su cara se adornó con una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad; cada vez que él estaba con el As de la generación milagrosa, sucedían cosas inesperadas y maravillosas que le dejaban más encantado con el chico que el día anterior.

Se subieron a un vagón sin ver el destino, recargándose en una puerta siendo protegido por el otro; confiaba ciegamente en Daiki como lo hacía con Midorima. Un sonrojo se apoderó de su cara al recordar aquel beso… claro que sentía _algo_ por el interno que siempre lo atendía con devoción…

— ¿Por qué estás rojo? — Inquirió exigiendo una pronta respuesta el moreno.

—N-nada de qué preocuparse — respondió al instante.

—Esto debe ser sólo mío — susurró Aomine sin ser escuchando por el otro. Con su cuerpo, cubrió lo más que pudo el rostro de Kise, como si lo quisiera proteger que alguien más pudiera verlo.

Ryota sonrió con ese gesto.

Claro que sentía _algo_ por Midorima… Pero ese _algo_ no se comparaba con aquel ferviente sentimiento que brincaba en su interior al estar con Daiki.

Pasada poco más de una hora, llegaron a las afueras de la ajetreada ciudad de Tokio. Saliendo del metro, Kise observó una localidad pequeña y limpia. Las casas eran muy rústicas y antiguas, dándole un aire de pueblo viejo que se disfrutaba mucho. Kise estaba anonadado con ello. Tenía tanto tiempo sin salir de su mundo, Tokio, que jamás había reparado en que podían existir lugares tan coloquiales. Observaba todo como si de un niño pequeño se tratase y sonreía con cada nueva cara que le sonreía con amabilidad. Las ciudades consumen a la gente, robándoles ese toque cálido que él creía no se debía perder. De pronto, el moreno se paró abruptamente frente a un local pequeño, tocando el timbre que tenían ahí.

—Buenas tardes, Oba-chan — Gruñó con alegría Aomine. Pero su felicidad se fue a pique cuando sintió un golpe en su cabeza con un gran abanico rojo —. ¿Qué mierdas te sucede abuela?

—Aprende a respetar a tus mayores, mocoso problemático — una señora de edad mayor salía, dándole un zarpazo al chico que le llamaba de la manera que más le mermaba en su vida. Se percató de la presencia del niño rubio que se escondía detrás de la amplia espalda del moreno —. ¡Oh!, traes un invitado — su voz de endulzó de manera asombrosa y pasó del más grande para acercarse al otro —. Hola, mi nombre es Kaede, tengo sólo cuarenta años y soy abuela de éste joven idiota…

—A esa edad, súmale otros quince o veinte años más… ¡Auch! — Otro golpe por parte de la señora. Kise se rió como nunca en su vida al ver a ese chico salvaje domado por una mujer.

—No le prestes atención cariño — tomó su mano y lo arrastró hacia el interior de la casa —. Pasen, vamos a comer un poco de sandía.

La plática _familiar_ fue amena. Aomine se desesperaba por las imprudencias dichas por Kaede y ella lo ignoraba olímpicamente; de vez en cuando le daba unos cuantos golpes y jalones de orejas logrando con eso que el blondo se divirtiera como pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida.

— ¿Irás a visitarla, verdad? — La señora bebió un sorbo de su té y prestó atención a la tensión que le provocó ese comentario a Ryota.

—Sí — contestó secamente el policía levantándose y ayudando al otro a hacerlo —. Abuela, ¿podrías darme unas cuantas flores?

—Seguro, te daré las mejores. ¡Estoy segura que le encantarán! — Exclamó alegre caminando al interior de la florería y haciendo un sencillo, pero adorable ramo de flores que le entregó a Daiki — Listo, puedo apostar a que quedará maravillada.

—Toma, aquí está el pago — el moreno iba sacando su billetera cuando sintió un nuevo golpe en su brazo, mirando con odio a la mujer —. ¡¿Y eso por qué demonios fue?!

—Costumbre — contestó tajante y sin una pizca de miedo contra la mirada de furia que le dirigían.

— ¡¿Hah?!

—Me ofendes mocoso… jamás te he cobrado ninguna flor cuando se trata de _ella_ y no comenzaré a hacerlo — resolvió airosa de ver la mirada apenada de Aomine —. Ya, me sale rasquiña si estoy mucho tiempo contigo, así que ya vete — aventaba al chico a la salida, deteniendo al blondo con ella —. Tú en cambio, puedes volver cuando quieras, eres un chico hermoso…

— ¡Oe! Ya no estás para esas cosas abuela — rugió y huyó lo más lejos que pudo de ellos para evadir el poderoso puño Kaede.

—Muchacho — habló la mujer captando la atención de Kise —, cuida mucho a mi Daiki… eres el primer amigo que trae por estos lugares.

— ¡Kise, no te quedes tanto tiempo con esa anciana y vámonos! — Gritó el moreno irrumpiendo la despedida del rubio y la señora por completo.

Ryota sólo sonrió con seguridad brindándole calma a la señora y corrió hasta estar junto al moreno. Eran cerca de las siete de la noche y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse poco a poco. Ellos iban caminando entre árboles y subían algunos cuantos escalones de repente, siendo atacados por la brisa de mayo que los refrescaba.

El rubio tenía miedo… ¿Qué mujer era tan importante para Daiki para irla a visitar de tan lejos? Su corazón se compungía en el misterio y le ganaba su ansiedad. Sus manos sudaban y la amplia espalda del policía, así como sus pies presurosos le indicaba que él también estaba ansioso… pero de una manera completamente distinta a la suya.

Al terminar de subir el último peldaño, los ojos de Kise se cerraron violentamente por el sol y comenzó a abrirlos lentamente, dándose cuenta que habían llegado a un lugar dónde había muchas lápidas, pero una resaltaba lo suficiente por tener un ángel esculpido en ella.

—Buenas tardes, vieja — musitó el moreno, hincándose frente a ella y dejando las flores sobre el pasto —. Este ramo es cortesía de Oba-chan ¿Puedes creer que aún vive? — La perfecta sonrisa que tenía Daiki en ese momento le provocó una enorme envidia al modelo, quien sólo veía la manera tan natural de desenvolverse del otro para platicar con el aire —. Lo sé, sé que no debo decirle así… pero es que ya está vieja — se respondió a sí mismo, para mirar el sol por un momento —. Sabes, yo… Yo te quería pedir una disculpa ¡Aunque sabes que no es mi estilo! — Cerró su boca unos segundos, pensando en cómo decir lo que tenía en mente —. Perdóname… por no haber hecho nada para salvarte… por haberte ayudado a morir… por ser un pésimo hijo… por todo…

Kise sucumbió ante esa confesión tan repentina y se acercó sigilosamente hasta llegar al otro. Se sentó y lo abrazó por la espalda completamente, envolviendo sus brazos hasta llegar al pecho del policía; sentía con sus manos su latir frenético y sin tregua. El cuerpo de Aomine se sacudía espasmódicamente y fue cuando supo que el otro estaba llorando en silencio. Los minutos pasaron y ambas personas encontraron un calor en el otro que querían sentir toda la vida...

"_Dai-chan, cuando quieras a alguien para ti, cuando desees protegerlo con tanto esmero y no quieras compartirlo con nadie más, esa persona será especial…"_

—_Creo que ya lo encontré mamá_ — pensó Daiki sintiendo el delgado cuerpo sobre el suyo. Lo abrazaba como si quisiera protegerlo de esa herida… una herida con la que ya había aprendido a vivir —. Kise, — habló al blondo, sintiendo como él se acurrucaba aún más contra él — te contaré una historia… te hablaré de mi pasado ¿Quieres saberlo?

—Sí… Sí quiero — contestó feliz; después de mucho preguntarse qué fue lo que sucedió con Aomine todos esos años, él por su propia boca le platicaría.

No necesitaba nada más.

.

.

_"El más difícil no es el primer beso... si no el último."_

**_Paul Geraldy_**

.

.

* * *

Bien, yo también me siento muy culpable de hacer sufrir a Midorin... pero ya le había llegado su hora desde un principio... aunque no le será fácil olvidar al rubio rayito de sol.

No apareció el KagaKuro... porque me quise concentrar ya más en el AoKi. Pero vamos, que tienen sus cameos divertidos XD

Infinitas gracias a: _Mika , Erza S , Megane Michiru-chan , Fujimy , ShioriOrihara y Yami-neechan_ por sus maravillosos reviews. También a los que van leyendo y suman a favoritos, los follows y demás. Vamos aumentando la comunidad por el AoKi :3

_Mika:_ ¡Aquí hay actu! Si, la familia de Kise debe de ser todo un amor después de lo que el chico tuvo que pasar u.u pero llegó Daiki para completarla :3 Si, Kuroko es el chco consentido de Kagami porque lo quiere mucho demasiado XD Sé que todas aman a Kise piloto... pero por lo mismo de su brazo, no puede sobreesforzarse y por lo que leí, los pilotos necesitan mucha fuera en brazos en caso de emergencias u.u y pues no lo pude poner. Gracias por tu review ;)

_Fujimy:_ Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo ¡Toda la familia Tsumori es genial! Y recibieron a Daiki con los brazos abiertos de par en par, todo con el fin de ver a Kise feliz :3 Los celos de Aomine son lo mejor, está celoso hasta del aire que respira el rubio XD me encanta escribirlo celoso y posesivo... Lo de Haizaki, pronto ya se develará:D Y Kuroko siempre será el consentido de Kagami ¡He dicho! al menos en mis fics ¡Ya llegó Kazu-chan para el MidoTaka... Gracias por tu review ;)

Eso es todo de mi parte mis estimados lectores. Desde ahora aviso que el próximo capítulo ,calculo, será y quiero hacerlo algo extenso... espero tenerlo para el lunes, si no pido clemencia desde ahora XD Recuerden que ya tengo una linda Beta (_Erza S_) que me ayudará y también será que ella esté disponible para correjirme mis pasadas de dedo.

Me despido mandándoles besos de caramelo y mordidas ultra sensuales.

Les deseo una excelente y productiva semana.

_Cadiie Mustang_


	11. Capítulo XI

**Muy buen lunes~**

Hoy batí record conmigo misma... a pesar de ser un capítulo extenso (más de lo que suelo escribir) traje sin falta el escrito la fecha prometida. Muchas gracias nuevamente, _Erza-san_ por ayudarme a corregir cosillas atoradas por ahí y hacer más descente éste escrito, también por la recomendación final (va por ti) ;)

Nos leemos abajo~

**Advertencias: **Romance, drama, cursilerías... menciones de temáticas fuertes. Palabras altisonantes y subidas de tono. Ligero Angst. Spoiler del capítulo 23 del anime.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y yo sólo los pido prestados un poco para que recreen escenas que se encuentran en algún punto de mi mente.

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

**.**

El clima de mayo era extraño; había días en los que el calor incipiente caía en la zona de Tokio y sofocaba a la población, otros en donde tenía que cubrirse con abrigo por la temprana llegada de la época de lluvias. Sin embargo, Kise no sabía qué sentía en ese momento; debido a la relativa lejanía de la vida ajetreada, en las montañas, el ambiente era muy fresco, enfriando su cuerpo y atravesando la delgada tela que tenía en su torso.

Pero el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Daiki contrastaba todo aquel helado aire que calaba en sus huesos, opacando completamente la sensación de frío.

Sonrió feliz ante tal descubrimiento.

Seguían sentados en el cementerio bajo el manto nocturno que ya cubría el lugar. No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban en esa posición y no importaba demasiado. Kise ya había esperado seis años para eso… Podía hacerlo un poco más.

—Cuando — el moreno carraspeó un poco, tratando de retirar ese nudo de sentimientos acumulado en su garganta —… Cuando desaparecí después de nuestro partido, no fue porque quisiera hacerlo, sino, verás, yo — paró un poco, meditando las palabras que emplearía para decir lo que tanto le causó conflicto —… Yo ayudé a que mi madre muriera.

Ryota se sorprendió ante la confesión que le soltó como bomba el policía. En el discurso que brindó ante la tumba de la señora Aomine, dijo cosas muy similares, culpándose de aquello que le había sucedido. Su cuerpo tembló ante lo dicho y simplemente lo abrazó con más ahínco.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Aominecchi? — Inquirió el rubio, sintiendo como el otro tomaba sus manos encontradas en el pecho de Daiki y las apretaba fuertemente.

—Verás… Todo comenzó en el tercer año de Teiko…

_**:-: Flash Back:-:**_

_Aomine miraba con desdén la práctica de su deporte favorito que se presentaba frente a él. Soltaba bufidos e improperios ante lo fácil que le resultaban algunos ejercicios impuestos por el entrenador y Akashi; sus ojos azules se posaban sobre los que no eran parte de la Generación de milagros y suspiraba resignado, entre todos ellos, no había nadie que le pudiese dar una batalla decente en la cancha._

_Lo único que lo seguía motivando a ir, era el ver la inusual sonrisa y la férrea voluntad que implementaba el rubio en cada tarea impuesta. Siempre esperaba a que todos se fueran para que el otro viniese, como si estuviese adiestrado, a su lado para pedirle sin tregua alguna un 'uno contra uno' que continuaba hasta entrada la noche. _

_Pero algo cambió ese día. Comenzando el clásico entrenamiento ritual junto con el modelo, sintió que algo brincó en su interior; no es que no tuviese ganas de compartir tiempo con Kise, era simplemente que no tenía ganas de jugar baloncesto. Sin esperarlo, le resultó tedioso y aburrido. Finalizó el encuadre con una sonrisa autosuficiente más que fingida para no levantar sospechas y salió del recinto, dejando al otro con una rabieta por cortar el momento._

_Ya bañado y cambiado, caminó con lentitud hasta su hogar. Últimamente había algunos problemas en su familia debido a la constante ausencia de su padre desde que lo ascendieron de puesto; de esa manera, el señor Aomine dejaba en segundo plano a su esposa e hijo. Ambos entendían la importancia del trabajo del patriarca de la familia, pero no lograban aceptar tal hecho completamente, teniendo de esa forma, algunos roces._

_Cuando menos lo pensó, ya estaba frente a su casa. Se rascó la cabeza con una mano en señal de pesadez y cruzó el umbral de la puerta, siendo inundado por un aroma a comida. Olía muy apetitoso y simplemente su estómago rugió, demandando atención y recordándole que seguía siendo humano._

—_Ya llegué — gritó el moreno aventando el bolso del colegio a las escaleras._

—_Bienvenido, Dai-chan — susurró la mujer desde la cocina. _

_Cuando se acercó hasta ella para husmear en la estufa, se dio cuenta del rostro tan extraño que portaba su progenitora: no era uno triste, pero tampoco estaba feliz. Sus cejas se juntaban y desjuntaban rápidamente y apretaba sus labios cada dos segundos. _

— _¿Te sientes bien? — La nueva estatura de Aomine le daba de ventaja sobre el menudo cuerpo de su madre unos veinte centímetros. Vio como con esa pregunta, la cara de ella se relajaba y sonreía ésta vez con naturalidad._

—_No pasa nada, Dai-chan — volteó para hacerle ver su vibrante sonrisa —. Ya te sirvo, mientras, acomoda la mesa._

— _¿Vendrá el viejo a comer? — Preguntó comenzando a sacar los utensilios, platos y vasos de la gaveta. _

—_No, tiene una junta importante a las afueras y llegará entrada la madrugada — respondió con leve molestia —. Seremos tú y yo nuevamente._

_Así, ambas personas de cabello azulado se sentaron en la pequeña mesa de madera y se dispusieron a cenar tranquilamente. El As de Teiko no era de muchas palabras y las pláticas en la comida eran la especialidad de su mamá, contándole todo aquello que había hecho en el día y lo que estaba planeando para mañana, sorprendiendo así al moreno de la capacidad monstruosa de las mujeres por querer tener todo bajo control. _

_Sin embargo, ese día resultó diferente al tener a una señora Aomine completamente callada, sin musitar palabra alguna más que leves comentarios básicos, siendo cortados por las respuestas monosilábicas del hijo. En el ambiente reinó el silencio, uno que podía cortarse con un cuchillo._

—_Gracias por la comida — recitó Daiki para levantarse y dejar su plato ahí. Le urgía llegar a su cuarto a dormir._

—_Gracias por la comida — repitió la señora para comenzar a recoger la mesa y dejarla limpia —. Buenas noches, Dai-chan. _

_Él volteó su cabeza desde las escaleras y la observó, levantando todo, guardando y limpiando cosas, pero a un ritmo bastante lento a su parecer. No era normal su actuar, ya que faltaba que le gritase por no haberla ayudado a llevar su plato al fregadero y esperó un minuto sin obtener la respuesta esperada y subió dejándola a ella sola._

_**:-: Fin Flash Back:-:**_

—En ese momento, no sabía qué tanto me iba a arrepentir de ignorar eso — susurró Aomine, mirando el nombre de su mamá grabado en la piedra que contenía un epitafio bastante original.

— ¿Qué sucedió después?

—Me convertí en un monstruo…

_**:-: Flash Back:-:**_

_A partir de ser__consciente de__su bestial evolución en el baloncesto, Daiki comenzó a degradar cualquier cosa a segundo plano en su vida. Todo lo que antes le apasionaba, se fue tornando en una insípida decadencia hasta llegar al sin sentido sobre lo que hacía ¿Qué sucedió con el deporte que más amaba? Los uno contra uno de los que tanto renegaba, pero terminaba haciendo, ahora eran una carga insoportable sobre sus hombros. Los partidos en ligas juveniles, todas las expectativas que implementaba en ellos con los jugadores de otros equipos, ahora eran tediosos y estúpidos, considerando claro, el nivel que él había desarrollado._

_Lo peor de todo ahí no terminó; el chico no supo discernir entre sus conflictos existencialistas y lo que ocurría allá afuera… Un afuera que incluía más que él mismo. Poco a poco, abandonó las rabietas del blondo y lo dejó a un lado; no asistía a los partidos a menos que tuviese interés en ellos, provocando muchas veces peleas entre los miembros por los privilegios que le había otorgado el rector general. _

_¿Quién se llevaba todo aquel desplazamiento de frustraciones? Su madre._

—_Yo — dijo secamente descalzándose sus zapatos en la entrada. Caminó hasta un sillón dónde se dejó caer pesadamente en él, mirando el techo detenidamente._

—_Buenas tardes, Dai-chan — comentó su madre. Ésta vez, su largo cabello, comúnmente suelto, se encontraba agarrado en una trenza que le caía con gracia en su lado derecho —. ¿Nuevamente te saltaste el entrenamiento?_

—_No vale la pena ir a entrenar si no hay alguien fuerte con quien poder jugar — musitó hastiado —. Además, ya no tiene caso… Faltan sólo tres meses para salir de Teiko, ya no hay torneos interesantes._

_El silencio que prosiguió ante su declaración le provocó un sentimiento muy inusual. Su madre siempre andaba metiendo__las__narices en su vida y hoy se quedaba callada ante la forma tan despectiva que él manejaba. _

_Desde el campo de visión que le permitía, vio que su mamá tenía ojeras muy marcadas debajo de sus ojos y su cuerpo estaba más delgado de lo que realmente era. Una inquietud se arremolinó en sus entrañas, pero no se aventuró a preguntarle; después de todo, él nunca le preguntaba nada._

_Sin más que decir o hacer, se levantó de su asiento tratando de quitarse la tensión generada por la postura. Nuevamente su padre andaba fuera de negocios y cenarían ellos solos. Revisó que en su cartera hubiese dinero y caminó nuevamente a la entrada. Iría por unas revistas de chicas tetonas, eso siempre le animaba._

—_D-Dai-chan — escuchó la vocecilla de su madre hablar desde la cocina y se detuvo en la puerta para escuchar lo que ella tuviese que decirle. Hubo un intervalo de tiempo mudo hasta que nuevamente habló —. ¿Estás viendo más preparatorias? Recuerda que al final tienes que ir a una._

— _¿Nuevamente con eso? — Bufó para él —. No soy un niño, sé lo que tengo que hacer._

_Y con eso, cerró fuertemente la puerta en señal de espontánea y tonta rebeldía._

_**:-: Fin Flash Back:-:**_

—A partir de ahí, fue cuando comencé a comportarme como un verdadero imbécil — gruñó el moreno, sintiendo como su corazón latía frenéticamente ante lo que estaba por contarle.

—Lo fuiste, Aominecchi — confirmó Ryota sintiendo como el otro temblaba ligeramente. No quería reprimirlo en ese momento, pero era bueno que él se hubiese dado cuenta por su propia mano.

—Ya — remilgó arrastrando el monosílabo —, me basta la abuela para que me sermoneé — bufó sintiendo como el rubio enterraba aún más la daga en su cuerpo con sus palabras —. En fin, después de eso…

_**:-: Flash Back:-:**_

_Daiki iba caminando hecho una furia por las calles de Tokio ¿El motivo de su enojo? Tuvo una discusión caliente con Kise, en la que le comentaba al chico su decisión definitiva de ir a la escuela de Too… pero no era eso lo que le causaba ese furor, su razón principal era percatarse de su consciente debilidad ante la mirada lastimera que le dirigió el otro en señal de tristeza. _

_Y no lo culpaba realmente; su humor, a partir de percatarse que el único que podría vencerlo era él mismo, era del demonio. Su depresión ante algo que le apasionaba, cruzado con las alborotadas hormonas juveniles daba como resultado a un Aomine más irresponsable y cruel que nunca. Su ceño siempre se encontraba fruncido y su voz se volvió más apagada que nunca._

—_Estúpido Kise — repetía en su mente como un mantra, con el único objetivo de convencerse que el rubio tenía la culpa —. No es como si fuésemos a ser amigos toda la vida — se dijo, zanjando el tema en lo más profundo de su mente. Ese día fue muy pesado y de lo único que tenía ganas era de llegar a su casa y tumbarse en su cama hasta saciar su sueño. _

_Pasaron cerca de quince minutos cuando llegó a su hogar, abriendo con sus llaves la puerta e ingresando hasta el fondo. La silueta de su madre se veía a través de una sábana colgando, cuando cruzó la puerta para ingresar al patio trasero, se percató que su mamá había cortado su larga cabellera, dejándose sólo un corte pequeño, muy por encima de los hombros._

_Realmente su mamá tenía ideas extrañas._

— _¿Y tu cabello? — Llegó preguntando —. ¿Era broma eso de que ni la muerte te separaría de tu primer gran amor?_

—_Dai-chan, buenas tardes — susurró la mamá con una diminuta sonrisa. Tomó otra sábana y la colgó en otra cuerda —. A veces los cambios son buenos._

—_Como sea — se rascó la nuca viendo la palidez en las manos de su madre — ¿Qué hay de comer?_

—_Nada hasta que no decidas a que colegio irás — dijo en tono de broma la señora Aomine, pero el moreno lo tomó literalmente._

— _¿No puedes parar de fastidiar con eso? — Gruñó ante lo dicho por ella —. Métete en tus propias decisiones, vieja. Yo soy lo suficientemente grande para ver qué es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida._

—_D-Dai-chan, era una broma — respondió tranquila ante la reacción defensiva violenta que tenía su hijo._

—_No estoy para bromas — masculló firme ante el impávido rostro de su progenitora —. Puede que tú estés muy relajada todos los días, sin alguna preocupación que te haga desvelar noche tras noche ¡Pero yo no puedo estar así! ¿Entiendes? — Bramó el muchacho metiéndose nuevamente a la casa y encerrándose a piedra y lodo en su cuarto. _

_Por darle la espalda, no pudo observar el inmenso dolor que reflejaban los bellos ojos ámbar de su madre. _

_**:-: Fin Flash Back:-:**_

Kise no pudo mencionar palabras después de las cosas que iba relatando el moreno. Realmente sabía que la había pasado mal con todo ese cambio bestial en él debido a su creciente evolución en su deporte favorito. Y sí, también a él le había gritado un par de veces cuando le insistía en un uno contra uno… Pero era muy distinto desbocar todo aquel sentir frustrante contra tu propia madre.

Lo que él daría porque su mamá tuviese ese interés en él.

—Kise, sé que fui un estúpido, no tienes por qué pensarlo para ti — dijo ante la mueca de desaprobación que le dedicaba —.Lo que sea ¿Me dejarías terminar de contarte…?

_**:-: Flash Back:-:**_

_Aomine bajaba las escaleras de su casa. Era su primer día de clases en la preparatoria, y bajaba con calma los peldaños. La pelea-discusión que había tenido con su madre se encontraba ligeramente enterrada en el olvido y, al menos, ya habían comenzado a cenar nuevamente juntos. _

—_Buen día hijo — saludó la señora Aomine mirando a Daiki. El chico vislumbró como los dedos de su progenitora estaban cubiertos de vendas y banditas. Ella, no pudo evitar soltar un grito de alegría y correr por la cámara para tomar una fotografía de lo guapo que se veía su retoño. _

—_Deja eso para después — dijo ya más calmado. Su mamá sostenía su corta cabellera con un paliacate amarillo, impidiendo que se viera más allá de su frente. Podría decirse, que las aguas volvían a estar en calma y sonrió ante eso —. ¿Qué hay de desayunar? _

—_Fruta y omelete — respondió comenzando a poner la mesa —. Mi hijo tiene que ir perfecto en su primer día._

—_No es como si fuese a entrar a parvulario — contestó socarrón ante el súbito momento de excitación de su mamá —. ¿Y el viejo?_

—_En un momento baja — contestó con una gran sonrisa —, ve a lavarte las manos, ya casi está listo._

— _¿Qué hay con éste ambiente tan cursi? — Inquirió una voz grave proveniente del pasillo contiguo, a lo que las personas presentes respondieron con una amplia sonrisa. Eran muy pocas las oportunidades de comer juntos y esa la aprovecharían._

—_Buenos días, Ao-kun — la sonrisa diminuta y sincera de la mujer cautivó a los dos hombres de su vida. Se sentía muy afortunada de tenerlos junto a ella. _

—_Ya basta con ese Ao-kun, mujer — remilgó resignado el señor que quedaba centímetros más abajo que su hijo —. Llevamos juntos desde la secundaria, deberías llamarme por mi primer nombre por una vez en tu vida._

—_Nada de eso… Ao-kun siempre será demasiado especial para dejarte de decirte así — el tono travieso con el que lo decía, puso rojo y sacó un par de venas de malestar al hombre de la casa. Rió ante eso y se acercó para dar un beso diminuto en su barbilla._

— _¡Hey, déjense de melosidades y vengan a desayunar! _

_El desayuno transcurrió de manera lenta y divertida. En mucho tiempo no había visto a su progenitora con ese ánimo, Daiki observaba como su mamá recuperaba esa vitalidad tan espontánea y vivaracha, así como ligeramente infantil que la caracterizaba y se tranquilizó. Sin embargo, le recordó muchísimo a alguien ese brillo dorado en sus ojos…_

—_Dai-chan ¿Cómo está Kise-chan? Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo— preguntó la mamá comiendo tranquilamente. _

— _¿Kise? — Con desgano, se recargó en su respaldo y miró a la señora de la casa —. Supongo que bien, el idiota debe de estar ya en Kaijo._

— _¿Kaijo? ¿No asistiría contigo a Too? _

—_No — trató de zanjar el tema para volver a retomar su desayuno con normalidad._

— _¿Por qué? Kise-chan es tan bueno… ¡Algo debiste hacerle para que ya no quisiera estar contigo!_

_Aomine no sabía por qué, pero el que le preguntaran tanto sobre el modelo le irritaba. Recordó como en el último tiempo se habían distanciado y le vino nuevamente su realidad: Ryota ya no estaba con él; él se había convertido en un monstruo del basquetbol y ya nada le importaba… _

— _¿Podrías invitarlo a cenar un día de estos? ¡Me gustaría pedirle un gran favor!_

— _¡Basta! — Bramó Daiki fuera de sí. Se levantó de golpe, asustando a su madre y a su padre — ¡Deja de hablar de Kise! Él ya no está conmigo, no es mi compañero y no me une a él nada más que la cancha de Baloncesto y una reta_ —_ al ver la expresión de desconcierto de ella, se rascó la nuca y hubiese pedido disculpas… Si no fuese por su enorme orgullo que se atravesó en la garganta —. Me voy._

—_Vaya, creo que yo también haré lo mismo… Me espera un largo viaje a Australia — dijo de igual manera el señor Aomine mientras se levantaba de la mesa e iba a preparar un ligero equipaje. Realmente le disgustaba que su esposa fuera tan asfixiante en ese aspecto, la amaba… Pero siempre fue causa de la mayoría de sus problemas el no poder controlar su lengua._

—_Antes de que se vayan… Tengo algo muy importante que decirles — dijo ella, tratando de elevar su delicada voz a través de los pisotones y movimiento que suscitaba su casa. _

—_Será en otro momento, nosotros sí tenemos cosas importantes que atender — finiquitó el muchacho cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras de sí._

_Ambos hombres, creyeron que era algo banal, como una disculpa. Salieron ignorando aquella llamada de auxilio._

_**:-: Fin Flash Back:-:**_

—Estoy a punto de terminar la historia…

_**:-:Flash Back:-:**_

_Estaba en el torneo de la Inter High. Uno de los partidos que el público hasta ese día había esperado, fue el de la preparatoria de Kaijo contra Too. Aomine se encontraba bastante intrigado por cómo jugaría el modelo en la cancha ahora que se encontraban frente a frente en un duelo oficial. _

_El partido comenzó con un dominio muy disputado entre ambas escuelas… O eso fue hasta que los de la Generación milagrosa se cruzaron._

—_Yo sólo quiero vencerte… No soy lo suficientemente maduro para jugar baloncesto con la mente sobre el instinto — declaró Kise a Aomine con una sonrisa autosuficiente._

—_Adelante — eso, de alguna manera, pudo hacer que el corazón de Daiki brincara con gusto, pues tendría un buen oponente con el cual entretenerse._

_El encuentro siguió su curso, siendo bastante reñido y con los sentimientos a flor de piel en todos los jugadores dentro del recinto. Un tiro sin forma por parte de Daiki, siendo detenido por el As de Kaijo levantó las expectativas de los espectadores, logrando que se inmiscuyeran en el juego. Todos, de alguna manera, alababan a Kise por haber hecho lo que ninguna persona había logrado hasta el momento… Detener al As de la Generación de milagros._

—_No creo que realmente me hayas detenido — comentó jocoso el moreno a Ryota que iba pasando cerca de dónde él estaba._

— _¿Quién crees que jugó y perdió todos los días en un uno a uno contra ti? — Rezongó el rubio, señalando con su delgado dedo al jugador de Too que tenía frente a él —. Yo te conozco mejor que nadie._

_De alguna manera, Daiki sólo atinó a sonreír por la certeza de las palabras del blondo. Sabía que era cierto, sabía que ese chico que compartió cada noche con él durante un año en entrenamientos le conocía mejor y peor que nadie… Incluso más que Momoi. _

_Y eso de alguna manera le aterró._

_Todo el partido estuvo lleno de sus idas y venidas. Ambos equipos tenían sus momentos de dominio del balón o incluso de varios minutos dentro de la cancha. Cuando fue el despertar de Kise, aquel en el que Aomine se cautivó por la réplica exacta de sus jugadas, todo el furor de los fanáticos se escuchó en el recinto; casi se daba por ganado el juego a favor de Kaijo… Pero Daiki subió las cosas a un nivel que el modelo no pudo copiar, un espacio dónde él era el sol y Ryota, una simple estrella fugaz que logró brillar un poco más._

_Aomine se encontraba decepcionado. Aunque el chico le dio buena batalla, no logró compararse con lo que él se había hecho de expectativas. Daiki lo veía cansado; Kise trató de levantarse, pero sus piernas flaquearon como cordero recién nacido. Un impulso lo obligó a mover unos cuantos centímetros su mano hacia su ex compañero… Pero el brazo estirado del senpai del blondo irrumpió cualquier atisbo de amague de su parte. Después de ver eso, no hizo nada y corrió a la formación con sus compañeros._

_Dieron las gracias por un gran juego. Cada equipo se fue al vestidor correspondiente y ahí se perdieron entre lágrimas y celebraciones. Aomine no estaba de humor para ninguna de las dos cosas y menos, para ver el rostro lastimero de Kise._

_Realizó una parada rápida en el Maji Burger, una hamburguesa siempre le ayudaba a subir sus ánimos apagados y después de ahí, compró una revista con su modelo favorita. Si había algo que le deprimía, era el no haber puesto todo su empeño en el juego… Después de todo, contra el que iba era Kise, su primer gran y respetado rival desde secundaria; el chico, de alguna extraña forma, era demasiado 'especial' para él. _

_Sacudió su cabeza para disipar sus ideas. Le estaba haciendo muy mal ver nuevamente a Ryota, y aún más después de todo lo que le dijo…_

"_Seremos rivales Kise… Prepárate, que no tendré misericordia cuando nos encontremos allá afuera"_

_Pero ésta vez, no pudo ir enserio contra él… Y eso le cabreaba._

_Cuando llegó a su casa, observó un número considerable de personas rodeando el terreno. Al aventar a las personas con desesperación, llegó hasta el frente y observó una ambulancia y en ella, se encontraban cargando al desvanecido cuerpo de su madre, quien se veía bastante pálida._

— _¿Qué mierdas sucedió aquí? — Inquirió bramando al policía que custodiaba el vehículo._

—_No vengas a mentar madres aquí, niño — contestó de mala forma el adulto mientras hacía retroceder a Daiki —. Hubo una llamada de un vecino que dijo haber tocado la puerta incontables veces sin respuesta, llamaron a la policía y encontramos el cuerpo de la señora tirado al pie de las escaleras. Al parecer, rodó por ellas — terminó de decir para evitar que el chico subiese a la ambulancia —. No puedes pasar…_

— _¡Soy su hijo, imbécil! — Respondió bastante enfadado mientras aventaba al civil y se subía. _

_Fueron trasladados hasta el hospital más cercano, siendo obligado a permanecer en la sala de espera en lo que le atendiera algún doctor que le diera informes. Cerca de las cinco de la madrugada, una enfermera le llamó sólo para decirle que su madre se encontraba mejor y estable, pero hasta entrada la mañana podría verla. _

_Decidió enviar un mensaje a su padre para comunicarle lo que había sucedido y éste le respondió tajante que tenía algunas cosas pendientes y llegaría en dos días. _

— _¿Aomine Daiki? — Habló una voz avejentada que lo despertó de su letargo. Al voltear hacia arriba, observó a un hombre canoso de bata blanca que lo miraba con sus ojos nostálgicos… cuando te miran así los doctores, es mal augurio._

—_Yo — contestó simple ante el llamado. El señor le indicó con un movimiento en la cabeza que lo siguiese y así lo hizo, llegando hasta un consultorio y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se sentó en una silla frente a frente con el viejo —. ¿Qué le sucede a mi mamá?_

—_No es fácil decirte esto. Tiene anemia — respondió conciso. El moreno suspiro aliviado ¿Tan difícil era decirle aquel diagnóstico? Se permitió relajar en la silla, recostándose todo lo que su cuerpo podía —. El problema es por qué la padece. Revisé su expediente y Daiki-kun…_

—_Hable sin rodeos, doc — repuso con la voz hastiada._

—_Tu madre padece de Leucemia Linfocítica aguda —contestó de la mejor manera que pudo hacer. Al obtener una cara interrogante por parte del muchacho suspiró tristemente —. Tiene un tipo de cáncer en la sangre en la cual, la médula ósea reproduce a niveles masivos los glóbulos blancos, pero éstos no son de calidad y se van destruyendo, impidiendo ayudar al cuerpo a tener defensas…_

— _¿C-cáncer? — Repitió el As, tensándose en la silla y viéndose obligado a abrir sus ojos de par en par y sosteniendo con una fuerza descomunal su pantalón para evitar arrojar todo a su paso._

—_No lo sabías — confirmó el doctor mirándolo con dolencia —. Los datos de la computadora arrojaron que se le detectó por una consulta de fatiga crónica hace cuatro meses…_

_En ese momento, Aomine dejó de escuchar cualquier cosa que le decía el señor frente a él. Su mente viajó a todos esos recuerdos dónde empezó a ver a su madre con ojeras inusuales, silencios prolongados, esa palidez tan impropia de su color bronceado. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido? _

—…_En este momento, yo recomendaría una quimioterapia para prolongar__su vida._

— _¿Puedo verla?_

—_En este momento está dormida — musitó —, pero no tardará en despertar. Puede que se alegre cuando lo primero que vea sea tu rostro._

_Caminaron hasta llegar a un cuarto limpio y con un olor a desinfectante. Su madre reposaba en la camilla; sus párpados caían sobre los ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban. Su brazo reposaba sobre su vientre, siendo inyectado en él, una solución de suero. El cuerpo se veía más delgado y pálido que nunca y eso lo hizo temblar. Los labios secos y la piel deshidratada la hacían lucir como un cadáver._

_El alba comenzaba a lucirse en la ciudad, pegando en la ventana y por consecuente, en la mujer que comenzaba a despertar por los rayos de sol que daban en sus ojos. _

—_Buenos días, Dai-chan — sonrió ante la atenta mirada de su hijo. Levantó su mano en un intento por saludarlo —. Perdona, te di muchas molestias con esto ¿verdad? — Alzó su brazo con el canal de solución —. Pero no pasa nada ¿Cómo te fue en tu partido?_

—_No me vengas con eso — respondió Aomine bastante irritado._

—_Sólo saludo — parecía que ella no perdía los estribos. Totalmente diferente a él. La mueca que le presentó su hijo le hizo renunciar a su rostro relajado —. Dai-chan… Ya lo sabes ¿cierto? — Dio por verdad aquello, acariciando la mano de su hijo que se posó sobre la suya._

— _¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? — Bramó bastante irritado con él mismo por no haberse dado cuenta que la mujer más importante en su vida, pasaba por una situación bastante decadente._

—_Porque ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer — contestó ella, alzando una mirada al sol que se asomaba como cómplice —, es parte de la vida._

— _¡Pero… yo…! — El moreno intentaba conectar sus ideas y se veía estrepitosamente fracasando en cada uno. _

—_Dai-chan — llamó la madre, alzando el rostro caído de su hijo —… quiero ir a recoger girasoles ¿me acompañarías?_

_El As de Too la miró a los ojos y en ellos no encontraba una pizca de culpa ni recriminación. La señora Aomine, con todo el amor que puede dar una mamá, acarició los pómulos morenos del chico, acercándose a él y dejando un beso en su frente para volver a sonreír como siempre lo había hecho desde que tenía memoria._

_No hace falta comentar la respuesta que dio Daiki._

_**:-: Fin Flash Back:-:**_

—A partir de ese día, fui a empacar día y noche todas nuestras cosas. Técnicamente yo me hice cargo de la mudanza — comentó el moreno, sosteniendo el amarre del rubio contra sí mismo, tenía miedo de dejarlo ir —. Dieron a mi madre de alta al día siguiente y nos vinimos ese mismo día aquí, a las montañas dónde veníamos cuando yo era niño — observó el amplio campo de flores que se extendía más allá de la colina —. La única que se enteró que me mudé fue Momoi, mi padre se hizo cargo del cambio de escuela.

—Aominecchi — habló Ryota después de un rato estar callado escuchando —, no fue tu culpa… Todos cometemos errores — abrazó más al moreno contra él, encerrándolo en una prisión de calidez de la cual no quería dejarlo libre.

No sabía que el moreno la había pasado mal todo ese tiempo, auto culpándose de una jugada de la muerte en la que se vio inmiscuida su madre.

—Mi padre reside ahora en el extranjero. Conoció a una viuda hace tres años en uno de sus viajes de negocios y decidieron casarse — confesó sintiéndose fuerte junto a Kise —. En un principio le odié… Pero luego comprendí que merecía ser feliz. Él tiene un altar en su casa donde le brinda honor a mi mamá y yo tengo el mío.

—De alguna manera, ella siempre estará aquí contigo, Aominecchi — dijo el modelo con un nudo en la garganta, pero con una de sus manos, estrujó el pecho del policía —. Las mamás siempre estarán con nosotros ¿Ne?

Después de aquello, un merecido y agradable silencio inundó el ambiente de una manera muy mágica. Ryota se sentía dichoso al saber el pasado que Daiki hubiese preferido haber escondido, pero en su lugar, se lo compartió de una manera muy íntima.

Se sintió sumamente feliz.

Comenzaron a caer unas gotas de lluvia, mojando un poco a los presentes que aún se encontraban en el cementerio; pero a ellos no les importaba demasiado.

—Oe, Kise — habló el policía con un tono de voz bastante peculiar —. ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo Haizaki?

El corazón del rubio se aceleró ante el nombre que se escapó de los labios del moreno. Se separó ligeramente de él para levantarse y voltear su cuerpo completamente, huyendo de una mirada azulada que le observaba con detenimiento. Sus manos sudaron y por su piel recorrió un escalofrío demasiado peculiar… Temor. Sintió temor y volteó para todos lados, respiró como pudo y dio la cara nuevamente al muchacho que estaba frente a él.

—Tú lo sabes, Aominecchi — dijo con voz temblorosa —, después de todo, Haizaki era parte de nuestro club de baloncesto… Obviamente fue sólo un compañero.

—Entonces — arrastró esa palabra, leyendo como el otro temblaba como gelatina —… ¿Por qué hay una orden de restricción de tu parte contra él? — Inquirió obteniendo por respuesta la mirada ámbar que se movía dudosa — ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Por qué hubo un juicio contra él?

—N-no tiene nada que ver contigo — respondió firme, echando una pierna hacia atrás.

—No me vengas con eso — replicó el moreno, dando él a su vez, un paso hacia adelante.

— ¡No tiene nada que ver contigo! — Gritó el blondo hasta quedarse afónico.

Comenzando a correr lejos de aquellas interrogantes que sabía llegarían. Sus piernas flaqueaban con cada paso que daba. Las gotas frías comenzaban a golpear su cuerpo con violencia; el barro que se hizo le alentaba la caminata… Todo estaba saliendo mal ¿Por qué corría? ¿Por qué huía de Daiki?

—No me vengas a mí con esa mierda, Kise — el policía, sin esfuerzo alguno, alcanzó al que huyó y lo atrapó de una muñeca, haciendo que el cuerpo girase abruptamente —. Necesito que me digas que fue lo que te pasó…

— ¡¿Por qué demonios quieres saber de mi pasado?! — Bramó colérico el modelo. Zafó su mano del agarre del otro y lo encaró —. ¿Qué tiene de interesante destapar viejas heridas?

— ¡Quiero que me digas qué sucedió con Haizaki!

— ¡Basta! No vengas a mi vida a desordenarla como se te venga en gana — gruñó furioso Ryota. Su plan de comenzar a correr lo quería llevar en marcha, hasta que sintió un par de brazos sosteniéndolo fuertemente, sin posibilidad alguna de escape —. Suéltame…

—No — declamó firme el moreno. Sus cuerpos mojados hacían fricción entre sí. Sus cabellos se pegaban a la frente y el mismo clima no permitía distinguir si aquellas gotas que surcaban los pómulos de ellos, era lluvia o lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en saberlo? — Cuestionó el modelo con una diminuta voz. Se estaba quedando sin fuerzas y lo único que quería era irse a encerrar en la seguridad de su cuarto.

—Porque siento algo por ti — respondió firme, sin un ápice de duda en su voz —. No sé desde cuándo y no sé por qué contigo, con la persona más insoportable, parlanchina, caprichosa, extraña… A la que no le puedo negar nada — depositó un suave beso en la nuca, obteniendo un respingo de parte del otro —. Lo único que quiero es tener algo contigo… Kise.

Esa declaración alzó los colores del modelo y le causó un revuelo en su corazón. Su estómago fue atacado por billones de mariposas que se meneaban contra sus paredes, provocándole mareos y cosquillas. De alguna manera, sus piernas flaquearon al punto de no soportar su cuerpo, pero el sostén que le brindaba el moreno fue suficiente para no dar contra el suelo violentamente.

¿Qué era aquella felicidad que sentía al escuchar esas palabras? ¿Cómo explicar ese furor con el que brincaba su desbocado corazón?

Sus mejillas las sintió calientes y sus manos temblaban ansiosas por abrazar al otro. No había marcha atrás.

En cambio, Daiki al ver la reacción del rubio se enterneció. Se puso en cuclillas, como pudo lo subió a su espalda y comenzó a caminar con él a cuestas. Sobre su pecho, podía percibir los ligeros temblores del chico debido al frío; el rostro del modelo se enterró en su hombro, ocultado así los espasmos del llanto que desarrollaba en ese momento.

Aomine solamente podía sonreír ampliamente.

La lluvia golpeteaba con sus gotas a los dos chicos que iban tan tranquilamente por el amplio campo, recordándoles que tenían que encontrar un refugio lo más pronto posible… Pero ellos estaban más concentrados en seguir de esa manera, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba del otro.

Llegaron hasta una posada que el policía conocía desde hace varios años, abriendo las puertas corredizas de par en par y metiéndose en la casona.

— ¡Mocoso! — Reaccionó de manera violenta la señora con la que, hasta hace poco, compartieron un poco de sandía.

—Oba-chan, buenas noches — contestó Daiki ante el llamado tan cariñoso de su abuela adoptiva.

Kise en cambio, sólo levantó la cabeza al reconocer la voz de la señora que le había encargado al moreno. Trató de poner una sonrisa sin éxito, pues sus dientes chocaban entre si demostrando que tenía mucho frío.

—Pasen — dijo simplemente para llevarlos a uno de los cuartos más alejados y dejarlos pasar —. En aquel armario hay dos yukatas, dense un buen baño y cámbiense o estarán resfriados para mañana.

—Gracias, oba-chan — musitó Daiki depositando al rubio en un banquillo que había ahí. Ella sólo le regresó una sonrisa y salió del lugar.

El moreno fue a buscar los cambios de ropa improvisados y los dejó en el baño privado que tenía el cuarto; al parecer la señora Kaede les había dado uno de los de lujo. Miró al modelo un instante y se rascó su mojada cabellera —. El baño está aquí, yo iré después.

Kise caminó hasta la regadera, dejando sus billetera y su teléfono en una cómoda cerca de ahí, apagó el aparato para que no se hiciese daño y cerró la puerta. Se desvistió como pudo y se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente que le relajó los músculos y se iban todas sus dudas por el caño. Se lavó su dorada melena con un shampoo de frutos que había ahí y se talló todo el cuerpo… ¿Qué haría ahora? Se sentía feliz, pero tenía un miedo inminente ante la posible reacción del moreno.

Cerró el agua y se secó con una toalla, poniéndose casi al instante la yukata de dormir que había ahí, le quedaba muy gracioso ya que las mangas le colgaban más de lo que esperaba. Abrió la puerta y observó como Aomine ya se encontraba con el torso desnudo; enrojeció ante la repentina visión y volteó su mirada hacia otro lado, lejos de aquel marcado torso.

—Voy yo — dijo un tanto seco el moreno y pasó cerca del blondo, acariciando con sus dedos los cabellos dorados y le dio una sonrisa más sincera.

Los pómulos de Ryota se tornaron de un color carmín ante el acto del chico. Y sólo observó la amplia espalda antes de que la puerta fuera cerrada. Cuando reparó en su presente, vio con intranquilidad que Daiki ya había acomodado un futon bastante grande en el centro del cuarto. Revisó desesperado si había otro disponible y al ver que ese era uno especial, suspiró derrotado… Aunque su calor interno se vio disparado al considerar dormir nuevamente cerca del policía.

Un golpeteo en la puerta corrediza le vio obligado a ir y abrir, dejando ver a una niña pequeña, vestida con una yukata tradicional, que venía cargando con una canasta de bollos, frutas y un sake. Ella sólo sonrió, entregó el mandado y se fue corriendo. Supuso fue la señora Kaede quien le mandó tal presente. Quería mucho a Aomine y se preocupaba por él. Ese chico sí que tenía muchas personas que lo querían.

—La abuela otra vez haciendo de las suyas ¿eh?

Ryota escuchó detrás de él una voz adormilada y dio un ligero respingo de la impresión. Dio media vuelta y se encontró con la imagen de Daiki vestido con una Yukata muy similar a la suya, pero él se había arremangado las mangas para hacer lucir sus marcados brazos.

—Al parecer escuchó el gruñido de alguien cuando llegamos — dijo Kise rompiendo el silencio por primera vez desde que gritó con fuerza en la colina; él había sentido el ligero temblor proveniente del cuerpo del chico en señal de hambre.

—Cállate —respondió levemente abochornado por quedar al descubierto.

Se sentaron junto a una mesa pequeña y sacaron todo lo que contenía el canasto. La cena improvisada pasó sin muchas interrupciones; miradas cómplices y sonrisas coquetas era el lenguaje que hablaban ellos al compartir ese momento.

—Cuando — se irrumpió Kise a sí mismo al sorber un poco de sake —… Cuando tú te fuiste, yo me puse bastante triste ¿sabes? — declaró el chico observando como el policía apretaba fuertemente el vasito que tenía entre sus manos —. En ese tiempo, me volví a encontrar con Shougo…

_**:-: Flash Back:-:**_

_El rubio iba saliendo de la preparatoria Kaijo después de un día de arduo entrenamiento. La Winter Cup había pasado y con ella, seis meses de no saber de Aomine. Se sentía bastante triste ante ese hecho, ya que al parecer nadie sabía a donde se había ido el As de Too, siendo muy repentina su desaparición; ni Momoi, su mejor amiga de la infancia, estaba enterada en dónde podría estar el chico en ese momento. _

_Había enviado muchos mensajes al celular del moreno; llamadas constantes en las mañanas y noches cada día; hasta un día decidió escribir en el periódico local un mensaje buscándolo… Pero nada, parecía como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra._

—_Yo, Ryota — saludó alguien bastante conocido para él. Su cabellera gris y esos ojos de pillo eran inconfundibles para Kise. Era la persona que le había intentado hacer la vida imposible en secundaria: Haizaki Shougo. Si no hubiese sido por Daiki, probablemente la hubiese pasado fatal en Teiko._

—_Haizaki-kun — dijo despectivamente mirando como el otro, nuevamente lograba sobrepasarlo en complexión y altura —. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ya te dejaron salir del zoológico?_

—_Ja, que gracioso eres Ryota, por eso me gustas — respondió ante los insultos el muchacho._

— _¿Nuevamente con eso? Ve a contarle ese cuento a quien te crea — contestó bastante irritado el modelo, tomó una manga de su bolso y la apretó para menguar su ansiedad._

—_Te seguiré hasta que me creas, rubio idiota — dijo acercándose peligrosamente hasta el blondo y le acarició una mejilla, rozando sus labios en la barbilla contraria._

— _¿Y así quieres conquistar a alguien? — Inquirió bastante ofendido por el adjetivo calificativo tan despectivo y retiró de un manotazo el contacto del otro—. Vete al infierno._

—_Me iré algún día — aseveró seguro —… Pero tú me acompañarás hasta él._

_**:-: Fin Flash Back:-:**_

—En ese momento no sabía cuan ciertas serían esas palabras — dijo meciéndose un poco. El moreno lo observaba expectante para que continuara —. En fin, después de ello, pasaron cuatro meses y comenzamos a andar…

_**:-: Flash Back:-:**_

_Era verano estaba por cumplirse un año de no saber de Aomine. Kise, de alguna manera, se encontraba muy triste ante la fecha que se avecinaba. No pudo evitar recordar rápidamente todos los momentos que compartió en Teiko con el As de su equipo. Realmente quería saber del moreno, pero se encontraba feliz con su nueva pareja. Su extraña pareja._

— _¿En qué tanto piensas Ryota? — Preguntó un peligris bastante interesado por la sonrisa tan despampanante que mostraba el chico. Ambos se encontraban acostados y abrazados en la cama del modelo. Él lo había presentado ante sus padres como un amigo… Vaya, amigos con los que te masturbas._

—_En nada — contestó chistoso, pegando su cuerpo a su pareja._

—_Sabes que nunca te dejaré ir ¿cierto? — comentó al aire, apretado uno de los hombros del modelo. Él sabía perfectamente por quién era esa sonrisa… Esa mueca tan radiante solamente lograba sacarla una persona, y era nada más y nada menos que Aomine Daiki. Bufó molesto, hasta de lejos el negro le mermaba su relación._

—_Lo sé y no quiero que me dejes… Nunca — dijo con un modo bastante tierno, pero que para Haizaki, había sido una auto condena del chico._

_**:-: Fin Flash Back:-:**_

— ¿Tuviste una relación con Haizaki? — Preguntó el policía sorbiendo un poco más de sake. En el expediente de la violación de orden de restricción, no había mucho del caso más que lo básico: algunas razones difusas sobre acoso, y Satsuki no pudo averiguar demasiado; por lo que todo lo que escuchaba era nuevo para él.

—Podría decirse que sí — contestó el blondo —. No fue como que me lo pidiera, simplemente se nos hizo natural compartir cosas y nuestra amistad avanzó a un segundo nivel sin darnos cuenta — un sorbo al sake —. Tuvimos nuestra época feliz, o eso fue meses después… Hasta que mis padres se enteraron…

_**:-: Flash Back:-:**_

_La casa de la familia Kise se encontraba en completo caos ¿La razón? El padre de Ryota encontró a éste mismo y a su pareja dándose un beso de despedida en el jardín, siendo irrumpido por un tirón fuerte por parte del patriarca y metió al modelo dentro de la casa, propinándole un golpe en la quijada. Kise decidió contarles sobre su pareja, su relación de un año con la misma y sus planes a futuro. _

_El patriarca estalló en cólera._

_Su madre, quien segundos después había llegado, observó la escena, cuestionando desesperada para tal alboroto. Cuando el señor Kise le explicó a su esposa lo que sucedió minutos antes._

—_Yo no tendré a un homosexual en mi familia —exclamó furiosa y alzó con un brazo el gran cuerpo de su único hijo varón —… te exijo que recojas tus cosas de esta casa y te largues ahora mismo — con toda su fuerza, aventó a las escaleras al rubio quien los miraba sorprendidos. _

_Detrás de sus padres, se encontraban sus dos hermanas mayores. La más grande le miraba con infinita repulsión y una mueca de desilusión; y la segunda, le miraba con tristeza… Pero no decepcionada, más bien, estaba de esa manera al ver como sus padres podían correr a su hijo por tener preferencias sexuales diferentes. _

_Subió secundado de su hermana Harumi a su recámara, le ayudó a empacar algunas de sus cosas más importantes. Cuando cerró su maleta, estalló en un llanto incontenible siendo consolado por su ejemplo desde niño._

—_No te preocupes, Ryota — le susurró golpeteando su espalda para consolarlo —. Yo siempre te protegeré y velaré por ti. Te veré muy pronto, llámame cuando te establezcas._

_**:-: Fin Flash Back:-:**_

—En ese momento, mis padres me desconocieron como hijo y me quitaron del registro familiar — declaró el chico mirando fijamente la botella que hasta ese momento iba a la mitad —. No fue tan malo, vivía con el que creía era el amor de mi vida — una sonrisa nostálgica se apoderó de su cara —. Pero un día, cuando tenía diecisiete años…

_**:-: Flash Back:-:**_

—_Vamos Ryota ¿No puedes hacer esto por mí? — Inquirió enfocando con su videocámara el cuerpo desnudo del modelo que estaba reposando en su cama. _

—_No me agrada esto Shougo, te lo dije, es mi primera vez y esto es algo íntimo — contestó firme. Las cosas habían estado un poco turbias con su novio en el último tiempo y quería darle gusto. Respetaba que al chico le agradara ese tipo de cosas, pero a él no le agradaban esas prácticas sexuales; era un romántico de corazón… _

—_Estoy harto de las cursilerías — gruñó entre dientes —. Desde ahora serás mi puta personal — dijo mostrando una sonrisa ladina y perversa._

— _¡¿Qué?! — exclamó lleno de rabia. Él no era puta de nadie —. Olvídalo enfermo. Tú y yo hemos llegado hasta aquí._

_Intentó levantarse de la cama, pero el firme agarre del otro con su pierna lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo, estrellando parte de su rostro en el piso. Sintió un apretón en su nuca, sentía como los dedos se marcaban en su cuello._

—_No te estoy dando a elegir — susurró Haizaki al oído del otro, soplando un aire frío; sintió como se estremeció el cuerpo debajo suyo —. Dije que lo serás y punto…_

_Desde ese día, las cosas fueron en decadencia._

_**:-: Fin Flash Back:-:**_

—Para ese tiempo, conocí a Kurokocchi en un partido que tuvimos de práctica contra su preparatoria, Seirin — se levantó de su lugar y estiró su brazo bueno hacia arriba, destensando su cuerpo —. Él supo que algo sucedía conmigo, sabía que tenía novio, pero no preguntaba más allá de lo normal y yo no tenía el valor suficiente para inmiscuirlo en mis asuntos…

_**:-: Flash Back:-:**_

— _¿A dónde demonios crees que vas con esas pintas de puta? — Inquirió Shougo sin dejar de ver la tele._

—_Tengo algo que se llama trabajo — respondió tajante el modelo. A pesar de que sus padres le retiraron su apoyo, él aun contaba con algunos contratos que debía terminar y eran los que le daban dinero suficiente para ir al día, pero el hogar… Vivía aún con su novio. No era bastante independiente económicamente para tener un techo propio._

—_Lo único que quieres es mostrarte al mundo como la puta que eres — respondió él mirando por el rabillo el menudo cuerpo del blondo. Sonrió maquiavélicamente al ver el temblor del que fue preso el cuerpo del otro._

—_N-no es de tu incumbencia — tartamudeó al ver como el otro cuerpo se acercaba acechándolo —. Además, llegaré tarde hoy. Tengo entrenamiento con Kaijo._

—_Te lo dije alguna vez ¿No Ryota? — Su mano se posó en una mejilla blanca del rubio y descendió hasta llegar al hombro y apretarlo con una fuerza bruta inmensa —. No me gusta que los demás vean lo que es mío…_

_Y acto seguido, volteó el cuerpo del modelo hasta estampar su pecho contra la pared. Su brazo izquierdo fue preso de un amague violento, siendo tironeado hacia su espalda en una imitación a una llave de lucha libre. Sin embargo, la fuerza implementada era absurdamente inhumana, como si quisiera arrancarle el brazo._

—_D-déjame por favor — suplicó Kise intentando contener las lágrimas de dolor que se asomaban de sus ojos ámbar —. T-te prometo no seguir trabajando ahí, pero suéltame… Me lastimas._

—_Eso es ser un buen chico, Ryota — lamió descaradamente el lóbulo que lo adornaba una argolla plateada —. Pero, como nada me asegura que no volverás a ir a jugar o a modelar — susurró cerca de su oído —… Comprenderás que tengo que dejarte un recordatorio…_

_Después de eso, se escuchó un grito desgarrador por todo el edificio departamental._

_**:-: Fin Flash Back:-:**_

—Ese fue el día que perdí la movilidad de mi brazo en un cincuenta por ciento.

Aomine se levantó de su asiento hasta llegar con el rubio y lo abrazó por la espalda. Recargó su barbilla en el hombro del otro y se pegó a él completamente. Se recriminaba por no haber estado ahí para su amigo cuando más lo necesitaba… Él siempre había estado en un papel de salvador cuando el chico problema de Teiko se metía con el nuevo integrante de la Generación de milagros.

—No es culpa tuya, Aominecchi — musitó sintiendo la ira palpable del otro —. Después de eso, pasaron dos meses en los que me armé de valor y pedí ayuda a Kurokocchi. Él me sacó del hoyo y me fui a vivir con él — miró a la luna, quien fue testigo de muchas noches llenas de angustia —. Pero poco después, me secuestró…

_**:-: Flash Back:-:**_

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar? Había perdido la cuenta desde que pasaron veinte días, pero para él, fueron siglos ahí. Cualquier cosa vivida hasta ese momento, le hizo perder la noción del tiempo. Tenía mucho tiempo sin ver el sol, tanto tiempo sin ver el cielo nocturno con sus millones de estrellas, marcando eco hasta el infinito._

_Su cuerpo, desnudo desde el momento que pisó ese sitio, había sido mallugado, sobajado y violado incontables veces… Sus muñecas y tobillos estaban con llagas debido a las cadenas que lo amarraban contra a la pared de aquel edificio vacío. Además, últimamente su captor disfrutaba de quemar y mutilar su cuerpo; su zona favorita era la espalda. _

_Su más reciente acto, fue verter una olla llena de agua caliente que caía en cascada desde su hombro izquierdo, hasta el inicio de sus glúteos. Le ardía como nunca, y le punzaban todas aquellas cicatrices que tenía por toda la espalda, hechas anteriormente con una navaja y que se abrieron debido al maltrato que padecía día tras día. _

_No le permitía sanar ni un poco._

_Estaba sometido a estar hincado y sentado y debido a eso, sus rodillas se encontraban con grandes cortadas y raspones en intentos burdos por liberarse de ello; eso fue de los primeros días de estar ahí… Pero al comprender que probablemente afuera nadie le buscaba, se rindió._

—_Vaya, hoy no tienes muchos ánimos — se escuchaba el eco de una voz burlesca. Kise no sabía de dónde provenía y eso le causaba ansiedad ¿de dónde vendría el ataque ahora? —. No te pongas a la defensiva, nos hemos divertido mucho todo éste tiempo ¿no? — Aún no podía distinguir el origen, levantó su rostro como pudo y fue cuando observó aquel filo de muerte que brillaba en un par de iris grises que le miraban con maldad —. Vamos, quiero nuevamente ese culito tuyo…_

_Ya no le quedaba voluntad. Lágrimas de inmensa humillación surcaban sus pómulos y se perdían en su barbilla. Después de aquella faena, en donde el miembro de Shougo se introducía con sadismo dentro de él, se dejó caer al suelo, sintiendo asco de su cuerpo y aquel líquido que salía de él. _

_Desnutrido, cansado, maltratado física y psicológicamente y sin esperanza alguna de que lo encontraran, dejó caer sus párpados sobre sus ojos en señal de resignación__y perdonando a todos, para poder morirse sin remordimiento alguno…_

_No supo lo que sucedió exactamente. Sólo escuchó miles de ventanas quebrarse, muchas pisadas y personas corriendo de aquí para allá; algunos disparos y órdenes estrictas bastaron para escuchar la voz impotente de Shougo gruñir. Después de ello, sintió a alguien cargarlo y envolverlo en un trozo de tela, no le importó nada, simplemente se dejó hacer._

_Cuando cruzó sobre su rostro un aire fresco, se vio obligado a abrir un poco sus ojos, observando en primera instancia, un par de ojos azules celestes que le miraban con alivio y después de ello, unos esmeralda, que derramaban algunas lágrimas de dolor. Sabía que le miraban con pesar por cómo se encontraba en ese momento. Los huesos se traslucían por todo su cuerpo, la piel maltratada le horrorizaba. _

_Sólo sonrió feliz de que lo hubiesen encontrado. Y agradeció el poder ver nuevamente los rostros de sus amigos._

_**:-: Fin Flash Back:-:**_

Para ese momento, Kise lloraba acostado en el futon. Daiki se encontraba acostado recargado en un brazo y le seguía, derramando sólo una lágrima por tan triste historia. Pero la ira que sentía contra Haizaki no cedió ni un poco; llegaría el día en el que al final podrían ajustar cuentas pendientes por todo aquello que le hizo al modelo. No podía reparar el daño físico, pero al menos, vengaría todas aquellas noches que el rubio vivía en angustia.

—Cuando regresé a mi vida después del hospital, Akashicchi me consiguió un departamento nuevo — contó, recordando un poco aquellos primeros días —. Había días en los que no podía dormir y todos se turnaban para cuidarme: Murasakibaracchi, Akashicchi, Kurokocchi y Midorimacchi… cada uno me ayudó bastante e intentó sacarme adelante — ante el último nombre, el moreno bufó enojado sacando una risa traviesa al modelo —. Tuve un intento de suicidio silencioso al tener anorexia.

De alguna manera, Aomine se acercó al cuerpo del otro y pasó un brazo por los hombros del rubio estrechándolo más a su cuerpo. Kise se sonrojó por el acto tan _tierno_ del otro.

—Fui a terapia psicológica y de rehabilitación física, además del nutriólogo y algunos medicamentos para mitigar mi ansiedad — finalizó su relato, comenzando a caer en brazos de Morfeo. Ese día estuvo lleno de muchas emociones, sentimientos encontrados y pasados develados. Ryota pasó su brazo derecho alrededor del torso del otro y se abrazó a él, intentando refugiarse en aquel cuerpo que le brindaba una paz inmensa.

—Vamos a dormirnos — susurró Aomine después de dejar a Kise hablar la última hora.

En un reloj de pared, el policía comprobó que eran las once de la noche. Al voltear a ver al rubio, suspiró alegre por tenerlo ahí junto a él, sintiendo que podía protegerlo. Aventurado por un extraño impulso, su cuerpo de movió involuntariamente hasta rozar con infinita delicadeza los labios del modelo con los suyos; éste le miró con los ojos semi abiertos y sonrió. Fue un contacto que se repitió dos veces más, siendo solo un nexo suave el que compartieron en ese momento, pero no necesitaban nada más.

Momentos después vislumbró un semblante muy tranquilo y dormido, adornado con una diminuta sonrisa y una lágrima que rodaba por su pómulo. Con cuidado, levantó su mano y con el pulgar limpió la gota de llanto que dejó caer.

El moreno aprensó contra él el cuerpo del otro chico sin llegar a lastimarlo. El aroma a frutos cítricos inundó el lugar y tuvo una ligera remembranza del día que el modelo se presentó en su departamento y durmieron juntos. Una comisura de su boca se torció hacia arriba, luciendo una sonrisa sincera.

Durmieron abrazados. El calor que brindaba uno al otro era una promesa de no volver a dejarse jamás.

.

.

_"Mi manera de amarte es sencilla: te aprieto a mí,_

_como si hubiera un poco de justicia en mi corazón_

_y yo te la pudiese dar con el cuerpo."_

**_Antonio Gamoeda_**

.

.

* * *

Yo sólo aclaro una cosa... me dolió escribir los pasados de los protagonistas :'(

En fin, éste es el único capítulo que va a venir así de extenso... quise juntar los pasados de los dos por que quería ahorrarme de recoger piedras virtuales por cortarle en lo mero bueno. Así que los demás vendrán en la extensión común de los demás capítulos.

¿Ya vieron que el fic tiene nueva foto de inicio? ¡Me encantó! Gracias a _Nayen_ por compartir la imagen que siento le queda como anillo al dedo al fic ;)

Agradezco infinitamente a todas las maravillosas personas que me dejaron un lindo review: _Mika , Erza S , Fujimy , Megane Michiru-chan y ShioriOrihara_ por sus maravillosas palabras ¡Mil gracias! Además, un agradecimiento especial a los que agregan a favoritos y los follows al fic y a su servidora.

_Mika:_ Lo sé... hay muchos padres que, con su actitud, obligan a sus hijos a angustiarse de manera sobre humana que sólo pueden resolverlo con el suicidio o suicidios silenciosos... Himuro es todo un loquillo celoso, me encanta todo posesivo XD se me figura demasiado a Shinobu. Lo siento, en este capítulo no hubo KagaKuro, pero ya tendrá su cameo :3 Midorin sufre, pero ya llegó Kazunari a solucionarlo ;) Gracias por el review, besitos de fresa.

_Fujimy:_ Creo que tanto Kise como Aomine se consuelan el uno al otro... ambos son el uno para el otro *fangirlea de la emoción* Ok, control... el Aoki es bueno los lunes :D Kuroko e Himuro son tan similares que me los imagino muy terrioriales XD Y si, Midorin sufrió, pero ya llegó Takao, creo que tendrá que hacer mucho trabajo para que el Doctor Shin Chan se dé cuenta de lo que siente por él. Midotaka por siempre :3 Gracias por el review, te mando besitos de chicle.

Hago un agradecimiento especial a mi hermana (estudiante de último año en medicina) por ayudarme a comprender la complejidad que padecen las personas con éste tipo de Leucemia... me explicó que no es común en los adultos, pero no se descarta nada. _Hay enfermos no enfermedades_... así que más vale la prevensión :)

En fin... tengo un exámen en pocas horas y me encuentro nerviosa. Si se puede :D

Les deseo una semana muy productiva y exitosa. Nos estamos leyendo gente bonita.

Besos de manzana con chilito o caramelo.

_Cadiie Mustang._


	12. Capítulo XII

**¡He vuelto!**

Una disculpa enorme para todas las lindas personitas que siguen cada semana éste escrito... la semana pasada no hubo capítulo porque, como mencioné en Facebook/ tuve un actividad en mi escuela que me llevó toda la semana y el fin de semana pasado se me destartaló mi computadora, afortunadamente la repararon el lunes y pude comenzar a escribir como quiero. En fin, nos leemos abajo~

Gracias nuevamente a _Erza-san_ por ser mi hermosa beta.

**Advertencias: **LEMMON, palabras altisonantes y subidas de tono. Leer bajo su propia precaución.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de KnB no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y yo sólo los pido prestados un rato para que recreen escenas que se encuentran en algún punto de mi mente.

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

**.**

El golpeteo insistente de las gotas chocando contra el tejado de la posada hizo despertar a Kise. Abría sus ojos lentamente, tratando de remembrar vagamente todo lo que vivió el día pasado y con ello, vinieron los recuerdos de su adolescencia, del pasado de Daiki y de ellos dos confesándose unas cuantas cosas…

"_Lo único que quiero es tener algo contigo, Kise…"_

Sus párpados abandonaron rápidamente el lugar sobre sus orbes amarillos y reparó en el cuerpo que tenía abrazado a él con fuerza, como si nunca permitiese que se marchara nuevamente. El rostro de Aomine quedaba sobre su pecho, por lo que no podía ver su rostro, pero podía distinguir una humedad inusual en su yukata y suaves ronquidos que provenían del otro… Muy probablemente seguía profundamente dormido, después de las intensas emociones que vivieron ambos.

Su mirada se dirigió al reloj de pared que adornaba el cuarto y se sorprendió ante la hora: eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Quizá su ciclo circadiano no distinguía fines de semana y días de trabajo. Volteó sus ojos nuevamente a su condena eterna y sonrió contento como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Con suma delicadeza, comenzó a acariciar las hebras azules con sus dedos. Habían pasado poco más de un mes desde que se habían reencontrado él y Daiki en aquella loca campaña del beso y claramente distinguía que el cabello del dormido había crecido ligeramente, llegándole a cubrir un poco de sus orejas.

Se puso a ver las diferencias que había entre el Aomine que les dejó repentinamente y ese que se colaba en su vida de manera lenta y perfecta: su sonrisa era la distinción más característica, pues si bien aún era arrogante, tenía un matiz de verdadera sinceridad en ella. Esa persona ahora creía –aunque sea un poco- en los demás, su círculo social se amplió al grado de aceptar como a un rival al pelirrojo que lo acompañó en su loca cita recién verse nuevamente y, por si fuera poco, mantenía un respeto hacia la memoria de su madre y sobre su padre aún vivo.

Aventurándose como la primera vez que durmieron juntos hace semanas, bajó su rostro lo más que pudo a la cabeza del otro y depositó un beso largo en el cabello azulado del otro, acariciando a su vez, la nuca morena con sus dedos.

—Es de cobardes besar a otro mientras está dormido — musitó medio somnoliento Daiki mientras apretaba con sus manos la espalda baja del otro para acercarlo aún más a él, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir por el resto de su vida.

—Y es aún más de cobardes engañar a otros fingiendo dormir — respondió con burla ante el primer ataque del policía; escuchó una voz bufar y sonrió complacido —. Buenos días, Aominecchi.

—Buenos días — saludó aun manteniendo su cabeza a la altura del pecho del rubio. Respirar el aroma tan natural que desprendía el otro le entregaba una sensación de tranquilidad como muy pocas veces la había sentido en su vida.

Después de ello, ninguno mencionó nada en un tiempo. Se dedicaron a mantenerse abrazados y acariciarse en la relativa oscuridad y privacidad que les otorgaba el cuarto lejos de los otros. Sus respiraciones iban sincronizadas por la paz que emanaba aquel momento que compartían juntos; recordaron su época de felicidad en Teiko, antes de los torneos ganados, antes de los problemas de cada integrante… Ambos extrañaban esa complicidad que se armaba en secundaria cada noche que ellos jugaban uno por uno en el recinto deportivo.

Daiki aspiraba el aroma a cítricos que tenía impregnada la yukata de Ryota; un olor que lo atontaba aún más de la cuenta. Se encontraba en un punto de no retorno, donde lo siguiente que haría, y si aquello era correspondido, podría ser el inicio de algo nuevo. Armándose de valentía, mojó sus labios con su propia saliva y se escabulló entre los pliegues de ropa, llegando cerca del corazón del rubio y brindó un beso húmedo en ese lugar. Un respingo por parte del otro le hizo sonreír ladinamente y con una dosis extra de coraje, hizo la misma acción, ésta vez más prolongada que la anterior.

Kise saltó de sorpresa la primera vez que sintió un _contacto_ inusual por parte del otro, creyó que probablemente volvió a dormirse y se recargó en él; pero al sentir el segundo beso con más duración que el otro, se percató que el otro lo realizaba con alevosía y ventaja. Estaba muy consciente de que eran todas aquellas sensaciones que se dejaron caer en picada contra su cuerpo, provocándole ligeros temblores que se estiraban a lo largo y ancho de la zona profanada.

—A-Aominecchi… ¿Q-qué haces? — Inquirió tartamudo el blondo, dejándose llevar por los repetidos ósculos que repartía el moreno a lo largo de su pecho.

— ¿Acaso no sabes, idiota? — contestó con una pregunta Daiki, quien seguía en su labor de besar y rozar con sus labios aquella piel que se dejaba ver por la Yukata mal acomodada. Sus dedos se afianzaron a la espalda del chico para no darle oportunidad de escapatoria —. ¿No te gusta?

—N-no es eso — respondió como pudo el modelo, aspirando desesperado aire para que entrase a sus pulmones y no se viera tan patético hablando entrecortadamente —… Es sólo que… ¿Por qué lo haces?

— ¿No te lo dije? — el rostro de Aomine se despegó por primera vez del cuerpo del otro y viró su cabeza hacia arriba, clavando sus ojos en la mirada del modelo —. Yo quiero tener algo contigo Kise… Algo que sea nuestro.

La seguridad que irradiaban los orbes azules le dejaron sin defensas, tumbando finalmente con éxito las murallas que rodeaban su corazón. Celosamente se protegía para que nada ni nadie volviesen a dañarlo… Pero la imponente voz que se colaba entre sus oídos y llegaba a su alma era suficiente como para permitirle el paso y no dudar de él.

Al ver que Ryota cerró sus ojos y asentía con un notorio sonrojo una pregunta inexistente, le hizo entrar en una dicha inexplicable. Haría que eso fuese inolvidable para alguno. Quería tatuarse en la piel del otro para que sólo reaccionara a sus caricias… Como un sentimiento de posesión absoluta sobre el otro.

En ese momento las sábanas de los futones sobraban y decidió aventarlas sin delicadeza hacia un lado, destapando así ambos cuerpos. Con cuidado, comenzó a desatar el obi de la yukata del rubio, haciéndolo con lentitud; quería hacer evocar al otro un sentimiento de ansiedad primaria que sólo él pudiese calmar.

El modelo sucumbía con cada roce _inocente_ que le daba el otro a la piel expuesta de su cuerpo. Sentía sus mofletes calentarse al máximo, sus manos sudaban ante la impetuosa necesidad de tocar al otro, pero se sentía tan abrumado por aquel torrente de mariposas revolviéndose en su abdomen que no podía hacerlo. La niebla en su mente debido a las manos y boca del policía removiéndose sobre su cuerpo delicadamente le hacía perder la poca cordura que le quedaba poco a poco.

De un instante a otro, el obi terminó de desenrollarse y la Yukata del blondo se sostenía de poco cuerpo, dejando a relucir el vientre del mismo, cubriéndole su intimidad y dejando ver la longitud de una pierna que lucía ya fuera de ella a todo su esplendor. Aomine se levantó en rodillas para contemplar la hermosa imagen que se presentaba ante él: Ryota tenía su brazo sano cubriéndole parte de su enrojecido rostro; la boca se encontraba abierta e inhalando aire rápidamente. Jamás, nunca le había fascinado algo como lo que se exponía ante sus ojos en ese instante.

—Kise — reclamó el nombre como suyo cuando el otro volteó sin chistar un poco, dejando ver su iris amarillo brillante por las lágrimas acumuladas —. ¿Quieres que continuemos?

El rubio se sorprendió ante lo atento que había resultado ser Daiki en ese instante tan avanzado. Un poco más y podría ver perfectamente su miembro… Pero era precisamente por eso que el moreno quería cerciorarse que estuviese completamente seguro, después no habría marcha atrás, no habría oportunidad para escapar de aquellos brazos que le apresaban con amor y cuidado…

Y en realidad, no quería marcharse nunca de aquellos brazos.

—Sí, Aominecchi — musitó aun mareado el chico —… Quiero continuar hasta el final.

El policía no necesitó más para continuar la labor de explorar aquel cuerpo tumbado ante él. Con cuidado, deslizó la Yukata fuera de Kise, observando con detenimiento la piel que iba siendo descubierta.

Kise tuvo un escalofrío al estar desnudo. El cuerpo del moreno y la prenda le brindaba calor y al verse despojado de ambos, sintió como el frío de la madrugada se estrelló de lleno en su figura. Se removió abochornado al darse cuenta de la mirada azulina que le observaba; no podía distinguir qué sentimiento se escondía ¿Y si estaba demasiado delgado? Después de todo, a Aomine siempre le habían gustado de pechos prominentes… ¿O es que era muy pálido? No pasaba mucho tiempo en el sol y por ello tendía a faltarle algo de color… ¿Qué tal si aquellas pequeñas cicatrices de su pasado le repugnaban? Aquello simplemente no podría soportarlo y trató de retirarse lo más pronto posible de ahí… Pero el peso y agarre del otro le detuvo de improviso.

— ¿A dónde mierdas crees que vas? — Rugió sosteniendo al otro de las caderas, por lo que terminó reteniéndolo en su lugar —. ¿Planeas irte a éste punto?

—N-no es eso, Aominecchi — le dijo esquivando esa mirada de reproche —. Lo que sucede es que…

—Habla claro Kise, no soy una persona paciente — ordenó el moreno al momento de con una mano, coger el rostro del otro y ponerlo de tal forma para que le viese a los ojos —. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí — terminó musitando para brindarle seguridad al otro.

—Es… Es que… Yo… Tú — las oraciones incompletas del modelo exasperaban de poco a poco a Daiki, quien se acercó aún más a la cara del rubio hasta juntar sus narices —… ¡Debo parecerte desagradable!

— ¿Ah? — Bufó el policía desconcertado ante los ojos fuertemente cerrados del otro. Y fue cuando se percató de las pequeñas cicatrices cafés que contrastaban con su blanquecina piel. Una ira incalculable bulló entre sus venas, despertando músculos que no creía conocer al tensarlos… Pero Kise era más importante que todo lo demás y volvió a su estado natural —. Tonto…

— ¿Disculpa? — Preguntó Ryota ligeramente ofendido por cómo lo había nombrado el otro.

— ¿Cómo crees que te consideraría desagradable? — Inquirió el policía al momento de rozar un poco sus narices aún juntas —. Eres perfecto… Esto — tocó con suavidad una cicatriz que se encontraba en la costilla, pequeña en tamaño, pero no podía asegurar si en intensidad —, sólo demuestra lo valiente que fuiste y… Eso es sexy.

— ¿Lo dices enserio? — Intentó refutar Ryota sin éxito, pues en realidad eso era lo que él quería creer desde que vio que esas cicatrices no se irían. Debido a ello, no podía firmar un contrato con trajes de baño o ropa dónde mostrara su torso desnudo y eso le hizo deprimirse levemente por ello, pues en realidad nadie pensaba eso.

—Tan cierto como que estamos aquí — contestó el moreno, acariciando suavemente las caderas y haciendo que sus manos viajaran de manera ascendente hasta llegar al contorno de la cara y tocarla —. Tan real como estás tú aquí — se estiró y regaló un beso a los labios, delicado y prolongado; fue el ósculo que terminó por mandar al carajo las dudas de ambos, pues se dedicaron a conocerse mediante ese nexo.

Aomine, con un poco de fuerza, levantó al otro de la cintura hasta posicionarlo sentado, quedando aún más pequeño que él. Comenzó a deslizar la Yukata por los brazos, pero el otro se lo impidió dándose la media vuelta. Un poco lejos de él, contempló como el cuerpo del modelo temblaba… Quizá de miedo.

—Kise — susurró el nombre del rubio —… Déjame tocarte, por favor — suplicó acercándose al cuerpo del otro y besarle la nuca.

— ¿M-me prometes que no te burlarás? — Inquirió el blondo, sintiendo la fina caricia de la que era presa la parte anterior de su cuerpo.

— ¿Crees que sería capaz?

Esa fue una pregunta que contestó su respuesta. Claro que el moreno no lo haría. Con extrema lentitud, deslizó la prenda que lo cubría por sus brazos hasta que ésta terminó sobre el futón, revelando al otro uno de sus más recónditos secretos, exponiéndose ante él como su madre lo había traído al mundo. Al no recibir respuesta, volteó su mirar al rostro del policía y un tierno sonrojo que cubría parte de la cara ajena le hizo soltar una risilla de complicidad.

—Yo… Tú —los pronombres que iba soltando a diestra y siniestra Daiki le hacía parecer un tonto.

El policía no podía describir cuanto se cautivó al ver la cicatriz en la espalda del blondo; ésta pretendía comenzar sobre el glúteo derecho, siendo alusivo a una rama de árbol que comenzaba a ramificarse ascendentemente hasta llegar al hombro izquierdo, abarcando de esa forma la zona. Pequeñas marcas la adornaban a los costados, como si fuesen pequeñas hojas que caían por el otoño…

O al menos, es el cuadro que pudo ver el moreno en esa amplia espalda.

—Se ve hermoso Kise — completó finalmente acercando una mano para delinear con sus dedos aquella huella sobresaliente que adornaba la espalda del blondo.

El tacto de aquella mano deslizándose a lo largo de toda su cicatriz le hizo estremecer. Se encontraba perdido sintiendo cada trozo de piel maltratada ser tocada por Aomine, que no se percató cuando el susodicho se acercó hasta quedar con su boca sobre eso. Un escalofrío que viajó por toda su columna vertebral, haciendo que con ello, comenzara a despertar su miembro dormido.

La lengua de Daiki no quiso quedarse atrás… No quería irse de ahí sin haber probado el sabor de aquella espalda y lamió con parsimonia la cicatriz, repartiendo besos otro tanto mientras se dedicaba a no dejar ningún tramo sin explorar. Sus manos no se quedaron quietas y comenzaron a viajar a las caderas, para enterrar sus dedos en ellas y acercarlo a su cuerpo.

El inicio del trasero de Kise chocó contra la parte pélvica del otro, sintiendo como el pene del moreno yacía encerrado y abultado de una manera escandalosa. De pronto, las manos ubicadas en su cadera subieron hasta sus tetillas erectas y las aprensaron en un contacto burdo, robándole el primer jadeo de la madrugada.

—Nhg…

—Vuelve a hacerlo — ordenó Daiki al momento de apretar los pezones en una caricia ruda. Escuchar el canto erótico del otro le excitó —. No te escucho… Hazlo nuevamente — volvió a demandar, ahora mordiendo una oreja al modelo.

—A-ah… A-Aomi-necchi…

—Sólo disfruta.

Ryota se encontraba en el borde de la razón y la locura. Todas aquellas sensaciones que le brindaba el policía con su tacto eran abrumadoras y caóticas. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás para dejarla descansar en el hombro del otro, dejando hacerse lo que sea por esas manos tan hábiles.

Aomine quiso elevar un grado más el ambiente, y por ello decidió dejar caer su mano hacia el bulto que se dejaba ver entre las piernas del otro. Sonrió satisfecho al escuchar un ronco gemido que salió de boca del otro al comenzar a mover su mano; mientras tanto, su otra mano seguía estimulando los pezones, intercalándose en cada uno de ellos.

—Aomi-necchi… D-déjame tocarte — musitó el rubio al momento de separarse del cuerpo ajeno y darse la media vuelta, contemplando en la oscura habitación la figura imponente del que alguna vez fue el As del equipo de baloncesto de Teiko.

No había dudas en su corazón y ello le ayudó a llevar sus dedos a desabrochar con ansias la Yukata del otro, desatar el obi y dejarlo caer para lanzarse al cuello del moreno y abrazarlo. Su boca traviesa se acercó hasta el cuello del otro y sus dientes se clavaron ahí, ejerciendo una succión y despertándole un tono carmín que casi no se distinguía por el color canela.

—No es justo — berreó el blondo —, a ti no se te notan mis marcas…

—Idiota — contestó divertido Aomine —, basta con que se noten las mías para que nadie se te acerque — declaró el chico abrazándolo —. Kise, quiero hacerlo.

El cuerpo de Ryota sufrió una pequeña convulsión al escuchar tales palabras. Daiki le pedía algo íntimo como lo es la entrega absoluta de su cuerpo… Pero era precisamente porque era Aomine de quién se trataba que _quería_ hacerlo. Se sonrojó violentamente ante el trato rudo y delicado que recibía del moreno —. Sí, Aominecchi… Yo también quiero hacerlo.

El moreno curveó su boca hacia arriba de un solo lado sonriendo feliz. Levantó un poco el trasero ajeno y coló una mano hasta la parte baja para prepararlo; sus dedos aún estaban húmedos por la anterior estimulación al miembro del rubio. Un dedo se coló en su entrada y lo clavó con delicadeza; la primera falange costó trabajo, ya que parecía que el cuerpo del otro no quería aceptarlo, pero poco a poco se fue introduciendo arrancando pequeños brincos de dolor al perpetrado.

Ryota se encontraba dolido. Tenía años que nadie le tocaba el cuerpo de la manera que el moreno lo hacía y eran sensaciones abrumadoras ya que, a diferencia del otro, Aomine le trataba con una delicadeza que envidiaría cualquiera, teniendo en cuenta cada cosa que él hacía o las caras que ponía. Se encontraba feliz y al percibir todo el dedo de lleno en su interior, tembló y recargó su cabeza en el gran hombro del otro, tratando de calmar el dolor que sentía.

El policía movía el dedo todo lo que le permitía la piel. Lo metía y sacaba, de un lado a otro… Cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente amplio, metió un segundo dedo sin contemplación a comparación del primero, arrancándole un suspiro al modelo que se levantó y se estiró hacia atrás, mostrándole su pecho y rostro. Los dedos de su otra mano se encontraban afianzados en el hueso de su cadera, propinándole caricias rudas, sintiendo como todo el cuerpo del rubio era delgado y frágil… Se encontraba fascinado.

La cara compungida por el dolor y el placer del modelo, hizo que toda su sangre cayera en picada contra su hombría y comenzó a mover ambos dedos a la par y en tijera. El bello sonrojo, las cejas fruncidas, la boca ligeramente abierta y con un hilillo de saliva saliendo de ella… Aomine quedó prendado de aquella faceta del chico con el que compartía aquel momento. Algo le decía que era el momento; con la fuerza de sus brazos, recostó al modelo, dejando uno de sus brazos debajo de la espalda del otro hasta pasarla y tomarle por el hombro.

—Kise, pon tus piernas en mis hombros — el otro le obedeció ciegamente. Estaban a un paso de unirse.

—V-ve despacio… Por favor — suplicó el blondo con ojos llorosos y voz jadeante. Su brazo bueno estaba sobre su cara, ocultando el eterno sonrojo.

—Si me lo dices de esa manera, me dan más ganas de enterrártela sin contemplación — respondió con burla aun sabiendo que no lo haría.

— ¡¿Q-qué?! — Eso le causó mucha ansiedad y excitación, más por el tono tan ronco con el que lo dijo.

—Es broma, iré lento — le dijo acariciando sus costillas.

Con su mano libre, el moreno sostuvo la punta de su pene en la entrada del otro y comenzó a introducirlo con certeza al cuerpo ajeno. Lo poco que llevaba dentro lo sentía tan enloquecedoramente bien… La calidez y la presión que ejercía esa cavidad en él le hacía florecer su lado más animal, pero su parte aún lúcida le recordaba que era Kise y que tenía que ir a un ritmo lento.

Con cada pedazo de carne que se iba metiendo en su cuerpo, el rubio sentía como un vacío iba desapareciendo. Su cuerpo sufría espasmos cada momento, pareciera que el moreno no le daría tregua alguna. Su brazo lesionado se encontraba apretando las sábanas fuertemente y gracias a eso sus nudillos se volvían blancos.

—Ngh… A-Aominecchi — llamó el modelo al policía —… E-esto se siente b-bien…

—Y vamos empezando —contestó casi cegado por la pasión del momento.

El tiempo transcurrió hasta que el falo de Aomine entró de lleno en el estrecho agujero de Kise y sus testículos chocaron con sus glúteos. Duró un poco ahí en lo que el otro se acostumbraba a la intromisión, dejándose embargar por la exquisita presión que ejercía el canal sobre su parte íntima. Su mano sostuvo la cadera, delineando nuevamente el hueso de ésta y luego viajó a las clavículas, tocándolas con su pulgar, después subió hasta el brazo del otro, lo retiró para poder contemplar los ojos llorosos del otro, retirando las lágrimas que estaban en el borde acumuladas.

El blondo sintió las caricias que su ex compañero le hacía a todo su cuerpo. Sus poros reaccionaban al más mínimo toque de los dedos del otro, erizándose y suplicando por un poco más de contacto. Como pudo, sonrió diminutamente al moreno para darle a entender que podían continuar.

Aomine vio esa sonrisa de competitividad que le regaló Ryota y volvió su mueca de autosuficiencia; pareciera que nuevamente se enfrentaban a un uno por uno para comprobar la resistencia. Sin dar lugar a dudas, su pelvis comenzó a moverse lentamente de atrás hacia adelante; sacando y metiendo su pene de la prisión acogedora que encontró. Las embestidas aumentaron de nivel en poco tiempo, siendo arremetidas bruscas en busca de llegar más al fondo. Él sostenía al modelo de los hombros para que no se separara, sosteniendo el delgado cuerpo bajo su fuerte brazo para no lastimarle.

La parte aún cuerda de Kise sintió demasiada ternura ante la acción de Daiki. Sin embargo, las sensaciones perturbadoras que llegaban hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo, nublándole el juicio y entregándose a él por completo.

En una arremetida, la punta del moreno llegó hasta la próstata de Ryota, arrancándole un gemido profundo que salía de las entrañas de éste; su cabeza no pudo con la invasión de éxtasis y se echó para atrás. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del modelo desde los dedos de los pies hasta llegar a su corazón; la fuerza con que apretó las sábanas le hizo rasgarlas con sus uñas, tendría que pagar por ellas, pero eso no le importó demasiado en ese momento ya que podría morir ahí mismo y no se arrepentiría de nada en su vida.

—A-Aomi-necchi…

—Eso se escucha bien.

— ¿Eh?

—Mi nombre — contestó ante la duda del otro —… Mi nombre se escucha bien saliendo de ti.

Aquel fue el momento en que las embestidas se hicieron consecutivas y poderosas, como si intentase clavarse para siempre en el cuerpo rubio que sostenía. Daiki sentía bien como Kise lo aceptaba dentro de él, provocándole tanto con su cuerpo y sus gestos. Jamás se había sentido de una manera igual a esa y por ello, atesoró el momento.

Más jadeos, más gemidos y sonidos morbosos llenaron los recónditos rincones de aquel cuarto. Ni Kise ni Aomine podían soportarlo más y, con un poco más de esfuerzo, llegaron a la cúspide del placer, tocando con sus manos el cuerpo ajeno. Bastó una mirada para terminar de reconocerse, para grabar en sus memorias aquel instante en el que sus cuerpos estuvieron unidos completamente.

El semen del rubio se esparció en su vientre debido a la posición y el de Daiki estaba dentro del otro cuerpo. Aun siendo Kise delgado, huesudo, chillante, infantil y sin pechos, le brindó a Aomine la experiencia más profunda que nunca había experimentado.

A su alrededor, todo se desvaneció y sólo quedaron esas sonrisas cósmicas… Las primeras reales que veían en su vida.

—Sé mío Kise — ordenó Aomine con esa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Acarició la columna vertebral que sobresalía en el cuerpo del rubio, sintiendo cada recoveco aún inexplorado.

—C-creo que desde siempre he sido tuyo, Aominecchi — confesó el modelo sin miedo a una burla por parte del policía. Levantó su brazo sano y acarició el pómulo moreno lleno de sudor por la actividad que hicieron.

No estaba jugando, algo en su interior le dijo que aquello era real desde que conoció al moreno en aquel patio de Teiko hace algunos ayeres. Daiki se llevó su corazón desde el momento que cruzaron miradas, pero por la inmadurez innata de su edad, no se había percatado de ello hasta ese momento.

El policía tomó la mano que estaba en su mejilla y la llevó a sus labios, para darle un beso a los nudillos, grabándose la perfección de éstos al hacer un poco de presión y delinearlos. Eso le arrancó un tierno color carmín al rubio, quien ladeo su rostro en un intento por ocultar su sonrojo.

Después de ello, ambos soltaron una larga carcajada al darse cuenta de lo inevitable… De ahora en adelante, se encontraban clavados uno en el otro.

.

.

_"He oído a muchos hombres hablar sobre curvas._

_Pero a mi me gustan tus clavículas,_

_tus hombros,_

_tus nudillos, _

_y todo aquello que sea punzante,_

_donde pueda quedarme, para siempre, clavado."_

**_Carlos Sadness_**

.

.

* * *

El Lemmon Hardcore que les prometí me quedó muy fluffy ¡Pero era el reconocimiento del otro! Además, Ahomine no podía ser brusco con Ki-chan. Entonces ésta historia tendrá otro lemmon que si sea hardcore lo prometo;)

Agradezco infinitamente: _Erza S, Megane Michiru-chan, Tomato12 , Mika, Fujimy , ShioriOrihara y a Mariahanitha _por sus increíbles palabras que me impulsan a seguir. También a los que van agregando a favoritos y los folllows :3

_Mika:_ Jajajaja tus comentarios tienen sentido para mi (?) Yo también derrame un poco de lagrimas al escribir el pasado que ya tenía para cada uno. Gracias por leer y tu review.

_Fujimy:_ Lo sé, fue un capítulo un pco extenso, pero valió la pena hacerlo con tal de que los dos ya abrieran su corazón al otro -cursi- Pues, creo que también solo fue idiota Aho, pero como hijo creo si se debe de sentir un poco culpable por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que pasaba su madre con todo su cambio de actitud... Todos queremos matar a Haizaki, iniciaré una campaña XD Gracias por leer, te mando muchos besos.

Y eso es todo por ésta semana. Sé que el capítulo quedo super cortito, pero tomemos en cuenta que fue completamente de mis polluelos el protagonismo, así que veamos que les depara.

Gracias por leer a todos. Les deseo una muy productiva semana~

Besos de chocolate caliente.

_Cadiie Mustang_


	13. Capítulo XIII

**¡No me maten!**

Enserio, no me maten, si me matan, ya no habran capítulos de algo contigo... en fin, dejo que lean y ya después pido clemencias y demás~

**Advertencias: **Cursilerías a mas no poder... fluffy... en fin.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y yo sólo los pido prestados para que recreen escenas que se encuentran en algún punto de mi mente.

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

**.**

El sol nacía por el este, golpeando de esa manera la cara del moreno quien trataba de bloquearlo poniendo un brazo sobre sus ojos y lo logró en cierta manera… eso hasta que comenzó a sentir el calor incesante que definitivamente no daría tregua alguna. Para evitar aquella abrumadora sensación, volteó su cuerpo al lado contrario y estiró su mano en busca del cuerpo de Kise; cual fue su sorpresa al sentir el futón vacío y abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente para ver que efectivamente se encontraba solo.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo sin temor a enseñar su desnudez a quien lo viese y buscó rápidamente con la mirada al rubio por la habitación, al no encontrarlo, caminó pesadamente hasta el baño y al momento de deslizar la puerta, se encontró con el chico mirándole asombrado. Se dio cuenta que estaba recién bañado, ya que escurría agua de las hebras doradas y llevaba una toalla alrededor de su cadera. Frunció el ceño ante la no necesaria preocupación que sintió y golpeó al otro con sus dedos en la frente.

—Ite~ ¡Aominecchi! – Berreó el blondo sobando la zona golpeada— ¿Y eso por qué fue?

—Porque se me vino en gana — contestó ignorando sus verdaderos sentimientos. Evadió en un instante esa disgustosa emoción que le dio al verse solo.

—¿Y eso que rayos significa? — No estaba muy contento con la respuesta del otro definitivamente.

—Tsk, nada — el moreno se rascó la nuca y chasqueó la lengua. El rubio aún estaba intentando curar su frente frotándola y se rio ante lo gracioso que se miraba —. Ven, vamos a desayunar, muero de hambre.

Ryota contempló la amplia sonrisa que dejaba ver el otro. Esa era la mueca de Aomine que quería preservar para siempre en su mente y corazón. Salió del baño siguiendo a su novio y se encontró son su ropa recién lavada y seca sobre la cómoda; probablemente la dueña de la posada lo trajo cuando él estaba en la ducha.

—Vístete — ordenó el moreno lanzándole la ropa a su pecho —, iremos a desayunar y después saldremos a un lado.

—E-está bien — respondió Kise tomando su ropa y se dio la media vuelta para caminar nuevamente al cuarto de baño cuando sintió como lo interceptó una mano —. ¿Aominecchi?

—¿A dónde rayos crees que vas? — Inquirió el policía sosteniendo al blondo de la cintura.

—Al baño a cambiarme a mi muda — la mirada del más pequeño se desvió a otro punto.

—¿Por qué? — Volvió a cuestionar, afianzando su agarre a la cadera.

—P-porque me da vergënza que me veas desnudo— tartamudeó. Su nariz y pómulos pasaron a teñirse de carmín.

—¿Ha? — Bufó Daiki, se sintió enternecido por la faceta inocente del chico —. ¿Te da pena aún después de lo que hicimos hace unas horas? — Vio como el rostro del chico se tornaba de un completo rojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas —. Ya veo — la mirada de él se posó en el lóbulo del rubio… irremediablemente se le antojó un mordisco matutino y enterró sus dientes en él, halándole el aro que llevaba de adorno.

—¡A-Aominecchi! — Exclamó abochornado. Se sobó la oreja profanada y miro la risa de su novio. En venganza, acercó su boca a la comisura de los labios del otro y le besó rápidamente.

Daiki simplemente sonrió ante el acto meramente tierno y puro. No le importaría despertar así todas las mañanas.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

Kaede preparaba un desayuno sencillo en la cocina de su casa. Desde que murió su esposo hace diez años, sintió una infinita tristeza que le costaba en sus labores se dedicó a cuidar de Aomine y su madre cuando llegaron al pueblo hace años.

Recordaba que la primera impresión que le dio el moreno en ese entonces, fue el de un chico muy sensible y susceptible a cualquier cosa que le pasaba a su madre. El padre de familia venía algunas ocasiones a estar con ellos por uno o dos días, pero de ahí en más, estaban ellos solos, y ella se encontraba sola… así que decidió hacerles compañía para quitarse la sensación de soledad. Motivos turbios y egoístas, sí, pero que le llevaron a conocer al nieto que nunca logró tener.

Sonrió. Tenía mucho tiempo que no recordaba la primera mueca de felicidad que le dirigió Daiki en ese entonces. Su ceño siempre fruncido se había relajado y ahora sonreía con mayor libertad. Tuvieron su tiempo de paz… hasta que la madre comenzó a decaer en salud poco a poco, siendo llevada a una muerte lenta; hasta que un día, una noche fresca de Mayo, la mano delgada y pálida que sostenía la de Aomine terminó por desvanecerse, llevándose con ella una parte del policía.

Hasta la fecha, no sabía cómo el chico pudo recuperarse. Había pasado meses en duelo, llorando y culpándose por no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo de lo que su madre cargaba en su pequeña espalda; y un día por la mañana, sin más que decir, salió al mundo para seguir con su vida, reencontrándose primeramente con su amiga de la infancia –Momoi recordaba- que abrazó al chico con todas las fuerzas del mundo.

Su autonombrado nieto salió a conocer el mundo. Extendió sus alas de manera que ahora volaba lejos de ella… pero no podía ser más feliz por él; se encontraba rebosante de vida y muy enamorado…

"_Kaede… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?_

"_Niña, sabes que haré lo que quieras ¿A quién tenemos que matar?"_

"_¡Kaede! Siempre tan cruel… quiero que le des ésta carta a Daiki cuando veas que está feliz… más feliz que nunca…"_

"_¿Te refieres a cuando se enamoré? ¡Ese chico jamás estará enamorado de nadie!"_

"_Te equivocas… Kaede, mi hijo ya ha estado enamorado…"_

Suspiró ante el inhóspito recuerdo que vino a su mente, sin embargo, sonrió ante lo equivocada y tonta que se debió de haberse visto cuando aseguró que Aomine jamás se enamoraría. Caminó por un banco y lo puso cerca de la alacena, se subió en él y estiró sus brazos para alcanzar una caja que estaba en lo más alto del mueble; al tenerla en sus manos la abrió y extrajo un pequeño sobre que decía _'Dai-chan'_, colocó el objeto donde estaba y se bajó del banco, dirigiéndose nuevamente a su lugar y continuó picando fruta.

Escuchó un ruido sordo en la entrada y unas cuantas pisadas presurosas; abrió sus ojos, pero no tuvo la necesidad de ver de quien se trataba, sólo cogió un rodillo de madera de un cajón y esperó pacientemente en su lugar.

—Oba-chan, llegamos para el de-… ¡Hey! — Exclamó adolorido el moreno, sobándose la coronilla de su cabeza ante el golpe que recibió entrando —. ¡¿Y eso por qué mierdas fue?!

—Eso es por tirar mi maceta por cuarenteava vez desde que te conozco — contestó malhumorada. Ahora tendría que cambiar nuevamente la planta de contenedor. Volteó a ver al rubio que le miraba asombrado y a la vez con una sonrisa de maldad —. El guapo nuevamente, ven, siéntate como en tu casa… ahora serviré el desayuno ¿de acuerdo? ¡No se vale dejar la comida, ni un trozo!

—Te cuidado, cua ndo se comporta así de amable es porque quiere algo a cambio — susurró Daiki al modelo y recibió un nuevo zarpazo, callando al instante si no quería regresar a Tokio con una contusión cerebral.

El desayuno, al igual que la comida del día anterior, pasó sin muchos inconvenientes. Kaede contaba un poco de la vida que llevaba Aomine antes de regresar a la ciudad y reintegrarse a su antiguo entorno, develando que ahí fue dónde adquirió el policía el pasatiempo de capturar langostas. Risas, bufidos y alguna que otra maldad hecha por la más anciana llenaron de una calidez familiar ese momento.

Kise sonreía, soltaba carcajadas como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía… no recordaba que con su familia hubiese sentido un momento igual a ese de complicidad. Quizá se debía a que ninguno tenía lazos de sangre y aún así, el sentir que flotaba en el aire decía más que todo; no quiso pensar mucho en ello y se dedicó a disfrutar de ese efímero instante.

—Daiki, tengo algo importante que darte — dijo la señora convirtiendo su rostro de maldad en uno realmente serio.

El moreno se sorprendió con el cambio radical que sufrió el ambiente. Muy pocas veces había visto a la señora de esa manera y ese era tiempo para demostrar la madurez que había adquirido. Ryota por otro lado, se incomodó ante el cambio; percibió que era algo privado el asunto que tenían que tratar e intentó levantarse de su lugar para retirarse y dejar a ambos solos, pero la mano que le tomó su muñeca y lo obligó a quedarse le indicó lo contrario; Aomine apretaba delicadamente la mano blanca que sostenía con el afán de darse algo de valor para lo que vendría, él sabía que Kaede no se anda por las ramas.

—Ésta carta es para ti — señaló el sobre que sostenía en el aire, al ver el rostro mosqueado del policía continuó hablando —… la carta es de tu madre, me dijo que te la entregara en una situación especial y creo que ha llegado.

Daiki, con violencia y sin un ápice de arrepentimiento, le arrebató el sobre de la mano y lo abrió de manera desesperada, arrancando con ello algunas orillas de la hoja de papel que contenía las últimas palabras escritas por su madre para él…

"_Mi querido Dai-chan…_

_Disculpa a mamá por no estar en éste momento contigo. Si te escribiera todo lo que quiero decirte en éste momento, tendría que comprar una libro en blanco… pero sé que te daría mucha molestia leerlo ¡Eres muy flojo, trabaja en ello!..."_

El moreno sonrió después de leer las primeras líneas ¡Su madre lo regañaba aún sin estar presente! Se sentó tranquilamente en un sitio que daba al enorme jardín que poseía Kaede, sintiendo como Kise lo seguía fielmente y le tomaba de la mano. Sin embargo, le respetaba demasiado al no asomar su rostro al papel entre sus manos y dirigir su vista al estanque.

"… _seré muy concreta y escribiré de una manera que tú me entiendas ¿de acuerdo? Aún recuerdo cuando te sostuve por primera vez en mis brazos, en ese momento sabía que eras alguien muy especial, alguien a quien le pasarían muchas cosas buenas ¡Tu padre tuvo el mismo presentimiento! ¿A qué no somos monos que hasta en eso nos complementamos?..."_

Rodó los ojos al recordar lo distraída que su madre era, y ello era una prueba…

"… _Ya sé que en éste momento debes de estar bufando pues estoy hablando de tu padre, pero no te pongas celoso, a él le dejé su propia carta y su ventaja fue que la pudo leer al año de mi muerte. Seguramente preguntarás por qué mantuve esto en secreto... bueno, por la simple y sencilla razón que cuando muera, aún serás un crío ¡Y de esos que dan dolor de cabeza! Sin embargo, confío en que sabrás sobrellevar éste cambio en tu vida…"_

Por un momento quiso, realmente quiso revivir y asesinar a su madre ¿¡Ella que mierda sabía lo que había pasado!? Tuvo desvelos, culpas y rencores dentro de sí por su muerte…

"… _lamento no poder estar cuando te graduaras de preparatoria, además, me hubiese gustado ir a verte en uno de esos juegos tuyos de baloncesto, seguramente con tu rostro serio y gozoso te parecerías a tu padre ¿Ya pensaste que quieres hacer en el futuro? Apuesto a que ahora eres un excelente médico, bombero o jugador profesional ¡Mamá está orgullosa! Independientemente de lo que seas, triunfa en ello, que yo siempre estaré apoyándote en todo lo que tú quieras para ti…"_

Su hombro sufrió un pequeño cambio al sentir la cabeza del rubio sobre él. Tenía cerrados los ojos, como si estuviese disfrutando del aire libre y fresco matutino sobre su faz. Viro su mirada nuevamente a las letras de su mamá…

"..._Dai-chan, la amistad es importante; estaría bien que retomaras tus viejas amistades ¡Esos chicos de la Generación Milagrosa eran muy buenos! Sé que ellos te aceptaran así hayas matado un unicornio ¿Pero sabes que es algo que platicábamos cuando estabas niño? El amor…"_

Como por arte de magia, la mano que tenía con Ryota se entrelazó con la suya, apretándola y mirando como el otro realmente se estaba durmiendo en esa posición tan incómoda. El moreno volteó al cielo una vez más antes de continuar leyendo…

"… _es algo que no puedes encontrar en libros ni revistas. Las canciones sólo son un pequeño extracto de lo que realmente es y los poemas un homenaje a tan maravilloso sentimiento. Quiero que lo encuentres y luches por él, aférrate con uñas y dientes y jamás lo dejes ir. No digo que no puedas enamorarte muchas veces en la vida, pero jamás sabemos si llegaremos al décimo o primer amor siquiera. Hablando de amor… ¿Ki-chan está contigo en éste momento, cierto?..."_

Aomine abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada y casi se iba para atrás del susto ¿Acaso su madre lo estaba viendo en ese momento? ¿Cómo sabía que el modelo estaría con él? Sostuvo la pequeña cabeza del blondo que caía ante su ligero movimiento y la colocó nuevamente en su hombro. Observando que el otro se encontraba bien, retomó la lectura…

"… _Cuida mucho a Ki-chan ¡No volviste a llevarlo a la casa! Quería hablar de algo importante con él, pero creo que tendrá que esperar un poco de tiempo para ello. Salúdalo de mi parte, dile que se cuide y te cuide; y tú también intenta no ser tan borde por una vez en tu vida y tómalo para ti ¡Es el yerno perfecto! Si no eres lo suficientemente listo, te lo pueden quitar en cualquier momento ¡No dejes que se lleven a Ki-chan de nuestra familia!..."_

El moreno simplemente rio ante lo imaginativa que resultaba su madre. Incluso ella sabía de algo que a él le tomó años averiguar. Apretó el agarre de la mano blanca que estaba entrelazada con la suya, haciéndole honor a lo que su madre le pidió…

"… _Pero sobre todo, Dai-chan, debes ser feliz… ese es mi último deseo, mi legado a ti. Quiero que encuentres la felicidad con quien gustes ¡Pero sé que será Ki-chan! Ya, ya… me dejo de mis cosas. Espero que cuando termines de leer esta carta le des un beso al amor de tu vida, yo sería feliz y sé que la otra persona también lo será. _

_Cuidate… siempre velaré por ti, mi querido hijo… mi Dai-chan._

_Atte. Aomine Saomi._

_P.D. Los girasoles te extrañan, sé que no has ido desde que fallecí. Así que toma a Ki-chan y llévalo a cortar girasoles. Mamá te querrá siempre."_

Cuando finalizó de leer las últimas palabras de su fallecida madre, Aomine rompió en llanto. Un llanto callado, dónde solo las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. El aire secaba las pequeñas gotas que se deslizaban, adornando su cara de nostalgia y alegría. Sintió el cuerpo que sostenía removerse y recordó lo que le pidieron hacer; de esa manera, tomó el rostro adormilado del modelo entre sus manos y le acercó al suyo, besándolo con lentitud y degustando el sabor de los labios de aquel quien recibía gustoso y correspondía de manera torpe.

—¿Y ese beso? — Inquirió el rubio un poco fuera de contexto. Se había quedado dormido sobre el hombro del policía, indicándole que se encontraba junto a él en ese momento, pero respetando su espacio al no leer ni una línea de aquella carta tan íntima.

—Sólo es algo que mi madre me pidió hacer — respondió siendo sincero, rascándose la nuca para lo que vendría después de ello.

—¿Y qué es ese algo? — Volvió a cuestionar Kise sintiendo que el otro tenía algo que decir.

—Me pidió que besara al amor de mi vida.

Ryota enrojeció ante la inminente confesión que vino desprovista y le arrancó el más tierno y sincero de sus sonrojos. Recargó su rostro sobre el amplio pecho del moreno, ocultando su vergüenza y sentimientos en ella. Daiki por otro lado se encontraba igual, un sutil color carmín pintó sus mejillas; no podía simplemente son su ¿novio? Recargado en su pecho y lo atrajo a él, abrazándole y enterrando su frente en la curvatura del cuello ajeno.

—Se mío — propuso el policía sintiendo como el otro se estremecía ante su aliento en la oreja —. Se mi novio ¡Si me das una negativa, te juro que te doy una golpiza!

El modelo rio ante lo cómico y romántico –más de lo primero- del comentario del otro que chocó contra su corazón, entrando a él y cerrando para siempre la puerta de acceso, tirando la llave lejos… muy lejos para que nadie más entrara.

—Si quiero — contestó —, y no porque le tenga miedo a una paliza. Quiero ser tuyo…

Aomine no necesitó nada más en ese momento para ser feliz.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

Takao miraba la faceta triste que se cargaba Midorima. Desde el día de ayer no había parado de trabajar y hacer turnos, aludiendo a que tenía que cubrir algunas horas pendientes.

Una total y completa mentira.

Desde que vio a Kise salir del Hospital sin que el otro le acompañase como guarura hasta los límites de la institución, supo que algo andaba mal en ese momento.

—¿Qué miras Takao? — Preguntó de malas pulgas el peliverde, conteniendo el bostezo que sentía en ese momento para no relucir que tenía sueño.

—Shin-chan, llevas más de un día sin dormir, deberías al menos recostarte una hora — comentó preocupado, pero sin perder esa sonrisa traviesa que tenía siempre. Puso una mano sobre el hombro del más alto, sintiendo como se tensaba el mismo sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado.

—Tonterías, estoy bien — respondió quitando con delicadeza la mano sobre su hombro y se tomó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos. Quizá si debía descansar, pero si intentaba cerrar los ojos, recordaba la imagen del rubio a su merced, como lo tuvo por primera y última vez de esa manera para él.

Y él no quería seguir auto torturándose por ello. De esa manera, pidió turnos para cubrir, evitaría una cama por los próximos días o al menos hasta que el cuerpo lánguido del chico dejase de venir a su mente en recuerdos tortuosos de lo que nunca será para él.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron sobre el rostro del azabache. Desde el día de ayer, él también se había quedado y había hecho las mismas horas que él e incluso más, notando como debajo de los ojos del chico se mostraban un par de ojeras.

—¿Qué me dices de ti? — Cuestionó Midorima acusando al aludido —. Tú estás peor que yo, al menos mi cara sigue igual.

—¿Shin-chan se está preocupando por mí? — Se burló Kazunari sacando una cara mosqueada al otro —. Es tan lindo, Shin-chan es tan tsundere…

—Púdrete — masculló tajante el peliverde volviendo su vista a sus papeles, evitando pensar en el calor y sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas en ese momento ante el comentario impertinente del otro.

—Yo también te extrañe — respondió ante la conducta no verbal que manifestaba en ese momento el pasante. Sacó su celular rápidamente y marco un número en específico y al escuchar nuevamente el tono incesante sin que entrara la llamada siquiera colgó —. Es extraño, Ki-chan no me contesta el celular desde ayer por la noche ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

El interno se alarmó ante esa hipótesis vaga, pero volvió a sus cabales cuando recordó la última frase que le dijo el blondo antes de irse el día anterior…

"_Aominecchi me espera, Midorimacchi… ¡Yo quiero mucho a Midorimacchi!"_

De acuerdo, quizá lo último era mejor no recordarlo pues podría darle mala connotación a las inocentes palabras de su compañero de colegio. Pero lo importante de ello, era que el chico, ayer y quizá aun en ese momento se encontraba con el irracional y bruto de su compañero de colegio Aomine. Suspiro ya resignado ante lo evidente e inevitable.

—Él está bien en éste momento — respondió volviendo a concentrarse en sus papeles.

Takao se sorprendió ante la respuesta, era evidente que si _su _Shin-chan lo decía era porque era cierto… pero el tono tan amargo con el que entonó la oración le partió el corazón ¿Había sido buena idea regresar de Corea? ¿Su amor por el peliverde daría frutos algún día? Involuntariamente su cara se contrajo en un puchero y no se percató en que momento el pasante dejó su silla para pasar a su lado y dirigirse a la salida.

—¿Por qué sigues ahí parado esperando a que pase algo? — Preguntó rudamente Midorima —. ¡Están llegando muchos pacientes ahorita! Mueve tu trasero y pongámonos en acción.

Kazunari sonrió. Bien, ahora recordaba porque había regresado. Era porque esos pequeños gestos le daban esperanza… retorcida, pero a final del día alimentaban su corazón en busca de alguna señal de alivio.

Corrió para alcanzar a Shintaro en el pasillo y caminar codo a codo con él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

Aomine y Kise caminaban rodeados por grandes girasoles. El sol pronto comenzaría a ponerse y tendrían que tomar el tren que los llevase nuevamente a la ciudad. Sin embargo, regresarían distintos a como se fueron; ahora, tomados de la mano la vida cobraba un sentido completamente distinto. Las cicatrices no se curarían, ellas estarían ahí para recordar todo lo que vivieron separados, pero comenzarían a forjar un presente y futuro que prometía mucho.

—Aominecchi… ¿crees en el destino?

—¿Ha? — Bufó el moreno —. ¿Ahora me vienes con esoterismo? Juntarte mucho tiempo con Midorima te pega las malas mañas — esto último lo dijo conteniendo todos los celos del mundo, bien sabía lo que el peliverde sentía por el modelo, pero no podía iniciar una relación si desconfiaba el primer día de su novio.

—¡No me refiero a eso! — Contestó, se percató del tono sarcástico que dijo el moreno acerca de Shintaro, pero eso lo dejó para después, ahora se concentraría en lo que le preguntó —. Es que tú sabes, si en ese momento no hubiésemos estado ahí para participar en la campaña del beso, no estaríamos aquí en éste momento…

Daiki reflexionó sobre lo dicho por su pareja. Realmente tenía algo de razón… incluso si se lo preguntaran, él no recordaba porque andaba por esos rumbos ese día ¿Tenía algo importante que hacer…?

—Aominecchi, no me ignores — berreó el rubio sacando unos cuantos pucheros.

Claro que si tenía algo importante que hacer… _reencontrarse_ con Kise Ryota.

—No lo sé, puede que si… de alguna u otra forma estamos aquí— contestó ante el tierno capricho del blondo, atrajo los mofletes a él y apretó para después besarlos con lentitud.

—Aominecchi…

Había cosas que no necesitaban palabras, y la mirada azulina del moreno era una de ellas. Esa mirada que anhelo y espero por tantos años volvía a verla de nuevo. Se abrazaron, los pétalos de los girasoles se desprendían por las ráfagas de viento que soplaban aquella tarde de verano.

.

.

_" Si nada nos salva de la muerte, al menos que el amor nos salve de la vida."_

**_Neruda_**

.

.

* * *

**¿Fin?**

.

.

.

Mentira, no me maten... ésto es _la calma antes de la tormenta._

Bien, el capítulo lo tuve apenas ayer. No he logrado contactar con _Erza-san_ para que me ayude a betaradear (?) éste capítulo y yo hoy por la noche viajo a un lugar con acceso a internet limitado y yo no me podía ir tranquila sin dejarles esto antes; de ese modo, el capítulo estará sometido a cambios posteriores que no afecten con la trama.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo ésta historia, me hace eternamente feliz que personitas como: _Megane Michiru-chan, Erza S, Mika, Fujimy, Tomato12 , Uzikillian , ShioriOrihara y Yami-neechan_ por sus palabras en los reviews. Y también a los que se van sumando a favoritos y los follows.

Intentaré responder todos los reviews... tendría que estar haciendo maleta, pero aquí sigo.

_Mika:_ Jajajaja si, haz el asado para que ese chico suba de peso... pero es difícil salir de un problema alimenticio. Sin embargo, ya las cosas van tomando su curso :D Gracias por el review Mika, miles de kikos de helado a ti.

_Fujimy:_ ¡Al fin sucedió Fujimy! Yo también soy feliz por todas las cosillas que hicieron esos dos tortolos :3 Al sexy policia nadie se le puede negar y ya estaban ahí entonces ¿Por qué no? Además, amo a los hombres teniendo sexo con yukatas XD Gracias por el review y los saludos, beshos de fresa.

Bien, les vería hasta el 3 de Noviembre si bien me va... si no, imploro piedad desde ya. Intentaré tener el capítulo a esa fecha.

Les deseo muchas cosas bonitas en este rato que no les veré. Excelentes días a todos.

Besitos de miel.

_Cadiie Mustang._


End file.
